ABRIENDO EL CORAZON
by moth13
Summary: Kate intenta abrir su corazón con sus sentimientos hacia Castle,algo inesperado les obliga a que se conozcan y hablen de sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí tenéis uno de mis fic. Espero que os guste.

**CAPITULO 1**

Kate estaba sentada en su sofá pensando en todo lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas, la explosión en el banco, el francotirador, el encierro con un tigre. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su psicólogo y lo que había decidido hacer ella con su vida. Había decidido, vivir su vida, por lo menos intentarlo, no tener miedo  
>a que la quisieran, miedo a querer a alguien, en verdad ese alguien era Castle.<p>

Desde que se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento podía perderle, su actitud con él había cambiado, ella estaba más sonriente con él, incluso se reía de sus locuras sin ocultarse de él. Lo que hoy le parecía tan gracioso, en otro tiempo le hacía molestarse, bueno solo a la vista de Castle, en realidad le parecía gracioso igualmente.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el móvil estaba vibrando. Salió de sus pensamientos y contesto.

-Beckett.

-Hola inspectora, soy la Capitana Gates, necesito que vengan lo antes posible usted y el Sr Castle.

-Pero es mi día libre y yo no estoy de guardia.- No tenia ningunas ganas de trabajar, por una vez en su vida estaba encantada de no ir al trabajo.

-Inspectora Beckett, sé que es su día libre, pero esto es un caso muy importante y yo solo confió en usted.

-¿Y Castle que tiene que ver en todo esto?-Ella quería que la capitana también admitiera que necesitaba a Castle.

-Está bien, admito que Castle es necesario para este caso, ya lo entenderá cuando vengan y se lo explique.

-De acuerdo deme una hora y estaremos allí, bueno al menos yo, no sé si Castle querrá venir. O tiene algún plan.

-Si le llama usted no se negara.- Pensó Gates, pero lo dijo en voz alta

-¡¿Cómo?- Dijo Beckett asombrada.

-Nada solo eeeeehhhh… hablaba con….-la capitana no sabía cómo salir de esto y se puso en plan mandón.-Inspectora deje de perder tiempo y ponga su culo y el del señor Castle en una hora aquí, ¿lo ha entendido?

-Si señor.- Kate colgó y a continuación se puso a llamar a Castle mientras recogía un poco todo lo que tenía en el salón.

-Castle, soy yo.

-Hola inspectora Beckett, no me diga que me echaba de menos y ha sido capaz de matar a alguien.

-Castle no me hace falta matar a nadie, además creo que serias tú el que mataría a alguien por verme a mí.

-Wow, Wow, inspectora que eso duele, entonces dime para que me has llamado, si no hay ningún cadáver y tú no quieres ni verme.

-Castle si me dejaras hablar, no te dejaría con tu ego herido. Me ha llamado la Capitana Gates, necesita que vayamos a comisaria en menos de una hora, nos necesita a los dos para un caso.

-Para, para, un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que la Capitana Gates me necesita a mi?

-Si Castle. -Kate estaba haciendo una vuelta de ojos, sabía que el ego de Castle ahora mismo estaba más allá de Plutón.-Yo le dije, que tu podría ser que no quisieras venir o que tuvieras Otros planes.

-¡ ¿Qué no quiero ir? ¿Tú estás loca verdad?-Esto último cuando lo dijo, Castle pensó, mi oreja peligra cuando me vea Kate.-Pues claro que voy, paso a recogerte o me recoges.

-Te recojo en media hora ¿estarás listo? Así nos tomaremos un café antes de llegar a la comisaria.

-¿Inspectora me está invitando a tomar un café con usted, fuera de las horas de trabajo? ¿Qué intenciones tiene para conmigo? ¿Debería preocuparme?- Castle estaba de muy buen humor y sabia que ella se estaba riendo al otro lado de la línea.

-Castle nadie dijo que yo te invitara, de hecho por decir el comentario anterior, pagaras tu, si no quieres tener una oreja menos. Y no te preocupes por las intenciones que yo tenga contigo, de momento no debes preocuparte por ellas.- Kate se dio cuenta de que acaba de decir más de lo que tenía que haber dicho.

-¿De momento? O sea que puede que tenga que preocuparme- Castle estaba riendo y con el corazón a doscientos por hora.

-Castle te veo en media hora, ni un minuto más.-Kate ante la situación decidió cortar por lo sano y colgó.

Media hora más tarde Castle estaba en la puerta de la calle, esperando a que Kate llegara. Cuando llego se monto en el coche para que ella no tuviera que aparcar.

-¿Donde vamos a desayunar?

-Buenos días a ti también inspectora.-Dice Castle con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Castle, ¿te parece bien que desayunemos en la cafetería de la esquina que hay al lado de la comisaria?

-¿Quien pagara los cafés?

-Tú, por supuesto-Dice tajante Kate a la vez que le mira con cara de "y no me rechistes".

-Pues entonces gira a la izquierda, en esa cafetería de ahí, hacen un café especial, y tienen tus bollos preferidos.-Castle señala la cafetería y mira a Kate levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

Una vez dentro de la cafetería se sientan en una mesa y piden a la camarera los cafés y algo para comer. Mientras la camarera les traía el café y los bollos, ellos hablaban y se gastaban bromas, hoy se sentían bien los dos, en especial Kate, cada vez quería pasar más tiempo con Castle.

-¿Entonces la Capitana no te dijo de que se trata?-Pregunto Castle

-No, solo me dijo que confiaba en nosotros y necesitaba que estuviéramos los dos. Y me admitió que te necesitaba también a ti.

-Dios, la Capitana Gates me necesita, tú te ríes de mis gracias, cada día me soportas mas, esto no puede estar pasando. Tengo el corazón a doscientos por hora, mira.- Castle coge la mano de Kate y se la pone en el pecho, esta nota el latido de su corazón y hace que el suyo propio se acelere. Kate se queda mirando a los ojos a Castle y este a ella, durante unos minutos se dicen todo con la mirada, cuando Castle se da cuenta de que tiene la mano de Kate en su pecho de repente la suelta como si le hubiera dado un calambre-Perdón, no pretendía….

-No…. no…. no pasa nada Castle. – Su mano temblaba al igual que su voz.

Los cafés y los bollos ya estaban en la mesa, así que decidieron comer y beber el café, era la única forma de que los corazones no salieran despedidos por su aceleración. Poco después se fueron hacia la comisaria, y en todo el camino no hablaron. Solo se echaban miradas de reojo el uno al otro, y pensaban en lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

Llegaron a comisaria, se presentaron los dos ante Gates, esta les hizo pasar a su oficina y les invito a que se sentaran. Una vez allí hizo una llamada.

-Ante todo gracias por venir a los dos. Sé que para ti Beckett es tu día libre y usted Sr Castle podría haberse negado, bueno incluso están todavía a tiempo de hacerlo.

-De que se trata Capitana Gates –Pregunto Kate.

-De momento tienen que esperara a que venga alguien, que será el que nos informe, ya que yo solo cumplo órdenes.

-¿Ordenes?- Castle estaba más intrigado aun, miro a Kate y esta se encogió de hombros, no entendían nada.

Durante un par de minutos los tres estuvieron en silencio, solo se miraban y esperaban.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y entro. Era un hombre alto, mayor, con una voz muy rasgada, Castle por un momento no se dio cuenta de quién era, pero a los pocos minutos supo que era el amigo de Roy Montgomery, la persona que le había llamado pidiendo que mantuviera a Beckett alejada del caso de su madre. Venía acompañado de dos personas mas, que claramente se notaban que eran del FBI. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, Castle al reconocerlo se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y se puso frente a él.

-Hola soy Rick Castle, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

Kate miro a Castle incrédula, no entendía nada, no sabía por qué él había tenido esa reacción y tampoco sabía de que conocía a esa persona.

-Ya veo que me ha reconocido Sr Castle, no puede ser, lo que tengo que decirles es para los dos. Siéntese por favor.- Castle miro a Beckett, sabía que esto iba a ser el fin de su relación. -Buenos días, perdonen las molestias que les hayamos causado por venir en su día de descanso pero es urgente que los dos salgan de Nueva York.

-¿Cómo? –Beckett se levanto mirando a Castle, ella presentía que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar.- ¿Castle de que conoces a este señor?

-Srta. Beckett, siéntese y le explicare todo.- Kate se volvió a sentar, la mirada con la que miro a Castle lo decía todo. – Soy el Agente del FBI Owen McCain, pertenezco a la unidad de protección de testigos de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Protección de testigos?- Kate ahora sí que no entendía nada, no podía parar de mirar a Castle y a la Capitana Gates.

-Srta. Beckett, si deja de interrumpirme averiguara todo. – Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.- Hace un tiempo recibí toda la información que Roy Montgomery me envió. Él era un gran amigo, y tras su muerte recibí esa documentación y una carta donde me pedía ayuda para protegerla. En un principio, usted no dejaba de meter las narices donde no podía tenerlas, así que le pedí al señor Castle que la disuadiera de investigar más en el caso de su madre. –La mirada de Kate a Castle fue fulminante, solo de pensar que Castle había hecho eso a escondidas de ella, le hizo tener una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Kate estaba apretando sus labios y puños en señal de rabia.

-Kate lo sí…-Kate le corto, dejo de mirarle y miro al agente.

-Continúe Sr McCain.- Castle se dio cuenta que Kate en este momento le odiaba. Él solo miro al suelo.

-Gracias a que el Sr Castle lo consiguió, hemos podido investigar sin hacer ruido y sin que nadie se enterase. Pero desde dentro de la Agencia habido un chivatazo y sabemos que han puesto precio a sus cabezas.

-¿Me está diciendo que saben quién mando matar a mi madre?- Kate se levanto y se puso frente al Agente Owen.

-Sí, pero tiene que calmarse.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡ ¿Me dice que sabe quien mato a mi madre y quiere que me calme?- Beckett había cogido por el cuello de la chaqueta al Agente Owen, esto hizo que Castle se levantara para intentar separarla, al cogerla de la cintura, esta se volvió y miro con odio a Castle.- Suéltame, ¡tú para mi has muerto!

-Kate vamos, tranquilízate.- Eso encendió mas la rabia de Beckett, que soltó al agente y se giro completamente mirando a Castle a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando todo esto termine, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, ¡maldigo la hora en que te conocí. Te odio! -Kate salió corriendo del despacho en dirección al baño.

Castle se sentó y puso sus manos tapando su cara, estaba a punto de llorar, sabía que esto era el final con su musa, con la persona que amaba.

Gates se levanto se acercó a Castle y dijo:

-Sr Castle sabes cómo es ella, nadie mejor que usted la conoce, tranquilo ella entenderá algún día por que lo hizo. –Salió del despacho en dirección al baño donde estaba Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando Castle se tranquilizo un poco, se levanto para ponerse frente al Agente Owen.

-Gracias por arruinarme la vida, podría haberme dejado que yo se lo contara, y por lo menos lo habría sabido de mí.

-Sr Castle siento haberle chafado su ligue, pero no hay tiempo, si alguno de los dos rechaza la protección de testigos, no se aplicara a ninguno de los dos y corren peligro.

-Lo primero.- Castle se acerco con ganas de darle un puñetazo- no es mi ligue, ni mi novia, es mi compañera.- Estaba tan cerca del Agente que prácticamente se rozaban -Lo segundo, cree que después de esto, ¿ella va querer saber algo de mí? Lo único que querrá será que me peguen un tiro. Si no me le pega ella antes a mí.

-Sr Castle lo siento, pero tendrán que arreglas sus problemas de compañeros en otro momento. –La palabra "compañeros" la dijo con doble sentido.- No hay tiempo.

En el baño de señoras de la comiscaría, Kate se había encerrado en una de las cabinas, lloraba como desde hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, lloraba como el día que se entero de la muerte de su madre, le dolía el pecho, le estaba empezando a costar respirar, de repente alguien entro y la llamo.

-Beckett, soy la Capitana, por favor abre la puerta y sal.

-Quiero estar sola, déjeme en paz.

-Inspectora Beckett, soy su Capitana y la ordena que abra ahora mismo la puerta, si no quiere que la eche yo mismo abajo.

Durante unos segundos solo se oía sollozar a Kate, poco después se oyó el pestillo de la puerta y Beckett apareció con los ojos hinchados de llorar.

-Beckett necesito que se tranquilice y vuelva a mi despacho, su vida y la de Castle corren peligro, cuanto antes acepte lo que le van a proponer antes terminara todo, y salvara incluso la vida de su padre y de la familia de Castle.

-No pienso estar en la misma habitación que Castle. No hará falta que le metan en protección de testigos, yo misma estoy dispuesta a dispararle ahora mismo.

-Beckett deje de comportase como una niña mal criada y vuelva ahora mismo a mi despacho, cuando todo termine podrá decidir lo que quiere hacer con su relación, con el Sr Castle, pero ahora mismo está bajo mis órdenes y acatara lo que yo la ordene.- La voz de Gates había pasado de la comprensión al más pura orden estricta, sin dar lugar a ninguna duda.- Así que lávese la cara, y vuelva en menos de 5 minutos a mi despacho, sino la sancionara por insubordinación. Piense que no solo la vida del Sr Castle y la suya está en juego.- Gates se volvió para irse, antes de abrir la puerta volvió para ver si Kate la había hecho caso y dijo:-Piense usted si hubiera estado en el puesto de Castle, que habría hecho. –Gates salió y la dejo sola.

Kate se acerco al lavamanos y se miro al espejo, intento tranquilizarse y respirar lo mas tranquilamente, para que su corazón dejara de palpitarle a doscientos. Se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo y dijo para sí misma. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero nunca se lo hubiera ocultado". Se dirigió a la puerta cuando estaba más tranquila y con fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a lo que venía. Cuando llego al despacho de Gates antes de entrar respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y pensó. "Vamos allá".

Al abrirse la puerta todos se giraron para ver quien entraba, Castle al ver quien era se levanto y intento ir hacia ella para hablarla. Pero Kate le miro con una mirada de odio y dijo:

-Que yo esté aquí y acepte lo que nos tienen que ofrecer, no cambia nada de lo que te dije antes.- Pasó delante de él con indiferencia y se sentó.

Castle se volvió a sentar, con semblante triste y serio.

El Agente Owen miro a la Capitana Gates y esta le hizo un signo afirmativo con la cabeza, en señal de que podían continuar.

-Bueno si ya se les paso y están dispuestos a escuchar me gustaría poder continuar con mi trabajo.- Miro a Kate y Castle estos afirmaban con la cabeza.- Como les estaba diciendo, hubo un chivatazo dentro de la agencia y sus cabezas tienen precio. Estamos a muy poco de coger a la persona que mando matar a su madre, y como sabemos que usted no dejara el caso, y podría perjudicar nuestra investigación, hemos decidido meterles en el programe de testigos, solo será hasta que podamos conseguir todas las pruebas necesarias y asegurarnos de que usted y el Sr Castle están quietecitos y sin correr peligro. Asegurarnos que esa persona no salga jamás de la cárcel, incluso poderle condenar a la pena de muerte.

-Quiero ser yo misma la que le detenga.

-Eso es imposible Srta. Beckett, pondríamos en peligro el caso y su vida, yo solo puedo prometerla que cuando le pillemos, usted podrá ir a visitarle a la cárcel y tendrá 20 minutos para hablar con él. Pero antes debe jurarme que no intercederá y otorgara a nuestras condiciones.

Kate no paraba de mirar a los agentes. Pensaba que hacer, estaba como en otra dimensión. Hasta que la Capitana Gates dijo:

-Beckett piense que el Capitán Montgomery dio su vida por ayudarla, piense en su padre y en la familia de Castle.- Cuando Kate oyó nombrar al capitán Montgomery se dio cuenta de que todos sabían lo que realmente había pasado.

-De acuerdo acepto pero con una condición.

-No hay condiciones Srta. Beckett.- Castle sabía que condición iba a imponer Kate. Así que intento hablar él también.

-Primero escuchen la condición que les quiere proponer mi compa…..-Castle miro a Beckett, y se dio cuenta que esa palabra ahora mismo no era la adecuada.- La inspectora Beckett.

-Está bien, dígame que condición.

-Mi condición es que cuando salga todo a la luz, la honorabilidad y sus actos heroicos del Capitán Montgomery no saldrán vulnerados, ya que su mujer podría perder todos los derechos, y como ha dicho mi nueva Capitana, el dio la vida por salvarme. Creo que se lo debo.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con la inspectora Beckett, está demostrado que el Capitán, no mato a nadie, solo fue un pobre policía novato al que utilizaron.-Dijo Castle en ayuda de Kate.

Después de unos minutos pensando el Agente Owen McCain, miro primero a Castle y después a Beckett.

-Está bien, se acepta esa condición.

-De acuerdo entonces pónganos al corriente de lo que tenemos que hacer. –Dijo Kate ya mas aliviada.

-Como les he dicho, entraran en el programa de protección de testigos los dos- El agente vio que Castle iba a decir algo pero no le dejo - y sus familiares, también, no se preocupen. Para asegurarnos de que no hacen ninguna estupidez de las que nos tiene al corriente su Capitana, ustedes dos irán juntos como un matrimonio.

-¿Matrimonio?- Kate es lo último que esperaba oír.- Prefiero morir, antes de estar junto a….

-Inspectora Beckett, ¿recuerda nuestra conversación en el baño?- Gates la había cortado, su mirada volvía a ser la misma que la del baño.

-Lo siento, continúe Sr McCain.

-El señor Beckett, la señora Rogers y su nieta irán por otro lado, juntos. Serán una pareja de abuelos con su nieta. Ninguno de los dos podrá tener contacto con sus familiares ni amigos, desde el momento en el que salgan por esta puerta, irán a una dirección desconocida para todos, solo nosotros cuatro- Señalando a los otros agentes y Gates- sabremos donde se encuentran. No podrán despedirse de la familia, aunque les dejaremos que escriban una carta y nos la podrán entregar a nosotros, que haremos de cartero. Tanto sus nombres como sus apellidos cambiaran, cambiaran de profesión, no tendrán nada que pueda llevar a alguna pista sobre ustedes o sus familias, ya que constituiría un riesgo para sus vidas, como les dije antes, esto solo será temporalmente, aunque no se sabe aun cuanto tiempo. Lo tienen con todo lujo de detalles en este formulario. Solo tienen que firmar el acuerdo y todo empezara en ese preciso instante.

Kate miro a Gates y después a Castle, soltó aire sonoramente y dijo mirando a Castle:

-Espero que esto no dure mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Ellos no sabían el destino, solo los montaron en un avión, iban separados, como si no se hubieran visto en la vida. Al llegar al Aeropuerto Municipal Winters. Por su propia seguridad los había separado y llevándolos por distintos caminos. Su destino era Norton. Texas. Un pequeñísimo poblado con cuatro ranchos, distanciados entre ellos. La tienda más cercana estaba a 30 km de distancia.

Castle le toco ir con uno de los Agentes del FBI y con Gates. Mientras que Kate iba acompañada del Agente McCain y del otro Agente. El camino en coche les habían dicho que no iba ser más de media hora, así que les habían dado una carpeta a cada uno, con toda la documentación de sus nuevas identidades.

Castle empezó a leer:

Calvin Steel nacido el 28 de febrero de 1971, en Burlington, Ontario, Canadá. De profesión granjero. Casado con Bessy Steel desde hace 4 años…..

Castle no pudo evitar en pensar que ahora tendría que llamarla ¿Bessy? Mejor ¿Bex? Era más parecido a Beckett y así si se equivocaba alguna vez no se notaria tanto. Volvió a comenzar a leer, y se dio cuenta de la profesión. Entonces dijo:

-¿Granjero? Lo más cerca que estado yo de un animal ha sido en el Zoo, y no digamos de labrar una tierra.

Gates ante el comentario de Castle no pudo evitar reírse, se giro y comenzó hablar con él.

-Castle no te preocupes tendrás mucho tiempo para aprender, además vuestro contacto con nosotros te enseñara a ordeñar vacas, a labrar las tierras, estarás muy entretenido.

-¡¿Ordeñar qué?- La cara de Castle era de autentico asombro.

-Un animal de cuatro patas, que normalmente tienen cuernos y dan leche.- Gates estaba disfrutando de este momento.

-Capitana sé lo que es una vaca. Pero piense por un momento si cree que yo podría hacerlo.- Gates se puso la mano en la barbilla como a modo de pensar y después de varios segundos así.

-Creo que no te quedara otra que aprender, será la única forma que tendrán de poder mezclar el café en polvo. Y creo que la Detective Beckett sin su café vespertino es capaz de matar.- Castle solo pudo tragar saliva con mucho ruido. Sabia como Kate se podía poner sin beber su café por las mañana, y más aun si ya de por si estaba enfadada con él.

Los dos acompañantes de Castle no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Ríanse pero creo que me tendrán que acoger en el programa de testigos al programa de testigos, lejos de Beckett, en cuanto nos quedemos solos me matara.-Castle intentaba quitar hierro al asunto, pero en realidad le daba miedo quedarse a solas con Kate.

En el otro coche iba Beckett, durante la mayoría del trayecto había ido callada, mirado por la ventanilla del coche, iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en cómo le dolía lo que Castle le había hecho, en la conversación que habían tenido con Gates, en la resolución del caso de su madre, en todo lo que había hablado con el psicólogo y el paso que había dado con respecto a la relación con Castle. Y ahora se enteraba que la había engañado, con el caso de su madre. Intentaba no llorar pero de vez en cuando alguna lágrima se le caía.

Para intentar desconectar un poco se puso a leer la carpeta con toda la información de su nueva identidad.

Bessy Steel nacida el 23 de Septiembre de 1978, en Provo, Utah, . Profesión Ama de casa. Casada con Calvin Steel hace 4 años….

-Un momento ¿Ama de casa, tendré que hacer de criada para Castle?- Kate solo pensaba en lo duro que iba ser todo esto.

-Srta. Beckett, solo es temporal y contra mas se metan en su papel, menos sospechas tendrán y por tanto más seguros estarán.

-Está bien, Por lo que he visto falta información como donde se han conocido nuestras identidades. Y detalles personales de cada uno.

-Eso lo dejamos a vuestra elección, en la última hoja de la documentación, están las principales preguntas que deben saber uno del otro- Beckett se fue a la ultima hoja de toda la documentación y miro las preguntas. Alguna le hizo gracia, sabía que iba ser complicado hacer esto con Castle.

Poco después el coche donde Kate iba entraba por un camino de tierra al fondo se divisaba un rancho. Según se iba acercando veía que el otro coche con Castle ya había llegado. Una vez ya todos en el rancho, bajaron el Agente McCain se reunió con Castle, Beckett y les dijo:

-Desde este mismo momento, ustedes dos son Calvin y Bessy Steel. ¿Queda claro?- Los dos se miraron entre ellos y después miraron al Agente diciendo si en un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Entraron a la casa, allí dentro les esperaba un señor que se notaba, era de la zona. El Agente McCain le tendió la mano y le dio un gran abrazo. Después de unos minutos bromeando con él, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso hacer las presentaciones.

-Jack mira estos son unos amigos míos, te presento a Calvin y Bessy Steel. Chicos este es un gran amigo de la familia, Jack Hunter.

-Encantado de conocerle Sr Hunter.- Dijeron los dos al unisonó y extendieron la mano para saludarle.

-Por favor, llámenme Jack.- El estrecha la mano de Castle- Sr Steel. Sra. Steel- Estrechando la de Beckett

-De acuerdo Jack, pero con la condición de que nos llame por nuestro nombre también. Yo soy Calvin, mi esposa es Bessy, Cal y Bex para los amigos.- Dijo Castle todo sonriente, mientras que Beckett no le hacía mucha gracia que Castle la fuera a llamar Bex delante de todos.

-Está bien, como queráis. Bueno cualquier cosa que necesitéis, me lo podéis pedir, yo vivo en la granja que pilla de camino a Bronte.- Era el pueblo más cercano a las casas.

-Muchas gracias, Jack es muy amable de su parte.-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-No tienen que dármelas, somos pocos en el poblado y si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, se hace muy difícil el sobrevivir por aquí. Mañana vendré a las 5 de la mañana para enseñarles como se ordeñan las vacas, el cuidado de los animales y todo lo que es necesario para mantener la granja.

Las caras con las que se quedaron Castle y Beckett, no tenia precio, eso hizo que la Capitana Gates tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no la vieran como ella intentaba no soltar una carcajada.

-¿A las 5 de la mañana, no podría ser un poco más tarde?- Dijo Castle, a él no le gustaba nada madrugar

-Lo siento Calvin, pero una granja tiene mucho trabajo y ustedes solo son dos.

-¿A que se refiere con que solo somos dos?- Dijo Beckett

-Los dos tendrán que aprender, ya que habrá veces que tengan que hacer cada uno una cosa.

-Que divertido va ser esto, y yo me lo perderé.-Dijo Gates lo más bajito que pudo, pero Beckett la oyó y se giro para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno yo me voy y mañana nos vemos de nuevo, estén preparados. –Jack se despidió de todos y se fue.

Los Tres Agentes del FBI y Gates les dieron las últimas instrucciones que les quedaban y también se despidieron de ellos. Los dos se quedaron solos.

Era el momento, que ninguno de los dos quería que llegara. Castle por que no sabía cómo iba a ser la nueva situación con Kate, y Beckett estaba dolida con él, no podía ni aguantar que le mirara a la cara. La situación que se vivía era muy incómoda para los dos.

Castle decidió darse una vuelta por la casa, subió a la parte de arriba e inspecciono la planta de arriba, cuando vio que solo había una habitación, con una cama de matrimonio, pensó: "Lo que me faltaba, ella me mandara a dormir al sofá". Solo había un baño, lo que significaba que iban a tener que compartir todo.

Kate se quedo en la planta de abajo e inspecciono la cocina y el salón, la casa no era muy grande. Oyó como Castle bajaba las escaleras y decidió que ahora le tocaba subir a ella. Los dos se cruzaron en el primer peldaño de las escaleras, Castle intento decir algo.

-Beckett arriba solo hay…-Kate se volvió para mirarle a los ojos, su mirada era de rabia y enfado contenido.

-¿Que parte no entendiste de que, ya no existes para mí?- Con la palabra en la boca, dejo a Castle y subió a la planta de arriba.

Castle llego al salón y se sentó en el sofá, no sabía si salir corriendo o llorar, sabía que en estos momentos era mejor que el tiempo pasara y no presionarla.

Kate abrió la puerta y descubrió lo que Castle había intentado decirla, ella solo pudo apretar los dientes y soplar, para luego decir.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- Cerro la puerta y bajo donde estaba Castle.

Kate se encontraba de espaldas a Castle y pudo ver como el al oír que ella se acercaba, se limpiaba las lagrimas. Ella paro un momento, para darle tiempo a que él se recompusiera y se sentó a su lado.

-No pienso compartir la cama contigo, uno dormirá en el sofá cada día.- Dijo Kate sin mirarle.

-No te preocupes, puedo dormir yo aquí.- Castle la miro a Kate esperando al menos una mirada.

-No sería justo.- Kate cogió un papel que estaba en la carpeta y se lo dio a Castle.- Ahora tendremos que inventarnos las repuestas a estas preguntas, cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes terminare de hablar contigo.-Castle ante esas palabras, cogió su hoja, y para disimular el dolor miro las preguntas.

-¿Dónde nos conocimos?-Pregunto Kate.

-En Las Vegas, amor a primera vista y nos casamos a los dos días de conocernos.

-¿En Las Vegas?- Kate no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-Si, por lo que he leído de nuestras identidades, Tu eres de Utah y yo de Canadá. Así que ¿qué mejor forma de coincidir que en Las Vegas?- Castle intentaba llamar su atención, pero Kate solo miraba su hoja.

-De acuerdo. Sigamos con la siguiente.-Dijo Beckett incomoda.

-Mira Kate, se que estas enfadada conmigo, pero si me dejaras….-Kate le fulmino con la mirada.

-Castle no quiero saber nada, te diré una cosa para que te quede claro y no vuelvas a intentar sacar el tema. Esta relación, sociedad o como quieras llamarlo, se termino en el momento que yo supe lo que tú hiciste. Si estamos aquí, no es por mí, ni por ti, estoy aquí por mi padre y por tu familia. Si hubiera sido por mí, estaríamos en Nueva York. Mientras estemos solos, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra. Cuando venga gente haremos el papel del matrimonio feliz. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Las palabras de Kate se le estaban clavando como un puñal en el pecho, el hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Entonces ahora que ya quedo claro, sigamos. ¿Qué día nos casamos?

-El 9 de Marzo de hace cuatro años.-Kate sintió una punzada en el estomago, era el día se habían visto por primera vez. El día que fue a la presentación del libro, y tuvo que llevarle a la comisaria, para hacerle unas preguntas.- Ese fue el día que….

-Lo sé –Dijo tajante Kate. Castle no podía con tanta indiferencia, solo tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo delante de ella. Se levantó dejo la hoja en la mesa.

-Ya veo que te molesta todo lo que diga o haga, así que será mejor, que no sigamos con esto. Apunta las respuestas en mi hoja, y después me las aprenderé. Me voy a dar una vuelta por el rancho. –Castle se fue hacia la puerta, antes de llegar oyó.

-Hoy dormiré yo en el sofá, lo único que compartiremos será el guardarropa, el baño por separado y la comida.- Castle apretó la mandíbula.

-Como quieras. -Salió de la casa dando un portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capitulo. Díganme si les gusta o no. Se agradecen los comentarios.

CAPITULO 4

Castle salió y anduvo por todo el rancho, vio un árbol que había cerca del granero y se sentó allí, durante varias horas. En esas horas había llorado, había estado pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, en lo bien que hacia unas horas había empezado el día, y en lo mal que estaba ahora. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas, se sentía mal y decidió que era hora de ir de nuevo a la casa.

Beckett desde que Castle había salido por la puerta, había contestado al cuestionario y había colocado su ropa en el guardarropa, decidió ducharse y después intento comer algo, sin muchas ganas, pero desde que había desayunado con Castle esa mañana no había ingerido nada, por inercia preparo comida para los dos. Cuando se dio cuenta, no aguanto más y se echo a llorar. Se sentó en el sofá que ya había preparado para dormir esa noche, sus lagrimas salían sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, pensaba en el dolor que sentía, por lo que Castle le había hecho. Oyó que Castle se acercaba a la casa y decidió hacerse la dormida.

Castle entro y vio que Kate estaba ya dormida en el sofá, fue hacia la cocina y vio un plato con comida y un folio con las respuestas que ella había escrito. Él hecho un pequeño vistazo a las preguntas y se paro en una. " ¿Qué es lo que no perdonarías nunca? Que me mienta". Castle sintió un latigazo en el estomago y siguió leyendo hasta que al final de la hoja vio que ella había escrito una última pregunta. "¿Por qué me vas a llamar Bex?". El sonrió y pensó que era la primera sonrisa que había tenido desde aquella mañana. Busco su bolígrafo y escribió.

"Para mí es más fácil llamarte Bex que Bessy, es más parecido a Beckett. Y así si meto la pata, podre rectificar. Al igual que tu si me llamas Cal." Castle se quedo mirando la respuesta y después añadió "Gracias por la cena, mañana la prepare yo."

Castle se acerco a la mesa que había junto al sofá donde estaba Kate. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla. Y dejo la hoja encima, miro como ella dormía y lo más bajito que pudo dijo "Buenas noches, Kate". Y se dirigió a la planta de arriba con el plato de comida. Después de darse una ducha rápida y cenar se metió en la cama, pero no podía dormir y pensó: "Si al menos me hubieran dejado traer el portátil, ahora pondría escribir". El aburrimiento les venció y terminaron durmiéndose, los dos.

Un par de horas más tarde en la planta de abajo Kate se despertó por el frio. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero pronto se acordó de todo lo que había pasado, se incorporo y vio la hoja donde estaban las respuestas a su pregunta. Lo leyó y cuando vio la respuesta y el agradecimiento, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa. Intento dormir de nuevo, pero el frio se lo impedía. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la cocina y miro para ver quién era, vio que era Castle que estaba preparando algo. Intento volverse hacer la dormida, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

Castle se había levantado a por algo de beber, y había visto que Kate estaba despierta y estaba tiritando de frio. Decidió preparar un chocolate caliente para los dos, en la casa hacia frio, no habían encendido la calefacción. Cuando termino de prepararlo se acerco a donde estaba Kate y puso la taza de café en la mesa, espero para ver si ella lo cogía, durante un minuto espero, pero Kate no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Beckett se que estas despierta, te vi como mirabas lo que hacía en la cocina, hace mucho frio aquí, tomate esto.-Castle espero que ella se incorporara, pero Kate no estaba dispuesta.- Kate ya sé que no quieres hablarme, pero por favor, tomate esto ahora que está caliente. Considéralo como agradecimiento por tu cena.

Kate abrió los ojos y miro a Castle desafiante. Sabía que en el fondo Castle llevaba razón y que si no se bebía el chocolate ahora, no entraría en calor ya. Se incorporo y se sentó en el sofá, arropándose con la manta cogió su chocolate y empezó a beberlo.

Castle se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, solo bebiendo el chocolate. Kate miro de reojo a Castle pero no dijo nada, hizo como si él no estuviera. Así estuvieron hasta que se bebieron el chocolate. Kate fue la primera en terminar, miro a Castle para que se diera cuenta y se levantara, pero este ni se inmuto, poco después él termino su chocolate y la miro.

-No pretenderás seguir durmiendo ¿aquí? Hace mucho frio y cogerás una pulmonía.-Kate no hacía, ni decía nada.-Kate sé que me odias, pero me odiaría a mi mismo si te dejara aquí.

Beckett le miro con la cara más cruel y de odio que podía darle.

-No pienso dormir en el mismo sitio que tú, y menos compartir esa cama.-A Castle le dolía el desprecio y la rabia con la que lo decía Beckett, pero tomo una decisión. Sabía que no era la mejor pero, era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Kate Beckett, se que lo que voy hacer.-Castle tiro de la manta con la que Kate estaba arropada.-No ayudara a que me perdones, pero no pienso dejar que enfermes por tu cabezonería.-Castle la cogió por las piernas en un rápido movimiento y la subió hasta su hombro, como si ella fuera un saco de patatas. Y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¡Castle, suéltame! ¡Castle te juro que si no me sueltas, te mato! –Kate iba moviéndose para que Castle la soltara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla dormir ni un minuto más en el sofá.

Llegaron a la habitación, y Castle la tiro en la cama todo lo despacio que pudo, sabía que ella iba a intentar salir de allí, así que cogió rápidamente la silla y se puso delante de la puerta impidiéndola el paso.

-Beckett de aquí no saldrás, dormirás en la cama, jura que lo harás, es la única forma de que yo me aparte de la puerta.-Castle estaba sentado en la silla de brazos cruzados mirando la cara que Beckett tenia.

-No pienso dormir contigo, ni en el mismo sitio que tu estés, quítate de la puerta o te juro que…..-Castle se levanto se puso frente a ella, tan cerca que podían sentir su aliento, Kate empezó a retroceder, pero Castle la seguía. Kate llego hasta la otra pared ya no podía retroceder mas, Castle seguía tan cerca de ella, el corazón de Kate se estaba acelerando.

-Beckett, ya sé que me odias, que cuando acabe todo esto tu no volverás a querer saber de mi, y lo acepto, pero por favor, mientras que estemos aquí, duerme en la cama, te juro que si lo haces, hare lo que me has pedido.

Kate no decía nada, solo miraba a los ojos a Castle, su mente luchaba contra su corazón, su corazón pedía que le besara, su mente que se alejara de él.

Castle espero durante un largo tiempo, viendo que no tenía respuesta de ella, se separo y fue a la puerta, cogió la silla y la retiro, abrió la puerta y mirándola dijo.

-Ya veo que me odias tanto que eres incapaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera por tu propia salud.- El se fue hacia el lado de la cama que había estado antes y se metió en la cama.-Si quieres morir de frio, allá tu.

Kate reacciono sin decir nada, fue hacia la puerta, la cerro y muy despacio se metió en la cama, dando la espalda a Castle y separándose de él todo lo posible.

Castle se giro un poco al sentir que alguien estaba metiéndose en la cama, sonrió sin que ella lo viera y dijo.

-Gracias por hacerme caso.

-He aceptado tu trato, cumple tu juramento.-Dijo Kate.

Los dos se durmieron plácidamente y calientes hasta que toco el despertado a las 4.30 de la madrugada.

Beckett se levanto la primera y fue al baño para vestirse, Castle bajo y preparo algo para desayunar. El se acordó de lo que había pasado hacia unas horas, pero aun así, preparo desayuno para Kate. Cuando Kate bajo el subió a cambiarse, así que cada uno desayuno solo.

Jack llego puntual y durante todo el día, los dos se comportaron como un matrimonio feliz, aprendiendo lo que eran los trabajos de una granja.

Al llegar el final del día, Jack les dijo que mañana era Domingo y que no vendría, pero se pasaría a lo largo del día, con su mujer y su nieta para que las conocieran.

Llego el momento de volverse a quedarse solos, Kate temía que Castle no cumpliera con lo que había dicho. Pero sorprendentemente lo estaba cumpliendo. El hizo como había dicho la noche anterior la cena para los dos, cada uno ceno en una parte distinta de la casa. Solo volvieron a juntarse en la cama a la hora de dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

He tenido problemas al subir los capitulos esta semana. Lo siento espero que no vuelva a pasar

CAPITULO 5

A pesar de que era Domingo, Castle se había levantado temprano como le había dicho Jack, el cuidado de los animales y el ordeño de la vaca era lo más fundamental del día y tenía que ser a diario. Además desde que se había despertado, no podía estar cerca de Kate, si él pudiera la abrazaría, la besaría, pero había prometido no molestarla y lo iba a cumplir.

Kate se despertó y noto que al otro lado de la cama ya no había nadie, se levanto y miro por la ventana, vio como Castle estaba corriendo detrás de una de las gallinas que se le había escapado, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la situación. Cuando había terminado de hacer la cama y se había vestido, decidió bajar a desayunar. Un aroma a café, al bajar las escaleras hizo que otra vez sonriera, a pesar de lo que él la había prometido, Castle seguiría preparándole el café, de la mañana. Se acerco a por una taza para echarse el café y vio que había una hoja escrita, la cogió y leyó, "buenos días, la leche esta en el cacerola, disfruta del café". Kate pensó "Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero también la persona que más me ha hecho daño".

Mientras Kate había desayunaba, Castle terminaba con las tareas de los animales, y ya no le quedaba nada más que ordeñar la vaca. Se dispuso con todo y se fue hacia donde estaba la vaca. Castle llego y se sentó junto a las ubres de la vaca para empezar a ordeñarla.

-Hola vaca,- la vaca mugió.- ¿Tienes nombre?-La vaca volvió a mugir, esta vez dos veces seguidas, lo que hizo que Castle se lo tomara como un no.-Pues yo tengo un nombre para ti, desde ahora te llamare Clotilde.-La vaca le dio con el rabo en la espalda, y a Castle le pareció como si la vaca lo saludara.

Castle empezó a ordeñarla y durante un rato se quedo callado, pero no aguantaba el silencio.

-Clotilde espero que no te enfades, pero tú eres la única que me escucha, ya que Kate, mi compañera ni me dirige la palabra, así que si no te importa, tu serás mi paño de lagrimas.-Clotilde volvió a darle con el rabo-Gracias, tu sí que eres una buena compañera.

Durante todo el ordeño de Clotilde, Castle no paro de hablar, le conto toda su vida, la vida que lleva en **N**ueva York. Como conocía a Kate. Termino de ordeñar y recogió todo. Se acerco a Clotilde y la acaricio.

-Mañana te contare, por que no me habla, y por qué está enfadada conmigo, ahora tengo que dejarte, necesito una ducha, huelo demasiado a vaca.-Clotilde mugió muy fuerte.- No te ofendas Clotilde, pero tu perfume no es que sea muy embriagador. –Castle la acaricio de nuevo y se fue con la leche.

Cuando salió del establo vio que un coche conocido se acerba, Jack se paro junto a él.

-Buenos días Calvin, perdón Cal. Venía a ver que tal te había ido con los animales, pero veo que ya lo tienes. –Jack sonreía.

-Buenos días Jack, si bueno me ha costado un poco, pero al final, lo he conseguido.-Enseñando el cubo con la leche.

-Bueno pues entonces me voy, salúdame a su esposa, luego más tarde volveré con mi familia para que la conozcan.-Jack empezó a dar la vuelta, pero Castle llamo su atención.

-Jack –Este paro y miro para ver lo que Castle le estaba diciendo.- ¿Tienen planes para mediodía? Si no los tienen me gustaría invitarte a ti y tu familia a comer. No es que podamos preparar mucho, ya que tenemos lo mínimo de comida, pero algo podrá hacer mi esposa.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré a mi esposa, y vendremos a comer, entonces nos vemos al mediodía ¿sobre las 2:30 está bien?-

-Está perfecto, entonces nos vemos.- Jack se fue y Castle paso dentro de la casa donde Kate estaba recogiendo todo lo que habían manchado en el desayuno.

Castle tenía que decirla que los Hunter venían a comer pero no sabía si decírselo o mejor escribirlo. Decidió escribirlo, se acerco a ella, le puso la hoja lo más cerca de Kate para que lo leyera y se subió para ducharse.

Kate al ver que Castle había dejado una hoja, espero a que este desapareciera y leyó lo que había escrito. "He invitado a comer a los Hunter, estarán aquí a las 2.30, no te preocupes por la comida, cuando termine de ducharme yo la hare. Solo quería que lo supieras."

Kate suspiro, eso quería decir que tenían que hacer de matrimonio y no es que le apeteciera mucho estar cerca de Castle. Ella escribió algo en el mismo folio y lo dejo pegado en la nevera. Después salió de la casa y se fue a dar un paseo.

Castle salió de la ducha, puso su ropa a lavar y bajo para empezar a preparar la comida, al ver el papel en la nevera, fue directo a él.

"Podrías haberme preguntado antes. Salí a dar un paseo, cuando vuelva te ayudare en lo que necesites."

Castle pensó, y ¿cómo se lo tenía que haber preguntado por carta o con palabras?, pensó en escribirlo, pero decidió que mejor dejar todo como estaba.

Había pasado una hora desde que Kate se había ido de la casa para dar un paseo. Durante el trayecto ella había estado pensando en la situación que ahora mismo tenia con Castle, sabía que no podían estar con notitas y mensajitos, que se arriesgaban a que alguien les pillara alguna nota, así que tomo una decisión.

Mientras Castle, había empezado a preparar la comida. Vio que Kate entro por la puerta y la miro, la cara que traía no le gustaba mucho pero el solo se limito a seguir pelando las patatas. Kate fue frente a él.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Castle sintió una punzada de alivio en el corazón, por fin había recapacitado.

-Beckett, yo siento haberte tenido que….-Kate le corto.

-No de ese tema, ¡Escúchame! –Castle la miro y afirmo con la cabeza.- He estado pensando en la situación en la que estamos, y no me gustaría que nos pillasen en ningún renuncio. Así que he pensado que durante el tiempo que pasemos aquí, nos hablaremos.-Castle sonrió, era una esperanza.-Solo hablaremos para evitar las notas, evitar que alguien pille una y se den cuenta de que todo esto es una farsa. No me dirijas la palabra para hablar algo que no sea la vida en esta granja, nada de hablarme de nuestra vida en Nueva York.- A Castle se le quito la sonrisa, ahora sentía una punzada de dolor.- Si por un momento, vuelves a sacar el tema, te juro que me dará igual lo que nos pase, me volveré a Nueva York, ¿has entendido?

-Sí Kate lo he entendido, solo hablaremos para evitar las notas, y cuando estemos con gente.

-Otra cosa, no vuelvas a llamarme ni Kate ni Beckett, desde ahora soy Bessy o Bex, si me llamas por mi nombre o apellido, entenderé que quieres hablarme de nuestra otra vida y no te contestare.

-De acuerdo Bex- el nombre lo había dicho con rin tintín, para que entendiera que había comprendido.

-Bueno ahora que todo está aclarado y comprendido, sigamos con la comida, dime en que te puedo ayudar.- Castle tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería que Kate se diera cuenta, así que decidió ir al baño.

-Puedes ir picando esa verdura, mientras yo voy al baño. Cuando vuelva terminare con las patatas.

Castle salió como un cohete al baño, cuando llego cerró la puerta y se sentó en el inodoro, se puso las manos en la cara y no aguanto más, se puso a llorar.

Kate por su parte hizo lo que Castle le había pedido, había estado lavando las verduras y cortándolas, habían pasado ya varios minutos y Castle no venia, así que decidió ir arriba por si acaso se había tumbado en la cama.

En el cuarto vio que estaba como ella lo había dejado en la mañana al salir. Así que llamo a la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada.

-Ya voy un segundo- Castle se lavo la cara, para limpiarse las lagrimas y salió.

Kate se quedo en la puerta esperando, y al salir Castle vio que había estado llorando, eso hizo que su estomago tuviera un pinchazo y pensara por un momento "Te has pasado Kate"

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Kate.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?-Dijo Castle, estaba dolido, y harto de los desprecios de ella.

-No, solo que termine de cortar lo que me dijiste, no sé qué es lo que quieres hacer de comer, y no pensaba hacerlo todo yo sola, además necesitaba ir al baño.-Kate entro al baño y cerró la puerta. Se puso frente al espejo y se dijo para sí misma. "Kate vale que estas enfadada con él, pero te estás pasando, él ha aceptado todas tus condiciones, además sabes que no puedes verle llorar, eso te duele aun mas, que lo que te ha hecho." Soplo, miro hacia arriba y pensó "Intentare no ser tan dura con él"

Castle había bajado a la cocina, y seguido con las patatas. Beckett volvió a bajar, y al ver a Castle le pregunto.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga, ahora?

-Puedes cortar las cebollas o preparar la mesa.- Dijo Castle sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Prefiero preparar la mesa, así podrás cortar las cebollas y llorar-Kate intento hacerlo a modo de broma.-Siempre podrás echar la culpa a la cebolla.

Castle levanto la cabeza para contestarla, pero vio que Kate tenía una sonrisa, eso hizo que el no pudiera decir nada, desde hace dos días, no la había visto sonreír, y prefería que se quedara así. Eso para él era como un rayito de esperanza.

Los dos terminaron de hacer lo que tenían y solo quedaba que la comida estuviera echa, así que se sentaron los dos en el sofá, uno en cada lado del sofá. Pusieron la televisión pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas.

De repente Castle se levanto y sin decir nada se fue hacia la puerta, Kate se levanto pensando que ya llegaban los invitados, pero vio que Castle se quedo mirándola.

-Pensé que ya venían los Hunter.-Dijo Kate, intentando darle una explicación.

-No, solo que me acorde que había que quitar los huevos a las gallinas, y se me olvido.

-Ok. –Kate iba a sentarse de nuevo, estaba aburrida de esperar, y de no hablar con nadie.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme, me vendría bien así yo paso a por los huevos y tu cierras la puerta.-Castle pensó que ella diría que no. –Así no me pasa lo de esta mañana.

-Si ya te vi como corrías detrás de la gallina- Dijo Kate bajito y riéndose para que Castle no le oyera, pero la oyó.-De acuerdo, iré contigo.-Kate se levanto y se dirigió donde estaba Castle.

Los dos salieron para el gallinero, aunque no se hablaban los dos iban al lado, sacaron los huevos como había dicho Castle y después fueron de vuelta a casa.

Antes de entrar oyeron un coche que se acercaba, miraron hacia atrás y vieron que eran los Hunter que ya llegaban a la comida.

Castle y Kate se miraron y no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa, por lo menos durante un par de horas serian otras personas y podrían hablar con otras gentes.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Los Hunter se bajaron del coche, mientras que Castle y Kate se acercaban sonrientes. Cuando llegaron empezaron a saludar a Jack

-Hola de nuevo Jack-Dijo Castle

-Hola Cal, Bex, me gustaría presentaros a mi mujer Sharon.

-Encantada de conocerla Sra. Hunter.-Dijo Kate mientras la tendía la mano a modo de saludo.

-OH por favor llámame Sharon.

-De acuerdo Sharon.-Entonces Kate vio a la niña que Sharon tenía en la pierna, estaba agarrada, y escondía su cabeza para que no la vieran-¿Y esta preciosidad que hay aquí, quien es?-Kate se agacho esperando que la niña pudiera verla.

-Ella es Maggie, es nuestra nieta y tiene 5 años. Y aunque al principio es un poco tímida, cuando tiene confianza es peor que un terremoto. –Dijo Jack, mientras Kate la acariciaba el pelo.-Maggie mira Cal y Bex, son amigos de los abuelos, salúdalos

Maggie asomo su carita y vio como Kate y Castle la sonreían, esta los miro tímidamente y dijo:

-Hola yo soy Maggie.

-Encantada de conocerte Maggie.-Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-Bueno y ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, por que no pasamos dentro de la casa, tengo que dejar estos huevos en la nevera, podríamos tomar una cerveza antes de empezar a comer, y como Maggie no bebe cerveza, tendrá una coca-cola, ¿te parece Maggie?-Dijo Castle.

-¿Tendré patatas chip también?-Kate no pudo evitar reírse ante la petición de la niña.

-No tenemos patatas chip, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que vengas las tendrás, además tengo otra cosa que se que te gustara mas-dijo Kate.-Si me das la mano te llevare hasta donde esta.-Kate puso la mano esperando que ella se la cogiera.

La curiosidad de la niña era más grande que su vergüenza, así que miro a sus abuelos pidiéndoles permiso con la mirada, estos afirmaron con la cabeza y cogió la mano de Kate, la dio una sonrisa y dijo.

-Sabes que eres muy guapa, ¿estás segura que me gustara lo que me vas a dar?

-Estoy totalmente segura que te gustara, además lo hicimos Cal y yo especialmente para ti.

Todos siguieron a Maggie y Kate dentro de la casa. Ya dentro de la casa, Castle les sirvió las cervezas como había dicho, y Maggie esperaba impaciente a que le dieran lo que le habían prometido. Kate saco una piruleta de chocolate que habían hecho los con las sobras del postre. Maggie al verla se le abrieron mas los ojos y miro a sus abuelos para ver si lo podía coger.

-Maggie puedes cogerlo, pero no te lo puedes comer hasta que no termine la comida.-La niña asintió y sonrió a todos.

-Gracias, me encanta el chocolate.

Después de beberse las cervezas, todos se sentaron en la mesa y Kate fue a por la comida, Castle se disculpo para levantarse de la mesa.

-Si me disculpan voy ayudar a mi esposa.- Sharon fue a levantarse, pero Castle se lo impidió.-No por favor Sharon, no se levante, sois nuestros invitados y yo puedo ayudar a Bex a traer lo que falta.

Castle fue a la cocina donde Kate estaba cogiendo lo que necesitaba, al ver a Castle se quedo muy parada, no esperaba que el fuera ayudarla, solo tenía que coger un par de cosas y la comida, y ella podía hacerlo sola.

-¡¿En que necesitas que te ayude mi amor?- Castle lo dijo en alto para que los Hunter le oyeran. Kate no se esperaba ese "mi amor" y lo que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo. Había sentido una punzada en el estomago al oír esas palabras.

Los dos se agacharon a por las cosas que a Kate se le habían caído, Castle noto que a Beckett le temblaban las manos.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien.-Castle la cogió de las manos, pero Kate las aparto lo más rápido que pudo.

-Estoy tranquila, solo que me molesta que me digas "mi amor", así que evítalo si quieres llegar vivo a esta noche.-Castle soplo y después dijo.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en Nueva York, hubiera tenido al menos una muerte más rápida y menos tortuosa.

Recogieron lo que se había caído, Castle cogió la comida y salieron al salón.

Durante toda la comida habían estado hablando de cómo se habían conocido, de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, Castle no tenía nada más que elogios para Kate, que si era guapísima, que si era una persona extraordinaria. Kate le miraba y alguna vez le sonreía a él, la mayor parte de la comida había estado más pendiente de Maggie, que reclamaba su atención que de lo que realmente hablaban.

Llego la hora del postre y todos ayudaron a quitar la mesa y prepararse para el postre que habían preparado los dos, Castle se quedo en la cocina preparando café para todos y un vaso de leche para Maggie.

Kate tenía una conversación muy animada con los Hunter y ninguno se dio cuenta de que Castle había llamado a Kate, este al ver que no contestaba se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y volvió a llamar.

-Mi amor, ¿puedes ayudarme?- Todos miraron a Castle, y ninguno se dio cuenta de la cara que Beckett le había puesto. Pero ella se levanto y fue diciendo en el camino.

-Si claro, dime que necesitas.

Dentro de la cocina Kate no pudo evitarlo y cogió a Castle de la oreja.

-¡Manzanas, manzanas! ¿Qué hecho ahora?

-¿Qué qué has hecho? No te dije que no me volvieras a decir "Mi amor".- Kate le soltó la oreja.

-Sí, bueno, es que te llame pero no me hiciste caso y al salir me vino esa palabra a la boca. Lo siento.-Castle se frotaba la oreja. –Bueno ayúdame con el postre yo sacare los cafés.

Los dos salieron con una sonrisa en la boca y empezaron con el postre y los cafés, Castle y Jack empezaron a mantener una conversación sobre los juegos de cartas. Mientras que Sharon y Beckett tenían una conversación relacionada con Maggie.

-No quiero parecer una maruja pero ¿los padres de Maggie?-Pregunto Kate.

-No te preocupes Bex, solo que delante de ella evitamos hablar de lo que sucedió con ellos.-Castle oyó lo que Sharon había dicho y decidió que era un buen momento para salir con Maggie a la calle.

-¿Mi amor que te parece si Jack, Maggie y yo nos salimos a la calle y jugamos con ella?- Castle no se había dado cuenta de que lo había vuelto a decir, hasta que Kate le miro muy seria durante unos segundos.

-Claro que si pichurrin mío, creo que es una buena idea.-Castle estaba intentando terminar el café, le estaba dando el último trago, y al oír la palabra que Kate había dicho, la escupió y le dio la tos.-Pichurrin mío no te me ahogues, no me gustaría quedarme viuda tan pronto.-Kate sabía que había dado en el clavo de cómo molestarle y sonrió a Castle.

Castle en una de las preguntas del cuestionario "¿Qué es lo que más odias?" y él había contestado, que me pongan motes cariñosos, tipo pichurrin, amorcito, gatito. Él la dio una sonrisa falsa para que Kate se diera cuenta, y pensó que ella había encontrado la forma de fastidiarle.

Maggie, Jack y Castle salieron a la calle y se pusieron a jugar, Kate y Sharon terminaron de recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa y se sentaron en el sofá para poder hablar más cómodas.

-Bueno ahora que no está Maggie, te contare.-Dijo Sharon

-Sharon, de verdad que no quería meterme y si no quieres contármelo, lo entenderé.-Kate estaba algo incomoda por la situación.

-No de verdad Bex, no pasa nada.-Intento tranquilizar a Kate- La madre de Sharon fue asesinada hace 3 años, nunca se encontró al culpable.-Kate entendió lo que Sharon estaba intentando transmitirla. Ella había pasado por la misma situación y sabia lo duro que era no tener a un culpable.-Mi hijo Jame murió en cumplimiento del deber un año antes.

-¿Era policía?-Pregunto Kate asombrada.

-No era Marine de los Estados Unidos, murió por fuego amigo, o eso es lo que nos dijeron. Ya que intentamos investigar y un año después mataron a Lucy así que terminamos….-Sharon se cayó, las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle en los ojos.

-Sharon lo siento, no pretendí…-Kate cogió las manos de Sharon para intentar tranquilizarla.- Se lo que es perder a un ser querido en esas circunstancias. Sé que esto no debería decirlo pero a mí también me paso con mi madre.

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que estaban en las mismas circunstancias, las dos sin decir nada, sabían el sufrimiento que eso conllevaba.

En la calle se oía como Maggie y Castle gritaban y se reían, así que las dos mujeres se asomaron por la ventana, vieron como Castle y Maggie estaban tirados por el suelo haciendo la croqueta, las dos se echaron a reír.

-Creo que esa ropa va ha ser mejor tirarla que intentarla lavar.-Dijo Sharon.

-Cal es peor que un niño pequeño. No se da cuenta, hay veces en las que dudo sin en realidad no lo es.-Dijo Kate.

-Se ve que le encantan los niños, ¿y a ti te gustan?-Kate se quedo paralizada, miro a Sharon.-Que estemos aquí no quiere decir que no te gusten en la vida real.

-Bueno me gustan, pero nunca me he planteado si quiero o no tenerlos. Creo que con Cal tengo suficiente.-Sharon empezó a reírse de la contestación de Kate y eso hizo que a ella se le quitara la tensión.

Castle, Maggie y Jack entraron a la casa y vieron como las dos mujeres se estaban riendo, los dos hombres se miraron, no comprendían que les estaba ocurriendo.

-Veo que han congeniado muy bien, ¿nos cuentan de que se ríen?-Dijo Castle. Beckett al ver como Maggie tenía la cara de sucia la ofreció la mano, esta se la dio y la siguió.

-De ti, Pichurrin de ti.-Dijo Kate al pasar a su lado con la niña, y desaparecieron las dos en la cocina. Dejando a Castle con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Cuando Maggie y Kate volvieron a aparecer en el salón sus abuelos ya estaban preparados para irse, a Maggie no le gusto mucho la idea y se agarro fuerte a la pierna de Kate.

-Yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme más tiempo con Bex.-Kate intento soltar a Maggie de su pierna y se agacho para hablar con ella, la niña había empezado a llorar.

-Mira Maggie, ahora tienes que irte con los abuelos, pero si dejas de llorar, podríamos convencer a los abuelos para que el sábado próximo te dejen pasar el día conmigo y con Cal, ¿Qué te parece?-La niña de repente dejo de llorar y sonrió haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Y tendrás patatas chips?

-Jajaja, si las tendré, y palomitas para ver una película.-Kate mientras miraba a Castle para que lo tuviera en cuenta a la hora de ir hacer la compra. Una vez que la niña había parado de llorar miro a sus abuelos para ver lo que decían.

-Por nosotros de acuerdo, pero Maggie ahora tenemos que irnos, mañana es lunes y tú tienes que ir al colegio, además será mejor que antes de ir a la cama pases por la ducha.-Maggie sonrió y se abrazo a Kate, esta no se lo esperaba y se sorprendió de que la niña la hubiera cogido tanto cariño solo con unas horas, así que correspondió al abrazo. La niña se separo un poco y la dio un beso, después hizo lo mismo con Castle.

-Pues entonces nos vemos el sábado, princesita.-Dijo Castle a la niña.

-Si no nos matan antes por como tenemos la ropa, creo que mi abuela y a Bex no le va hacer mucha gracia tener que lavarnos estas manchas. –En ese momento todos los adultos se echaron a reír, la niña no sabía por qué se reían así que se encogió de hombros, y corrió hacia sus abuelos.

Todos salieron donde Jack tenía el coche, Castle y Beckett se despidieron de ellos, no sin antes pedirle a Jack que les hicieran o ayudaran con la compra de alimentos, ya que ellos todavía no podían ir a Bronte, por su seguridad.

Otra vez se quedaron solos, y Castle pensó que le gustaba que los Hunter vinieran, al menos Kate estaba o intentaba estar amable con él, y también por que él podía hablar con alguien más que con Clotilde. Entraron dentro de la casa y él se dirigió a la cocina, tenían muchos platos que fregar, Kate sin decir nada se subió arriba, necesitaba ir al baño.

Cuando bajo Kate fue a la cocina para ayudar a lavar los platos a Castle, este casi había terminado. Así que decidió que se pondría a secarlos y colocarlos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, habían vuelto a las andadas. Kate fue la que rompió ese silencio tan incomodo.

-Castle….ni se te ocurra volverme a decir "Mi amor". –Dijo Kate, como si no esperara respuesta.

-¿Castle?-él la miro sorprendido, girándose para quedar frente a ella.

-Perdón Cal o Calvin.

-Ya te dije que se me escapo, no pretendí ofenderte con ello, normalmente suelo llamar así a las personas que…..-Castle paro de hablar, no quería continuar con lo que iba a decirla, no quería meter más la pata.-Al contrario que tu, cuando me llamaste pichurrin.

Kate al recordarlo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una medio carcajada, esto provoco que Castle se pusiera muy serio y fuera hacia ella. Kate empezó a retroceder hasta que llego a toparse con la encimera, Castle se quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, la miro a los ojos y después se desvió hasta su oído.

-Odio que me llamen así. Solo dejaría que me llamen así las personas que me quieren y no las que me odian. Tú decides en el bando que quieres estar. –Castle se separo de ella, la miro a los ojos sonriendo, la robo el trapo con el que secaba los platos, se seco las manos y salió de la cocina.

Mientras Castle la estaba diciendo esto al oído, a Kate se le pusieron las mariposas en el estomago, los labios de Castle estaban rozando su piel, esto provoco que ella cerrara los ojos y se mordiera el labio inferior intentando evitar que le saliera un gemido de placer. Al ver que Castle se separaba intento reponerse para que él no la descubriera. Cuando se quedo sola en la cocina, dejo el plato para evitar que se le callera. Se agarro a la encimera y soplo fuerte. Mientras que pensaba "Dios mío, ¿que ha sido eso?".

Durante el resto del día, Kate evitaba estar cerca de Castle, con lo que le había pasado en la cocina tenía suficiente.

Llego la hora de ir a la cama y Castle se fue, mientras Kate se quedo en el sofá pensando en lo que le estaba pasando con Castle, su enfado con él, lo bien que lo habían pasado hoy junto con los Hunter, y sobre todo lo que había pasado en la cocina, después de mucho pensar decidió que sería mejor estar lejos de él. Sabía que si volvía a tener esa sensación, no podría reprimirse y se lanzaría a los brazos de Castle.

Kate espero que Castle estuviera dormido para ella meterse en la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que les guste y no se olviden que se aceptan comentarios

CAPITULO 7

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, lo que hizo que Beckett empezara a despertar al sentir la claridad, ella empezó a moverse lo que provoco que Castle también se despertara, como los dos estaban medio dormidos todavía, no se dieron cuenta de que están el uno frente al otro.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Castle con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras mira a Kate a los ojos.

-Buenos días.-Kate termino de responder y vio que estaba muy cerca de Castle, las mariposas en el estomago empezaron a revolotear. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba abrazando a Castle y él la tenia abrazada. Ella miro hacia abajo para ver sus manos y automáticamente la quito, y se movió lo más rápido posible para separarse de Castle.

-Lo siento-Dijo Castle, no se había dado cuenta de la posición hasta que ella no se había movido para separarse.-No pretendía…-Kate le corto.

-No importa, esta noche, pondremos algo entre los dos.- Castle abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Había tenido el despertar más bonito de su vida, y estaba contento por ello, pero su alegría había durado muy poco.

Kate se levanto de la cama cogió ropa del armario y salió hacia el cuarto de baño. Castle no pudo dormir ya, empezó a dar vueltas y decidió levantarse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y quería preparar el café como todas las mañanas.

Castle desayuno solo y cuando termino, se fue hacia el granero, así le servirían de distracción, y no pensaría en el comportamiento que Kate estaba teniendo.

Kate por su parte al salir del baño vio que Castle no estaba en la cama, así que bajo para desayunar, pero tampoco estaba, miro por la ventana y vio que él se dirigía al granero.

Mientras desayunaba no podía evitar pensar en ese despertar que había tenido, al abrir los ojos lo primero que había visto eran los ojos de Castle, y su sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba sonriendo mirando el fondo de su taza de café. Kate sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma. "Se puede saber lo que te pasa Kate, con el daño que te ha hecho y tu estas tan emocionada por qué despertaste y lo primero que viste fue a él. Castle te mintió, recuérdalo". Termino su desayuno y se puso a recoger toda la casa.

La casa era muy pequeña lo que hacía que en poco tiempo estuviera recogida, quedaban muchas horas sin hacer nada, y como no se hablaba con Castle, el tiempo se hacía más largo, decidió que podía ir a ver si este necesitaba ayuda, así ella también se entretendría, ya que no había mucho que hacer dentro de la casa.

Una de las veces que Kate había mirado por la ventana, había visto a Castle que se dirigía al establo, eso quería decir que estaría con la vaca. Así que fue directamente hacia el establo. Al llegar vio a Castle sentado preparado para ordeñar la vaca, ella iba a llamarle pero se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba hablando con la vaca.

-Sabes Clotilde, hoy tuve el despertar más bonito de mi vida.-la vaca mugió.-Si, no seas impaciente ahora te lo cuento.-Castle se acomodo y empezó a ordeñarla.-Empiezo por el principio y así te enteras de todo.-la vaca empezó a mugir y a mover la cabeza.-Bueno Kate no me habla, como ya te dije, eso ya te lo contare otro día, ya que hoy no quiero ponerme triste con ese tema. Hoy quiero disfrutar de mi gran despertar.-La vaca le dio con el rabo varias veces en la espalda.-Sabes eres una impaciente, ya sigo, ya. Aunque Kate no me habla, he podido convencerla que compartamos la cama, en esa casa se pueden venir a vivir los pingüinos, hace mucho frio, sobre todo por la noche.-La vaca mugió de nuevo. -Así que llevamos durmiendo juntos desde que llegamos, hoy me desperté y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos verdes, su cara y yo me despertaba de un sueño en el que ella me había perdonado y habíamos hecho las paces, cuando vi su cara no pude evitar pensar que el sueño era una realidad, y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estábamos abrazados, y se aparto de mi como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.-La voz de Castle había pasado a ser un poco más triste.-Entonces me di cuenta de que nos habíamos despertado y los dos estábamos abrazados, por eso ha sido el despertar más bonito que he tenido nunca. Durante un minuto sentí que ella me había perdonado.

Kate había oído todo, al principio le hizo gracia ver que Castle hablaba con la vaca, pero cuando termino de decir todo eso, su estomago volvía a tener mariposas, pensó que ella también había tenido esa sensación, decidió volver fuera sin que Castle se diera cuenta y así no supiera que ella había oído todo. Salió del granero y se fue al árbol donde Castle había estado sentado llorando el primer día.

Mientras Castle seguía ordeñando su vaca, sin saber que Kate había oído toda la conversación.

-Entonces Clotilde, que te parece, a que tengo motivos para estar alegre. – La vaca mugió y se giro mirando a Castle. –Sabes tengo que decirte que si no fuera por ti, Clotilde, yo no podría aguantar todo esto. No pude despedirme de mi hija ni de mi madre, no sé ni siquiera donde están, ni una triste carta ni una foto. Y la verdad hecho mucho de menos a Alexis, y aunque me duela admitirlo también a mi madre. Y con todo lo que me está pasando con Beckett.-La vaca le da con el rabo. Castle se lo toma como una palmadita en la espalda en señal de ánimo.-Gracias Clotilde, eres una gran amiga.

Kate decide volver al establo habían pasado ya las horas y necesitaba tener la mente en otra cosa, el trabajo la mantendría con la mente ocupada y sin pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Antes de llegar y para que Castle dejara de hablar con la vaca, ella empezó hacer ruido. Castle al oírla dijo bajito.

-Shhh, ahí está, cuidado que no se entere.

-Vengo para ayudar, en la casa está todo ya y no es que haya mucho que hacer en esta maldita granja, si al menos tuviéramos alguna revista o libros para leer. Así que ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Bueno ya he terminado con Clotilde, así que….

-¿Clotilde? –Pregunto Kate como si no supiera quién era, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Huí es verdad, mira Clotilde ella es la Detective Kate Beckett, aunque aquí sea Bessy o Bex.-Castle miraba a Clotilde explicándole, después miro a Kate. –Beckett… perdón, Bex esta es Clotilde, la vaca de la familia, y una gran amiga. Salúdala.-La vaca mugió.

-Castle que es una vaca, no pretenderás que la extienda la mano o la de dos besos.- Kate estaba a punto de reírse. Pero la vaca la miro y dio un mugido largo y muy alto.

-Lo ves, ya la has ofendido.-Castle miro a Clotilde y la paso la mano por el lomo.-Tranquila Clotilde es que a veces es un poco insensible.

-¿Insensible?-Kate no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

-Sí insensible, si Clotilde no da más leche, será por que tú no la tratas como debe de ser.-Castle seguía acariciando a Clotilde. -Así que salúdala y pide perdón.

-Está bien, Hola Clotilde encantada de conocerte y perdón por pensar que eres una vaca, cuando en realidad eres un perro. ¿Contento?-Kate se puso en jarras esperando la respuesta de Castle.

-Sí, Clotilde es una vaca y es muy susceptible a tus comentarios.

-¿Bueno me dices en lo que te puedo ayudar o nos vamos a pasear a Clotilde?

-Si vamos, hay que traer paja para ella y después miraremos si las gallinas pusieron huevos.

Los dos salen y se dirigen al pajar, Castle le explica lo que tiene que hacer a Kate y cada uno se pone a trabajar en su puesto. Cuando terminan, se dirigen a la casa y entre los dos hacen la comida.

Mientras Castle hace un guisado, Kate hace una ensalada y prepara la mesa para comer. Durante todo el tiempo no hablaron y cuando Castle intento crear una conversación, Kate le había recordado que había hecho un juramento.

En la comida estuvieron en silencio. Después de comer, Castle decidió salir a pasera por el rancho, no podía con el silencio y la indiferencia con que Kate le seguía tratando. Kate se quedo y fregó los platos, así tenía algo que hacer. Una vez que termino se sentó en el sofá y se puso la televisión, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de las imágenes que salían en televisión.

Empezó a recordar sus conversaciones con el psicólogo, en lo que él podría decirle en esta situación, todos los pensamientos terminaban en un mismo lugar, en esa misma mañana y su despertar abrazada a Castle.

Castle por su parte se sentó en el árbol y empezó a pensar en cuanto echaba de menos a su hija y a su madre, si estarían bien. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas con Kate no hubieran sido así pero no le dejaron otra opción, algún día ella entendería por que lo hizo.

La noche llego y la hora de dormir también, cuando Castle se había duchado, llego a la habitación y vio que la cama estaba separada por una almohada. Entonces bajo al salón y dijo a Kate.

-¿No crees que lo del almohadón es un poco absurdo?

-No, tu y yo no somos nada y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la misma situación, si no te gusta puedes dormir en el sofá.-Dijo Beckett, ni tan siquiera mirarle.

-Vamos Kate no seas ridícula.-Dijo Castle algo cabreado ahora.-No lo hice adrede, estaba dormido, y te recuerdo que tu también me estabas abrazando.

-¿Qué no se a ridícula? ¿Y por qué me sigues llamando por mi nombre?-Kate se había levantado para ponerse frente a Castle.-Como yo también te abrace, por eso mismo puse el almohadón, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.-Ella se puso frente a él le miro a los ojos y con desprecio dijo-¡No quiero ni tocarte, ni que me toques!- Se fue hacia las escaleras y cuando llego se volvió.-Tú decides si quieres dormir en el sofá o en la cama con el almohadón en el medio.-Y desapareció por las escaleras.

Las palabras de Kate le rebotaban en su cabeza, no entendía como podía pasar de ser la persona más adorable a la más insoportable. Pero esas palabras se le habían clavado bien hondo. Se sentó en el sofá, para decidir si dormir en el sofá o en la cama, si fuera por el dormiría en el sofá, así evitaría tocarla o que le tocara. Pero pensó que hacía demasiado frio para dormir en el sofá. Subió las escaleras entro en la habitación y sin decir nada se metió en su lado de la cama, dando la espalda a Kate. Ella se metió en la cama, apagando la luz, y sin decirse ni buenas noches, se quedaron dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdonar por haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo capi, pero he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

CAPITULO 8

Ya era jueves y desde el lunes por la noche, Kate y Castle no habían cruzado más de 10 palabras. Los días habían pasado como el Lunes, los trabajos diarios de cada uno, pero a la hora de desayunar Castle preparaba el café y se lo llevaba al granero, en la hora de la comida intentaba no coincidir con Kate, y por la tarde que era cuando más tiempo libre tenia, se la pasaba sentado bajo el árbol, esperando que llegara la hora de la cena, donde terminaba cenando solo en la cocina, para después irse a la cama.

Castle se levanto como todos los días anteriores y preparo el café. Se cogió su taza y se fue al establo, junto con su amiga Clotilde.

Kate por su parte se había despertado al sentir que Castle no estaba, abrió los ojos y sintió que la puerta de la casa se cerraba, por un momento se quedo en la cama, pero no podía, su mente la llevaba a indiferencia que estos días teína Castle con ella. Decidió levantarse, bajo a la cocina y se puso café en la taza, se sentó en el sofá y de repente al dar el primer traga de café, empezó hablarse a ella misma.

"Te estás portando como una autentica bruja con Castle, aunque tú le hs pedido que ni te mire, el se preocupa de tener todos los días el café, si hace falta la comida e incluso la cena, y tú te comportas como si no le conocieras, como si fuera alguien que no te importara. Sabes que él no se merece eso, el te ha ayudado en todo y te ayudara si tu se lo pides. Si ya se, estas muy enfadada, te sientes traicionada, engañada, pero no es para que lo trates así. Deberías darle la oportunidad de dejar que hable."

Kate se levanto dejo la taza de café en la cocina y salió en dirección al establo, estaba decidida a dejar hablar a Castle.

Al llegar al establo, oyó como Castle estaba hablando con Clotilde, pero Kate noto algo raro en su voz, intento esconderse para que no la viera, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba llorando.

-Sabes Clotilde, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te cuente lo que paso, para que Kate me trate con tanto odio y desprecio. Para que ni siquiera me dirija la palabra, para que no quiera ni que la toque.-Kate pensó en salir, pero le estaba dando tanta pena verlo llorar que decidió que mejor solo que quedaba ahí.-A la mama de Kate la mataron y ella lo paso muy mal, ya lo tenía olvidado, y llegue yo para convencerla de que reabriera el caso. Eso hizo que a ella la dispararan y yo la viera morir. Entonces cuando el señor McCain me llamo, y me dijo que intentara apartarla del caso, no lo dude ni un segundo, fui egoísta pensé en mi y en el dolor que había sentido al perderla en aquella ambulancia. Y logre disuadirla para que dejar un poco aparcado el caso.-Castle escucho un ruido y miro de donde provenía, pero no vio a nadie, pensó que sería cualquier pájaro que había entrado al establo.-El día que llegamos aquí, ella se entero que de lo que yo había hecho, y no la culpo por odiarme, yo también lo habría hecho. Lo que me duele es que me trate con tanta indiferencia, con tanto rencor, se que lo hice mal, se lo tenía que haber dicho, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás y ella es muy testaruda y no me dejara nunca que hable de este tema con ella.-Castle se limpiaba las lagrimas y sollozaba.-Encima estamos metidos aquí y esto cada día se me hace más insoportable, sin que ella me hable, sin saber de mi hija y de mi madre, sin poder salir a ningún sitio. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor quedarme en Nueva York y que me hubieran dado un tiro, por que no aguanto con esta tortura. –Castle no podía parar de llorar, se ponía las manos en la cabeza.-Si al menos Kate me tratar con menos indiferencia, si pudiera decirla buenos días o buenas noches y que ella me contestara, pero lo único que recibo de ella es silencio o desprecio.

Kate se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, ya no podía oírle más, salió del establo sin hacer ruido y se fue a la casa. Cuando llego no podía parar de llorar, sabía que todo lo que había dicho Castle era verdad. Lloro hasta que oyó que Castle se acercaba a la casa, en ese momento ella salió corriendo a la cocina para lavarse la cara.

Castle entro y vio que Kate no estaba en el salón, entro a la cocina a dejar la taza, entonces vio que estaba Kate, el sin decir nada dejo la taza en el fregadero y salió de la casa de nuevo. Kate miraba al suelo, no quería que viera que había llorado.

Una hora más o menos mas tarde un coche se acercaba por el camino, Kate miro por la ventana y vio que era el coche de Jack. Esta salió de la casa para buscarle.

-Hola Jack, ¿qué tal?

-Holo Bex, bien todo bien, he venido para que me digáis si necesitáis algo del pueblo. Iré esta tarde a comprar.

-Pues si que necesitamos cosas, si quieres mientras yo hago la lista de lo que necesitamos, te preparo un café.

-No gracias, ¿Cal esta en el establo?-Pregunto Jack

-Si

-Pues voy a saludarle entonces.-Jack se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección al establo. Kate se acordó de que podía pillar a Castle hablando con la vaca y salió corriendo tras de Jack

-Huí Jack espera que te acompaño, me acorde de que tenía que decirle una cosa a Cal.

Según iban llegando Kate iba llamando a Castle.

-Cal, Calvin, Cal, mira quien ha venido a visitarnos.-Castle oyó a Kate y se levanto para ir en busca de ella.

-Hola Jack, ¿qué haces por aquí?-Castle le tendió la mano a Jack

-Vine para ver si necesitáis algo del pueblo.

-Bueno algunas cosas si nos hacen falta, la nevera ha empezado a estar vacía. Pero me gustaría ir contigo si puedo al pueblo.

-Lo siento Cal pero no es muy buena idea, además tengo que hacer otras cosas en otra granja, y tardare. Es mejor que todavía no salgáis de este rancho.

Castle se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que Jack sabia quien eran realmente. Pero entendió que Jack quería ayudarles así que solo hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-Bueno yo mejor os dejo y voy a ir haciendo la lista.

Poco después de que Kate llegara a la casa y empezara con la lista de cosas que necesitaban, Castle y Jack entraron en la casa. Jack pidió la lista a Kate y esta se la dio, sin antes decirle a Castle que si necesitaba algo él. El también escribió en la lista y entonces se la dieron a Jack.

-Bueno entonces me iré, tengo que recoger a Sharon y Maggie, para que vengan conmigo.

-Puedo pedirte un favor Jack.- Kate le dijo a Jack, este afirmo con la cabeza.-Puedes conseguirme algunos libros, la verdad que no hay nada en la televisión que me apasiones y las horas aquí se hacen muy largas.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.-Dijo Jack. –Ahora me marcho.

-Maggie podría quedarse aquí con nosotros, si no te importa, es una distracción para nosotros y así vosotros podréis ir más tranquilos.-Dijo Castle, no quería quedarse otra vez solo con Kate. Necesitaba distraerse y no pensar en ella.

-¿De verdad que no os importa, que Maggie se quede aquí con vosotros? Por mi está bien, así tardare mucho menos, además Maggie es demasiado curiosa y hay veces que nos pone en peligro con sus preguntas y sus respuesta.-Castle y Beckett sonrieron.

-Por nosotros encantados de quedarnos con ella, Maggie es una niña encantadora.-Dijo Kate

-Pues entonces voy a por ella, y os traeré unas patatas chip que le prometiste Bex, Maggie es una niña que si no haces lo que prometes se enfada muchísimo.

Poco después Maggie, Castle y Kate decían adiós a Jack y a Sharon.

Castle había terminado de todos los trabajos, cuando Maggie llego, así que tenía toda la tarde para estar con ella.

-¿Maggie que te parece si salimos a la calle y jugamos?-Dijo Castle.

-Sí, sí, sí, podríamos jugar a las batallas medievales.-La niña daba saltos de alegría.

-Por supuesto, jugaremos a lo que tú quieras.

-¿Y Bex también jugara con nosotros? Así tú serás el caballo y yo el caballero que lucha contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Castle y Kate se miraron, no esperaban que la niña les pusiera en ese compromiso, Castle no dijo nada, solo miro a Kate esperando que ella decidiera.

-Está bien, pero yo saldré más tarde, tengo que terminar unas cosas, mientras podéis jugar los dos, ¿qué te parece Maggie?

-¿Lo prometes?-Dijo la niña

-Prometido. Cuando termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo saldré a jugar con vosotros.

Castle y Maggie salieron a la calle, Kate se quedo terminando de hacer la comida. Una hora después en la calle se oía como Maggie chillaba y se reía, Kate se asomo por la ventana y vio como los dos jugaban, no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al ver a Castle como se reía y corría detrás de la niña. Al ver la escena pensó, "Están padrazo, sería el padre perfecto de mis hijos". Cuando termino de decir esto, Kate se sorprendió de lo que había dicho y dijo en voz alta. "Dios, ¿Qué acabo de decir?". Movió la cabeza para que se le fueran esos pensamientos, pero no se fueron, poco después dijo en voz alta. "Me encantaría que lo fuera, por mucho que me duela admitirlo.".

Kate salió a la calle, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos.

-Ya estoy aquí, pero es hora de que vayamos a comer, es tarde. ¿No tenéis hambre aun?

-No todavía no, juéguenos un rato más. –Maggie estaba subida a caballito encima de Castle.

-Está bien pero solo un rato, ¿y cómo va la batalla?-Pregunto Kate.

-Voy ganando a los hombres del rey Arturo, pero ahora quiero que tu subas a caballo y yo luchare contra ti.-Maggie intento bajarse de los brazos de Castle.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Castle sorprendido.

-Bex será ahora el enemigo del Rey Arturo, y yo seré de las Tropas del Rey Arturo. –Ella corrió hacia un árbol y cogió un palo, para que hiciera como si fuera una espada.-Tú la llevaras a caballo.

Al principio los dos se negaron, pero ante la insistencia de la niña, decidieron que era mejor hacerla caso, así que Castle se preparo para que Kate se subiera a la espalda. Esta se subió, y cuando se coloco, se dio cuenta de donde Castle tenía las manos.

-Castle tus manos están en mi culo-Le dijo al oído para que la niña no lo oyera.

-Lo sí….Lo siento.-Castle movió rápidamente sus manos, para quitarlas de donde estaban apoyadas.

Durante un largo rato los dos, se olvidaron de los problemas, solo disfrutaron jugando con la niña y se reían a carcajadas, cuando esta se tomaba su papel tan en serio.

Una hora después, el estomago de Kate le sonaba por el hambre y decidió que ya era hora de entrar a comer.

-Chicos, llego la hora de comer, es tarde y mi estomago parece que tiene un león rugiendo dentro.

Maggie y Castle se quedaron serios, Castle bajo a Kate se sus brazos y mirándola dijo.

-Aguafiestas.-No lo había pensado mucho lo que acaba de decir, pero al ver la cara que Kate había puesto, se dio cuenta y trago saliva.

-Oh, no es gusto, ahora tendremos que pasarnos dentro y hoy hace muy buen día.-Maggie no quería meterse dentro de la casa.

-¿Por qué no comemos en aquel árbol?-Dijo Castle mirando primero a Maggie y después a Kate.

-Sí, sí, hagamos un picnic.-La niña estaba emocionada.

Kate no respondía, entonces Castle dijo algo al oído a Maggie y los dos la miraron con carita de lastima, ella los miro a los dos y no pudo evitar reír. No sabía quién era más niño si Maggie o Castle.

-Está bien, pero me tendréis que ayudar a llevar las cosas hasta allí.

Los dos saltaron de alegría al ver que habían ganado la batalla. Castle cogió de la mano a Maggie y se acercaron a Kate que cogió la otra mano de la niña, para ir a por lo que necesitaban para hacer el picnic.

Como habían dicho los tres se sentaron bajo el árbol y comieron, a Maggie le entro sueño y Castle la conto un cuento, eso hizo que al final los tres se quedaran dormidos. Castle en el medio de las dos mujeres.

Horas después, Kate empezó a sentir frio, y se despertó. Al ver donde estaba, miro hacia Castle que la tenia arropada con un brazo, y a la niña con otro. Durante un momento no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí, y paso ella el brazo por el vientre de Castle y la espalda de la niña. Inhaló su aroma, durante un momento pensó que podría quedarse así para siempre. Poco después empezó a notar que estaba oscureciendo, así que decidió despertar a Castle y a Maggie.

-Maggie despierta, Cal despierta, vamos dormilones.-Castle se movió y sin aun casi estar despierto lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente a Kate y otro a Maggie.

-Un poco más, se esta tan bien así.-Dijo Castle todavía medio dormido.

Kate se había quedado petrificada ante aquel beso de Castle, las mariposas del estomago revoloteaban de nuevo, cuando reacciono, se incorporo y empezó a molestar a Castle para que se despertara de una vez.

-Vamos despierta, se está haciendo de noche y aquí hace frio, la niña va a coger frio. Y no me gustaría tener que decir a sus abuelos que ha enfermado por nuestra culpa.-Pero Castle solo abrió un ojo, sonrió a Kate y después dijo.

-Cinco minutos más Kate, solo cinco minutos más.-Kate al oír que le había dicho su nombre fue directa a la oreja de Castle y se la retorció. Este ante el dolor se levanto de una.-¡Manzanas, Manzanas!

-Ni cinco ni dos, despierta y coge a la niña, vamos para dentro de la casa. Aquí hace frio.

-Está bien, pero no hacía falta que me despertaras así. Con un levántate hubiera bastado.-Kate había soltado la oreja de Castle y este se la frotaba mientras decía esto. La cara de Kate era de asombro.

- ¿Y que te crees que hice? Hasta que me llamaste Kate. –Ella se había cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quién es Kate? ¿Y por qué tiras a Cal de la oreja?-De repente la Maggie pregunto.

Los dos se sorprendieron de que la niña preguntara eso y se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Kate es…. Es….-Beckett miro a Castle pidiéndole que se invitara algo que les sacara de ese atolladero.

-Kate era una antigua….. Novia-Kate miro con los ojos muy abiertos y apretando los labios para no saltar y descubrir la mentira que Castle estaba diciendo a la niña.-A Bex no le cae muy bien que la llame con ese nombre, por eso me tiro de la oreja.

La niña se incorporo se puso muy cerca de Castle y le cogió de la otra oreja retorciéndosela.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría que me llames Kate.- Beckett no pudo evitar reírse con una carcajada, mientras Castle se retorcía. Maggie soltó la oreja de Castle y se fue directa a Kate. La dio un beso en la mejilla y después dijo-No te preocupes Bex, ya no te lo volverá a llamar.-Mientras miraba a Castle, esperando una respuesta.

-No, no lo prometo.- Entonces la niña se dirigió sola hacia la casas mientras decía.

-Hombres.

Kate y Castle se miraron, al oír lo que Maggie iba diciendo y no pudieron evitar reírse los dos.

Jack llego horas más tarde, con la compra, todos ayudaron a sacar las cosas y poco después se fueron los Hunter con Maggie. Habían quedado que Maggie volvería el sábado para pasar el día entero con ellos.

Después de colocar la compra, Castle y Kate se ducharon por turnos y cenaron. El día había sido agotador, y estaban cansados así que decidieron irse a la cama pronto los dos. Castle se metió en la cama y dando la espalda a Kate intento dormirse, pero no podía, había pasado un día maravilloso junto a Kate.

Beckett por su parte se había sentado en la cama a leer uno de los libros que Jack le había traído, pero no se podía concentrar pensado en lo que había pasado por la mañana con Castle y Clotilde y por la tarde los tres con la niña. En el fondo ella deseaba que Maggie y los Hunter volvieran, así tenia la excusa para poder hablar a Castle.

Cuando se canso y el sueño le entro de verdad, dejo el libro en su mesita de noche y apagando la luz dijo.

-Buenas noches Castle.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Y los dos sin que el otro lo viera sonrieron, se alegraban de poder desear las buenas noches al otro.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por los comentarios y por leer el fic. Pronto os pondré otro nuevo capitulo

CAPITULO 9

El día amaneció, Castle se despertó y estaba de lado, frente a Beckett. Ella estaba frente a él, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía casi rozarla. Entonces miro bien y vio que la almohada había desaparecido, no estaba. Miro sin moverse mucho para no despertar a Kate por si acaso la había quitado el entre sueños. Vio que no estaba por su lado, entonces subió un poco la cabeza y vio que estaba tirada a su en el suelo, en el lado de Beckett, había sido ella quien la había tirado. Poso de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y decidió disfrutar un poco de la vista que tenia, mirando fijamente a Beckett sus pensamientos empezaron a recordar los últimos momentos felices que había pasado con ella. Castle estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kate se había despertado y le estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kate al abrir los ojos vio que Castle la miraba, se dio cuenta dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa pero estaba muy lejos de allí, durante un rato ella disfruto también de ese momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la almohada había desaparecido, entonces tuvo consciencia de donde estaba posada su mano y la mano de Castle. Volvían a estar casi abrazados, pero su mano la tenía en el culo de Castle, entonces al moverla, Castle despertó de su ensimismamiento y su sonrisa paso a ser de sorpresa al ver que Kate estaba despierta.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, durante un minuto, ni se movían ni decían nada. Kate carraspeo y fue a decir algo, pero Castle la corto.

-Emmm, la almohada… Emmm, debimos de tirarla mientras dormíamos.

-Tranquilo Castle, fui yo quien tiro la almohada al suelo, me desperté por qué me estaba clavando la cremallera en la cara y la tire.-Dijo Kate, Castle suspiro con alivio, ya pensaba que le iba a matar.

-Bueno creo que es hora de levantarme.-Castle quito lo mas disimuladamente la mano de la espalda de Kate e intento levantarse.

-Castle se que tienes la mano en mi espalda, y soy consciente de que yo la tengo en la tuya.-dijo Kate, Castle se sorprendió al ver que ella no hizo nada por quitarla. Entonces volvió a poner su mano donde la tenía.

-Eso es ahora, hace un rato estaba más abajo, yo también era consciente.-Castle sonrió y Kate se ruborizo.

-¿Castle puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí, siempre.

-Te importa que nos quedemos así durante un rato, luego te ayudo a lo que necesites.-Castle abrió los ojos como si fuera un búho. Y eso le provoco a Kate una gran sonrisa.

-Por mi podemos quedarnos así todo el día, solo me iba por que no quería provocar una situación incómoda, ya hemos tenido demasiadas esta semana.

-Lo sé, y aunque esto no quiere decir que yo te haya perdonado.

-Kate yo…..-Castle intento hablar pero Kate le corto.

-Castle no, no estropees este momento, solo disfruta de esto que está pasando ahora, yo no estoy preparada para hablar de ello, tengo demasiada rabia dentro aun. – Castle se puso serio y afirmo con la cabeza.- Tómalo como una pequeña tregua, ayer cuando te vi con Maggie, me hizo recordar lo mucho que yo estoy echando de menos a mi padre y a mis amigos. Y sé que tu lo estas pasando mal con todo esto, sin saber donde esta Alexis y tu madre. Así que si tú quieres intentare dejar mi rabia a un lado, si quieres hablar de ello, podemos.-Castle estaba entre confundido y asombrado, su detective estaba hablando de sus sentimiento y quería hablar con él. Durante unos segundos miro a los ojos a su musa y después dijo.

-¿Puedo pedirte yo a ti un favor?-Kate, le miraba a los ojos, en un principio se lo pensó pero luego le hizo un gesto de afirmación con los ojos.-Lo que más echo de menos es darle y que me dé un beso mi hija cuando se va a la cama y cuando se levanta, ¿puedo hacerlo contigo?- Kate se quedo petrificada y solo de pensarlo las mariposas volvieron a su estomago, ella no decía nada.-No me refiero a hoy solo, me refiero a los demás días que estemos aquí, aunque ya sé que estas muy enfadada, y que me odias y todo lo me has dicho estos días, y aunque hoy estemos así, es lo único que necesito realmente. Sentir que alguien me desea buenas noches o buenos días, me hace creer que volveré a ver a mi hija y a mi madre.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde me darás el beso? Odio que me besen en la frente.

-Muy a mi pesar será en la mejilla.-Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida, "¿Que significaba eso?"-A cambio yo te dejo que pongas tu mano en cierta parte de mi anatomía cuando tú quieras.-Castle gasto una broma a Kate, el sonrió y ella puso ojos.

-Castle puedo cambiar de opinión ahora mismo, y dejar que beses donde tú quieras a Clotilde cada mañana, así que no te pases de listo.-Castle dejo de reírse al instante. Eso provoco que Kate se riera.

-Detective solo era una broma, puedes tocarme donde quieras, y creo que prefiero darte a ti el beso en la mejilla, Clotilde es una gran amiga, pero no hemos llegado hasta ese punto en nuestra relación.-Kate no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, eso hizo que Castle también se riera.

Cuando sus risas pararon, se dieron cuenta que estaban más cerca que hacía unos minutos, eso provoco que los se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y como un rayo, las mariposas en el estomago de ambos empezaron a revolotear de nuevo.

Castle decidió que era el momento de salir de la cama si no quería tener problemas. Empezó a acercarse a Beckett despacio mirándola a los ojos. Kate empezó a ver como Castle se acercaba y su corazón se puso a mil por hora, por un momento pensó que ella misma se tiraría a los labios de Castle. Pero entonces él giro su cara y la beso en la mejilla para después decirla al oído.

-Buenos días, Kate.

Kate al sentir los labios de Castle en su mejilla, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, al oír a Castle como le daba los buenos días en su oído, ella soltó una especie de suspiro flojo para que él no se diera cuenta.

Castle se separo y ella abrió los ojos antes de que él pudiera verla. Castle volvió a mirarla a los ojos sonrió y salió de la cama rápidamente, hacia el baño.

Cuando Castle desapareció de la habitación, Kate se giro para mirar al techo y se tapo los ojos mientras soltaba el aire que había retenido. Necesitaba que su corazón se tranquilizara, que las mariposas de su estomago dejaran de revolotear.

Unos diez minutos después, Kate oye como Castle sale del baño y baja a la planta de abajo, ella decide levantarse, para ir al baño, vestirse y después bajar a desayunar. Cuando llega a la planta de abajo puede oler el aroma a café y sonríe, entra en la cocina y ve que Castle está de espaldas a ella, Kate respira hondo y sin que pueda pensárselo más de dos segundos, se dirige hacia Castle y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Castle.

Castle no se esperaba eso, y de repente mira a Kate sorprendido sin decir nada. Kate sabe que Castle está sorprendido y decide aclararle.

-Bueno tú me dijiste que te necesitabas dar y que den un beso, además de los buenos días. Saliste corriendo de la cama y no puede hacerlo.-Kate no dijo nada más. Cogió su taza de café y se puso de espaldas a Castle.

Castle reacciono cuando Kate ya estaba de espaldas a él. El cogió la tostada que había en el plato que Kate tenía, dejándola una a ella. Y salió de la cocina. Dos segundos después volvió asomo la cabeza por la puerta y dijo a Kate.

-Esta tarde necesito que me ayudes, quiero preparar una sorpresa para Maggie. ¿Si no estás muy ocupada claro?

-No, te ayudare, pero ¿puedo saber la sorpresa?-Pregunto Kate, Castle se había metido un trozo de tostada en la boca.

-Un uuuumpio.- Castle volvió a salir de la cocina y subió arriba para vestirse.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar, pero Castle ya no la contesto.

La mañana se les había hecho a los dos mucho más amena, Castle había terminado con casi todas las tareas diarias, solo le quedaba ordeñar a Clotilde y limpiar donde la vaca dormía. Mientras Beckett, había estado ordenando la casa, preparando la comida y después se puso a leer. Cuando llego la hora de la comida, viendo que no venia Castle decidió ir a buscarle. Antes de llegar al establo empezó a llamarle, para que si estaba hablando con Clotilde que parara.

-Castle, Castle.- Entrando ya en el establo.

Castle se dio la vuelta y vio que era Kate.

-Dime Kate, ¿qué pasa?-El miro hacia ella.

-Solo venía a decirte que es la hora de comer y la comida esta lista.-Dijo Kate.

-Bueno pues tendrás que comer tu sola, yo aun no he terminado, y todavía me queda limpiar la cama de Clotilde

-¿Castle le has hecho una cama a la vaca?- Kate estaba alucinando.

-No Beckett, no es lo que tú piensas, Clotilde cuando duerme, y todas las vacas que yo conozco, se sientan y duermen encima de paja, a eso se le llama cama. Y tengo que cambiarla, cada día. Hoy me levante mas tarde y me pillo el toro.-Clotilde mugió.-hui lo siento Clotilde, no quería recordarte a tu esposo.

Kate no pudo evitar reírse del último comentario que había hecho Castle a Clotilde.

-Bueno si quieres te ayudo, y mientras me cuentas que es la sorpresa que le quieres hacer a Maggie. Por qué esta mañana no te entendí lo que me dijiste.-Castle se quedo callado, no se podía creer el cambio que había dado Beckett en tan solo unas horas, pero se alegro de que las cosas fueran mejor.

-Pues mira eso mismo le estaba contando ahora mismo a Clotilde.-Castle se volvió para seguir ordeñando a la vaca.- He pensado en hacer un columpio en el árbol donde hicimos el picnic. Sé que le gustara, y ese será para mí el rico del rancho.

-Me parece una gran idea, Castle.-Kate quiso bromear con Castle y Clotilde.-¿Clotilde también está de acuerdo?- La vaca se giro hacia donde estaba Kate, la miro y después mugió fuertemente. Haciendo que Kate se sobresaltara.

-Creo que Clotilde ha querido decir que no puede estar más de acuerdo con nosotros.

Entre los dos limpiaron la paja en la que Clotilde se dormía y hacia sus necesidades por la noche. Aunque al principio Kate no podía soportar el olor, termino acostumbrándose.

-Ahora tenemos que echar paja limpia y todo estar terminado.

-Oh vamos Castle, tengo hambre, no lo podemos hacer después de comer.

-Si claro que se puede hacer, lo que pasa que tú no sabes lo que pica la paja, y el polvo que levanta, por eso preferiría hacerlo antes de comer, y así después ya puedo ducharme.

-Está bien aguantare.-Dijo Kate resignada.

-No tienes por qué, si quieres ves comiendo tu, puedo comer solo.-Nada mas decir eso, Castle se estaba arrepintiendo de las palabras que había pronunciando. Kate se había quedado mirándole pasmada.-Lo siento no quería decir eso, si no que si tienes hambre ve a comer, no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres.

-Castle, si hubiera querido comer sola, no habría venido a avisarte, podría haberlo hecho, así vamos a terminar de una vez, por favor.-Castle no dijo nada mas, no quería que se estropear, así que cogió la carretilla y fue hacia el pajar.

Cargaron la carretilla y después repartieron la paja por donde Clotilde dormía. Cuando terminaron se fueron a la casa, la comida les esperaba.

Castle decidió ducharse antes de comer, sabía lo que conllevaba haber estado manipulando la paja. Mientras Kate preparo la mesa para comer en el salón, iba a ser la primera comida que iban hacer juntos desde que habían llegado pensó ella. La que habían tenido con los Hunter para ella no contaba.

Poco después Castle bajo, recién duchado y con ropa limpia. Kate no paraba de rascarse por todos lados.

-Kate es mejor que te duches ahora mismo, o no podrás terminar ni de comer.

-Dios esto es insoportable, pero al final nos comeremos la comida fría.-Dijo ella mirando a Castle.

-No te preocupes, la pongo a fuego lento y así no se enfriara, pero dúchate, o no podrás resistir los picores.

Kate no se lo pensó y subió corriendo a la ducha, unos 15 minutos después bajo, ya se había duchado y se había cambiado de ropa.

Durante la comida, no hablaron mucho, solo de vez en cuando se miraban y Castle le sonreía, o decía que todo estaba exquisito. Una vez que terminaron, los dos recogieron la mesa y se pusieron manos a la obra con la construcción del columpio para Maggie.

Castle no era un gran manitas así que les llevo toda la tarde la construcción de la sorpresa para la niña. Terminaron y le pido a Kate hacer los honores de estrenar el columpio, esta accedió ya que era uno de sus juegos preferidos cuando era niña, le encantaba montarse en los columpios.

Castle la tendió la mano y Kate se la cogió, la puso de espaldas a la silla del columpio, Kate fue a sentarse pero de una de las cuerdas no estaba bien y hizo que Kate se desequilibrara., ella en un intento de no caer, agarro a Castle pero la inercia hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Kate en el suelo y Castle encima de ella. Cuando los dos fueron conscientes de cómo estaban, los dos se miraban a los ojos, estaban pegados, sus corazones empezaron a latir a mil por hora, sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía, Kate miro a los ojos a Castle y después miro sus labios, volvió a mirar a sus ojos, y durante unos segundos no hizo nada. De repente una voz interna le dijo "Bésale", Kate volvió a mirar los labios de Castle y empezó a acercarse despacio, cuando casi sus labios se rozaban, Castle hace un movimiento y le dice al oído.

-Beckett, voy a pensar que estas obsesionada con esa parte de mi anatomía. Hoy es la segunda vez que me tocas el culo, y esta vez a dos manos. –Kate no había sido consciente de donde tenía las manos, solo había pensado en besarle. Ella quito corriendo sus manos de donde las tenia y pensó por un momento "por qué no te quedaras callado alguna vez", poco después dijo.

-Castle quieres hacer el favor de levantarte, estas encima de mí, y me estas espachurrando. -Castle se levanto y después de ayudarla. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.-Y ahora de que te ríes.

-De nada solo, pensé que menos mal que tu probaste antes el columpio, que si llega a ser Maggie la que lo prueba, creo que hubiera sido una caída sorpresa. Jajajajaja. – Kate no entendía, así que decidió dejarle solo y se fue para dentro de la casa.

Castle termino de montar bien el columpio, y se aseguro de que esta vez estaba todo bien, incluso el mismo monto, si aguantaba su peso, aguantaría el de Maggie y el de Kate.

Después entro en la casa, preparo la cena, mientras Kate leía un libro, cuando terminaron de cenar los dos estaban cansados y se fueron a la cama. La vida en la granja era muy distinta a la de la ciudad, era incluso más agotador no hacer nada.

Una vez en la habitación, Castle puso la almohada como todas las noches, y se metió en la cama, cuando Kate entro se sorprendió de ver la almohada. Se metió en la cama y entonces tiro la almohada al suelo, como había hecho la noche anterior. Castle se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el lado que estaba Beckett, cuando ella puso la cabeza en su almohada, el se acerco a ella y le dio un beso.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Esta apago la luz y la habitación se quedo a oscuras, pero fue solo por unos instantes, ya que Castle la volvió a encender.

-¿Qué pasa Castle te olvidaste algo?

-Yo no, pero tú sí. ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenas noches?-Kate puso ojos y se levanto para darle el beso.

-Buenas noches, Castle.

Entonces Castle se giro para apagar la luz, los en la oscuridad, tenían una gran sonrisa que el otro no podía ver.


	10. Chapter 10

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY

CAPITULO 10

El día amaneció y los dos despertaron, como el día anterior, los dos se despertaron y estaban abrazados.

Castle al ver que Kate le miraba, la sonrió y la dio el beso de buenos días que habían pactado darse. Beckett sonrió e hizo lo mismo, al moverse Kate provoco que las sabanas se movieran y le dio un escalofrío, Castle al notarlo, atrajo mas cerca a Kate y la apretó mas contra el, empezó a frotar su mano contra la espalda. A lo que Beckett quiso agradecer, y se apretó contra él, metiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Castle.

-Buenos días Castle, gracias.-Le dijo Kate al cuello de Castle. Esto provoco que Castle sintiera una ola de placer, y las mariposas de su estomago. Cerro los ojos para intentar pensar en otra cosa, y que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando pudo se separo de Kate.

-Buenos días, Kate. Creo que será mejor que me levante, quiero tener todo terminado para cuando venga Maggie.-Castle intentaba disimular lo que realmente le podía pasar, y quería evitar esa situación tan comprometida.

Kate hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y cuando Castle se estaba levantando puso un gesto de rabia, hoy el momento había sido muy corto.

Desde que se habían levantado, los dos habían hecho las tareas diarias, Kate había terminado y en vez de ponerse a leer, decidió que ayudaría a Castle para que pudiera terminar antes. Cuando terminaron de las tareas, se ducharon y empezaron a preparar la comida.

Oyeron que un coche se acercaba por el camino, se asomaron y vieron que era Jack que traía a Maggie como habían quedado.

Salieron a su encuentro y Maggie salió corriendo del coche para abrazar a los dos.

-Hola Cal, hola Bex, ya estoy aquí, y me he traído juguetes y muñecas para jugar.

-Hola Maggie.-Contestaron los dos al unísono y abrieron sus brazos esperando que la niña les diera un abrazo.

Jack se fue, y se quedaron solos los tres. Castle y Kate estaban ilusionados y deseando enseñar el columpio a Maggie, así que decidieron no esperar a la tarde, antes de comer se lo enseñaron.

Maggie vio el columpio y era como haberla regalado el mejor regalo que nunca hubiera tenido.

-Quiero subir, quiero subir, mi abuelo nunca ha querido hacerme uno en la granja, dice que yo soy muy peligrosa montada en eso.-Kate y Castle estaban felices que a la niña le gustara, pero al oír lo que la niña dice, se mira y sin decir nada piensan que no le han pedido permiso a Jack.

-De acuerdo Maggie monta, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, si te pasa algo creo que tu abuelo no nos dejar mas que te quedes con nosotros.

Llego la hora de comer y los tres entraron a comer. Maggie no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero paso con la escusa de que después de comer volverían a salir y jugarían al escondite. Mientras comían Maggie no paraba de hablar, les contaba lo que hacia en el colegio, lo que hacia en casa de los abuelos, hasta que ella empezó a preguntar.

-¿Y por qué vosotros, no habéis tenido niños?-Los dos se miraron. Su cara era de sorpresa, esta niña tenia preguntas que podían provocar un terremoto.

-Bueno llevamos poco tiempo casados y…..- Castle empezó a explicar. Pero Kate lo interrumpió.

-Creo que es la hora de recoger la mesa y fregar para poder salir a jugar de nuevo ¿no te parece Maggie?-Castle soplo, ante el capote que Kate le hecho y la giño un ojo, como agradecimiento.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a recoger, Castle se excuso porque necesitaba ir al baño. Y las chicas siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Las dos estaban en la cocina y Kate estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Entonces Maggie volvió con sus preguntas indiscretas.

-¿Bex tu quieres mucho a Cal? -Ante la pregunta de la niña, Kate levanto la mirada hacia la niña.

-Si claro ¿porque lo preguntas?- Kate pensó por un momento que la niña se podía haber dado cuenta de que ellos no eran un matrimonio real.

-Y si cal te mintiera en algo, ¿tú le perdonarías? –Kate trago saliva.

-No te entiendo Maggie.

-Si, si Cal te hubiera mentido y tu te enteraras, ¿tu le perdonarías? –Kate cada vez estaba mas aturdida con las preguntas que la niña hacia.

-Bueno eso dependería de la mentira que fuera Maggie.

-¿Y si fuera para protegerte? – La cara de Kate se volvió pálida.

-Si sucediera eso, creo que me enfadaría muchísimo, y me dolería. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso?

-El otro día, descubrí que mis abuelos me habían mentido, y no me gusto nada. Ellos siempre dicen que hay que decir la verdad sea cual sea.

-Bueno Maggie, creo que eso es mejor que lo hables con los abuelos.-Kate estaba intentando esquivar mas preguntas incomodas.

-Este bien. ¿Tu lo has hecho con Cal?- En ese mismo momento a Kate le vino el flash del día del funeral de Montgomery y sin darse cuenta estaba afirmando a la niña con la cabeza. Lo que provoco mucho más interés a Maggie. – ¿Me lo cuentas? –Kate sabía que había metido la pata y que tenia que contarle algo a la niña, de esta no se escaparía.

-¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie? Sera un secreto entre las dos.

-Siii, me encanta guardar secretos.-La niña estaba feliz.

-Hace tiempo, yo tuve un accidente, Cal intento salvarme pero no pudo evitarlo. Cal pensó que yo iba a morir, y me dijo algo antes de que yo me desmayara. Cuando yo desperté él fue a verme al hospital, el me pregunto si lo recordaba y yo le mentí. Le dije que no lo recordaba.-La niña la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que me quería.-Kate y Maggie no se habían dado cuenta que Castle había entrado a la cocina, desde que Kate había empezado a contar lo que había sucedido, cuando él escucho eso, la bandeja que llevaba en las manos se le callo, haciendo que el ruido fuera un estruendo que asusto a las dos chicas.

Kate se giro y vio la cara con que Castle le estaba mirando. Castle tenia la mandíbula apretada, la miraba con unos ojos que nunca había visto en él. Intento acercarse hacia Castle, pero este se giro y salió corriendo de la casa. Kate miro a Maggie, y la niña dijo.

-Creo que ya no es un secreto.-Kate hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza a la niña.

-Maggie cariño ves al salón, no te muevas del sofá, necesito hablar con Cas….con Cal.- La niña bajo de la silla e hizo lo que Kate le pidió, Kate encendió la televisión y lo puso en un canal de dibujos, para que la niña estuviera entretenida.-Maggie prométeme que no te moverás de aquí hasta que vuelva.

-Prometido.

En cuanto Kate escucho que la niña se lo había prometido, salió corriendo a la calle para intentar coger a Castle.

-Castle, Castle, escúchame.

-No Kate, no quiero escuchar mas.- Castle ni siquiera se había parado para hablar con ella.

-Por favor Castle –Ella consiguió cogerle del brazo e intento que tirar de él para que se girara. Castle se giro y se pego todo lo que pudo a Kate, la miro a los ojos durante unos instantes. Sus ojos desprendían rabia y dolor. Hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, para soltarse de Kate.

-¡Déjame, necesito estar solo! –Se giro de nuevo y entonces siguió andando dejando a Kate parada en el sitio.

Kate se dio cuenta que se empezaban a resbalar las lagrimas por sus mejillas. Ella se las seco y volvió a la casa, la niña estaba sola. Entro en la casa y la niña se había quedado dormida. Ella entonces se fue a recoger la cocina.

Durante largas horas para ellos, estuvieron pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y estos días atrás. Los dos lloraban, cada uno en un lugar distinto de la casa.

Maggie se despertó y fue en busca de Kate que estaba en la cocina tomando un café y pensando.

-Hola Bex, tengo hambre. –Kate se sobresalto al oír a Maggie, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no la había oído entrar.

-Hola cariño –Kate la puso una sonrisa.-Quieres que te haga un sándwich o prefieres un vaso de leche y galletas.

-Con el sándwich será suficiente.- La niña se subió a la silla y se sentó frente a Kate.- ¿Y Cal? –Kate al oír la pregunta de la niña, prefirió decirla una pequeña mentira.

-El esta trabajando en el establo, vendrá luego.

-Bex –La niña reclamo la atención de Kate, esta la miro.-Siento que por mi culpa, Cal se enterara de nuestro secreto.

-No, no cariño, no fue culpa tuya, la culpa la tuve yo por no decirle la verdad. –Le partió el corazón que la niña se echara la culpa.

-Pero por eso ahora Cal esta enfadado con las dos.-Kate cogió a la niña en brazos y se la llevo al salón, la sentó en el sofá y empezó hablar con ella.

-No Maggie, Cal no esta enfadado contigo, solo lo esta conmigo, pero tu no te preocupes, todo se arreglara-Kate intentaba tranquilizar a la niña, mientras pensaba "eso espero".-Así que, que te parece si ahora te comes el sándwich, y después jugamos las dos a lo que tu quieras.

-Esta bien, ¿pero puedo después beber un vaso de leche?

-Por supuesto.

La hora siguiente las dos jugaron a las muñecas y con los juguetes que Maggie había traído. La puerta de la casa se abrió y las dos miraron. Vieron como entraba Castle, en la cara se le notaba que había estado llorando. Maggie corrió hacia él

-Cal, que bien que hayas vuelto.- Castle ofreció una sonrisa forzada a la niña y la abrió los brazos viendo que ella venia corriendo a abrazarle.

-Yo también me alegro.-Castle la dio un beso y vio que la niña estaba muy seria.-¿Qué te pasa Maggie?

-Lo siento no quería que te enfadaras con nosotras.

-Maggie no estoy enfadado contigo.

-Pero con Bex si, y todo fue por mi culpa.-Maggie miro a Kate y a Castle, después bajo la cabeza.

-Hey cariño, tu no tienes la culpa de que los mayores se oculten o mientan en cosas. Tu solo preguntaste. Bex y yo hablaremos mas tarde.-Kate miraba a Castle y sabia que esa conversación no se iba a producir, Castle desde que había entrado ni la había mirado.-así que ahora pongámonos a jugar.

Castle soltó a la niña y se acercó donde Kate y ella estaban jugando, Kate miro a Castle pero este ni le dirigió una mirada, los tres empezaron a jugar. Kate se sentía tan mal que puso la escusa de ir al baño y así dejarlos solos a los dos. Y después se metió en la cocina para ir preparando la cena.

Jack llego a por Maggie sobre las 9 de la noche, Castle y Kate se despidieron de Jack y Maggie.

Llego el momento de que Castle y Kate se quedaran solos, ella no quiso presionar a Castle, si él quería hablar estaría dispuesta. Así que se metió en la cocina para preparar la cena. Cuando llego al salón con la cena de los dos, vio que Castle se había tumbado en el sofá y se había arropado con las mantas que había en el armario.

-Aquí tienes la cena.-Dijo Kate dejando la cena en la mesa pequeña.

-No tengo hambre, se me quito el hambre de golpe. –Castle lo dijo con desprecio hacia ella.

-Esta bien, no tienes por qué dormir aquí, sabes que aquí hace mucho frio.

Castle al oír eso, miro a Kate.

-Ahora soy yo el que no quiere estar cerca de ti. Así que por favor déjame solo.

Kate sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, dejo su plato también en la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la habitación. Beckett también había perdido el apetito. Se metió en la habitación y se tumbo en la cama llorando.

Pasaron horas hasta que ellos pudieron conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos y las lágrimas terminaron por agotarse. El dolor que sentían los dos, les consumía.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por leer y comentar, me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a queenmeri Rukia Kurosaki-Chan HuddlyBBlove, ya que siempre me comentan en los capítulos, muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo en hacerlo. Espero que os guste este capitulo, por si las dudas M+

CAPITULO 11

Kate se despertó al oír ruido en la habitación, al principio no sabia muy bien de donde venia el ruido, extendió la mano al otro lado de la cama, y entonces recordó lo que había pasado, giro la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el ruido y vio a Castle que estaba sacando sus cosas del armario.

-¿Qué haces?-Kate no comprendía.

-Me voy, estoy harto.-La voz de Castle sonaba seria.

-¿Como que te vas?

-Me vuelvo a Nueva York, me da igual si me pegan un tiro, por lo menos no sufriré mas, estoy harto de esta situación

-Castle no te puedes ir.-Kate se levanto y se puso justo delante de el para que la escuchara.-Si te vas pondrás en peligro a tu hija y a tu madre.

-Tengo suficiente dinero para ponerlas mi propia protección.

-Castle por favor hablemos.

-¡Ahora si quieres hablar!-Castle lo dijo con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro.-¡Y cuando yo te lo pedí, me despreciaste, me humillaste, no me dejaste ni que te dijera lo que paso. Y ahora tu quieres que yo te permita hablar, de la mentira que llevas arrastrando desde el día que te vi morir!- Castle se alejó un poco de ella.-No Kate, ahora soy yo el que no quiere que hablemos.

-Castle no estaba preparada, para…- Castle la corto.

-¿Preparada? Tú nunca estas preparada. Tu siempre intentas huir de lo que te asusta de lo que te da miedo, solo eres valiente para ser policía, es la forma que tienes de escapar a todos tus sentimientos y tus miedos. Como policía eres la mas valiente, pero como mujer eres…-Castle la miro a los ojos y dijo con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro.-¡Eres una cobarde!

-¡Castle no soy cobarde! Desde que paso lo de mi madre…..- Los estaban empezando alzar la voz.

- ¡ Vamos Kate deja de escudarte en lo que le paso a tu madre. Por una vez se valiente y afronta tus sentimientos!

-¿Qué los afronte? ¿Y tú?

-¿yo te los he mostrado, eres tu la que no eres capaz de afrontarlo?

-¿Qué tengo que afrontar, que me dijeras que me querías, cuando pensabas que no me volverías a ver mas o que me traicionaras mintiéndome sobre el caso de mi madre?-Estaban uno frente al otro, Kate se había puesto delante de la puerta impidiendo el paso a Castle.

-Yo no te mentí, solo te lo oculte, sabia que si seguías al final te matarían. ¡Si fui un egoísta, pero no merezco el desprecio y la humillación que me has dado toda esta semana!

-¿Qué no te la mereces?- Kate clavo un dedo en el hombro de Castle.-¿Quieres saber como me sentí al ver que me habías ocultado esa información, de verdad lo quieres saber?- Kate seguía dándole con el dedo en el hombro.-Pues muy bien lo vas a saber.-A Kate se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas.-¡Me dolió mas incluso que la bala que me atravesó el pecho, yo confiaba en ti, desde hacia años que no podía confiar en nadie, que no fuera Lannie, Esposito, Ryan o mi padre. Pero entonces llegaste tu, y al principio no te soportaba, pero al final llegaste a abrir un huequecito en mi corazón, y empecé a confiar en ti, a quererte. Incluso a sentir algo mas por ti, y si yo me equivoque al no decirte la verdad de lo que había pasado en el funeral. Pero me asuste, me supero toda esa situación….!- Castle la corto.

-Entonces decidiste alejarme tres meses, sin una llamada, sin un mensaje, ¿para que? ¿para ver si me olvidaba de ti? ¡Pues no, no pude olvidarme de ti, y de repente apareces como si no hubiera pasado nada, intentas que todo sea como si eso no hubiera ocurrido, pero si había ocurrido, en tres días, habías vuelto a meterte en el caso de tu madre como una paranoica, yo recibí esa llamada, yo también tengo derecho a asustarme y decidí ocultártelo, no por que no quiera averiguar quien te destrozo la vida, si no por que fui egoísta y no quise perderte de nuevo. Ahora me reprochas a mi que yo te mentí,¿ y tu que hiciste Kate? Podías habérmelo dicho, podías haber sido sincera por una vez en tu vida y haberme dicho que tus sentimientos no eran los mismos,¿ como crees que me he sentido yo al descubrir que me has ocultado? !-Kate intento hablar, pero Castle la tapo la boca.-¡¿Sabes que durante esos tres meses en los que no tuve ninguna noticia de ti, estuve apunto de marcharme del país, me sentía culpable por haberte metido en la espiral en la que estabas, me sentía culpable de que te hubieran disparado, de la muerte de Montgomery? ¿sabes que tu novio, si hubiera podido me hubiera matado en el hospital?¿Sabes como me sentí cuando tu padre llego al hospital, y le dijeron que podía perderte para siempre? En esos tres meses solo pensaba que no había podido llegar a tiempo para que no recibieras esa bala, deseaba que esa bala hubiera venido hacia mí, y no a ti. Pero no, no puedes saberlo por que tu decidiste no contarme nada, ni siquiera me has preguntado como sentía, era mejor hacer como que no pasaba nada, total sabias que te seguiría como un perrito hasta donde te fueses, jugabas con la ventaja de saber lo que siento por ti!-Castle estaba lleno de rabia, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.-Ahora soy yo el que quiere desaparecer.

-No Castle, no me fui esos tres meses por que no sintiera lo mismo, me fui porque necesitaba saber lo que realmente sentía, por eso corte con Josh, por eso me aleje, todo eso me estaba haciendo daño y no pienso que seas un perrito que me sigue a todas partes. Solo necesitaba tiempo para aclararme, para saber si lo que estaba sintiendo era lo mismo que tu me habías dicho. Entonces tuve que volver a la comisaria, y tú volviste. Después cuando las cosas empezaban a aclararse, y yo supe lo que realmente sentía por ti, descubrí que me habías mentido, ahora no se si te odio o te quiero.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Pues yo tengo muy claro lo que siento ahora mismo, y aunque después de esto que voy hacer sé que me vas ha odiar, necesito hacerlo antes de irme.-Castle sujeto las manos de Kate, la empujo hasta que quedo entre la puerta y él y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar la beso en la boca.

Kate sintió como Castle la apretaba sus labios contra los suyos y le sujetaba las manos, ella intento girar la cabeza para evitar que Castle siguiera besándola, pero este sin soltar sus manos, las subió hasta poner sus manos entre la cabeza impidiendo que la pudiera mover, entonces apretó mas sus labios, Castle la besaba con rabia, sabia que esto es lo ultimo que haría, Kate empezó a mover las piernas para intentar separarse, pero Castle no estaba dispuesto a parar, metió su pierna entre las piernas de ella apretando todo su cuerpo contra la puerta.

A Castle ver como la tenia a su merced, sin poder moverse, le excito demasiado. Con una de las manos sujeto las muñecas de Kate, y con la otra empezó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, el dejo la boca de Kate para empezar a besar y morder el cuello y la cara de Kate. Cada beso y mordisco que la daba hacia que necesitara más de ella, de repente, metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de Kate y empezó a masar con furia y rabia el pecho de Kate.

-Castle, Castle, por favor, para, para.-Decía Kate, pero Castle no paraba. El necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, demostrarla lo que el necesitaba.

Castle para que dejara de hablar, volvió a besarla con mas furia, su lengua obligaba a Kate a que habría sus labios. Kate noto en su pierna la erección que Castle tenia, Castle dejo el pecho de Kate y bajo hasta su sexo, metió su mando por dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a acariciarlo con sus dedos con la misma furia que lo había hecho en su pecho, volvió a morder el cuello de Kate y cuando sintió que ella estaba preparada la penetro con los dedos, eso provoco que Kate gritara.

-¡No Castle, por favor, para!-Las lagrimas de Kate cayeron en la cara de Castle, entonces fue cuando el reacciono y saco su mano, miro a los ojos a Kate y vio como lloraba, él se derrumbo las cosas se le habían ido de las mansos. Soltó las manos de Kate y se separo de ella.

-Kate lo siento muchísimo, siento haberte hecho esto, lo siento de verdad, se me fue de las manos. Solo quería besarte, solo quería que me dijeras lo que habías sentido al besarte.- Kate miraba a Castle mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caerle por la mejilla. Lo separo mas de un empujón, ella dio unos pasos para separase de la puerta, se limpio las lagrimas, miro a Castle y sin decir nada, le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Castle al sentir la bofetada, se puso la mano en la cara, y miro a Kate para después mirar al suelo, sentía vergüenza de lo que había hecho, sabia que había perdido para siempre a su musa, a su amiga y sobre todo al amor de su vida.

-Me lo merezco, ahora será mejor que me vaya.- Castle sin mirar a Kate a la cara paso junto a ella en dirección a la puerta.

Kate extendió su brazo y la mano para impedirle el paso, Castle se paro, levanto la mirada para ver lo que ella iba a decirle. Kate durante unos segundos miro a los ojos de Castle, veía como Castle tenia las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, y como la bofetada que ella le había dado, se le había quedado marcada en ella. Poco después hablo

-¿No quieres saber lo que sentí?- Castle no entendía a que venia esa pregunta, él lo había sentido al sentir la bofetada en su cara.

-Creo que ya me lo has demostrado de la mejor forma que podías haber hecho, de verdad que siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, me deje llevar por la rabia.

-Castle la bofetada te la di por la rabia de que no me hicieras caso y no pararas cuando te lo pedí. – Kate bajo la mano y Castle se giro dejando la puerta a las sus espaldas y colocándose de frente a ella.-Sabes que si hubiera querido pararte lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Y por que no lo hiciste entonces, por que dejaste que llegara hasta donde he llegado?-Castle sabia que aunque el tuviera fuerza, ella podría haberle quitado con tan solo hacerle una llave de las que ella sabia hacer-

-Por que necesitaba que tu te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, yo sé que tu no eres de esas personas que toman a las mujeres a la fuerza, quieran o no. Necesitaba que toda la rabia saliera.

Castle al oír las palabras de Kate alzo las cejas, no entendía nada. El ahora mismo se sentía como un animal.

-¿Kate y si no hubiera parado?

-Castle por un momento pensé que no pararías, pero te aseguro que si no hubieras parado tú, ahora mismo no estaríamos hablando. Sabes que podría hacerlo con tan solo una de las llaves de autodefensa que se.

-Sabes me siento muy mal por esto Kate, cuando sentí tus lagrimas en mi mejilla, me hicieron reaccionar y entenderé que no quieras estar cerca de mi. Sera mejor que me vaya.

-Castle por una vez quieres callarte y dejarme decir lo que siento.- Castle miro a Kate el brazo con que ella le sujetaba para que no se fuera. Después la miro a ella y dijo que si con la cabeza.-Mis lágrimas no eran por lo que me estabas haciendo, si no por la rabia con la que lo estabas haciendo, por un momento pensé incluso que me odiabas, y eso hizo que me salieran las lagrimas. No me gustaría tener que recordarte por lo que ha pasado, si no por todo el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos, y bueno no te sientas mal por lo que hiciste eso se puede arreglar. ¿Ahora quieres hacerme la pregunta de nuevo?

-¿Qué pregunta?-Castle se había perdido.

-¿lo que sentí cuando me besaste?- Castle en vez de preguntar, se quedo mirando esperando a que ella respondiera.-Castle es para hoy.

-Ehhh, si, si, ¿Qué has sentido cuando te he besado?

-Creo que ha sido una mezcla entre mariposas, dolor, rabia, amor hacia ti. No lo tengo muy claro, ¿que tal si me ayudas a aclarar mis ideas?- Castle la miro no entendía que quería decir con esa pregunta. Kate espero durante unos segundos y cuando comprendió que Castle no lo había entendido. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta ella.-Oh Castle, a veces eres muy cortito.- Y beso a Castle en la boca.

Castle sintió los labios de Kate en sus propios labios, ella era la que le estaba besando, de pronto él se dejo hacer, y pero el beso que había empezado a ser apasionado, Castle lo corto. Miro a Kate y después bajo la mirada para decir.

-Kate lo siento no puedo, después de lo que te hecho… yo…. No puedo.

-Castle como te he dicho ante, eso se puede arreglar.-Kate subió la cara de Castle, le miro a los ojos y dijo.-Ahora es mi turno.

Kate le dio un empujón a Castle que le hizo darse contra la puerta, ella avanzo rápidamente. Le cogió por la muñecas, como el había echo antes él. Y lo beso, ella apretó sus labios contra él, subió su brazos para que el no moviera la cabeza, cuando Castle se dejo besar y empezó a corresponder al beso de Kate, esta bajo a su cuello y le mordió con la misma fuerza. De repente ella soltó las manos de Castle, se separo un instante de él lo miro y cogiendo por los botones tiro hacia los distintos lados de la camisa, arrancando y provocando que todos los botones salieran disparados por la habitación.

-Hey mi camisa.- Volvió a coger las manos de Castle uniéndolas para que ella pudiera tener una mano libre, y para evitar que Castle estropeara ese momento, volvió a besarle, ella con la mano libre acariciaba el torso desnudo de él, con la boca bajo a su cuello, y mas tarde a su pecho, ella había estado amasando el pecho de él y cuando su boca llego, jugo con su lengua y el pezón, cuando sintió en Castle quiso moverse, ella metió su pierna entre las suyas y sintió la dureza de su sexo. Kate entonces mordió el pezón de Castle, y bajo con su mano hasta su miembro. Metió la mano entre la ropa y acarició el sexo de Castle.

-Dios Kate. Kaaa... Te...- Ella lo beso, para no dejarlo hablar. Durante un rato estuvo acariciando su sexo, cuando noto que si no paraba, Castle explotaría. Ella saco la mano, dejo de besarle y sin soltarle, le miro a los ojos.- Lo ves, ya estamos en paz.

Castle cerró los ojos, suspiro fuerte, cuando los volvió abrir. La miro y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Bueno yo no te rompí la camisa.

Kate puso ojos y entonces se separo un poco de Castle, cogió sus manos y se las puso en su camisa.

-Arráncame la camisa Castle, así estaremos en paz. –Castle no pensaba que ella lo dijera en serio. Pero entonces Kate dijo de nuevo.-Arráncame la camisa Castle, o tendré que arrancármela yo misma. Es la única forma de que estar en paz.-Castle no necesito mas, tiro de la camisa y los botones saltaron, dejando el pecho desnudo de Kate. Castle lo miraba, y miraba a la cara a Kate. Esta volvió a coger las manos de Castle, se apretó contra el, como estaba hacia un par de minutos y mirándole a los ojos dijo.- ¿Ahora si estamos en paz?

-Si.-Kate pego su cuerpo totalmente al de Castle y entonces él sintió por primera vez como sus cuerpos estaban unidos sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Kate sintió lo mismo que él. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya podemos seguir?

-¿Seguir?

-¿Qué pasa Castle que no quieres seguir? –Kate le miro con una sonrisa, levantando una ceja. Castle como pudo movió la cabeza para ir hacia los labios de ella y besarla.-Eso creo que significa si.

-Umm…. Si, si….

Kate mientras se besaban sonreía, ella soltó una mano de Castle y cola que le quedaba libre fue directa a su sexo, mientras que la tenia agarrada le obligo a que la mano de el la metiera por debajo de su ropa interior. Cuando ella consiguió lo que ella quería, soltó la otra mano, la puso en la mejilla de Castle, separo sus labios y apoyo su frente a la de Castle mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Hazme lo que con tanta rabia me hiciste antes, saca toda la rabia que lleves dentro, será la última vez que te lo permita.- Y volvió a besarle.

Castle sabia a lo que se refería, él amasaba su pecho un una mano y con la otra masajeaba su clítoris, mientras que Kate intentaba desabrochar los pantalones a Castle. El empezó a obligar a caminar a Kate hacia la cama, cuando llegaron el saco su mano del interior de Kate, antes de tumbarla en la cama tiro de los pantalones de ella hacia abajo, él ayudo a Kate a terminar con su pantalón y su rompa interior dejando ver su erección. Tumbo a Kate en la cama y con suaves besos desde la boca hasta el ombligo bajo, parando en cada uno de sus pechos, mordisqueo sus pezones como ella lo había hecho con el. Y provoco que Kate gimiera y arqueara su espalda por el placer que sintió. Bajo a su entre pierna y quito sus bragas con rabia, las tiro como si las odiara y fue directo con su lengua al clítoris, jugo con él, besaba su sexo, volvía a jugar con su clítoris, y cuando sintió que Kate estaba preparada para mas, introdujo un dedo en su vagina, como lo había echo antes, con fuerza y rabia. Kate sintió como se introducía el dedo y no pudo evitar gemir y gritar, el placer la estaba haciendo volverse loca. Castle introducía y sacaba su dedo cada vez más deprisa y con más rabia, mientras jugaba con su lengua, sintió que Kate estaba llegando al orgasmo y entonces apretó sus labios en el clítoris de ella. Kate llego al orgasmo. Mientras ella misma con sus manos apretaba la cabeza de Castle contra ella.

-¡Diooooooooooosssssssss, Castleeeeee quiero mas!

Él se incorporo y se puso encima de ella, entonces introdujo su pene. Y como le había dicho Kate el saco toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, mirándola a los ojos, sus envestidas eran brutales, pero Kate sabia que con ello, los dos descargarían esa rabia que llevaban por haberse mentido. Los dos estaban llegando al orgasmo, en ese momento Kate recordó que no tomaron ninguna precaución.

-Castle… no lo hagas… dentro, no… tomamos…. precauciones.

Castle de solo pensarlo, le entro mas rabia y provoco que las envestidas fueran mas fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que los dos llegaran al poco al orgasmos y sin que hiciera caso a Kate, lo hizo dentro. Cuando terminaron Castle se quedo tumbado encima de Kate y esta abrazo a Castle. Mientras decía.

-Recuérdame que te arranque la oreja.

-¿Por qué?

-Te dije que no lo hicieras dentro y no me hiciste caso.

-Si quieres lo repetimos y esta vez te hago caso. Y si no te gusta, entonces me tiras de la oreja-Miro Castle con una sonrisa sensual a Kate. Esperando que ella respondiera

-Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día.-Ella en un movimiento dejo a Castle a bajo y ella encima. Kate empezó a jugar de nuevo con Castle, volvieron hacer el amor dos veces mas antes de quedarse dormidos por el agotamiento.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, no se olviden de comentar.

CAPITULO 12

Horas después Castle se despierta, y ve que Beckett esta a su lado, no es consciente de lo que ha pasado, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, mientras suspira y aprieta contra él mismo a Kate, ella al sentir el apretón se despierta y mira a Castle sonriendo.

-Umm…. Hola. –Kate se mueve para acoplarse más a Castle.

Castle vuelve abrir los ojos y mira a Kate, entonces, sonríe y de repente se queda serio, siente que él está tocando la piel desnuda de Kate. Eso hace que el abra los ojos como platos y sin decir nada, levanta la sabana para cerciorarse de que los dos están totalmente desnudos. Cuando se cerciora mira hacia Beckett, la mira a los ojos

-¿Esto es un sueño verdad? ¿Yo estoy soñando, que tu y yo…..?- Castle no puede terminar, por que siente un dolor inmenso en el brazo. -¡ Aaaaaayyyyy, Manzanas, Manzanas! ¿Pero qué haces?

-Solo quería que supieras, que no estabas soñando.

-Podrías haberlo hecho de otra forma.-Puso una sonrisa lasciva, levantando una ceja.

-Podría haberlo hecho, pero me gusto la idea de hacerte daño. Y sobre todo por haber levantado la sabana, para verme desnuda.

-¿Verte desnuda? Vamos Kate, si mal no recuerdo y esto no ha sido un sueño, hace como unas horas que a ti no te importaba que te viera desnuda. –Kate se puso roja, pero su mente se fue hacia donde Castle la había llevado, y sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio y soltó un gemido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba sonriendo.-Ya veo que tú también lo recuerdas.

-Como olvidarlo. -Mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kate miro a Castle y se puso seria de repente.- Pero eso no quiere decir, que tú tengas permiso para verme desnuda ahora.-La cara de Castle era todo un poema. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Kate me lo estás diciendo en serio? Me estás diciendo que después de…-Castle alzo sus cejas para que ella supiera de lo que hablaba.- ¿Ahora no quieres que te vea desnuda? –Castle no podía creer lo que ella decía y el sonrió al ver que ella se ruborizaba.

-Castle deja de reírte, no es que no quiero que me veas desnuda, sino que me da un poco de vergüenza. –Kate bajaba la cabeza para intentar ocultar su rubor.

-¿Vergüenza?- Castle no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando pudo para de reír, volvió hablar.- ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda después de haber tenido la mejor mañana de mi vida?- Castle con una gran sonrisa en la cara- ¿por eso tus manos están en mi culo?

Kate quito rápidamente las manos de donde las tenia y se sentó en la cama tapándose con la sabana, mientras le echaba una mirada de odio, Castle al ver esa reacción no puedo evitar reírse de nuevo. Lo que provoco que Kate tirara del trozo de sabana que le cubría a él y dejo a Castle totalmente desnudo. Ella se levanto y se enrollo la sabana a su cuerpo, se puso frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Hey vamos, me has dejado sin nada que taparme.

-¿Qué pasa Castle que te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo, después de lo ha pasado esta mañana?- Kate reía y levanto una ceja.

-No es vergüenza, es….-Kate le corto.

-Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

-Sí, ¿y ahora me dejas un trozo de sabana para taparme?-Pregunto Castle mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ella. Ella empezó a andar hacia atrás, para llegar a la puerta.

-No. -Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Necesitaba algo que comer y un café.

-¿Kate dónde vas?

-Quédate ahí, ahora vuelvo, no salgas de la habitación.

Castle hizo caso a Beckett y no salió, poco después, Kate apareció con un par de cafés y unas magdalenas para comer. Mientras Castle se había puestos sus bóxer. El se sorprendió al ver lo que traía y se sentó en la cama esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Kate dejo la bandeja y empezó a buscar algo pero no lo encontraba.

-Castle donde están mis…-Castle se dio cuenta de lo que ella buscaba y señalo hacia lo alto de la lámpara, en el techo. Y ella siguió la dirección del dedo. Entonces lo vio, sus braguitas estaban colgando en la lámpara del techo, ella miro a Castle, el cual tenía una sonrisa.- Joder que puntería tienes. Esperemos que no la tengas igual para todo. –Kate se rio ante el comentario que acaba de decir. Ella se subió a la cama y de un salto logro descolgar su prenda, para después dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, fue a su cajón cogió unas limpias y se las puso, después abrió el armario de Castle y le pregunto.

-¿Qué camisa te vas a poner hoy?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo, es que no te gusta que enseñe mis pectorales?-Dijo Castle intentando mover los músculos de su pecho.

-No es por eso Castle, es por qué a mí no me gusta enseñar los míos. Me pondré la camisa que tú vayas a usar hoy, hasta que terminemos de comernos esto. Después me iré a la ducha.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser una mía?

-Por que mis camisetas son más cortas y no me tapan. La tuya me viene grande y puedo usarla de blusón. –Kate le aclaro.

-¿Podre ir contigo después a la ducha?-Castle levanto una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.-Esa azul me pondré.- Kate cogió la que Castle le había dicho, se dio la vuelta, y se quedo de espaldas a él, entonces soltó la sabana y por un instante, se quedo así, giro la cabeza para decir a Castle.

-No, no puedes venir a la ducha. –Después se puso la camisa de Castle se abrocho los botones y fue a la cama a tomar el café junto a él.

-Joo ¿por que no puedo ducharme contigo?-Castle había puesto cara de niño suplicando algo.

-Por que todavía no has hecho las tareas diarias, y hoy es tardísimo, Clotilde debe de estar celosa, y preocupada por ti. Cuando baje a por el café, no paraba de mugir. -Kate había dicho el nombre de Clotilde en un tono jocoso. Castle se acordó, de que no la había ordeñado, y seguro que estaba molesta. Cogió su taza de café se la bebió de un trago, y se levanto corriendo para vestirse.

-Mierda Clotilde, no me acorde de ella. Debe de estar muy enfadada conmigo. Lo demás puedo no hacerlo por hoy, pero Clotilde si no se la ordeña puede enfermar.

Castle termino de vestirse solo le quedaba ponerse la camisa, pero tenía prisa y no podía esperar a que Kate se la quitara. Así que decidió ponerse la que llevaba unas horas antes.

-Castle esa camisa está rota, los botones te los…

-Lo sé Kate, pero ahora no importa, puedo ordeñar así a Clotilde, después ya me pondré otra.

Castle salió corriendo de la habitación, se le oía como corría por la casa, hasta que se sintió un portazo. Y se oía como decía.

- ¡Clotilde ya voy, lo siento, tengo que contarte todo lo que ha pasado entre Kate y yo, por eso llego tarde!- Kate al oírlo no pudo evitar reírse y dijo en voz alta.

-¿Dios le va a contar a la vaca, que nos hemos acostado?- Ella se levanto rápidamente y busco su pantalón y sus zapatos. Mientras decía.- ¡Esto yo no me lo pierdo!- Se vistió y salió corriendo, para verlo.

Kate llego al establo y se escondió donde siempre lo hacía, para ver a Castle como hablaba con Clotilde, vio que él estaba intentando tranquilizar un poco a Clotilde, la acariciaba y hablaba con ella.

-Lo siento Clotilde pero ya te he dicho que cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado lo entenderás- Castle vio que la vaca estaba más tranquila y se sentó para empezar a ordeñarla.- Ayer dormí en el sofá, y esta mañana había tomado la decisión de irme a Nueva York, pero Kate despertó y hablamos, bueno más bien discutimos, nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos por lo que había pasado. Yo la bese a la fuerza, la rabia que llevaba dentro me jugó una mala pasada y hice algo de lo que después me arrepentí.-Clotilde giro su cabeza mirando a Castle.-¡Si ya sé que eso no estuvo bien! Pero como te he dicho muchas veces, Kate es la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido nunca, y ella reacción dándome una…- Clotilde movió su cola y Castle recibió su impacto en la espalda.- ¡Ay, que eso duele! Has tenido la misma reacción que ella.- Kate que lo estaba viendo, tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para aguantarse la carcajada, al ver lo que Clotilde había hecho.-Después, ella hizo algo que nunca hubiera pensado que haría, yo lo daba todo por terminado, nuestra relación, nuestra amistad, todo. Pero como ella es extraordinaria, reacciono como nunca hubiera pensado que lo haría, hizo lo mismo que yo la hice, para que yo no me sintiera tan mal como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. –Clotilde mugió fuerte y empezó a dar pequeños coletazos a Castle en la espalda.- Una cosa llevo a la otra, y bueno, ya sabes lo que se suele hacer entre un hombre y una mujer. –Clotilde volvió a mugir.- Sabes cuando desperté pensé que era un sueño, y ella se encargo de hacerme saber que, lo que había pasado entre los dos no lo era.- De repente Castle empezó a reírse, y cuando puedo parar, siguió hablando.- ¿Sabes que le da pudor que la vea desnuda? Después de la mañana que hemos pasado, de lo que hemos hecho, y dice que le da pudor. Jajajajaja.-Clotilde volvió a girar su cabeza mirando a Castle.- No, Clotilde, hay cosas que un hombre nunca debe decir, y no creo que este bien contarte todos los detalles. No quiero que sientas envidia por ello.- Kate se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza pensando "este hombre no tiene remedio, mira que contarle a la vaca".- Solo te puedo decir, que cuando desperté, y supe que no era un sueño, me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo, esto solo puedo compararlo, al día que nació mi hija Alexis.- Al oír eso Kate, sintió una punzada en el estomago. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para Castle. Mientras Clotilde mugió y levantando la cabeza.

Kate decidió que ya era hora de salir de su escondite. Castle estaba tan absorto en su conversación con Clotilde que no se dio cuenta que Kate estaba detrás de él, hasta que Clotilde empezó a mugir más seguido moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Kate.

-¿Kate que haces aquí?-Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa preparada y pensó que había sido una mala idea salir del escondite.

-Bueno yo…. Yo venía.-Kate se decía "vamos di algo".-Yo venía a decirte que como hemos desayunado tarde, si te apetece para comer algo mas tarde.

Castle se extraño de que Kate dudara en la respuesta por un momento, pero poco después se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba es que ella había oído parte de la conversación, entonces se levanto con una sonrisa y fue hasta ella. Kate sonrió al ver que Castle iba hacia ella y empezó a retroceder. Castle la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo más a él.

-¿Cuánto has odio?-Castle sonreía.

-No sé de qué me hablas Castle, ¿que he tenido que oír?-Kate no podía aguantarse y para no reírse mucho, se mordió el labio. -Además, No veo aquí a nadie con la que puedas hablar, o ¿es que te volviste loco y ahora hablas con la vaca?- Kate se sonría mas.

-¿Cuánto has oído?-Castle insistió, pero esta vez el se la acerco todo lo que pudo, y se lo dijo muy cerca de su boca.

-Bueno solo un poco.

-¿Cuántos has oído?-Castle empezó a dar pequeños besos por el cuello a Kate. Clotilde mugió.

-Creo que tu amiga está un poquito celosa.-Castle hizo caso omiso a lo que Kate le acaba de decir. Y empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa. Kate al sentir las manos intento separarse, pero Castle la beso en la boca. Después se separo y siguió con pequeños besos, por todo el cuello. Una de sus manos fue directa al pecho de Kate.-Castle, saca tus manos de ahí, hace un minuto tenias las manos en las de tu amiguita.

-Vamos Kate no me digas que estas celosa de Clotilde, y no me cambies de tema, ¿Qué has oído?-Castle subió al lóbulo de la oreja de Kate y empezó a jugar con su lengua.

-¿Castle esta es tu forma de interrogarme?-Kate se estaba empezando a excitar

-¿Que pasa detective que no le gusta?

-Sí, claro que me gusta, pero no pienso hablar. Tendrás que trabajártelo, no pienso dejar que me veas mas desnuda.-Kate rio, Castle paro y la miro a los ojos, el entiendo que había oído gran parte si no toda la conversación que él había tenido con Clotilde. –No vaya ser que a Clotilde le de envidia al verme y se sienta mal por lo que suelen hacer una hombre y una mujer.-Kate no pudo evitar que le saliera una carcajada.

-Ya veo que llevas tiempo aquí, sabe detective que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo sea educada?-Kate levanto una ceja, y sonrió, Castle la sonrió, y siguió besándola por la mandíbula, el cuello, empezó a bajar por su escote. Entonces Kate le separo como puedo. -Hey Castle, para no continúes, no me gustaría tener que terminar tirada aquí entre la paja.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la casa y continuamos, yo estoy dispuesto hacer ese gran sacrificio.

-Ya noto que tu estas muy dispuesto.-Kate miro hacia abajo señalando con el dedo, las partes de Castle, y se mordió el labio.

-Es lo que provocas una vez que has despertado al dragón.

-Pues dile a tu dragoncito, que se vuelva a dormir que tú tienes trabajo que hacer, y yo me voy que tengo que ducharme.-Castle puso cara de niño enfadado, al oír decir la palabra "dragoncito"

-¿Por qué no me esperas y nos duchamos juntitos? -El cambio la cara a una gran sonrisa. Castle intento acercarse de nuevo a Kate, pero esta se dio media vuelta y fue a hacia fuera del establo.

-Algún día Castle, algún día. -Cuando desapareció de la vista de Castle, este la grito.

-Y no es dragoncito, es dragón. – Kate apareció de nuevo a la vista de Castle. Y le miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Castle gracias a que soy extraordinaria, te dejare pensar que tienes un gran dragón. –Kate empezó a reírse, Castle se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que ella había oído desde el principio. Kate volvió a desaparecer, él volvió hacia Clotilde y dijo.

-Esta mujer me vuelve loco.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

CAPITULO 13

Castle había terminado de ducharse y fue a la cocina, donde estaba Kate. Ella estaba picando unas verduras, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero pudo oír como él se acercaba. Castle la abrazo por detrás, con sus manos en la cintura, y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes me encanta como te quedan mis camisas.-Kate se había duchado y solo llevaba la camisa de Castle puesta. Ella sonrió al sentir que él se lo decía al oído. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Castle y sonrió.-Puedes usarlas cuando quieras.-Y la dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias. Pero espero que no se te haya ocurrido ponerte una mía. Creo que no podría resistir la tentación de hacerte una foto y mandársela a Espo y a Ryan. –Ella rio, y el puso un gesto en la cara como que estaba molesto.

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de que lleves solo mi camisa?-Las manos de Castle se separaron y fueron a las piernas donde empezó a acariciarlas. Mientras la besaba en el cuello. Castle llego al oído de Kate, mientras le decía muy sensual al oído.-Se que debajo de ella, esta tu cuerpo desnudo. – Con una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa, subió lentamente hasta el pecho de Kate, con la otra acaricio su sexo.- Y eso me vuelve loco.

Kate al sentir las manos de Castle en su sexo, y oír como le decía eso al oído, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y gemir. Cuando los abrió se mordió el labio, y como pudo dejo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Ella cogió las manos de Castle y las retiro como pudo. Se giro para tenerle frente a él.

-Castle a mí también me vuelves loca, pero lo de esta mañana no se puede volver a repetir.- Castle paro de darla besos en el cuello para mirarla a los ojos, con cara de extrañeza, no entendía.-Tenemos que hablar. – Kate consiguió separar a Castle. Y se fue hacia el salón, para sentarse en el sofá. Ella sabía que Castle la estaba siguiendo, entonces con su mano dio unas palmadas al sofá diciendo.-Vamos Castle siéntate, y hablemos.

Castle hizo caso de lo que Kate le pedía, pero no sabía que es lo que él tenía que hablar, solo sintió que ella no le había perdonado o se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar él pregunto.

-¿Kate esto quiere decir que no me as perdonado?

-No Castle, yo te he perdonado, y sé que tu a mi también.

-Entonces ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?-Castle pregunto bajando la cabeza, estaba triste, no quería que ella lo viera.

-No, tampoco me arrepiento, solo es que…-Castle corto a Kate.

-Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿es que no quieres estar conmigo?

-Castle por favor, déjame hablar, ya es difícil para mí decir lo que siento y lo que quiero como para que tu estés interrumpiéndome.-Castle la mira y la hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. –Primero quiero pedirte perdón por haber estado escuchando la conversación que tuviste con tu amiguita Clotilde. Sobre todo la última parte donde me comparaste con el nacimiento de tu hija, para mí es muy especial que me compares con ese gran día.

-Es que es la verdad. Para mi eres….-Kate miro a Castle.-Esta bien ya me callo.

-Por eso mismo, no podemos dejar que se repita lo de esta mañana, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

-Kate ¿me estás diciendo que no me quieres?

-Castle te quiero, y por eso mismo estoy tomando esta decisión. –Castle fue a decir algo pero Kate tapo su boca con la mano, impidiendo que él siguiera hablando.- Yo necesito saber que esto que me pasa es real, y no es todo producto de estar aquí, estar aquí los dos solos. Nunca hemos tenido una cita, nuestras circunstancias aquí son especiales, no podemos salir de este maldito rancho. Encima lo que hicimos hoy, lo hicimos sin protección, y si nos damos cuenta de que esto ha sido producto de estar aquí encerrados y sin nadie de nuestra vida cotidiana.-Castle miro a Kate y comprendió lo que ella quería decir, ella tenía miedo. Fue Castle quien ahora le tapo la boca a ella.

-Kate, yo sé lo que sentía antes de venir aquí, estoy segurísimo de lo que siento y si por una millón entre uno de los casos, tú te quedaras embarazada por lo que paso esta mañana, yo no te voy a dejar tirado, ni a mi hijo. Al contrario, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y estaría más unido a ti. Sé que tienes miedos, y que esto parece que no es real, pero lo es. Esto es lo más real que he vivido en mi vida. Quiero vivirlo contigo, así que pídeme lo que necesites, y yo lo hare. –Kate al oír eso, se quito la mano de la boca y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Castle necesito que solo seamos amigos, hasta que volvamos a Nueva York.

-¡Kate! Eso podría ser mañana o dentro de unos meses, incluso años, yo no puedo hacer eso. No puedo tenerte tan cerca y no estar junto a ti. Prefiero entonces volver ahora mismo a Nueva York, y exponerme a que me maten. Aun así sufriría menos, que estar a tu lado y no poder tenerte cerca, abrazarte, besarte.

-Castle por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil.- Kate bajo la cabeza, no podía mirar a Castle.

-Kate mírame y respóndeme a esta pregunta.-Castle cogió la barbilla de ella y la subió para que le mirara a los ojos.- ¿Tu me quieres? ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

-Eso son dos preguntas.- Ella sonrió, intento gastar un broma.

-Kate estoy hablando en serio. Por favor respóndeme.

-Te quiero Castle, quiero estar contigo, pero…..-Castle puso un dedo en la boca de Kate para que dejara de hablar.

-Entonces que te parece si vamos despacio, tenemos nuestra primera cita, salimos a bailar, al cine. Entiendo que no quieras que tengamos sexo, por que no quieres tentar a la suerte. Y te prometo que no tendremos, si tú no quieres claro.-Castle sonrió y levanto una ceja. Kate puso ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de "no tienes remedio".-Pero por favor, no me pidas que espere a que lleguemos a Nueva York para empezar con nuestra relación.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se miraban a los ojos. Kate después de pensar durante varios minutos, sonrió.

-Está bien. Pero contéstame una pregunta. ¿Cómo tendremos nuestra primera cita, como iremos al cine, si no podemos salir de este rancho?- Castle sonriendo dijo.

-Señorita Beckett, tenga fe en mí. Y solo dígame que está dispuesta a tener una cita, conmigo.- Kate abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no entendía nada.

-Está bien Castle, acepto tu invitación a nuestra primera cita. ¿Cuándo será?

-Que te parece para el sábado que viene, es mi cumpleaños, así seria como un regalo. Te paso a recoger a las 7. ¿Alguna petición especial?- Kate sonrió, al ver lo contento que él se había puesto.

-De acuerdo, tenemos una cita. Solo espero que me sorprendas.

Castle no puedo evitar acercarse a ella y besarla en la boca con pasión, Kate no se aparto y correspondió al beso, ellos se empezaron a dejar llevar por la pasión. Castle empezó a tumbar a Kate en el sofá y esta entonces se dio cuenta de que si no paraban, iban a terminar haciendo el amor de nuevo, por un momento pensó en dejarse llevar, pero cuando sintió la excitación de Castle entre sus piernas, se imagino a ella misma embarazada, entonces intento que Castle parara, pero no podía, así que cogió la oreja de Castle y se la retorció.

-¡Aaaaaayyyyy, Manzanas, manzanas!- Castle se retiro al instante. Miro a Kate.-Suelta, suelta, que me la arrancas.-Kate cuando vio que Castle ya se había sentado en el sofá y ella también, ya no corrían peligro, lo soltó. -¿Pero por qué me tiras ahora?

-¿Qué por que te tiro ahora? Castle me has prometido que no tendríamos sexo, hasta que yo lo decida y si no te llego a parar, estaremos teniéndolo ahora mismo. ¿Tú te has visto como estas?- Ella hizo un gesto hacia sus piernas.

-Más que verlo, lo he sentido, ya sabes que mi dragoncito-Castle puso vocecilla en esta última palabra.- Se despierta rapidísimo al sentirte cerca. Pero eso no quiere decir que hubiéramos tenido nada, sin que tú me hubieras dicho que podíamos, aunque realmente creo que no es por mi dragoncito, es mas por que tú no puedes resistir mis encantos.-Castle levanto las cejas varias veces, sonriendo a Kate. Esta se levanto del sofá y se fue hacia la cocina mientras decía.

-Sabes, por una vez llevas razón, no podría pararte si llegamos un poco más lejos. Así que desde ahora, nos vamos a comportar los dos, yo no me voy acostando por ahí con cualquiera, que no sea mi pareja, y hasta que no tengamos la primera cita tu y yo no somos pareja.- Kate desapareció en la cocina.

Castle sonrió, y poco después tuvo una idea, hoy era domingo, él no podría esperar hasta el sábado sin ser su pareja, así que tuvo una idea. Fue hasta la cocina se asomo solo la cabeza por la puerta y sin pasar dijo

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?-Kate se volvió.

-No

-Si te invito al cine esta noche, ¿sería nuestra primera cita?-Ella sonrió, sabía que ellos no podían resistir hasta el sábado, sin poder besarse o darse un abrazo.

-Si

-¿Kate te apetece ir conmigo al cine?- Castle pregunto con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Es una cita?-Kate miro a Castle sonriendo.

-Sí

-Me encantaría, pero te recuerdo que no podemos salir del rancho.

-Tu déjame eso a mí, ¿solo dime si quieres ir esta noche al cine conmigo? Me enterado que echan una película que te encantara.

-De acuerdo Castle, vamos al cine.

-Tienes que estar preparada para las 8, pasare a buscarte. Y recuerda, esta se considera nuestra primera cita.- Castle sonrió y giño el ojo a Kate. –Ahora será mejor que me dé una ducha.- Castle desapareció, Kate sonrió y dijo muy alto

-¡Date prisa la comida estará preparada en 10 minutos!

Después de la comida, Castle había ayudado a Kate a recoger la mesa y le dijo que necesitaba hacer unas cosas, Kate le dijo que ella se iría a la habitación para leer y dormir un rato, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y estaba cansada. Eso hizo que Castle tuviera más libertad a la hora de preparar todo lo que había pensado hacer.

Kate se despertó sobre las 7.30 de la tarde, al mirar la hora, bajo para ver donde estaba Castle pero no le vio, solo vio una nota que decía.

"A las 8 estaré en la puerta, no me busques, solo sigue el juego".

Kate sonrió y vio que tenía que vestirse. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación para prepararse.

Eran las 8 en punto y en la puerta se oyeron unos golpes, Kate bajo corriendo abrir. Ella vio a Castle, con un ramo de flores.

-Hola, esto es para ti. Espero que te gusten. ¿Estás preparada? –Kate cogió el ramo e invito a pasar a Castle. Este dijo que no con la cabeza.- Me gustaría que diéramos un paseo yendo hacia el cine.-Kate abrió sus ojos, no esperaba que tuvieran que salir de la casa y estaba descalza. Entonces recordó lo que ponía en la tarjeta "sigue el juego".

-Bueno pues entonces solo déjame que ponga las flores en agua y me ponga los zapatos.

-Si te parece yo pondré las flores en agua y tú mientras te pones el calzado.- Castle no quería estar mucho tiempo dentro.

-Está bien, ya sabes dónde está la concina, yo voy al cuarto.

Unos minutos más tarde Kate bajo y Castle estaba esperándola en la puerta de la casa, ella cerró y se puso junto al lado de Castle.

-Cuando quieras.

Los dos empezaron a caminar, y Castle empezó a sacar una conversación, Kate le respondía y seguía su juego, anduvieron por el rancho casi 20 minutos. Castle se miro el reloj.

-Creo que debemos darnos prisa, la película empieza dentro de 10 minutos y tenemos que comprar las entradas. Y como no, las raciones de dulces.

Kate miro a Castle, estaba intrigada con todo este juego. Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa de nuevo vio que colgaban unas hojas con dos nombres en cada una de ellas. Entonces comprendió lo que eran.

-Bueno Kate, aquí está la cartelera de este cine, debes elegir la película que quieres ver. Yo elegiría Star Wars, es la mejor película que hay, pero entiendo que tú quieras ver mejor Seven.

-La verdad que estoy dudando entre ver a Obi-Wan y Darth Vader. O ver a Brad Pitt y Morgan Freeman.- Kate miro a Castle sonriendo.- Vamos Castle, quiero ver a Brad Pitt.-Castle saco morritos, el tenia la esperanza de ver Star Wars. –Que te parece si vemos Seven hoy, y otro día vemos Star Wars, yo invito.-Castle puso una gran sonrisa, puso su mano en la espalda y con la otra la invito a pasar a la casa.

Kate fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el salón parecía un cine, en la puerta de la cocina ponía otra hoja donde estaba escrito "Taquillas". Castle la invito a que pasara a la cocina, y hizo como que compraba dos entradas, después dio unos pasos y hizo como que compraba refrescos, que saco de la nevera y las palominas que había en el microondas, patatas fritas, y demás chucherías. Poco después fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Cuando se acomodaron, Castle apago todas las luces y le dio al Play del DVD. La película empezó.

A mitad de película, Kate sintió como Castle pasaba su brazo por encima de ella, le miro sonriendo, y se quedo mirándolo durante un momento, Castle fue a quitar el brazo y esta le cogió de la mano y se apoyo en su hombro. Así terminaron de ver la película. Castle encendió las luces y cogió de la mano a Kate, para salir de nuevo de la casa.

-¿Castle donde vamos?

-Voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa, ante todo soy un caballero, y una señorita no debería andar sola por ahí, a estas horas de la noche.-Kate sonrió, le hacía gracia toda esta situación, pero en el fondo le estaba gustado demasiado, así que hizo caso de Castle.

Salieron de nuevo de la casa y durante 10 minutos estuvieron dando vueltas hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta de la casa. Kate fue a entrar pero Castle la paro. Haciendo que ella se que frente a él. Castle la agarro con una mano de la cintura. Mirándola a los ojos dijo.

-Kate Beckett, me ha encantado estar contigo esta noche, y me gustaría poder repetir esto más veces, me gustas demasiado, y para que veas que voy totalmente en serio contigo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Kate no podía creérselo, Castle se había comportado como un crio de 15 años durante toda la noche, y ella nunca hubiera esperado que la noche pudiera terminar así. Miro a los ojos a Castle sonriendo.

-Si quiero ser tu novia.- Castle entonces la atrajo hasta él y la beso. Cuando se separaron, el hizo como si se marchara y ella entro en casa.

Minutos más tarde, el entro en la casa. Y empezó a recoger todo lo que había preparado. Kate le ayudo, y fue entonces cuando Kate tuvo una idea para el día de su cumpleaños. Si todo salía bien, Castle nunca olvidaría ese cumpleaños.

Poco después, los dos se metieron a la cama, pero antes de que Castle apagara la luz, Kate se volvió. Y le dijo.

-Castle gracias por el mejor día de mi vida.- Se acerco y le beso en los labios.- Gracias por lo de esta mañana, y por nuestra primera cita. Ha sido la mejor primera cita que he tenido en mi vida. Buenas noches.- Ella se acomodo en la almohada y abrazo a Castle.

-Para mí también lo ha sido. Y gracias por haberme seguido el juego. Buena noche Kate. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Castle apago la luz, y se acoplo para estar cerca de ella, abrazándola, poco después. Se quedaron dormidos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

CAPITULO 14

Los siguientes días, pasaron rápido, ellos estaban entretenidos con sus tareas y cuando estaban libres, o se ponían a preparar alguna cosa que habían pensando para el día del cumpleaños de Castle o se juntaban y hablaban sobre sus vidas.

El Miércoles por la mañana Jack vino para ver si necesitan algo, y ver si estaban bien. Castle le llamo y cuando estaban solos le pidió unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para el sábado.

Kate antes de que Jack se fuera, le pidió que pasara a la casa y le pidió un favor, le explico que era el cumpleaños de Cal y quería gastarle una broma así que necesitaba alguna cosa que incluso a ella le daba vergüenza pedirle.

Jack le dijo que no se preocupara que tendría todo, o por lo menos lo que el podía comprar.

Hasta el viernes por la tarde Jack no volvió con la compra, ya que le habían surgido algunos problemas con las compras. Sin que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los dos, repartió lo que le habían pedido por separado.

Por la tarde, Kate estaba aburrida de no hacer nada, y de que Castle se tirara más tiempo en el pajar que con ella, así que decidió que tenía que ir a ver que hacía, y si le podía ayudar.

Castle estaba muy alerta y oyó como Kate se acercaba, así que antes de que ella pudiera entrar en el pajar, salió y la sorprendió.

-Hola Kate ¿qué haces aquí?-Puso su mano en la cintura y la dio la vuelta en dirección hacia la casa.

-Venia a ver que hacías y si podía ayudarte.-Castle la obligaba a caminar hacia la casa y esto le sorprendía más.

-No, ya he terminado, vamos a la casa, tengo que ducharme y después podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

-Pues no sé, por que esto es aburridísimo, no veo la hora de poder salir de aquí.

-Sabes, si mal no recuerdo, me debes una invitación al cine. ¿Cuando me la pagaras? ¿Por qué no hoy que es viernes noche?-Castle levanto la ceja, esperando haber convencido a Kate.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos hacemos un cine y unas hamburguesas?

-Por mí, perfecto, es un buen plan para un viernes noche.-Castle respiro hondo al ver que la había convencido.-Solo tienes que dejar que me duche.

-Vale, mientras yo preparo todo.

Entraron en la casa y cada uno se puso hacer lo que había dicho, aunque a Kate le había picado la curiosidad de lo que Castle estaría haciendo en el pajar, y más aun desde que se había comportado así.

Termino de preparar todo lo que necesitaban para el cine y después para comer unas hamburguesas y subió para cambiarse. Ella pensó que Castle seguiría en el baño y sin llamar entro a la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta vio a un Castle totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron paralizados sin hacer nada. Hasta que Kate reacción cerrando la puerta y diciendo.

-Lo siento…..-Cerro la puerta y detrás de ella siguió hablando.-Yo pensé que seguías en el baño.- Ella cerró los ojos y solo podía ver a un Castle desnudo, aun mojado , eso hacía que le excitara, no podía quitar esa imagen de su mente, de repente sintió como tiraban de la puerta y entonces salió de sus pensamientos.

-Ya puedes pasar.-Castle se había puesto unos bóxer nada más. Kate no podía apartar su vista de él. Su mirada bajaba y subía por todo su cuerpo desnudo. No podía decir nada.-Kate, Kate que ya puedes pasar.

-Emmm…. Sí, sí, bueno no, será mejor que tú termines y después vengo yo. Necesito cambiarme de ropa yo también. –Kate se había girado para irse, pero Castle la cogió y la hizo que se quedara mirándolo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto rara.

-No, no, solo que venía a cambiarme y a decirte que ya está todo listo.-Castle estaba sonriendo, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Pero sabía que lo que le estaba pasando a Kate era más por haberle visto totalmente desnudo.

-¿Seguro Detective? No será que se ha puesto cardiaca al verme desnudo.-Castle empezó a bromear con ella. Aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que le había pasado.-¿Qué pasa que nunca vio un hombre desnudo?-Sonrió para que ella se irritara.

-Si Castle, he visto hombres desnudos, y no me he puesto de ninguna forma, solo que …..-Castle la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa entonces, nunca me has visto desnudo? Por que si es por eso, puedo ir desnudo cuando tú quieras.

-Castle por favor.-Kate intentaba hacer como que la idea era horrorosa, y no le gustaba nada.-He visto cuerpos mucho mejores que el tuyo. Y no me he puesto cardiaca, solo que no esperaba que estuvieras en la habitación.-Kate intento soltarse, pero Castle la apretó mas contra él. Y empezó a besarla por el cuello, hasta llegar a su oído.

-Pues tu respiración no dice lo mismo.-La voz sensual de Castle en el oído de ella, hizo que ella sintiera placer. -O también me lo vas a negar.

-Mmmmm… -Kate solo pudo gemir en su oído. Castle empezó a subir los brazos por dentro de la camisa de Kate, y esta dijo.-Castle estamos jugando con fuego.-Castle entonces se separo bruscamente y mirándola a los ojos dijo.

-Yo quiero quemarme, pero será mejor que sea en otro momento.-Castle sonrió, para que ella se diera cuenta que era solo un juego. Y se fue al baño dejando sola a Kate.

Cuando Beckett se dio cuenta, ella estaba muy excitada, oyó la puerta del baño como se cerraba, ella hablo bajito para que Castle no la oyera.

-Esta me la pagas Castle, ya ves que me la pagas.

Los dos habían terminado de cambiarse, se encontraron en el salón y decidieron no salir de la casa, se sentaron en el sofá para ver la película. No llevaban más de media hora de película cuando Kate se aburría de ella, y decidió que era hora de que Castle pagara sus cuentas.

Como en la película anterior, Castle había puesto el brazo sobre el hombro de Kate, esta cogió su mano y se metió un dedo de Castle en la boca, empezó a jugar con él y su lengua. En un principio Castle estaba tan absorto en la película que no se había dado cuenta, pero al sentir como ella quiso jugar con dos dedos. Miro a Kate. Esta le estaba mirando con una mirada seductora mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pronto se saco los dedos de su boca y fue directa a su cuello, donde empezó a darle pequeños besitos.

-Kate, estamos en el cine. ¿Qué haces? Nos pueden ver.

-¿Castle por que te crees que pedí la última fila? Aquí el acomodador nunca viene. –Kate se sube en las piernas de Castle, este intenta no caer en la tentación, y mira atreves del cuello de Kate la película.

-Kate, vamos a ver la película mejor.

-Mmmmm –Kate empieza a acariciar el torso de Castle y empieza a desabrochar algún botón de la camisa. Mientras con su boca juega a dar besos y lametones al lóbulo de su oreja.-Sabes Castle, esto me excita.-Le dice muy sensual.

Castle no puede evitar sentir una oleada de placer, y por un momento intento que eso no fuera a más.

-Vamos Kate para, si sigues por ese camino, me va a costar mucho cumplir con mi promesa.-Castle intentaba agarrar las manos de Kate, pero ella empezó a simular movimientos con su pelvis. Y él no pudo negarse, puso sus manos en su culo. Kate lo agarro con sus manos, la cara y lo beso en la boca. Después sus manos empezaron a bajar por su torso hasta llegar al pantalón. Fue hasta su oído de nuevo.

-¿Este camino no te gusta? ¿Te gusta más este?-En ese momento ella desabrocho el pantalón de Castle y metió una mano por debajo de su bóxer, empezó a tocar su miembro. Castle no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la mano de Kate, tocándole. El se estremeció y subió sus caderas, pidiéndola más.-Recuerda que tu no harás nada sin que yo no te lo pida.

-Vamos Kate…..para. Nos estamos perdiendo la película.-Castle quería poner cualquier excusa, si seguía por ahí, no podría controlarse.

-Prefieres ver la película. ¿Nunca has metido mano a una chica en el cine?-Kate sabía que Castle no podía aguantar mucho mas, sabía que le quedaba muy poco para perder el control, pero le encantaba saber el límite que él tenia. Así que cogió una mano de Castle e intento que la acariciara.

-Si claro que lo he hecho, y se cómo termina. Por eso mismo necesito que pares.-Castle lo decía entre jadeos, como le dejaba su excitación. Empezó acariciar el cuerpo de Kate.

-¿A si y como acaba?-La voz de Kate cada vez era más entre cortada, ella también se estaba excitando, al sentir lo que estaba provocando en Castle.

-Solo puede acabar de dos formas… -Castle ya había quitado la camisa a Kate, y la estaba desabrochando el pantalón.

-¿Cuál son?

-Una que yo acabe solo en el cuarto de baño….-Castle no paraba de besar todo el cuello de Kate.

-¿Y la otra?

-Que tú y yo nos dejemos de juegos y terminemos esto.-Castle en ese momento metió su mano entre la ropa intima de Kate.

Kate sabía que era su límite, si seguía un segundo mas, terminarían haciéndolo, y eso por el momento no podía ser, todo esto había empezado para castigar a Castle por haberla dejado tan excitada hacia una hora. De repente ella saco las manos, se separo de Castle y se puso de pie. Mirando a Castle dijo.

-Creo que optaremos por la primera.-Kate sonreía a Castle. Este no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en un principio, pero cuando vio esa sonrisa malvada en la cara de Kate.

-¡Oh Kate eres malvada!-Castle intento atráela, pero Kate se separo para que no pudiera cogerla.- ¿Tú crees que esto está bien?

-Y por qué no te lo dices tú mismo, por que hace una hora tú me hiciste a mí lo mismo.-Kate se levanto para ir a la cocina. Antes recogió su camisa y se la puso de nuevo.

-Yo no llegue hacer ni una cuarta parte de lo que tú me has hecho.-Castle se intentaba vestir.

-Vamos Castle, tú has jugado conmigo, hasta donde tú has podido, yo lo hecho contigo, hasta donde yo he podido.

-O sea que se trata de llegar al límite ¿no? Ten cuidado Detective, puedo hacer que su límite esté más cerca de lo que usted cree.

-Lo dudo Castle, lo dudo.-Kate entro en la cocina, cogió agua y salió en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Y ahora dónde vas? ¿Y nuestras hamburguesas?

-Creo que necesitas estar un rato solo, viendo tu película preferida, mientras yo iré a leer un rato.

Cuando termino la película Castle subió para llamar a Kate, pero vio que estaba dormida, así que prefirió no despertarla, bajo a la cocina, se hizo un vaso de leche y después se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente le quedaba un día largo, tenía que preparar todo para su gran cita con ella.

Antes de apagar la luz la dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.

-Buenas noches, pichurrin.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa en su cara. Mientras Castle aprieta los labios en señal de que le fastidia que le llame eso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Y LLEGO EL DÍA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CASTLE, AQUÍ TENÉIS NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

CAPITULO 15

La mañana llego y Castle se despertó el primero, como cada mañana amanecía abrazado a Kate, y eso le gustaba, se acerco a ella e inhalo el aroma de su pelo. Ese olor a cerezas le volvía loco. Se apretó más contra ella, y beso su cuello. Durante unos minutos pensó en lo feliz que era en ese momento. Volvió a donde estaba al sentir que Kate se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente.

-Buenos días, Castle.

-Sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños, y creo que tienes que darme un regalo, o al menos un par de besos.

Kate se giro para estar frente a Castle, entonces como pudo le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Y volvió a tumbarse en la almohada.

-¡Felicidades Castle! – Ella sonrió con malicia al ver la cara con la que se había quedado Castle. – Ya tienes lo que me pediste. El regalo te lo daré esta noche en la cena.

-Hey, ¿sabes eres, malvada cuando quieres? Yo quería otro tipo de besos.-Castle puso cara de niño enfadado.

-Castle tu no has especificado donde, así que se siente. Ya tienes los besos. –Kate estaba disfrutando, sabía que a Castle eso le desesperaba.-Si fuera malvada te estaría tirando de la oreja, por decirme anoche "Mi amor".

Castle recordó lo que ella le había oído y ella había contestado.

-Tú me llamaste "Pichurrin" si mal no recuerdo, y eso se merece que al menos me des un beso, yo no pensaba que estabas despierta. Además se me escapo. –Castle sonreía, esperaba que ella le diera el beso.

-A mi también se me escapo.-Kate se reía.- Así que estamos en paz, no te debo nada.

-No Detective, esta muy equivocada, me debes algo y no pienso dejar que se escape.- Castle levanto las cejas, al recordar lo que había pasado en la sesión de cine. Kate al ver las intenciones de Castle comprendió que ella lo iba a pasar mal, así que intento zafarse de los brazos de él, pero no lo consiguió.-¿Lo recuerda?-Castle sujeto mas fuerte a Kate y empezó a besarla en el cuello.

-Castle, estamos en paz, tu jugaste conmigo antes, yo solo te la devolví.

-No Kate, la tuya valía por dos, así que me debes una. Y quiero cobrármela ahora.

Castle se puso encima de Kate, puso un brazo a cada lado sujetándola para que no pudiera moverse, pero ella no paraba de mover las piernas y la cabeza, mientras se reía. Sabía que era un juego, y que Castle estaba dispuesto a llevarla al límite.

-Castle para. –Castle besaba su punto en el cuello y obligaba con la cabeza a que ella no moviera la suya. –Castle no, no, no hagas…..eso.-Kate cada vez se quedaba mas quieta, lo que él empezaba hacerla le gustaba, y aunque sabia que todo esto era un juego no podía evitar sentir placer. En un momento en que ella paro, Castle cogió el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un mordisco tan sensual que ella, gimió y dejo de hacer fuerza con sus brazos. Castle aprovecho para soltar los brazos de ella y subir su camisa, dejando el torso desnudo de ella, volvió a agarrar sus los brazo, la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa, fue directa a sus labios. Kate intento decir algo, ya que sabía lo que venia después.-Castle no se te ocurra… no Castle.

Termino el beso y bajo hasta su pecho dándole pequeños besos, empezó en su pecho izquierdo, dándole pequeños besos, con su lengua jugo con el pezón, después paso al pecho derecho e hizo lo mismo, succionaba su pecho, sabia que Kate estaba excitada, por que había perdido las fuerzas en los brazos y gemía de placer, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior, decidió soltarla y bajo sus manos al pecho de ella, mientras besaba y lamia su torso sensual, amasaba su pecho. Se entretuvo en su ombligo, y antes de continuar, la miro y dijo.

-La palabra clave es Manzanas.

Bajo hasta su cadera, con las manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo, empezó a bajarla poco a poco, el pantalón y su ropa interior, mientras daba besos, a la parte que iba descubriendo. Estaba a unos centímetros de descubrir su sexo, cuando Kate le agarro del pelo y tiro hacia ella, el subió y se quedo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Castle quien es el malvado ahora?-Castle se acercó a su oído

-No me digas que has llegado a tu limite, para mi no ha empezado.-Castle la beso en la boca, y ella con sus manos lo apretaba mas contra ella, estaban luchando con sus lenguas, cuando Castle metió la mano en el sexo de ella y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡ Manzanas…. Castle…Manzanas!- Castle saco su mano, se separo de ella, y mirándola con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de la cama dijo.

-Creo que, ahora eres tu la que necesita estar un rato sola.-Castle antes de salir de la habitación volvió a mirar a Kate y la guiño un ojo, sonriendo.

Castle cerro la puerta al salir, y Kate cogió la almohada se la puso en la cara para evitar que se oyera su grito ahogado.

-¡Dioooooooooooooooossss!- Kate suspiro hondo y empozo a tranquilizarse un poco.-Creo que necesito una ducha.

Durante el resto del día todo había transcurrido como un día normal, Castle había hecho sus labores diarias y Kate también. A la hora de la comida, se juntaron y no hablaron mucho, solo se miraban y se sonreían, cualquier comentario que se hicieran les encendería en un juego que no podrían parar mucho más. Una vez que terminaron los dos recogieron.

-Kate como ya sabes, hoy es nuestra cita y quiero pedirte por favor, que no vayas al pajar hasta que yo te deje ir, si no estropearas la sorpresa.

-No te preocupes Castle, no lo hare, te doy mi palabra, aunque me tienes muy intrigada.

-Ya lo veras, espero que haya merecido la pena todo lo que he estado preparando para esta noche.

-Castle yo también quiero pedirte un favor, tengo que hacer algo con tu regalo y no quiero que lo descubras antes de tiempo, así que cuando entres en la casa avisa, para que me de tiempo a esconderlo y tu no lo veas.- A Castle se le ilumino la cara, el no esperaba ningún reglo, y entonces empezó a acercarse a ella. La cogió por la cintura y la dio un beso.

-¿Así que tienes un regalo? ¿Y no puedo saber que es ahora?

-Castle, yo he respetado lo que tu me has pedido, así que tu haz lo mismo.

-Ok. Aguafiestas, yo solo quería saber si tenia regalo.

-Si tienes regalo, y si te portas bien y dejas los jueguecitos de esta mañana, no solo tendrás uno, sino tres.-Kate le dio una palmada en el culo. Y se separo de él. Castle abrió los ojos como un búho.

-¿Tres? Me portare bien, te lo prometo.-Castle volvió a besar en los labios a Kate y se separo de ella.-Tienes que estar preparada a las 8 que pasare a buscarte, y ponte elegante, vamos a un restaurante muy elegante.-Desapareció de la cocina.

El resto de la tarde había estado muy entretenidos en preparar lo que les quedaba. Castle termino y como había dicho Kate, al entrar en la casa el avisaba que llegaba y que iba a la habitación para coger la ropa y ducharse. Castle termino y salió de la casa para que Kate pudiera cambiarse y así evitar que le viera como iba vestido.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y Castle estaba tocando la puerta, Kate bajo corriendo las escaleras y le abrió. Se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas. Y alguien detrás del ramo, que decía:

-Son para ti.

Kate las cogió, y las olio, entonces miro a Castle iba con uno de sus trajes negros, con una camisa color azul clara que le resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y una corbata a juego.

-Estas muy elegante.

-Gracias.-Dijo Castle, entonces él la miro y vio como iba vestida, sus ojos se abrieron, al ver lo que llevaba puesto.-Esa es mi….- Kate le corto.

-Tu camisa preferida, lo se. No tengo ningún vestido y es la que mas me tapaba, espero que no te importe que…..-Castle se quedo con la boca abierta y con su cabeza empezó a hacer movimientos negativos, su mente empezó a irse a otro lugar.-Castle debajo llevo ropa, no te emociones.

-Estas tan…. Guapa.-Castle miraba de arriba abajo, estaba hipnotizado por como le quedaba su camisa, y como le había dado un toque femenino.

Kate llevaba una camisa negra, y en la cintura se había puesto un cinturón rojo que ella tenia, con los zapatos de tacón a juego. Los primero botones de la camisa los había dejado sin abrochar dejando que se viera el principio del sujetador, rojo que hacia juego con el cinturón y los zapatos.

-Ejemm…. Castle quieres pasar, y tomar una copa de vino o dejo las rosas y nos vamos.

-Mejor…. Vámonos, creo que me vendrá bien tomar el aire.-Kate sonrió, y sin decir nada desapareció en la cocina. Pocos minutos después volvió, salieron y cerrando la puerta, cogió de la mano a Castle.

-Ya estoy, donde me llevas.

-Iremos dando un paseo hasta el restaurante. Después cenaremos y te llevare a bailar. ¿Te parece buena idea?

-Me parece estupenda. –Castle cogió a Kate por la cintura y la apretó contra el, la miro sonrió y la dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Entonces ¿cuando llegan mis regalos?

-Castle todo a su debido tiempo.-Kate reía, sabia que hasta que no llegara la hora de darle los regalos, él no pararía de recordárselo.

-Esta bien. ¿Pero no me puedes dar alguna pista?

-No Castle, es una sorpresa, y por eso se llaman así.

Llegaron al pajar y Castle le pidió que se tapara los ojos con un pañuelo que el tenia ya preparado en la entrada. Ella siguió su juego. Castle la condujo hasta el lugar que tenia preparado. Entonces la quito el pañuelo y ella cuando se acostumbró a la luz se quedo boquiabierta.

-Castle esto es….-Kate miro a Castle con una gran sonrisa en su boca.-precioso, te ha quedado como un autentico restaurante. Me alegro de no haber entrado hasta ahora.-Kate le beso.

Castle se había tirado toda la semana limpiando un pequeño establo que no se utilizaba, lo había decorado como si fuera uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York. En mitad había una mesa muy bien decorada, con sus cubiertos y sus velas, en un lado estaba la comida preparada.

Castle acompaño hasta la silla a Kate como todo un caballero, y una vez que se sentó puso el primer plato en la mesa.

-El servicio de camareros, tiene la noche libre, así podremos tener mas intimidad.-Kate sonrió, y se mordió el labio. Estaba sorprendida de lo que Castle había echo por ella.-Se que te gusta la comida china, así que me he permitido pedir, esta ensalada fría de pasta y después sushi, además de algunas cosas mas. Espero que te guste mi elección.

-Es perfecta. Me encanta, aunque el sushi es japonés, y no chino.-Kate rio al ver que Castle se había equivocado.-Pero aun así me encanta el sushi.

Empezaron a comer, durante la cena hablaron de varias cosas. Kate estaba maravillada de cómo Castle se había currado esto. Y pensó que sus tres regalos no iban a estar a la altura de lo que había echo él por ella.

-¿Kate, en que piensas?-Kate salió de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… en nada, solo en que me gusto como quedo esto. Y en lo mucho que has debido de trabajar esta semana para conseguirlo.

-Bueno por ti, haría cualquier cosa, así que no ha sido para tanto, además queda otra parte de esta sorpresa.

Kate al oír eso no puedo evitar sentir que su estomago le diera una vuelta, ella sabia que el haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso volver a Nueva York si hiciera falta y arriesgar su propia vida por la de ella. Kate le cogió de la mano y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Gracias Castle, esto es lo mejor que han hecho nunca por mi.

-Siempre, ya lo sabes.-Castle beso a Kate.

Terminaron de cenar y Castle se levanto, ofreció su mano para ayudar a que se levantara Kate.

-Creo que es hora de ir a bailar, princesa.-Kate cogió la mano de Castle y se levanto.

-Como usted diga bello príncipe.

Los dos salieron de allí y Castle la llevo detrás, fuera del pajar donde había preparado una pista de baile y fue hasta donde tenia una cadena preparada para que empezara la música.

-¿Me concede este baile Señorita?

-Si, estaré encantada.

La música empezó a sonar y Castle cogió a Kate, la música era lenta, así que Castle agarro a Kate y puso sus manos en la cintura, ella paso sus manos por los hombros y puso su cara entre el cuello de Castle. Los dos bailaron al son de la música.

-Te prometo que cuando volvamos a Nueva York te llevare a un restaurante de verdad y a una sala de baile.

Kate se separo y miro a Castle a los ojos.

-Castle esta es la cena y el baile mas bonito que he tenido en mi vida, y nunca me olvidare.-Kate le beso en la boca. Y siguieron bailando.

Durante una hora no pararon de bailar, hasta que la noche callo y con ella el frio, Kate no llevaba mucha ropa, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

-Castle creo que es hora de ir a casa, tengo frio, y podemos seguir bailando dentro.

-Ay perdona, estaba tan bien que no me di cuenta. Si vamos, toma mi chaqueta.- Castle se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Kate por encima de los hombros.

-Hay que recoger esto.

-Tranquila mañana lo recogeré, ahora vamos que estas tiritando de frio.

Se pasaron la mano por la cintura y empezaron andar, cuando llegaron al columpio, Kate se paro.

-Espera Castle vamos un momento allí.-Ella se sentó con cuidado en el columpio y extendió la mano para que Castle se acercara.-Sabes yo nunca he visto una luna llena como la que hay hoy. En Nueva York se ve distinto, incluso desde mi antiguo aparento no la podía ver por todos los edificios que había delante.

Durante unos minutos Castle se había puesto detrás de ella y le estaba pasando las manos por delante a ella, Kate se abrazaba a sus brazos. Cada uno pensaba en sus cosas. Hasta que Castle noto que ella empezó a tiritar.

-Vamos dentro Kate, o cogerás una pulmonía. Si quieres podemos abrigarnos y salir de nuevo.

-Si vamos, pero no saldremos, hace demasiado frio. Y tengo que darte tus regalos.

Entraron en la casa, Castle esperaba que ella le trajera sus regalos. Pero Kate solo se arrimó al radiador y dijo.

-Castle espera que entre un poco en calor. ¿Te importa que ande descalza?

-No, es tu casa y puedes andar como quieras. Yo creo que me voy a quitar la corbata, me esta ahogando.- Castle empezó a quitarse la corbata, pero Kate le cogió de ella y tiro hacia ella.

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a quitarme el frio?-Kate empezó a besarle, mientras le desacía el nudo y le quitaba la corbata. Castle puso sus manos en la cintura y pronto le quito el cinturón. Castle intento hablar.

-Kate dijiste que nada de juegos o no tendría mis regalos.-Castle y ella seguían besándose, jugaban en sus cuellos, volvía a besarse, cada vez con mas pasión.

-Ya sabes…. solo… di Manzanas…-Kate sabia lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba hacer esto para poder dar alguno de los regalos a Castle.

Con la urgencia de sus besos, Kate empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Castle, Y el empezó a meter las mandos por dentro de la camisa. Kate sintió sus manos frías como recorrían sus caderas e iban hacia su pecho, ella se estremeció y entonces dijo.

-¡Manzanas!- Separo a Castle y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él dijo.-Dios Castle tienes las manos heladas.

Castle soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro y sacando las manos de donde las tenía dijo:

-Joder Kate, deja de hacerme esto, te juro que voy a explotar.

-Lo siento, esta vez si que no era mi intención hacerlo. Vamos tengo algo preparado en la cocina.- Kate cogió de la mano a Castle y entraron en la cocina.

Ella le soltó y fue directa a la nevera, saco un bote de nata y después un bote de helado de chocolate. Lo empezó a abrir acercándose a Castle, ella llevaba unas cucharas, y el helado en una mano. Y el bote de nata en otro. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible de Castle hizo como que se tropezaba y apretó el botón de la nata, provocando que la nata se saliera y se impregnara por todo el pecho descubierto de Castle. Ella fue a parar a su pecho, y con el helado de chocolate se apoyó en el pecho de él.

-¡ AAAAAyyyy Manzanas, Manzanas. Esto esta…. Frio… frio…. !

Castle cogió por los codos a Kate para evitar que se callera al suelo. Entonces ella soltó el bote de helado y se le metió por dentro de la camisa. Castle como pudo incorporo a Kate y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a caer al suelo. Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, intentando sacar el bote de helado. Cada salto que daba el bote se movía y hacia que se manchara más su cuerpo de chocolate.

Kate empezó a reírse por ver como el saltaba y sentía frio a cada movimiento.

-Castle para, si no dejas de moverte no podrás sacarte el bote, Ven que te ayudo.- Castle se paro y se acercó a ella.

-Dios esto esta helado.

-¿Sera por eso que lo llaman helado?- Kate metió su mano por dentro de la camisa de Castle y lo saco. Pero antes se aseguro de pringarle más por el cuerpo.

-¿Kate podrías dejar de restregar el bote por mi cuerpo? Esto esta frio.

-Perdón.-Kate hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y lo había hecho sin querer.

-Creo que tendré que darme una ducha, cuando esto se seque se quedara pringoso.-Castle empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y Kate se dio la vuelta para dejar las cosas en la mesa.

- Yo podría ayudarte un poco-Kate se acercó a Castle y este abrió los ojos.- Lastima que me pediste que no jugáramos mas.

-Kate me encantaría que pudiéramos jugar, pero no creo que pueda asegurarte cumplir mi promesa. Así que muy a pesar mio, será mejor que suba a darme una ducha y quitarme toda esta pringue.- Kate hizo como que estaba desilusionada.

-Esta bien, cuando termines estaré aquí esperándote. Para darte tus regalos.

Castle salió por la puerta y Kate sonrió. Se miro el reloj y pensó "todo va como tenia preparado, ahora le daré unos minutos para asegurarme que esta en el baño"

Kate espero mas de dos minutos, cuando se cercioro de que Castle estaba ya en el baño, subió y espero a oír que él estaba en la ducha, entonces, entro sin hacer ruido. Castle no podía verla ya que estaba de espaldas a ella. Kate entonces hablo.

-Sabes Castle me encanta esta perspectiva.-Castle no se esperaba que ella estuviera dentro y se asusto. Dio un bote. Él se giro y se sorprendió.

-¿Kate que haces aquí?- El vio como Kate empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

-Pensé que estaría bien darme una ducha, ya que yo también me he pringado de nata.

-Ya pero sabias que yo estaba aquí.- Castle solo de versa como se quitaba la camisa se estaba empezando a excitar. Fue entonces cuando puso sus manos en sus partes para evitar que ella le viera.

-¿Qué pasa Castle, te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo?- Kate dejo que la camisa se callera al suelo, y empezó a quitarse los tirantes del sujetador.

-Kate, no me da vergüenza, solo que si sigues por ahí, creo que terminaremos mal, muy mal.-Castle intentaba soltar el aire como podía. –Sera mejor que salgas.

Kate se quito el sujetador, y se lo tiro a él. Con una mirada lasciva, se mordió el labio inferior. Y puso sus dedos pulgares en cada lado de su tanga.

-¿Y si no quiero salir Castle, que pasara?- Kate levanto una ceja, y empezó a acercase a Castle mientras jugaba con su tanga. Castle se puso muy serio.

-Manzanas, manzanas, manzanas. –Castle cerro los ojos apretándolos todo lo que podía.-Kate deja este juego de llegar al límite, te juro que no puedo más.

-Castle, abre los ojos. –Kate estaba disfrutando, pero se dio cuenta de que él ya no podía mas. Así que ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Castle abrió primero un ojo y después otro.-Tranquilo Castle, solo quería darte mi primer regalo.

-¿Tu primer regalo?-Castle no entendía nada.

-Si, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenias tres regalos?

-Si.

-Pues mi primer regalo es una ducha conmigo.-Kate sonrió, e intento meterse en la ducha, pero Castle se lo impido.

-Creo que te agradezco el regalo, pero como estoy ahora mismo.-El miro hacia abajo, y volvió a mirarla a ella.-Sera mejor que no te me acerques mucho, o no habrá manzanas que te salven.

Kate le miro a los ojos, sonrió y se quito el tanga, vio como Castle miro lo que hacia, y le salió un suspiro.

-Castle si me dejas entrar contigo a la ducha, te daré mi segundo regalo.-El abrió mas los ojos, sin comprender lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella ya estaba dentro con él. Kate intento acercarse a él. Pero él se retiro inmediatamente.-Tranquilo fiera, que no voy hacerte nada. Solo necesito coger eso que hay ahí.-Kate señalo un Paquetito que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo y en una bolsa de plástico.-¿Puedes alcanzármelo? Sino tendré que tocarte.

Castle afirmo con la cabeza y cogió el paquetito. Se lo entrego a ella, Kate lo saco de la bolsa, lo extendió para que él lo cogiera y lo abriera.

-Castle este es tu segundo regalo, espero que te guste.

Castle lo cogió, estaba un poco nervioso y excitado, noto que era una pequeña cajita, como si fuera una caja donde va un anillo o algo parecido. Miro a Kate, sin decir, ni hacer nada.

-Castle ábrelo.

Castle empezó a romper el papel, y vio que era una caja, volvió a mirar a Kate, esta estaba sonriendo. Entonces abrió la caja y vio lo que había dentro. Castle volvió a mirar a Kate, no entendía nada.

-¿No te gusta mi regalo?- Castle volvió a mirar lo que había dentro de la caja, se extraño de lo que había dentro.

-¿Un preservativo?

-Si, que pasa, pensabas que iba haber un elefante ¿o algo parecido?-Kate se reía, Castle no había pillado todavía el concepto del regalo.

-No, pero ¿un preservativo?-Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Castle este es mi segundo regalo.-Kate levanto una ceja para ver si comprendía lo que decía. Pero durante unos segundos espero, y no obtuvo respuesta.-Dios Castle, un preservativo, tú y yo desnudos en la ducha, tú y yo excitados. Dios Castle, ¿Te hago un mapa?- Entonces Castle se dio cuenta de lo que Kate le estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh Dios Kate! Un preservativo,¡ Dios! Un preservativo,¡Dios! Te das cuenta, un preservativo.-Kate empezó a reírse, no podía dejar de reírse ante la cara y la situación en la que estaban y Castle parecía un niño con un juguete que llevaba esperando años.

-Si Castle, un preservativo, deja de decir eso o voy a pensar que no has visto uno en tu vida.

Castle se da cuenta de que esta tan emocionado con el regalo, entonces para y se acerca a Kate para abrazarla.

-Gracias, gracias. ¿Pero como lo has conseguido?

-Castle tu crees que es el momento de que te explique ¿cómo? Yo creo que es el momento de continuar por donde lo habíamos dejado.-Kate levanto una ceja y le sonrió.

-Si creo que lo otro puede esperar. Así que por donde íbamos.-Castle se acerca a Kate y esta le pasa los brazos por el cuello. –Lastima que solo tengamos uno.

-Castle podremos repetir unas cuantas veces.- Le dice al oído. Castle la separa la mira a los ojos y sonríe.-Mi segundo regalo es una caja de estos. Y un polvo en la ducha. Los demás podemos decidir mas tarde.

Empiezan con sus juegos hasta que terminan haciendo el amor, sin tener que temer por nada.

Una hora más tarde están los dos metidos en la cama. Castle empieza a jugar con Kate, pero esta le para. Y se pone muy seria.

-Castle aun me queda el tercer regalo. Y este es el mas importante, sé que lo estas esperando. Así que por favor, estate quietecito, mas tarde podemos seguir.

-Aguafiestas.- Hace como que se enfada y cruza sus brazos, pero la hace caso.

-Cierra los ojos.- Castle los cierra. Ella abre un cajón de su mesita de noche y saca dos sobres que están unidos.-Ábrelos, toma este es mi tercer regalo y mas importante. Como sabes no podemos salir de aquí y no he podido comprar nada. Así que espero que te guste. Primero abre el sobre naranja.

Castle coge los dos sobres y mira a Kate extrañado, pero hace caso a lo que ella le ha dicho y empieza abrir el sobre naranja.

"Felicidades Papa

Espero que estés bien, sobre todo con la mujer a la que amas, espero que te tenga paciencia y no te mate ella. Dala besos de nuestra parte.

Me han pedido que no te diga donde estamos, solo decirte que los abuelos están bien, que nos acordamos de vosotros todos los días. Esperamos que esto dure poco, y podamos vernos muy pronto. Te echo mucho de menos y aunque los abuelos están todo el rato pendientes de mi, necesito nuestras charlas, donde yo soy la adulta y tu eres el adolescente.

Sé que todo fue muy deprisa y no pudiste llevarte ni una foto nuestra. Pero ya que es tu cumpleaños aquí esta nuestro regalo.

Te quiero mucho

Tu calabaza"

Castle termino de leer la carta, y miro a Kate. Esta le estaba sonriendo, y el tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Sé que la echas mucho de menos, y quería que al menos en el día de tu cumpleaños ella estuviera presente.- Kate le secaba las lagrimas con una mano.- Toma ahí esta su regalo.

Castle cogió el sobre y lo abrió, vio una foto de su hija, junto a su madre y al padre de Kate. El al verla sonrió y no puedo parar su carcajada. Entonces le enseño a Kate la foto. Ella al ver a su padre se emociono también.

-Creo que el abuelo sin saberlo, esta muy integrado en la familia.-Dijo Castle riéndose. Y provocando que ella también se riera. Él se volvió a hacia ella y puso su mano en la mejilla.-Gracias eres increíble, me has dado el mejor de los regalos. Y no me refiero a esto. Sino al día entero, desde que me levante hasta ahora. Te quiero Kate-Y la dio un tierno beso.

-Te quiero, Castle.- Los dos se acomodaron en la cama y se pusieron a ver la foto mientas cada uno se fue a sus pensamientos.

Pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio del día tan agotador que habían tenido.


	16. Chapter 16

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**

CAPITULO 16

Castle despertó, estaba abrazado a Kate, ella estaba de espaldas a él. Cuando Castle estaba totalmente despierto vio que en la mesita de noche estaba la foto que su hija le había regalado. Él con una mano empezó a retirar el pelo de Kate de su cuello y beso este. Kate empezó a moverse al sentir que alguien la besaba en el cuello.

-Mmmmm…. Buenos días, Castle. –Kate intentaba moverse pero Castle se lo estaba impidiendo. Él seguía con el juego de besos, había retirado su camisa del pijama para besarla en el hombro.

-Buenos días, Kate. ¿Te apetece que desayunemos en la cama?-Las manos de Castle habían bajado a la cintura de ella y estaban intentando entrar por debajo de su camisa.

-¿Esta es tu idea de desayuno en la cama?- Kate se volvió para quedar bocarriba y dejar que Castle tuviera acceso a ella. Acariciando a Castle.

-Bueno tu ayer dijiste que podría elegir y seguir donde yo quisiera, así que he pensado que este es el lugar y lo quiero ahora. Después preparare el desayuno y nos lo comemos donde tu elijas.- Castle empezó a besar a Kate y con sus manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo, por debajo de la ropa.

-Creo que no me puedo negar a ello, ya que es parte de tu regalo.-Kate empezó a quitarle la camisa a Castle.-Pero necesito alguna razón.

-Podría darte mil razones para convencerte de que esta es la mejor forma de despertar.-Castle seguía con sus besos en el cuello, se subió encima de ella, Kate noto que el ya estaba preparado.-Y cómo ves despertaste al dragoncito.-Castle la miro a los ojos y mientras decía "dragoncito" levantaba una ceja, sonriendo y se apretaba contra ella.

-Ya veo que tu dragoncito, se despierta muy temprano.- Kate metió sus manos por el pantalón de Castle, para coger con ellas los glúteos y empujarle hacia ella.- Lo que necesitas esta en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Castle sonrió y se estiro hacia la mesita de noche para coger un preservativo. Poco después estaban haciendo el amor, con pasión.

Después de terminar y relajarse un poco, Castle se puso su bóxer, y se levanto para ir hacia la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto Kate sorprendida al ver que la dejaba sola y desnuda.

-Quédate aquí, en breve vendrá el servicio de habitaciones con su desayuno, Detective Beckett.

Kate se puso su ropa interior y una de las camisas de Castle. Recogió un poco toda la ropa que habían tirado por el suelo, y se preparo para cuando Castle llegara con su desayuno.

Poco después Castle apareció con el desayuno. Constaba de Café, zumo de naranja, huevos, bacón. El se sentó en la cama y puso la bandeja entre los dos. Vio que Kate se había vuelto a poner una de sus camisas. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla y levantar una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Veo que te has vuelto a poner una de mis camisas, y ya sabes lo que me provoca verte con una de ellas.

-Castle ya te explique por qué uso tus camisas.- Castle pone cara de niño enfadado.

-Yo pensé que necesitabas más de lo que hemos estado haciendo antes.-Castle levanto las cejas, y con su mano empezó a acariciar la pierna desnuda de ella.

-Dios Castle ¿tú nunca puedes parar?- Kate intento retirar la mano de él.-Vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre. Además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno podemos hacerlo después, tenemos todo el día.-Castle retiro la bandeja para acercarse a Kate y empezó a meter la mano entre sus piernas, mientras la daba un beso en los labios.

-Mmmmm…..-Kate separo a Castle y cogiendo su mano la saco de donde estaba.-Tú mismo lo has dicho, tenemos todo el día para hacer esto, así que, a desayunar se ha dicho.-Castle pone morritos, haciendo ver que estaba enfadado.

-Yo no me refería a esto, me refería…-Kate le mete algo de comida en la boca para que se calle.

-Castle se a que te referías. –Mientras Kate le da un sorbo a su café.

En el desayuno, Castle le pregunta cómo consiguió los preservativos, y ella como consiguió todo los preparativos. Cuando se dan cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por Jack, ninguno de los dos hubieran podido prepararlo, deciden que les tienen que invitar un día a una comida, así podrían ver a Maggie que llevan tiempo sin verla. El desayuno ha terminado, Castle retira la bandeja y la deja en la mesa de noche.

Kate ve las intenciones que él tiene y intenta levantarse lo antes posible, pero este le coge de un pie, para evitarlo. Tira de ella y empieza a besarla a lo largo de la pierna que tiene cogida, ella para intentar separarse de él, le da con la almohada en la cabeza y provoca que Castle deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y la suelta. Ella busca unos pantalones para ponerse, pero Castle ya está de pie en la puerta para evitar que salga.

-Detective no se moleste en vestirse, no le durara mucho la ropa puesta.-Castle levanta las cejas y sonríe.

-No Castle, tú tienes que ir a visitar a tu amiguita Clotilde, y yo tengo que recoger lo que dejamos ayer.-Kate sonríe, sabe que será inútil que Castle la haga caso. Ella coge de nuevo la almohada. Como arma de defensa.

-Y si te digo que estas en un grave error, eso lo hare después, ¿mi regalo no era, cuando yo quiera y donde yo quiera?- Castle se va acercando a ella, sonriendo y levantando más deprisa las cejas, sabe que ha ganado.

-Castle ¿sabes que vas hacer que me arrepienta de ese regalo?- Ella se acerca y le da de nuevo con la almohada, pero esta vez Castle se lo espera y evita el golpe, él agarra la almohada y se la quita de un solo tirón. Kate se sorprende y ve como Castle lanza la almohada a un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes de hacer el amor conmigo?- Castle intenta ponerse serio, aunque sabe que Kate no se refiere a eso. Entonces él va dando pasos hacia ella, muy lentamente Kate va retrocediendo hacia la cama. Y sonríe.

-Castle, sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a en este momento.- Castle ve como Kate está llegando a la cama y sabe que ella va a tropezar y será su oportunidad para atraparla. Pero Kate hace tiempo que ha visto las intenciones de Castle y justo cuando llega al filo de la cama salta y se sube encima. Castle se lanza y Kate salta al otro lado, lo que provoca que Castle se caiga solo en la cama. Kate no puede evitar reírse y se va hacia la puerta. Castle ve como se le ha escapado y pone cara de lastima. Ella se acerca y con una palmada en el culo le dice mientras se va.

-Se le escapo su presa al dragoncito. –Castle se incorpora rápidamente y dice:

-Eso es lo que te crees usted Detective.- Sale de la habitación para ver que Kate está bajando las escaleras corriendo.

Kate sabe que Castle no se ha dado por vencido y por un momento piensa en ir al baño y encerrarse, pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir, así que piensa que mejor salir hacia abajo, y así puede salir a la calle. Ella baja las escaleras lo más rápido que puede y cuando esta abajo, mira para ver si Castle la ha seguido. Ella ve que le tiene casi detrás de ella y entonces se dirige a la puerta de la calle, coge el pomo y ve que la llave está echada, echa un ligero vistazo donde normalmente dejan la llave pero no está. Entonces ella se gira y ve como Castle se está riendo y balanceando algo que brilla en su mano.

-¿Buscabas esto, Kate?- Kate apretó los labios y sus cejas.

-¡Castle dame ahora mismo la llave!- Kate se pone una mano en la cadera y la otra la extiende esperando que él se la dé, su cara esta seria, aunque ella se está mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar darle una sonrisa.

-¿Y si no te la doy? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Me vas a dar con la almohada o con un cojín?-Castle se burla mientras se acerca poco a poco a ella.

-Sabes que tengo un arma y puedo dispararte cuando quiera.- Kate estaba retando a Castle.

-Einggg –Castle simula el sonido de error en una maquina.- Craso error Detective, le recuerdo que su arma está en la habitación de arriba, y usted está abajo. Y yo no pretendo dejarla pasar por aquí.-Castle cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Kate empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina, era su única salvación. Castle ve las intenciones de Kate y se apresura a estar más cerca de ella.

-Castle déjame pasar.- Kate se ríe por dentro, sabe que él no la dejara.-O te juro que te arrepentirás de no dejarme…- Castle está casi rozando su cuerpo ya. Kate entra en la cocina, pero no le sirve de nada, Castle entra con ella.

-¿A si? Me estás dando mucho miedo Detective, ¿que hará, me pondrá las esposas?-Castle pasa una mano por la cintura de Beckett y la atrae hacia el.- Eso creo, que solo de pensarlo me excita. –Castle pone su boca en el cuello de Kate y empereza a besarla. Kate siente en su cuerpo la dureza de Castle.

-Dios Castle, creo que tu mente te juega malas pasadas.-Kate esta rendida ante las caricias y los besos de Castle. Él se da cuenta y sigue con su juego. Hasta que la tumba en el suelo. Y empieza a quitarla el pantalón que ella se había puesto. Una vez que los dos estaban desnudos. Castle dice.

-Subestimaste mi dragoncito.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Kate entre gemidos.

-Mi dragoncito consiguió su presa.- Castle miro a Kate la sonrió, con picardía, y esta le miro achicando los ojos con una sonrisa. -¿Qué? –Pregunto Castle.

-Pero no consiguió que le esposara.-Mientras le atraía con sus brazos para besarlo con más intensidad.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Detective. –Dijo Castle en la boca de ella mientras se besaban. Los dos sonrieron, sabían que ese momento llegaría. Ahora tocaba hacer el amor en el suelo de la cocina.

Horas más tarde, Castle estaba sentado como cada día frente a Clotilde. Ya había terminado de recoger todo, solo le quedaba ordeñar la vaca. Se sentó y cuando empezó a ordeñarla, se puso hablar.

-Clotilde, estoy muy enfadado contigo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y no fue capaz de felicitarme.-La vaca empezó a inquietarse y a mugir.-Vale llevas razón, no lo sabías, y además tampoco te hice mucho caso, estaba más pendiente de la cena con Kate.- Clotilde hizo varias veces un movimiento hacia arriba y abajo con su cabeza, y Castle lo tomo como si ella estaba afirmando.- Vale tranquila ya me doy por satisfecho con esto. ¿Sabes, fue el mejor día que he pasado desde que estamos aquí, Kate me regalo una ducha, en la que entraba ella y hicimos el amor.- La vaca mira a Castle y muge de nuevo.- Con protección, si no, no lo hubieras hecho, Kate no me habría dejado.- Clotilde vuelve a dar con el rabo a Castle, como tranquilizándole.- Y lo más bonito y que nunca hubiera esperado para este día, una carta de mi hija y una foto de ella y mi madre, con mi suegro.

-No es tu suegro, es mi padre.- Castle al oír eso, se asusta, y se levanta como si tuviera un resorte en la silla. Él está asustado, por el comentario que ella le había negado.

-Kate… Yo no quería… que tu…. –Ella rio al ver que Castle estaba nervioso y quiso tranquilizarlo. Se acerco a él le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió.

-Tranquilo Castle solo era una broma. – Kate le da una palmada en el culo y se ríe mientras mira la cara que Castle se le ha quedado. –Hola vaca. – LA vaca muge muy fuerte, tanto que llega a asustar a los dos. -Perdón, Hola Clotilde.

Castle no puede evitar reírse, al ver que Kate termina llamándola por su nombre y Clotilde, parece que se pone contenta al ver como Kate la saluda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Castle.

-Bueno yo venía a decirte que he preparado un picnic, hace muy buen día, y me gustaría si no te importa, comer en el árbol donde está el columpio. Ahí da el sol casi toda la tarde, estoy harta de estar metida todo el día en la casa.

-Me parece un plan perfecto, solo déjame terminar esto y subiré a darme una ducha.

Como había dicho Castle, el término subió y se dio una ducha, mientras Kate había preparado todo el picnic debajo del árbol en el que habían construido el columpio para Maggie. Había preparado incluso unas mantas para si querían dormir ahí la siesta.

Los dos habían comido muy bien, estaban tumbados en una de las mantas, abrazados, el uno al otro, y arropados hasta la cintura. Castle empezó a jugar con Kate, y entonces, dijo que necesitaba algo y que volvía pronto. A los pocos minutos había vuelto con la tarrina de helado de chocolate, y una cuchara.

-Hey Castle ¿y mi cuchara? No me trajiste ninguna.- Kate estaba molesta, no se había acordado de ella.

-Tranquila yo hare de cuchara.- Kate le miro, no entendía que quería decir. Pero pronto lo comprendió. Castle se metió un poco de chocolate helado a la boca y se lo dio en la boca a Kate en un beso, lento. Los dos luchaban por el trozo de chocolate que tenía Kate en su boca. Hasta que n quedo nada en sus bocas.

-Umm…. Esta bueno…..sabes a pesar de hacer muy bien de cuchara, prefiero comérmelo de la cuchara.

-Está bien, entonces harás tu de cuchara.- Castle cogió un buen trozo de helado con la cuchara y se lo echo encima del torso desnudo de Kate. Ella inmediatamente sintió el frio en su abdomen y entonces se dio cuenta que Castle la había desabrochado todos los botones de la camisa que llevaba, mientras la había estado besando.

-Castle, estaaaa…. frio….- Solo pudo decir eso. Castle la beso en la boca para impedir que dijera algo más. Él helado de chocolate se estaba empezando a derretir y estaba empezando a caer por los costados de Kate.-Castle estoy pringosa.- Dijo cuando empezó a sentir que el helado le hacía cosquillas.

Castle la miro, sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes yo me encargo.- Y bajo hasta donde estaba el helado para lamer y comer donde había restos de helado. Kate empezó a excitarse, ya que las manos de Castle estaban empezando a tocar ciertos puntos donde ella no podía resistir.

-Castle eres como un pulpo. –Castle sonrió, y toco su sexo, mientras hacía presión en el. Kate gimió de placer.-Pero me gusta.- Eso hizo que Castle tuviera carta blanca para seguir, y volvieron hacer el amor bajo el columpio.

La noche estaba cayendo, Castle se despertó por qué sintió frio. Un pequeño viento se había levantado y él se dio cuenta que los dos estaban desnudos y desarropados. Pronto cogió la manta y arropo a Kate, él empezó a vestirse mientras intentaba despertar a Kate.

-Kate despierta

-Umm….-Kate se acurruco aferrándose a la manta.

-Kate, cariño despierta, tenemos que ir dentro.

-Umm… No estoy a…- Kate parecía que estaba hablando en sueños. Castle pensó como podía despertarla. Y solo había una forma. Aunque le costara después un tirón de oreja.

-Kate, mi amor. – En ese momento Kate abrió los ojos como un búho y se giro hacia él, lanzándole una mirada asesina.-Lo siento era la única forma de que abrieras los ojos.

-Pichurrin esta mañana me despertaste de mejor forma.- Castle sintió como si le hubiera metido un dedo en el estomago.

-Esta mañana estábamos metidos en la cama calentita, y tenía tiempo. –Dijo muy serio.- Ahora estamos en la calle y hace frio. Me he despertado y estábamos desarropados. y desnudos-Kate se levanta la manta y se da cuenta que Castle lleva razón. –Sera mejor que nos metamos dentro, o cogeremos una pulmonía.

Kate se viste lo más rápido que puede, mientras Castle recoge todo lo que ha preparado ella para el picnic. Los dos entran en la casa. Kate le dice a Castle que se va directa a la ducha para quitarse los restos de chocolate y entrar en calor. Ya que estaba helada. Mientras Castle la dice bromeando.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Kate frena en seco y se gira.

-Me prometes que si vienes conmigo a la ducha, ¿me dejaras en paz, para toda la noche?

-Se lo prometo y después te prepararé una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Está bien, entonces vamos y sobre lo de la taza podría ser también algo para comer?-Kate espera que Castle llegue hasta donde esta ella. Mientras el va diciendo que si con la cabeza.-Necesito quitarme el frio que se me metió dentro.-Castle la coge desde atrás por la cintura a modo de abrazo y empieza a caminar.

-No te preocupes, yo sé unas cuantas formas de calentarte.- Castle está en el cuello de Beckett dándole una sonrisa picarona. Mientras Kate le mira y no puedo evitar dar una vuelta de ojos.

-¿Dios Castle, desayunaste Viagra?- Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras, mientras Castle besaba el cuello de Kate.

-No. Solo que llevo 4 años esperando esto.

-¿Y pretendes recuperar el tiempo perdido?-Kate se muerde el labio mientras con una de sus manos agarra la cabeza a Castle.

-Por supuesto, y creo que hace unas horas tu me decías que esto te gustaba.- Castle metió su mando por dentro del pantalón de ella, y repito la misma acción. Kate se paro, cerró los ojos, soltó el aire y dijo.

-Siiiii…

Los dos entraron en el baño, mientras Kate se desnudaba, Castle fue a la habitación, corriendo para coger lo que iba a necesitar. Y los albornoz de los dos. Después volvió al baño, Kate ya estaba desnuda dentro del agua, el se quito la ropa lo más rápido posible y entro con ella. Había algo que tenía que hacer, para ayudar a su musa a calentarse, y que mejor forma de hacer el amor bajo una ducha de agua caliente.

Los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá del salón. Castle estaba debajo y Kate apoyaba su espalda en él. Se habían arropado con una manta y como Castle había prometido, había preparado un chocolate caliente y unos bollos para la cena. Mientras miraban la tele tranquilos. Se hacían preguntas personales de cada uno. Kate de repente se volvió y dijo.

-Castle si seguimos a este ritmo, creo que para pasado mañana abre cumplido con mi regalo.- Mientras se reía.

-Siempre podemos pedir más cajas a Jack.- Dijo levantando las cejas y riendo. Lo que provocó que Kate le diera un golpe en el hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra, ¿tu quieres que Jack piense que estamos todo el día haciéndolo?

-Bueno en realidad me da igual lo que piense Jack, aunque si lo piensa no estará muy equivocado.-Castle se rio antes su comentario y al ver que Kate solo de pensarlo se estaba ruborizando.

-Pues a mi si me importa, y si se acaban, no le pediremos mas por lo menos hasta dentro de un mes.

-¡¿Un mes?- La cara de Castle era de auténtica sorpresa, no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Kate al ver su cara empezó a reírse.-¡¿Tú estás loca? Han sido un par de días sin poder hacerte el amor y casi me vuelvo loco, ¿y pretendes que aguante un mes? – Kate se reía, sabía que ella tampoco podría aguantar ese tiempo sin estar cerca de él. Pero le cogió de la oreja y se la retorció.- ¡Ay, Manzanas, suelta, Manzanas! ¿Por qué me tiras ahora?

-Por decirme loca.- Kate rio y le soltó.

-No te dije loca, solo lo pregunte. –Kate le miro e intento agarrar de nuevo la oreja, pero Castle consiguió pararla antes.-Si tú me dices que tengo que aguantar un mes sin estar contigo y encima seguro que tú no pararas de jugar a llevarme al límite, yo prefiero irme a Nueva York. Al menos mi muerte no será tan tortuosa y cruel.

Kate no podía parar de reír, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer. Aunque ella tampoco pudiera resistir sus juegos. Volvieron a ver la televisión. Ella volvió a mirar a Castle

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Ya la has hecho?-Rio él.

-Castle

-Está bien, dispara.

-Si yo estoy loca, y tú que hablas con la vaca y le cuentas que nos acostamos. ¿Cómo se supone que estas tu?- Kate se reía ante la pregunta y la cara que puso Castle.

-Creo que todo se pega Detective. Y tú me pegaste la locura. –Castle empezó a reírse, y a continuación kate hace lo mismo. Castle la abraza y cuando puede parar de reír. -¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

-Claro, dispara chico escritor.

-Creo que he dejado demostrado que es hombre escritor.- Kate se da una sonrisa y una vuelta de ojos. -¿Desde cuándo llevas oyendo mis conversaciones con Clotilde?- Kate se queda pálida. No sabe que contestar y entonces se levanta, se dirige hacia la habitación.- Hey te hice una pregunta.-Dice Castle, ella se vuelve y le contesta.

-Yo nunca te dije que iba a contestarla. –Ella desaparece por las escaleras mientras dice.-Castle no me siento muy bien, necesito dormir. Buenas noches.

Castle recoge todo lo que han dejado y más tarde sube hacia el dormitorio, una vez dentro de la cama siente que Kate no para de tiritar.

-¿Kate estas bien?

-Tengo mucho frio, ¿puedes abrazarme?

-Con mucho gusto.- Castle se une todo lo que puede a ella y la abraza, no sin antes haberla echado una manta más por encima. Poco después los dos se duermen.

Esta amaneciendo cuando Castle siente que esta abrazado a una estufa al rojo vivo, el se despierta y ve que Kate no para de tiritar, la toca la frente y entonces se da cuenta de que ella tiene fiebre. Él se levanta y se abriga, baja a la cocina y le prepara un vaso de leche, mientras mira en el botiquín si hay algún medicamento para que le baje la fiebre. Castle se lo da como puede a Kate, ya que ella está casi delirando por la fiebre. Entonces decide utilizar el teléfono que tienen solo para emergencias.

Castle va a por él, y cuando lo tiene en la mano mira que es un simple móvil en el que no puede marcar ningún numero, solo tiene dos botones uno con la cara de Mickey Mouse y el otro la cara de Minnie. El aprieta el de Mickey y pronto empieza a dar tonos.

-¿Si?- Una voz medio dormida contesto.

-Hola, soy Calvin Steel, mi mujer esta con mucha fiebre.- La voz del otro lado del teléfono de repente pareció despertarse al momento.

-Perdona Calvin, soy Jack, no te reconocí en la voz. ¿Qué le pasa a Bex?

-Hola Jack, tiene mucha fiebre, y está prácticamente delirando por ella. Necesito medicamentos para ella o que venga un doctor a verla.

- No te preocupes por eso, en menos de una hora estamos allí, el doctor y yo. Ahora solo intentan ponerla paños de agua fría en la frente para que le baje y si ves que no le baja, dale un baño de agua templada, más bien tirando a fría.

En cuanto colgó Castle hizo lo que Jack le había dicho. Menos de media hora después, Jack y un señor estaban dentro de la casa. El médico paso a ver como estaba Kate. Poco después salió.

-¿Doctor como esta? ¿Qué la ocurre?- Castle estaba muy preocupado por Kate.

-Tranquilo, es un simple enfriamiento, y un catarro. Con estas medicinas que le he mandado en varios días estará bien. Incluso ya está mejor, la fiebre le ha bajado, con el método de los paños de agua, he podido hablar con ella y ver que ya esta mas lucida. Ahora que tome un vaso de leche caliente y después se volverá a dormir.

-Ok, doctor, muchas gracias.

Los dos hombres salieron y Jack le dijo a Castle que en un par de horas tendría todo el medicamento que el doctor le había recetado.

Una vez que Castle se quedo solo, suspiró y con una gran sonrisa subió para vestirse. Hoy tenia doble trabajo. Pero Kate estaba mejor. Aunque sabía que le venían unos días duros, hasta que ella se recuperara del todo.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Habían pasado unos 15 días desde que Kate se había puesto enferma, durante las siguientes semanas, Castle había cuidado bien de ella, hasta que se había recuperado del todo.

Era una mañana soleada cuando Kate despertó. Y sintió como cada día, los brazos de Castle abrazándola. Kate se giro para quedar frente a Castle, y vio que él no se despertaba, sabía que durante estos 15 días él había estado haciendo todo el trabajo para que ella pudiera mejorar. Llevaban sin hacer el amor desde el día del picnic, en el que ella había cogido frio, por dormir desnuda en la calle.

Beckett miro la hora que era en el reloj de su padre y vio que aun era temprano para levantarse, así que como pudo se quito de los brazos de Castle y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ella se tomo un café y tomo todos sus medicamentos, ella quería agradecerle a Castle por como se había portado y cuidado durante estos días. Preparo todo para cuando se levantaran, todo estuviera listo. Y volvió a meterse en la cama, fue entonces cuando Castle empezó a despertar.

Kate se arropo y se acerco todo lo que pudo a él para entrar en calor. El la atrajo mas y la dio un abrazo fuerte, Kate casi no podía respirar.

-Castle, afloja un poco que me cuesta respirar.-Castle abrió solo un ojo, y la miro con cara de extraño, no sabía si se refería al fuerte abrazo o que no podía respirar de verdad. Él aflojo su abrazo y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Detective ¿qué tal se siente hoy?-La dio en beso rápido en los labios.

-Buenos días, estoy muy bien, ahora sí que estoy totalmente recuperada.-Ella le devolvió el beso.- ¿Y tú te sientes muy cansado?-Castle levanto sus cejas mirándola no entendía la pregunta.

-Estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno por que si no estás muy cansado y yo estoy recuperada del todo.-Kate metió sus manos por debajo de los pantalones en los glúteos de él, y atajo su pelvis hacia ella.-Creo que podríamos empezar la mañana.-Ella beso el cuello de él hasta llegar a su oído para decirle muy sensual.-Haciendo el amor.

-Para eso nunca estoy cansado Detective. Ya sabe que siempre estoy dispuesto, para cuando usted me la orden.-Castle intento subirse encima de ella, pero ella saco sus manos de donde las tenia y con un rápido movimiento es Kate la que se queda encima de él.-Ya veo que quieres tu llevar la voz cantante.-Castle sonríe, al ver la mirada de lujuria con que ella le mira.

Kate se quita rápidamente la parte de arriba del pijama dejando su torso desnudo. Después le ayuda a Castle hacer lo mismo. Ella empieza a acariciar su torso y Castle va hacer lo mismo cuando Kate le sujeta por las manos y le impide que lo haga. Las sujeta a la altura de la cabeza de Castle.

-Se mira pero no se toca, es una orden.-Dice ella con autoridad.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿me pondrá las esposas?-Castle sonríe, es lo que más desea ahora mismo. Le excita ese juego.

-No Castle no habrá esposas, si no acata las ordenes, se quedara sin su recompensa.

-¿Recompensa?

-Si por haberme cuidado también estos días.

-Ok, entonces acatare las órdenes.

Kate sabe que lo va hacer, así que suelta sus brazos y sigue acariciando su torso desnudo. Ella empieza a masajea su miembro con su pelvis, hasta que nota la dureza de él, baja para besarle en la boca, en el cuello, en la mandíbula, sus manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que llega a la altura de los pantalones, ella mete su mano por debajo de los bóxer de él. Con su mano masajea su miembro, Castle intenta tocarla. Pero ella le mira y le dice que no con la mirada. La respiración de Castle empieza a ser entrecortada por su excitación. Kate saca su mano y con ayuda de él le deja totalmente desnudo. Sus besos empiezan a bajar por el torso de él, cuando ella llega a su miembro lo coge con una mano y juega con su lengua, mientras con la otra ella se acaricia a sí misma. Castle siente una oleada de placer.

-Oh Kate… no lo hagas…

-¿Por qué no Castle?-Ella mira hacia arriba, mientras juega con su lengua.-¿No te gusta, como lo hago?

-Oh Siiiii…. Me encanta… me gusta demasiado…. Pero no tienes que hacerlo.-Castle coge a Kate por la cabeza e intenta subirla. Ella para y le mira diciendo muy sebera.

-Castle no tocar. Es no tocar nada de mí hasta que yo te lo ordene. -Castle suelta rápidamente la cabeza de ella, y Kate sigue con su boca, masajeando su miembro.

-Ok…. Pero no tienes que hacerlo….

-Castle tu lo haces conmigo, creo que ya es hora que lo haga yo.

-Está bien. Solo diré manzanas.-Kate sonríe.

Poco después, Kate siente que él está preparado para irse. Y oye un grito ahogado.

-Manzanas…. Manzanas, Kate.- Ellas intenta quitarse como puede los pantalones y su ropa interior. Ella quita su boca del miembro de Castle y con la mano sigue con el masaje, sabe que le falta poco.

-Castle ayúdame con el pantalón. –Ella intenta acercarse para que el pueda llegar con sus manos, pero son con el roce su cuerpo, él tiene su orgasmo, y deja sus fluidos en el torso de ella.-Castle creo que necesitare una ducha.-Ella se ríe. Ante la cara de él, no había sido su intención, pero no había podido controlarse. Kate sigue intentando quitarse su ropa.-¿Castle me ayudas o ya estas cansado?

-Eh…. si… si…. Digo… no… no estoy cansado.-Kate se ríe por el tartamudeo que él tiene aun, pero Castle la quita toda la ropa como puede. Mientras la besa. El intenta moverse para quedar encima de ella, pero ella se lo impide de nuevo, y quedando ahorcajadas encima de él.

-¿Dónde vas fiera? Yo no di ninguna orden de cambio de posición.-Castle la mira, no puede más, sin poderla tocar, así que con mirada de perro abandonado dice.

-Me das permiso para que mis manos puedan tocar.

Kate mira a Castle mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras con su pelvis hace movimientos a modo de envestidas. Ella coge una mano de Castle y se acaricia con ella, por donde tiene todos sus fluidos, y después se la lleva al pecho.

-Tienes permiso, y quiero que me lleves hasta el límite, sin utilizar tu dragoncito.-Kate apretó su pelvis contra el miembro de Castle, sabía que ella no podría aguantar mucho, sin sentirle dentro.-Es una orden

Castle no necesito mas, se incorporo quedando sentado y con una de sus manos, fue al pecho de Kate, mientras que la otra empezó acariciar su sexo. Los dedos de él parecían estar vivos, con su boca besaba y succionaba uno de sus pechos, Kate cada vez sentía más placer, sentía oleadas de placer, que la hacían encorvarse hacia atrás, lo que permitía a Castle introducir mas hondo sus dedos. Kate sintió que era el momento de que él estuviera dentro de ella.

-Manzanas.-dijo ella a la vez que soltaba un gemido. Castle no hizo caso y siguió con sus dedos, el los movía mas rápido aun, sentía la necesidad de ella, pero quería que ella estuviera mas al límite.-Castle…. te necesito…. ya…. ahora…..-Kate noto que Castle estaba ignorando lo que ella decía, así que como pudo, quito la mano de Castle de su sexo, y cogió el miembro de él, para introducirlo dentro de ella. Cuando ella sintió su miembro dentro, empezó a moverse con rapidez, necesitaba sentirlo más dentro aun. Ella se echo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos entre las piernas de Castle, mientras las manos de él la cogieron por las caderas, haciendo que ella se moviera más rápido, poco después llegaron los dos al clímax. Kate abrazo a Castle mientras sus respiraciones volvían a ser normales. Castle aun esta dentro de ella, se aparto de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Dios Kate ha sido increíble.-Kate aun sentía su cuerpo vibrar.

-Siiiii…-Ella beso a Castle y después volvió a mirarlo.-Te quiero, Castle.

-Yo también te quiero.

Durante un par de minutos se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos sin moverse. Kate se movió para quitarse de encima de Castle, y con la sabana se tapo.

-Creo que será mejor que me dé una ducha.-Ella fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y una vez que llego se volvió.-Gracias por cuidar también de mi estos días.

-Si me lo vas a agradecer de esa forma siempre, estaré encantado de cuidarte.-Castle levantaba las cejas sonriendo.

Mientras Kate se estaba dando la ducha, Castle se había puesto su bóxer y había bajado a preparar el desayuno, pero su sorpresa fue que ya estaba preparado, solo quedaban las tostadas para hacer. Así que empezó hacerlas, cuando vio como Kate entraba por la cocina con una de sus camisas y se acerco a él para darle un beso.

Ella se sentó en un taburete esperando que él se sentara para poder empezar con el desayuno, Castle puso sus tostadas, y su desayuno cerca de Kate, ella estaba bebiendo un sorbo de café, y cuando sintió el olor de la comida, no puedo evitar que le viniera un arcada, lo que hizo que Kate saliera corriendo por la cocina en dirección al baño.

Castle se quedo atónito ante la reacción de Kate. Y cuando reacciono la siguió hasta la puerta del baño. Él llamo a la puerta y vio que estaba abierta. La empujo y vio como ella estaba de rodillas vomitando en la taza. Ella al sentir la presencia se volvió como pudo y dijo de muy mal humor.

-¿Podrías dejarme un poco de intimidad? No es que me guste que me veas como vomito.

Castle afirmo con la cabeza dio un paso hacia fuera y entrecerró la puerta.

-Solo quería saber si estás bien Kate.-Poco después se oyó como ella tira de la cadena y abrió la puerta para después ir al lavabo a lavarse los dientes.

-Si estoy bien, solo que no me sentó muy bien el café.-Castle sabía que era mejor dejarlo así, ella estaba ahora mismo del mal humor.

-Está bien, quieres que te prepare otra cosa, un zumo, un vaso de leche.

-No Castle, estoy bien, y no soy manca, puedo hacerlo yo.

Castle se siente ofendido por la respuesta de Kate, y sin decir nada se baja a la cocina para terminar de desayunar. Kate se da cuenta de que la respuesta ha sido muy borde por su parte y en cuanto termina de lavarse los dientes baja.

Kate entra en la cocina y ve que Castle hace como que ella no está, y sigue con su desayuno. Ella le abraza por detrás, a la altura de la cintura y le da un beso en el cuello.

-Lo siento, sé que he sido una estúpida. Pero es que no es muy agradable que te vean vomitar.

Castle no está dispuesto a perdonarla a la primera de cambio. Y sigue comiendo como si no le importara. Mientras Kate sigue dándole besos en el cuello y le aprieta en sus brazos. Cuando Castle termina de desayunar, quita los brazos a Kate y se levanta con su plato dejándolo en el fregadero. Kate se sorprende ante la reacción de él.

-No importa Kate ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus desprecios.- Kate abre los ojos, no esperaba eso. Ella intenta evitar que el salga de la cocina, obstruyéndole el paso.

-Castle, lo siento de verdad. –Kate pone sus manos en la cara de él y le mira a los ojos.-Lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice.

-Sabes Kate, hay veces que no te entiendo. Hace media hora estábamos haciendo el amor, demostrándonos lo que nos queremos y de repente, me mandas a la mierda, me anulas.-Castle coge las muñecas de Kate y las separa de su cara.- Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Perdóname Castle, soy estúpida.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo piensa por que lo haces.- Él la da un beso rápido en los labios y sale de la cocina mientras dice.-Nos vemos en la comida.

Kate se queda sola en la cocina, y no puede evitar sentirse mal, sabe que lo que ha hecho le ha dolido a Castle. Ella mira el plato de la comida y hace un gesto de asco con la boca. Coge el plato y tira toda la comida a la basura.

Han pasado la mañana cada uno por su lado, Castle haciendo las tareas de la granja y Kate en la casa. Llega la hora de que Castle ordeñe a Clotilde. El prepara todo. Y para evitar que Kate pueda esconderse y oír la conversación que el va a mantener con la vaca, cierra las puertas, así oirá si entra alguien. Castle se sienta para empezar con el ordeño. Clotilde muge y le da golpes con el rabo a Castle, el siente que la vaca sabe que su estado de ánimo no es el mejor.

-Clotilde ya, no estoy de humor.- La vaca mueve el rabo y frota la espalda de Castle.-Estoy preocupado por Kate. Lleva vomitando varios días, sobre todo en las mañanas. Ella no sabe que yo lo sé, Hoy ella tuvo que salir corriendo al baño y no la dije que la he oído ya unos días.-La vaca muge.-Fui a preguntar cómo estaba y me mando prácticamente a la mierda. Así que no pude decirla que lo sé. Sé que ella se arrepiente de cómo me trato. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.- La vaca mueve el rabo a lo largo de la espalda de Castle.-Sabes creo que tiene miedo, algunas veces pienso que ella tiene miedo a saber que está embarazada, o a decirme que lo está. -Clotilde se mueve incomoda.- Si podría estarlo, no nos cuidamos siempre, hoy por ejemplo hicimos el amor y no usamos protección.- Castle nada mas decir eso, para y se queda pensando.- Mierda, creo que he sido un estúpido, creo que ella me lo ha intentado decir a su manera y yo no lo he comprendido.-La mente de Castle vuela.-Ella vomita cada mañana, hacemos el amor sin protección. Dios voy a ser padre de nuevo.- Castle se levanta y se pone eufórico, salta, ríe, abraza a Clotilde. Y cuando su euforia está en pleno auge, coge la cabeza de Clotilde y la da un beso en los morros. La vaca muge y el entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.- Clotilde no es por ofenderte, pero creo que estaría bien que de vez en cuando se lavara la boca. Aajjjj.- Castle se frota los labios con la manga de la camisa, al sentir un poco de asco. El se vuelve a sentar para seguir ordeñando a la vaca.- Creo que lo que acaba de pasar será mejor que se quede para nosotros, no quiero que Kate se entere de lo que paso entre nosotros.-Clotilde mueve la cabeza.-Kate sería capaz de matarnos a los dos. Y mi muerte estoy seguro que sería muy lenta y dolorosa. –La vaca le da con el rabo en la espalda.- Respecto a lo de ser padre, voy hacer como que no me doy por enterado. La daré tiempo para que ella pierda el miedo y ver si me lo dice ella, si no pues ya le hare saber que lo sé.

Castle termino de ordeñar a Clotilde recogió todo y salió del establo. Cuando se acercaba a la casa vio que el coche de Jack estaba allí, y que salía de la casa. Le llamo y hablo con él. Le pidió varias cosas que necesitaba entre ellas una prueba de embarazo., Esto hizo que Jack se sorprendiera, no dijo nada al respecto, pero le extraño muchísimo, que fuera Castle quien se lo pidiera. Le prometió que esa misma noche o mañana tendría lo que necesitaba, y se marcho.

Durante el resto del día, no habían hecho gran cosa ninguno de los dos, Castle estaba especialmente atento con Kate, no la deja que coja peso, que haga ningún esfuerzo. A lo que Kate le resulta algo raro y extraño después de lo que había pasado esta mañana.

En la tarde noche aparece Jack con las compras, estos charlan con él durante varias horas. A la hora de la cena Jack dice que es tarde y se marcha dándoles las buenas noches. Castle prepara la cena y los cenan y terminan tirados en el sofá viendo una película hasta que el sueño empieza a ganar la batalla y deciden que es hora de dormir.

Habían pasado varios días, y Kate seguía vomitando cada mañana, Castle trataba a Beckett entre algodones, esperaba que ella le dijera algo, habían hecho el amor cada mañana, a cada momento que podían, y sin usar ningún tipo de protección.

Esa mañana Castle despierta y ve que ella está aún dormida, el no puede evitar mirar su abdomen y pone su mano encima, esperando sentir algo. El decide que ya no puede aguantar más, y en su cabeza construye la idea de cómo decirla que lo sabe.

El despierta a Kate como cada mañana, pero esta es distinta, esta no hacen el amor, el pone la excusa de que tiene trabajo quiere comenzar lo antes posible, así que se levanta y baja a preparar el desayuno. Kate se viste y baja a la cocina, se sienta como cada día, en el mismo lugar, y da su trago al café, pero esta vez, Castle a tapado su comida con una servilleta, ella mira a Castle extrañada. Él la sonríe y dice.

-Tu desayuno preferido, no quería que se enfriara.

Ella retira la servilleta y ve un plato con huevos fritos, bacón, Kate le mira y le sonríe. Pero en el momento que va ha darle las gracias, le viene unas ganas enormes de vomitar.

-Mierda.-dice ella, mientras sale corriendo al baño. Ella entra en el baño y como cada mañana desde hacía ya unos días vomita.

Castle sube toca la puerta y sin abrirla, dice.

-¿Kate estas bien?

-Si Castle ya salgo.- Ella termina tira de la cisterna para que el agua corra y cuando va a lavarse los dientes se da cuenta de que hay una prueba de embarazo en lugar de su cepillo de dientes. Ella lo coge va hacia la puerta, sabe que Castle está al otro lado. Cuando esta de frente a él.- Castle ¿Qué es esto?

**Pronto estará el nuevo capitulo. espero que os guste.**


	18. Chapter 18

Por ser Lunes, nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 18

Castle la sonríe y la mira. La expresión de Kate es de incredulidad.

-Creo que lo llaman prueba de embarazo, y debes mear ahí en…-Kate está muy seria, y corta a Castle.

-Ya sé lo que es, y como se utiliza.-Kate extiende el brazo para devolvérselo a Castle.

-¿Lo sabes?-Castle se sorprende, eso que quiere decir, ¿que ya se lo ha hecho o que lo ha tenido que utilizar antes?-Bueno creo que deberías mear tu, no yo.

-Yo no lo necesito, déjaselo para sí lo necesita tu amiguita Clotilde.-Castle se sorprende de esa respuesta.

-Kate llevas días vomitando por las mañanas.

-Solo he vomitado dos o tres días.-Dice ella mientras entra de nuevo al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

-Kate, llevas vomitando desde hace una semana y media, que yo no te haya dicho nada, no quiere decir que yo no lo sepa. Además, llevamos aquí un mes y tú no has tenido la regla.-Kate mira a Castle sorprendida.

-No me lo puedo creer-Kate está indignada con lo que acaba de decir Castle. -¿Estás controlando mi menstruación?

-No te controlo Kate, vivo con dos mujeres, y sé que síntomas tienen.

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?- Kate había puesto sus manos en las caderas esperando una respuesta, estaba muy enfadada con él.

-Tenéis mal humor, dolores, cambios de hormonas y vais más a menudo al baño. Y normalmente todas dicen que están con ella.

-Castle, en estos cuatro años que llevamos juntos en comisaría, ¿cuántas veces me has oído decir, quejarme o estar de mal humor por que haya tenido la menstruación? No sé si has notado que yo no soy como las demás.-Castle vio que había metido la pata y trago saliva al ver que se le avecinaba una buena reprimenda.-Por esa misma ley, ahora mismo yo estaría con la menstruación, por que estoy de mal humor.

-Bueno yo solo venia para que te hicieras la prueba y poder estar juntos cuando salga el resultado.

-Castle no necesito hacerme la prueba, estoy segura.

-¿Entonces vamos a ser papas?-Castle sonríe se acerca a ella y la coge por la cintura. Kate lo separa bruscamente.

-No. Yo estoy segura de que no estoy embarazada.-Castle quita su sonrisa de repente.

-Entonces, los vómitos matutinos, hacemos el amor sin protección, tú no has tenido la…..-Kate le corta.

-Castle, los vómitos son por estrés, para tu información y que sigas la cuenta. Mi regla vino la semana pasada, por eso mismo yo estaba tan cansada y más después del frio y el catarro del que salía. El día que vino el doctor hable con él y le pedí algo. Lo hacemos sin protección, por que llevo tomando la píldora desde hace una semana.

Castle se separo de Kate, el dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ahora era él, el que estaba indignado. Como podía haber hecho eso y no decírselo.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste

-Vamos Castle, hemos estado sin hacerlo una semana por que no teníamos protección, cuando la tenemos no paramos de hacerlo, luego por que yo estuve enferma y vino el doctor. Cuando yo estoy bien volvemos hacerlo sin protección. Supuse que te habías dado cuenta que tomaba la píldora.

-Pues no, no me di cuenta, fui estúpido. –Castle está a punto de que una lagrima caiga por su mejilla, se siente un autentico imbécil, por un momento odio la forma de ser de Kate.-Sera mejor que me dedique a mis cosas.-Castle sale del baño cuando está en el pasillo se vuelve y dice.-El estrés es por estas cerca de mí, por que si es así, tampoco me he dado cuenta.

-Castle espera, no, no es por ti. –Kate se adelanta para poder coger a Castle e impedirle que él se vaya. Pero Castle no quiere y sigue andando sin hacerla caso.-Castle hablemos, te explicare todo.

-No Kate, ahora mismo no puedo hablar contigo, todo lo que saldría por mi boca te haría daño, y me lo haría a mi también. Déjame quiero estar solo.

En la hora de la comida, Castle apareció en la casa y Kate tenia la mesa preparada, solo faltaba servir la comida. Castle subió a ducharse, bajo y cogió el plato para ir a la cocina, pero Kate se puso delante y hablo con él.

-Castle, comamos juntos, necesitamos hablar de esto, si quieres no hablamos de ello mientras comemos, pero después hablemos.

-No hace falta Kate, ya tomas tú las decisiones. Yo solo tengo que hacer lo que tú me dejes.

-Castle por favor, déjame explicarte todo como ha pasado, y después hablemos.-Kate tenía una mirada implorándole.

-Está bien, comamos y después hablaremos.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, los dos comieron mirando su comida en el plato. Cuando terminaron recogieron los platos y los llevaron a la cocina. Después Kate invito a Castle a que se sentara en el sofá.

-Dime porque no me dijiste que vomitabas por el estrés. ¿Y se puede saber, porque estas estresada?

-Bueno según el médico, es por el cambio de vida tan radical. El no poder salir de aquí, el no hacer nada de lo que hacía en Nueva York, me ha provocado estrés, y por eso vomito. Mi vida es totalmente distinta a la que estamos viviendo aquí.

-También la mía es distinta, y no me ha dado estrés.

-Castle, nosotros estamos solos aquí, y como sabes yo no soy una persona que vaya contando mis sentimientos a los demás.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Lo sé Castle, pero ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.-Castle la abrazo, y después la dio un tierno beso en los labios. Los dos se colocaron en el sofá, de tal forma que los dos estaban sentados y Kate apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Castle.-Castle siento mucho haberte hecho pensar que podía estar embarazada, siento no haberte dicho que me estaba tomando la píldora. Di por hecho que tú lo sabías.

-Tranquila ya me di cuenta de que soy un estu…-Kate le corta. Y gira la cabeza para mirarle

-Castle no vuelvas a decir que eres un estúpido, la estúpida fui yo al no decírtelo. Lo siento, perdóname.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos estado embarazados? –Kate se gira, le mira a los ojos y durante unos segundos no dice nada.

-Supongo que si hubiera estado embarazada, ahora estaríamos discutiendo sobre el nombre y el sexo del bebe. –Castle sonríe y se lo imagina por unos momentos. Kate ve que su mente se va hacía otro lugar y le hace volver con un golpe en el hombro. –Castle deja de soñar.

-Oh… Aguafiestas, ya te estaba imaginando corriendo detrás de un bebe, toda manchada de papilla. –Kate se pone seria y lo mira.

-¿Me estas intentando decir que yo no serviría para ser madre?

- No, no, tu serias una madre perfecta, gruñona y aguafiestas, pero perfecta. –Castle sonríe, Kate hace como que está enfadada y va a darle otro pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero Castle se adelanta y la coge de la muñeca acercándose a ella para besarla en los labios. -¿Kate puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, Castle dispara.

-¿Te gustaría tener conmigo un hijo? -Kate se queda pálida, no sabía ni hablar. A Castle le molesta e intenta salir del sofá, esto hace que reaccione ella.

-¿Te refieres a ahora mismo o más adelante?

-Me refiero en cualquier momento. Me refería a si te hubieras quedado ahora, si te has planteado tener hijos alguna vez, y bueno a mi me encantaría tener otro hijo al menos, y me gustaría que tú fueras la madre de él, porque eres la persona que más he querido en mi vida. Eres el amor de mi vida y que mejor que culminar ese amor, teniendo un hijo contigo.

Kate le miraba con asombro, nunca le habían dicho algo tan bonito. Ella se incorporó y se coloco con las piernas por encima de las caderas de Castle, así quedo frente a él.

-Castle no te voy a negar, que como mujer no haya pensado en ello. Siempre he pensado en que al menos me gustaría tener un hijo, me da igual el sexo, pero siempre pensé que desde lo de mi madre, eso sería difícil, porque yo quiero para mi hijo el padre perfecto.- Castle la miraba y escuchaba atentamente. –Hasta ahora no lo he encontrado.

- Kate, es imposible encontrar…. –Kate pone un dedo en su boca, para que él se calle.

-Hasta ahora me refiero, hasta que me di cuenta que tengo lo que quiero delante de mis narices. –Kate mira fijamente a los ojos a Castle. –He encontrado al padre perfecto para mi futuro hijo o hijos, y ese eres tú.

Castle sonríe y ve como las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas de Kate, entonces se da cuenta de que él también está llorando. Castle la coge por las mejillas y la besa, para después secarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No me has contestado. ¿Si te hubiera pasado ahora?

-Castle si hubiera pasado ahora, no estaría muy feliz al principio, sería un impacto para mí, pero aceptaría tarde o temprano que iba a venir al mundo un futuro pequeño Castle.

-¿Por qué no estarías feliz? ¿No confías en mí?

-Si confió en ti, de quien no estoy muy segura es de mi misma. Castle lo que está pasando entre nosotros aquí, es muy bonito y especial, pero tengo miedo de cómo será cuando volvamos a Nueva York. –Kate suelta el aire en un suspiro. –Si es que volvemos. Vivir aquí es como si estuviéramos en nuestro pequeño mundo, donde nadie puede hacernos daño, esto no es real y además de que creo que es pronto para plantearnos tener hijos ahora, no me gustaría que cuando llegáramos a Nueva york. Nos diéramos cuenta de que fue todo producto de estar aquí. No creo que tener un bebe, ayudara mucho en el mundo real.

-Kate lo que yo siento por ti, lo sentía antes de venir aquí, y el estar aquí no ha cambiado nada, al contrario me ha hecho que ese sentimiento sea más fuerte. Yo sé desde el día en que nos besamos por primera vez que eres el amor de mi vida y me gustaría poder ser el padre de tus hijos, tu compañero, tu amigo y lo que tú quieras dejarme ser.

Kate no podía dejar de llorar y sonreír a la vez, las palabras de Castle se estaban clavando en su corazón.

Castle cogió a Kate obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos.

-Quiero que esto lo recuerdes siempre, sobre todo cuando volvamos al mundo real. Te quiero y haría lo imposible por pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, como tú me dejes hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo? –Kate le mira a los ojos le sonríe y le hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Ella se acerca para besarlo pero él la para- ¿Prometes que lo recordaras?

-Te lo prometo, Castle lo recordare. –Castle la acerca para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Eso quiere decir que si ¿que tendremos bebes? –Castle levanta las cejas repetidas veces.

-Eso quiere decir que sí, pero no ahora mismo, necesito procesar todo lo que nos está pasando, volver a nuestras vidas reales, ver como lo llevamos y después ya veremos si tenemos un hijo. –Kate sonríe levanta las cejas. –O más. –ella se acerca y empieza a besarlo en el cuello y acaricia el pelo de Castle, cuando oye que él ha soltado un pequeño gemido por el placer que le provoca, ella lo mira a los ojos y con una mirada muy sensual.- ¿Y sabes lo mejor de eso? –Kate vuelve a besarle en la boca.

-No.- Dice Castle.

-Lo mejor es que podemos practicar. –Kate se separa para mirarle a los ojos a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior. Castle comprende lo que Kate le dice, y sonríe. Él besa su cuello y mientras con sus manos intenta quitar la camisa que ella lleva.

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

-Bueno Castle creo que mejor lo dejamos en "todo lo que yo te permita". –Los dos ha empezado con sus caricias y besos.

-¿Y podemos empezar ahora?

-¿Tú qué crees Castle? –Ella se acerca a su oído y le dice muy sensual.-Porque yo creo que ya no puedo parar esto. –Le coge con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Pues si tú me lo permites, creo que es hora de practicar. –Castle se tumba para que ella se quede arriba de él, y comienzan con su juego hasta que hacen el amor, lo hicieron lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro, no tenía ninguna prisa.

Los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, desnudos, solo tapados con una manta, abrazados, en silencio, intentando que sus respiraciones volvieran a ser normales. Kate estaba tumbada con la cabeza encima del pecho desnudo de Castle, mientras con su dedo índice hacía pequeños dibujos en el pecho, cuando los dos se calmaron. Kate se incorpora un poco para mira a Castle.

-Castle me gustaría pedirte algo.-Castle miro a Kate sabia que lo que iba a pedirle no le gustaría.

-Emmm…. Ese tono no me gusta mucho, pero si, dime.

-No sabemos cuando volveremos a Nueva York, pero quería pedirte, que cuando llegue ese momento no cuentes lo nuestro a nadie, por lo menos hasta que yo te lo pida.

-¿A nadie? También van incluidos ahí ¿mi madre y mi hija?

-Castle en especial a ellas.

-Pero ¿por qué? -La cara de Castle esta seria.

-Castle no me sentirá bien si nada mas llegar le cuentas a tu madre y a tu hija que estamos juntos, sabes que las respeto muchísimo y si lo nuestro no funcionara…. –Castle acaba de enfadarse. Se mueve para incorporarse y quedar sentado frente a ella.

-Sabes Kate, no te entiendo, acabamos de hacer el amor, antes hemos hablando de planes de futuro, de repente lo estropeas todo por tus miedos. –Castle se pone su bóxer, se levanta, recoge su ropa y mira a Kate. -Sabes, si piensas desde el principio que esto no va a funcionar, terminara pasando, al final no funcionara.- Castle sin dejar de mirarla sigue hablando. –Así que, será mejor que nuestra relación de pareja termine aquí. –Kate abre los ojos, Castle comienza andar, pero ella se levanta y le coge del brazo impidiendo que él siga andando.

-Castle, lo siento no quería estropear el momento. No es que piense que esto va a salir mal, solo te pido un poco de tiempo cuando volvamos. Todo habrá cambiado y me costará adaptarme. –Castle se acera a ella.

-Se que todo habrá cambiado, y yo estaré ahí para ayudare, pero me tienes que dejar que te ayude –Kate se acerca a él para besarlo, pero Castle se aparta. –No Kate, lo de no ser pareja iba muy enserio, me duele hacerlo, pero si continuamos con esta relación yo no quiero tener que ocultarme de mi familia, ni mis amigos. Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo publico, pero piensa por un momento en los demás. Como crees que se sentirán al descubrir la verdad. -Castle se separa de Kate. –Recuerda como nos sentimos cuando descubrimos nuestros secretos. Yo no estoy dispuesto a que mi familia y amigos se sientan mal, por no contarles lo que me muero por decirles. -Castle se gira y va hacia la escalera, antes de subir, se vuelve para decirla.- Lo siento, pero esta vez tendrás que ser tú la que me demuestre, lo que realmente siente por mi.- Castle desaparece por las escaleras.

Kate se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y se tapa con la manta. Las lágrimas empiezan a aparecer en sus ojos.

Horas después, Jack aparece en la granja, Kate le ve que viene muy alterado, ella sale a su encuentro y este casi sin saludar le entrega un periódico.

-Creo que deberían leer esto.

-¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No puedo quédame, tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes, solo bien a traerles eso. Intentare hablar con McCain y mañana por la mañana vendré y os explicare que está pasando. –Jack se despidió de Kate y poco después desapareció por el camino.

Kate entro en la casa y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió el periódico que le había dado Jack y se queda helada al ver la noticia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Espero que os guste**. **Ya sabéis no dudéis en comentar.**

CAPITULO 19

Kate estaba sentada en el sofá sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, al ver la noticia. Castle entro en la casa, y vio que ella estaba sentada en el sofá, sabía que estaba llorando, podía oír sus sollozos. Se acerca a ella y entonces ve la noticia del periódico. Coge el periódico y se sienta al lado de Kate, lee la noticia.

"La Detective Katherine Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle encontrados muertos"

La Detective Katherine Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle encontrados muertos, con un tiro en la cabeza. Los dos llevaban desaparecidos hace más de un mes, han sido encontrados en un almacén abandonado a las afueras de Nueva York. El funeral será en unos días.

Castle deja el periódico y se acerca más a Kate, la atrae y la abraza, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Vamos Kate, tranquila. Dime qué te pasa.

-Castle si hacen que parezca que estamos muertos, quiere decir que no volveremos nunca a Nueva York.-Kate se abraza a él.

-Oh vamos Kate, no pienses eso, esto seguro que es alguna estrategia que ha ideado Gates, para quitarme de la comisaria. –Castle intenta bromear, para que Kate deje de llorar. Kate levanta la cabeza le mira a los ojos.

-Castle no te das cuenta de lo que pasa ¿Verdad?

-No, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Castle si nos dan por muertos, quiere decir que no podremos salir de esta maldita granja durante un tiempo, no podremos volver a nuestras vidas, y yo no podre demostrarte que no tengo miedo por lo nuestro. –Kate se pone a llorar de nuevo, Castle la abraza más fuerte. Cuando ve que está más tranquila, levanta su barbilla y la mira a los ojos, la sonríe y con los pulgares intenta secar sus lágrimas, después la da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, por lo menos estamos vivos y juntos. Además sabemos que nuestra familia está bien.

-¿Te refieres a nuestra relación de pareja o estar juntos en la granja?- Castle sonríe, y durante unos segundos se queda en silencio.

-A las dos, pero tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra vuelta a Nueva York. –Kate se tranquiliza al oír eso. Se seca las lágrimas y sonríe un poco.

-Castle no puedo estar aquí encerrada, no aguanto más, solo pensar que podemos estar más tiempo aquí, me agobia, y si encima pienso que tú me has dejado, prefiero irme a Nueva York.

-Kate yo no te he dejado, buenos sí, pero me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije. Ahora tranquilízate, y cuéntame por qué Jack a traído este periódico.

Kate se tranquiliza un poco, y se seca las lágrimas con una de sus mangas. Coge el periódico y lo vuelve a mirar. Mira a Castle y se encoge de hombros.

-La verdad es que Jack, no dijo mucho. Solo me dejo el periódico, y dijo que intentaría hablar con McCain para enterarse de algo, que mañana por la mañana estaría aquí y nos traería de nuevo el periódico.

-Bueno pues entonces no podemos hacer nada, hasta que Jack nos diga que está pasando. Así que ahora lo que vamos hacer es tranquilizarnos y cenar algo, si quieres después podemos ver una película.

-Está bien.

Castle se levanto y la ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le cogió la mano y con una sonrisa se levanto. Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo de cena. Cuando la comida ya casi estaba terminada, Kate salió corriendo de nuevo, por las arcadas que le produjo el olor a la comida. Castle la siguió hasta la puerta del baño y espero a que ella terminara y abriera la puerta, Kate se sorprendió de verle allí.

-¿Castle qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería ver que estas bien.

-Bueno no es uno de mis mejores momentos, pero una vez que pasan las nauseas, estoy bien. Creo que el olor a la comida me afecta.

-Creo que mejor te preparare una sopa y algo que no te haga vomitar.

-Gracias Castle pero se me quito el hambre.

Castle arruga los labios en señal de enfado y cruza sus brazos, impidiendo que ella avance por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

-Que te pongas como te pongas, tu vas a comer algo, y si tengo que obligarte como si fueras un bebe, lo hare.

Kate no puede evitar sentirse cuidada y mimada por él, y eso hace que ella le sonría. Pero decide jugar un poco con él. Y se acerca todo lo que puede a él y le susurra al oído.

-¿Y que harás Castle, me darás un azote en el culo?

Castle es lo último que espera que ella diga, y se queda en shock, lo que le ha dicho se lo ha dicho para encender su pasión. Él la coge por la cintura y la aprieta contra él.

-Nunca hice eso, pero si a ti te pone, todo lo podemos probar.- Y la da un beso en la boca.

Kate responde al beso, y empieza a acariciar su torso, Castle siente como su estomago cruje por el hambre que tiene. Entonces entiende que ella lo está haciendo para evitar comer. Se separa de ella como puede.

-Pero ahora vamos a cenar, la cena se nos quedara fría, depuse podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Kate pone cara de enfado, se ha dado cuenta de que no ha podido engañar a Castle, y tendrá que comer algo.

Los dos bajan a la cocina, y como Castle le ha dicho la prepara una sopa y algo mas light, para que no la afecte tanto. Cuando terminan de cenar los dos recogen todo y se tumban en el sofá para ver una película. Pero ninguna de las que ponen en la televisión les hace muchas gracias, así que, Castle que está debajo de Kate, y ella apoyando su espalada en su pecho, empieza a jugar con el pelo de ella.

-Castle para, necesito estar tranquila un rato, si no terminare vomitando la cena. –Castle no la hace caso y se ríe en su oído.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- Y separa su pelo y empieza a besar su cuello.

-Exactamente no es la palabra.-Kate intenta retorcerse para que Castle pare, pero no lo consigue, las manos de Castle están dentro de su camisa.

-¿Y cuál es la palabra? –Kate siente como las manos de Castle masajean su pecho, y ella se arquea, mientras se muerde el labio inferior. -¿Kate me dices cual es la palabra exacta?- Castle baja una de sus manos y la introduce en la ropa interior de ella y masajea su sexo, siente un gemido de ella en su oído.- no entendido.

-Mmmmm…. Castle, paaaa….raaaaaa.-Ella solo puede decir eso entre sus gemidos.

-Solo dime la palabra, Kate, y parare.-Castle siente que ella esta húmeda y le gusta. Sus dedos empiezan a jugar más aun con su sexo.

-Ca… -Kate no puede casi ni hablar. Ella gira su cabeza para besar a Castle, y le obliga a besarle. Castle al ver que ella está a su disposición, introduce uno de sus dedos en ella, eso hace que ella, vuelva a gemir y dice en su boca.-Dios Castle, me vuelves loca.

-Eso me gusta, Kate.-Dice Castle mientras se besan apasionadamente.-Creo que será mejor que subamos a la habitación.

-Yo también lo creo.

Castle saca sus manos de donde las tiene para dejar a Kate que se levante, y él se levanta después, Castle intenta acercarse a ella pero ella pone una mano para pararle.

-Castle dame dos minutos antes de subir a la habitación.-Castle sube las cejas en señal de no entender nada.-Es una sorpresa, solo dos minutos ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, el tiempo empieza ya.

Kate sube todo lo rápido que puede a la habitación, mientras Castle termina de apagar la televisión y recoge la manta con la que estaban tapados. Los dos minutos pasan y desde arriba se oye como Kate llama a Castle.

-Castle ya puedes subir.-Castle no pierde más tiempo y sube corriendo hasta la habitación. Cuando abre la puerta, no encuentra a Kate en la habitación, él entra y de repente alguien le coge de un brazo y lo pone a su espalda, después hace lo mismo con el otro brazo. Entonces Castle es consciente de que ella le ha esposado. Ella se acerca al oído y dice.-Richard Castle queda detenido por desobediencia a la autoridad, tiene derecho a guardar silencio…..

-Kate. –Ella le obliga a que camine hacia delante.

-No, Detective Beckett, Señor Castle, y será mejor que no diga una palabra.- Kate coge una silla y la deja en mitad de la habitación, haciendo que se siente Castle. Ella se gira para ponerse frente a él. –Creo que debería pasar directamente al interrogatorios.- Castle al ver que ella lleva una de sus camisas, sabe que esa va ha ser una noche inolvidable para él.

-Detective Beckett, ¿sabe que está muy sexy con esa ropa? Si hiciera todos los interrogatorios así, seguro que atraparíamos antes al culpable.- La mente de Castle está empezando a trabajar.

-Cállate Castle.- Ella se acerca a él y se sienta encima de él.- Señor Castle por cada pregunta que yo le haga y usted me diga la verdad, yo me quitare un botón de su camisa.

-¿Y me puedes decir si llevas ropa debajo?-Castle levanto las cejas.

-Eso es lo que vas a averiguar tu al decir la verdad.-Kate besa a Castle y le va quitando botón a botón de su camisa. Se separa para preguntar - ¿Qué sientes cuando hago esto?- Ella acaricia su sexo con la mano.

-Desesperación, lujuria, placer.- Kate se quita un botón y besa el cuello de Castle, se acerca a su oído.

-¿quieres que siga?-Kate esta desabrochando el botón del pantalón y bajando la cremallera

-Si, por favor –Ella se separa para desabrocharse un botón más. Vuelve a besarlo en la boca, mientras su mano busca por dentro del bóxer de él. –Oh, Kate suéltame.-Dice el mientras él intenta moverse para poder soltarse.

-Recuerda que está arrestado, antes tengo que ver si es culpable.- Kate saca el miembro de Castle y le frota contra su sexo. Él se da cuenta que no llévala esa parte de su ropa interior. -¿Qué harías si te soltara?

-Dios Kate, te obligaría a ser mía. –Kate se quita el penúltimo botón de la camisa, y Castle ve que ella tampoco lleva su sujetador, él intenta ir hacia sus pechos, para besarlos, pero Kate se lo impide cogiéndole del cabello y tirando de su cabeza, obligando a que la mire a los ojos.

-¿Has hecho esto con otra mujer?-Castle le mira a los ojos y durante un silencio prolongado.

-No, nunca. –Kate lo besa con pasión, mientras se aprieta a él, aprieta sus caderas, contra él, empieza con unos movimientos suaves. Hasta que él se quita del beso y puede hablar.-Kate necesito mis manos.-Ella se quita el ultimo botón de la camisa y se levanta frente a Castle. Le ayuda para que él se levante y entonces se acerca a él, tira de su ropa hacia abajo, dejándole solo con la camisa, abierta. Ella le empuja para que vuelva a sentarse. Se arrodilla y dice mientras le mira.

-¿Y para que necesita sus manos señor Castle? –Kate antes de que conteste Castle, está pasando su lengua por su miembro, mientras llega a la punta y juega con ella.

-Dios…. Kate, necesito tocarte. Kate te lo ruego suéltame.-Ella parece no hacerle caso, sigue jugueteando con su miembro mientras que en una mano sube y baja, y con su lengua hace círculos en su punta. –Kate no puedo más, no aguanto más, para, ven a mí. –Kate sabe que el no puede aguantar más y se sienta encima de él, frotando su sexo con el de Castle hasta que el ya no puede mas –Por favor, Kate, ayúdame.-Ella introduce su miembro en su sexo y le ayuda en los movimientos hasta que él llega al orgasmo. –Lo siento, Kate no pude….-Ella le pone un dedo en la boca.

-Shhh, nadie ha dicho que esto ha terminado.- Ella se levanta, va hacia su mesita de noche y saca la llave de las esposas. Se las quita a Castle. El se frota un poco las muñecas, y cuando se cerciora de que está bien, se gira para ir directamente hacia ella.

-Es tu turno Detective.- Kate se acerca a él, Castle la agarra de la cintura, y la atrae hacía él. Comienza a besarla, y Kate pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Castle, este sigue andando hasta llegar al extremo de la cama donde hace que ella se tumbe, los besos de él empiezan a recorrer todo su cuello, para ir bajando a su pecho, las manos acarician su pecho, su sexo, Kate se arquea al sentir placer, y Castle, se da cuenta de que las esposas están encima de la cama, él disimuladamente las coge y sube al cuello de ella besándola, coge una muñeca de ella y después otra, cuando las tiene juntas pasa las esposas por el barrote de la cabecera y se las pone a ella. Kate se da cuenta.

-Castle suéltame.

-Ya te dije que era tu turno, y ahora voy hacer lo que a mí me apetece, estas secuestrada.- Castle la besa con pasión en la boca, se posa sobre ella y con las manos acaricia todo su cuerpo, él va besando a lo largo de su cuello para llegar a su pecho, juega con ellos, primero con uno, lo masajea, lo besa, lo lame, hasta que siente que sus pezones están duros, el baja mas, mientras que ella se arquea, sabe donde va Castle. Ella abre sus piernas para dejarle más libre el camino. Castle antes de llegar a su sexo, mira hacia arriba para decir.-Te voy hacer suplicar, como tú me lo has hecho a mí.- Castle baja hasta su sexo, y con su lengua lo acaricia, ella no puede evitar sentir placer y gime, mientras con los brazos intenta desesperadamente moverlos. Él decidió jugar con su clítoris mientras le masajeaba con un dedo y lo acariciaba con su lengua, Castle pudo sentir como Kate estaba preparada para más, pero quería hacerla rogar, así que siguió hasta que ella puedo decir.

-Castle por favor, te necesito.

Castle no hizo caso, y siguió, Kate empezó a tener espasmos en el vientre y el decidió que era hora de introducir su dedo dentro de ella, pero ella necesitaba más. Con rápidos movimientos de su dedo Castle sabía que ella no duraría mucho más.

-Castle te lo ruego, te necesito a ti, ¡ya! ¡Ahora!, por favor. –Castle miro hacia arriba y vio como Kate tenía la cabeza levantada para mirarle, el con un movimiento de cabeza la dijo que no -Te juro que te matare con mis propias manos, si no entras ahora, te necesito.- Kate no pudo aguantar más y su orgasmo llego mientras ella decía.- ¡Dios Castleeeeeee!

Castle sintió que ella había llegado al orgasmo y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera relajarse, subió hasta su pecho para empezar con el ritual de besos y lametones en sus pechos, Kate levanto la cabeza, mientras su respiración empezaba a ser entre cortada de nuevo.

-¿Castle piensas soltarme?

Castle paro un momento la miro a los ojos y dijo:

-No. –El bajo una mano al sexo de ella y noto que estaba preparada de nuevo, la penetro muy despacio, mientras la miraba, ella se retorcía de placer, sus manos empezaban a hincharse al no poder soltarse y estaban empezando hacer marca. Castle como pudo cogió la llave y mientras sus movimientos se hacían mas rítmicos la abrió las esposas. Kate no podía más, necesitaba tener ella el control, y en un rápido movimiento hizo que los dos se giraran para ella quedar encima, Castle la cogió de sus caderas para ayudarla en sus movimientos, Kate se arqueaba hacia atrás por el placer que sentía, y Castle sintió que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Caaasstleee, no puedo más…..-Castle puso si mano en el clítoris de ella y masajeo rápidamente par que los dos llegaran a la vez.

Minutos después los dos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, Kate estaba encima de Castle, los dos abrazados, tratando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

-Kate, te quiero. Y no quiero perderte.

-Castle yo también te quiero, yo tampoco quiero perderte.-Kate levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Castle.-Y si quieres podemos contar a tu madre y tu hija lo nuestro cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

-¿En serio se lo puedo contar a mi hija y a mi madre?- La cara de Castle era de felicidad

-Sí. ¿Pero te importaría que no se lo contáramos por el momento a los chicos?

-No claro que no, hasta entiendo por qué no quieres decirles, se que ellos no pararan de gastar bromas sobre nosotros.

-Exacto. Por el momento será mejor que no se lo digamos.

Los dos se quedaron ahí abrazados, sin decir nada más, hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerles.

-Buenas noches, Castle. –Dijo Kate dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Los dos se quedaron plácidamente dormidos, nunca hubieran imaginado lo que se les avecinaba.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, Gracias por comentar chicas.**

CAPITULO 20

Beckett despertó cuando un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, le dio en su cara. Ella abrió los ojos y noto que debajo de ella había algo. Ella se movió y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Castle. Su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de este, y él la tenia completamente abrazado. Subió la cabeza para ver si Castle estaba despierto, pero él estaba totalmente dormido. Muy despacio se fue moviendo para no despertarle, quito sus brazos de él y sin hacer mucho ruido se fue al baño para tomar una ducha.

Media hora después Castle abrió los ojos y sintió frio, noto que estaba solo en la cama, levanto la cabeza esperando que Kate estuviera en la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie, oyó un ruido que provenía del baño, entonces se levanto, se puso su Bóxer y corrió hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta del baño sin llamar, quería pillar a Kate en la ducha y así poder empezar la mañana haciendo el amor en la ducha. Pero había llegado tarde, Kate ya estaba duchada y vestida. Se estaba cepillando el pelo que incluso lo tenia seco.

-Castle adelante, tú no te cortes, pasa sin llamar.-Dijo Kate algo molesta.

-Pensé que estas en la ducha y quería…..-Castle se acercó a ella la paso los brazos por la cintura y levanto una ceja mientras le daba una sonrisa picara.-ya sabes, empezar bien la mañana, dándonos una ducha.-Mientras Castle metió su cabeza en el cuello de Kate y empezó a besarla.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo ya me di la ducha sola.-Castle se separo para mirar ante el comentario de Kate, y la miro sorprendido. Ella entendió lo que Castle estaba pensando y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.-Castle no ese tipo de ducha, que tú estas pensando.

-Uff, por un momento pensé que yo no te…-Kate rio pero inmediatamente lo beso en la boca. Hasta que sintió que las manos de Castle estaban tocando su piel. Ella se separo un poco, e intento que él no subiera más sus manos.

-Tranquilo Castle, lo haces, vaya si lo haces.- Kate se mordió el labio inferior, y saco las manos de Castle para separase totalmente de él. -Y ahora será mejor que tú te des una ducha.

-Noo -Ponía cara de niño triste.-Yo quiero empezar la mañana como todos estos días lo hemos empezado.-Castle se acercó a Kate para abrazarla, pero ella le cogió por las muñecas y se lo impidió.

-Lo siento Castle, pero hoy no podremos empezar como todos los días, dentro de un rato Jack vendrá a informarnos de lo que esta pasando, y no quiero que nos pille.-Ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y se encamino hacia la puerta. Castle la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo que parara en seco.

-Podríamos echar uno rapidito.-Dijo él levantando las cejas varias veces.

Kate lo miro, puso su lengua en un lado de su boca y pensó durante unos segundos, poco después se acercó a Castle hasta llegar a su oído.

-Sabes Castle, yo para uno rapidito no me pongo.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Unos veinte minutos después, como Kate le había dicho a Castle, Jack estaba sentado en el salón, esperando a que los dos estuvieran, para poder comenzar a contarles todo.

Cuando los tres ya estaban sentados, y tomando un café, Jack empezó hablar con ellos.

-Jack, ¿Qué sabes?

-Llevo llamando desde ayer a McCain y no he podido hablar con él. He comprado el periódico, para ver si decía algo sobre vosotros. Aquí lo tenéis, ni lo he leído, así que no es que sepa mucho mas.-Castle lo cogió y empezó a mirarlo. Poco después, el cerro el periódico, y miro a Kate, para después repetir varias veces la acción.

-¿Castle que pasa?-Kate sabia que estaba pasando algo, y Castle no sabia ni como decirlo. Lo por la cara que tenia.

-¿Des… des… desde cuando no hablas con McCain?-Castle miro a Jack esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno pues desde que le informe de cómo iba todo desde hace unos 3 o 4 días. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Castle al oírlo, empalideció. Durante unos minutos se quedo callado, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo la mirada de Jack y de Kate.

-¡Castle! -Dijo Kate para sacarle de sus pensamientos.-Castle, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que irnos, tenemos problemas.-Castle le dijo a Kate mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que tenemos problemas?-Kate no entendía nada.

Castle doblo el periódico por la página que estaba leyendo y se lo paso a Kate para que ella misma leyera.

"Aparecido muerto Owen McCain"

"Esta madrugada, apareció en un callejón de Nueva York, el cadáver de Owen McCain, el cual llevaba desaparecido varios días. Su cuerpo fue encontrando con evidentes signos de tortura".

El articulo era muchos mas amplio y con una foto de Owen McCain, pero Kate entendió lo que Castle había querido decir, realmente tenían que salir de allí.

Kate se levanto y le paso el periódico a Jack, mientras este leía, subió a su habitación, para coger su arma.

-Lleva razón el Sr Castle, tienen que irse, si Owen hablo, ellos saben donde están, y realmente no sabemos cuanto tiempo llevan sabiendo o lo que puedan saber de ustedes o de su familia.

Castle y Kate se miraron, acababan de darse cuenta de que ellos podrían saber el paradero de sus familiares, y podrían estar en peligro.

-Necesito que me deje el teléfono Jack, necesito hacer una llamada. –Jack asintió con la cabeza y se saco el móvil.

-Intente no tardar mucho y sobre todo no se le ocurra decir quien es o donde esta.

-Si lo se.-Kate cogió el móvil y después miro a Castle.- Castle creo que deberías ir haciendo una bolsa con ropa, tenemos que largarnos de aquí lo antes posible. Jack si no le importa, usted podría ayudarnos hacer una bolsa con víveres, para unos cuantos días, tendremos que escondernos. Y nos harán falta.

Tanto Castle como Jack, asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras Kate marco un número y espero a que al otro lado la contestaran.

-Gates.

-Hola Señor, necesito que hablemos, pero esto no es muy seguro. Espero que haya leído la prensa de hoy.-Gates reconoció enseguida la voz de Kate.

-Si, la he leído y esperaba su llamada, tienen que salir de ahí inmediatamente, no están seguros

-Y como saldremos de aquí, si no tenemos ni vehículo, no se a donde dirigirnos, ni donde podemos ir.

- Solo tienen que decir a su amigo que vamos a por el plan B, y entonces les explicara. Ahora será mejor que cuelgue, mas tarde hablaremos mas tranquilas.

-Solo una cosa mas Señor, por favor cuide de la familia, usted ya me entiende. –Kate colgó, e inmediatamente fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Jack.-Jack me han dado ordenes de decirle que tenemos que pasar al plan B.

-Ya lo suponía, así que me vine preparado para ello.

-¿Y de que se trata?-Pregunto Kate.

-Vaya hacer su equipaje, y cuando lo tengan todo preparado se lo explico. No podemos perder más tiempo.

Kate hizo caso a Jack, y justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina, Castle entraba.

-Kate ya tengo echa las bolsas que me pediste, pero creo que seria mejor que revisaras la tuya.

-Este bien, Castle. Tú mientras ayuda a Jack si es que te necesita.

Una vez de que Kate se había asegurado de que lo que todo estaba bien en su bolsa, e incluso en la de Castle, bajo con sus bolsas y entonces vio como Castle y Jack estaban sentados esperándola. Ella dejo las bolsas y fue a sentarse.

-¿Y bien de que se trata el plan B?- Kate dijo, mientras Castle la miro por que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando

-El día que vinieron, Owen me dejo, algo por si lo necesitaban, y me dijo que solo en caso de que él o su Capitán me pidieran pasar al plan B, podría hacerlo. Y creo que ha llegado el momento. El plan consiste en que ustedes tendrán un coche, que esta escondido y…-Castle abrió la boca para decir algo pero Beckett le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera interrumpir a Jack.-Ni ustedes se han dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. Dentro hay tres sobres que están cerrados y lacrados, con distintos destinos, cuando ustedes salgan de la granja deberán abrirlos y decidir donde quieren ir, así ni yo mismo puedo ponerles en peligro ya que no se el contenido del sobre, ni de los destinos. También hay un sobre con 10 mil dólares, para que puedan pagar en efectivo y no dejen rastro, además de carnet de conducir e identidades que solo ustedes sabrán. Les aconsejo que cuanto lleguen a su destino, compren un móvil de prepago, para que sus llamadas sean imposibles de rastrear. Y así podrán comunicarse con su Capitana. Que es la única que sabe el siguiente plan B.

-Entonces pongamos en marcha lo antes posible, no quiero ponernos mas en peligro de lo que ya estamos.-Kate se levanta para ir a por las bolsas y Castle la ayuda.

Los tres salen de la casa y van hacia donde Jack les dirige, el cobertizo. Castle al pasar por donde esta Clotilde la mira y siente lastima por que no va ha poder despedirse de ella. Cuando llegan donde esta el coche, un todo terreno oscuro, él no puede resistirse.

-Wow, me encanta el coche que tienen preparado.-Kate le mira, y ve que Jack esta distraído, entonces se acerca a Beckett y le dice al oído lo mas bajo posible para que Jack no le oiga.-¿Puedo despedirme de Clotilde? Mientras Jack te explica lo de los sobres, serán unos minutos.

-Castle no podemos perder tiempo.

-Kate, solo dos minutos, mientras Jack te explica.-Castle la mira con cara de cachorro.

-Esta bien Castle, ves. Pero no tardes mucho.

Castle sonrió y la dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir con una sonrisa en dirección hacia donde estaba Clotilde.

-Solo serán dos minutos. Te lo prometo.

Jack al oír que Castle se aleja mira con extrañeza a Kate. Esta le sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano para que no le de importancia.

-Entonces, donde están esos sobres. –Dice Kate acercándose a Jack.

-Están en la guantera junto con el sobre del dinero. Si alguno de los sobres de destino esta abierto, tendrán que descartar ese destino, ya que alguien podría haber visto el destino y seria fácil de encontrarles. Solo deberán abrirlo una vez que yo no este aquí, así que será mejor que lo hagan cuando ya hayan salido de la granja.- Jack se acerca a Kate y la tiende la mano.- Ahora es hora de que me despida de usted Detective Beckett, ha sido un placer conocerla, y espero que todo salga bien.- Jack le tiende la mano. Pero Kate le da un fuerte abrazo. Y Jack le devuelve.

-Gracias por todo Jack. Espero que podamos vernos en otras circunstancias, y cuide de su mujer y de Maggie.

Castle entro donde Kate y Jack estaban, los vio como se abrazaban. Y no pudo sentir tristeza por tener que despedirse de él.

-Hey…. Yo también quiero.- Y salió corriendo para abrazar a los dos. Estos al sentir a Castle rieron, y después sintieron el fuerte abrazo que les daba.

-Castle por favor, nos estas espachurrando. –Dijo Kate para que los dejara respirar. Y se separaron del abrazo

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.-Dijo Jack.- Saldremos los dos juntos pero cuando les avise deberán parar, me darán un par de minutos, y entonces ustedes saldrán de la granja por el lado que ustedes quieran. Así yo no sabré que dirección tomaron

Una vez que los tres se habían despedido, Jack fue a su coche y Kate le siguió por el camino. Cuando Jack les aviso, ellos pararon, y esperaron un tiempo, como les había dicho. Después salieron camino hacia un nuevo destino.

Condujeron hasta llegar a Ballinger. Donde decidieron parar, para abrir los sobres con los nuevos destinos.

-Podríamos tomar un café en esa cafetería de ahí.- Dijo Castle

-Castle hace un par días, salieron nuestras caras en todos los periódicos, donde decían que estábamos muertos, ¿Cómo crees que se quedaran al vernos?

-Como si hubieran visto un fantasma.-Dijo Castle sonriendo.

-Si, y además alguien podría llamar a los periodistas y nos podrían seguir la pista. Así que no vamos arriesgarnos a que eso pase. –La cara de Castle era de fastidio.-Así que deja de hacer el tonto, y saca los sobres. Para decidir donde vamos.

Castle abrió la guantera y saco los tres sobres que estaban lacrados.

-¿Cual elige el primero?-Intentaba imitar un juego de televisión, donde la azafata te ofrecía sobres con el premio.

-Castle me da igual, hay que abrir los tres y decidir, así que deja de jugar, cuanto antes decidamos, antes nos vamos.

-Oh Kate, eres una aguafiestas, no tienes sentido del humor, podríamos hacerlo esto mas emocionante.

-Castle ¿los abres o los abro yo?

-Esta bien, esta bien. –Castle cogió uno de los sobres y lo abrió. Miro la dirección, y después de leerla para si mismo.-Me niego rotundamente a ir hasta allí.

-¿Y donde se supone que te niegas a ir?-Kate levanto una ceja, para hacerle ver que ella no sabia donde era.

-Washington

-¿Washington? Eso esta en la otra…-Castle no la dejo terminar.

-En la otra punta del país, y no estoy dispuesto a irme tan lejos.

-Yo tampoco, el siguiente, por favor.-Pidió Kate

Castle cogió el siguiente sobre, lo abrió y leyó esta vez mas sorprendido aun.

-¿Minnesota? O no, nunca me gusto. No quiero…-Kate le miro y puso ojos

-Castle abre el siguiente sobre y ahora decidiremos

-Espero que sea mejor lugar.-Castle rompió el sobre y al ver la nueva dirección, se le abrieron los ojos, y sonrió.

-Castle, ¿quieres decirme lo que dice el sobre?

- Miami, Florida. –La cara de Castle le estaba diciendo a Kate que el ya había elegido destino.-Me encanta.

-Castle no pienso irme a Miami.- Castle se quedo serio de repente.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por que si vamos a Miami, en dos días, seremos mas conocidos que nunca, te conozco y se lo que hay en Miami, y tu no podrías aguantar sin meterte en problemas.

-Pero yo…

-No hay peros que valgan Castle, no iremos a Miami.

-Pues a mi no me gustan ninguno de los otros dos sitios.

-Ni a mi tampoco.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

Kate miro a Castle, después miro hacia la carretera, durante unos segundos, y volvió a mirarle.

-Volvemos a Nueva York.


	21. Chapter 21

**Siento haber tardado en subir nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste **

CAPITULO 21

-¡ ¿Queeee?

-Que volvemos a Nueva York.-Dijo Kate mirándole muy seria.

-Sí, ya te he oído, pero que se supone que haremos en Nueva York, nuestros amigos nos dan por muertos, y no podemos volver a nuestros apartamentos.-Dijo Castle

-Y no lo haremos.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos entonces?-Castle estaba intrigado.

-Mira Castle.-Kate se giro para mirar a Castle.-Yo no creo que debamos irnos a ningún lugar de los que nos han puesto, si a McCain lo han torturado y ha dicho donde podemos estar, quien nos asegura que no les haya dicho donde eran los destinos del plan B. Incluso, de que Jack los haya abierto y después cerrado.

-¿Tú crees que Jack nos traicionaría?-Pregunto Castle un poco incomodo, ante lo que Kate le decía.

-Castle, después de lo que paso con Montgomery, ¿pondrías la mano en el fuego por alguien que no conoces?-Castle se quedo pensando.

-Bueno mirándolo así.

-Castle no es que no confié en Jack, pero si McCain le torturaron y dio información sobre nuestro paradero.-Kate se movió incomoda en el asiento.-Él era un agente preparado, y Jack es un señor mayor, ¿tú crees que resistiría mucho sin decir nada?

-Llevas razón, y Jack tiene un punto débil.-Dijo Castle mirando a Kate.

-¡Maggie!-Dijeron los dos al unísono, y con mucha tristeza.

-Kate deberíamos volver.

-Castle no podemos volver, seria firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte.

-Pero Kate…-Castle estaba casi suplicando a Kate.

-Lo siento Castle, pero no podemos volver.-Kate se sentía fatal, pero era la única forma de salvarse ellos y su familia.-Llamaremos a Gates y le diremos que los saque de ahí.

-Podría ser demasiado tarde, Kate.

-Castle siento mucho esto, pero si volvemos, puede que seas tú el que no vuelva a ver a tu hija. Es la única forma, y no me hagas sentirme peor de lo que me siento ya.

Durante unos minutos, Castle se quedo fija mirando a Beckett, sin decir nada, solo pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Hasta que puedo hablar, sin que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

-El plan es volver a Nueva York, volveremos en el coche. Si conducimos los dos, podemos llegar en un par de días, mientras uno conduce el otro puede dormir. Tenemos comida suficiente para llegar a Nueva York.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguemos allí?

-Castle si me dejaras terminar. –Kate le mira con una ceja levantada esperando que Castle la deje, este la mira y con un gesto afirmativo la deja.-Si nos fuéramos a cualquier otro lugar, ellos nos llevarían ventaja, nosotros conocemos Nueva York, esa es nuestra ventaja. Tenemos 10 mil dólares, y nos podemos alojar en cualquier hotel sin dejar rastro, una vez allí, podremos, avisar a los chicos y Lannie de que no estamos muertos, y ellos nos informaran del caso de McCain. Los que mataron a McCain, son los que están detrás del asesinato de mi madre.

-¿Y Gates no la avisaremos?

-Si claro que sí, pero no la diremos la verdad, la diremos uno de los tres destinos que había en el sobre, la pediremos que ayude a Jack y a su familia.

-¿No confías en Gates? ¿Crees que ella está involucrada?-Pregunto Castle, estaba empezando a dudar de que Kate pensara coherentemente.

-Claro que confió en ella, pero si la dijéramos la verdad, correríamos un riesgo terrible.- Kate no paraba de mirar a Castle.- Además de ella misma, si por casualidad la atraparan y dijera dónde estamos, estaríamos perdidos, por que nos estarían esperando y seria nuestra sentencia de muerte.

-Ok, ya entiendo.-Castle comprendió que Kate tenía razón.

-Se lo diremos una vez que estemos en Nueva York, pero ahora la diremos que vamos a Florida.

-¿Florida? Pero si sería el último sitio donde tú querías ir.

-Pero Gates te conoce, y sabe que sería el primer lugar que tú elegirías, por eso mismo no le extrañara, que hayamos tomado esa decisión.

-Así que en la próxima gasolinera nos compraremos un móvil de prepago, y la llamaremos. La diremos lo que supuestamente tenemos planeado y una vez en Nueva York, ya veremos cómo hacemos para contactar con ella.

-Está bien, ¿pero por qué esperar a la próxima gasolinera?-Castle miraba a Kate, esperaba una respuesta coherente, pero ella, no la tenía, así que se encogió de hombros.-Kate, necesito ir al baño, y necesitamos un mapa de carreteras, por que en el coche no hay, en esa tienda de ahí, podemos comprar las dos cosas.

Durante unos minutos Kate se quedo mirando la tienda que Castle le decía, después miro a Castle y suspiro.

-Está bien, lo compraremos ahí.-Castle sonrió al salirse con la suya, y fue abrir la puerta del coche. Kate le sujeto para impedirlo.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-¿A la tienda a comprar lo que necesitamos?-Kate negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo que no?

-No así Castle, sería muy fácil que nos reconocieran.- Castle abrió los ojos, no entendía. Kate se movió para coger una bolsa que tenía en la parte de atrás y saco de ella, una peluca rubia, una gorra de beisbol, y un par de gafas de sol. Le paso la gorra y unas gafas a Castle, mientras ella se quedaba con la peluca y otro par de gafas.- Castle ponte esto, y prométeme una cosa. –Castle la mira para saber qué es lo que quiere.-Promete que no harás nada para llamar la atención, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, si hacemos que se fijen en nosotros, corremos el riesgo de que nos reconozcan.

-Está bien, lo prometo. Ahora podemos terminar con esto, mi vejiga está a punto de explotar.-Castle se coloca la gorra y las gafas, y espera a que Kate se coloque su peluca.

-Castle, te juro que como hagas algo que nos comprometa, no hará falta que te busquen, me encargare de matarte yo, y tirare tu cadáver a la cuneta.-Kate termino de colocarse la peluca y se peino un poco, miro a Castle.-¿Entendido?

Castle al verla de rubia, se quedo en shock, se quedo en silencio con la boca abierta, no decía nada, solo pensaba como ese color de pelo resaltaba, esos ojos verdes.

-¡Castle! ¿Te ocurre algo?- Kate no entendía por qué Castle tenía esa cara.

-Eh, si, si, perdona.-Castle movió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento.-Solo que nunca te había visto de rubia y bueno….

-¿Y bueno que?-Kate pregunto, dándole una mirada a Castle de advertencia.

-Bueno que no me lo esperaba y mi mente se ha ido muy lejos.-Castle prefería no extenderse en esa conversación.- ¿Ahora podemos irnos? Creo que será mejor salir de aquí, por nuestro propio bien.-Castle ya tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta para salir.

-Espera.-Castle se volvió a mirar a Kate, y vio como se acercaba a él, le dio un beso muy sensual en los labios y se acerco a su oído.-Si te portas bien, te dejare fantasear conmigo y mi peluca, en vivo.-Ella se separo y lo miro a los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Ufff, dios. Seré todo un corderito.-Castle se lanzo a ella, y la dio un beso apasionado en los labios.-Ahora salgamos del coche, o te aseguro que nos detendrán por escándalo público.-Castle no espero a que Kate dijera nada, el salió del coche lo más rápido posible. Mientras Kate al ver esa reacción en Castle sonrió y movió la cabeza.

Los dos entraron en la tienda e hicieron las compras necesarias, Castle fue al baño y después pusieron rumbo a Nueva York.

Durante las dos primeras horas Kate había conducido. Pero Castle no paraba de decirla que cuando iba a ser su turno, así que había decidido dejarle, así ella podría descansar y también dejaría de oír las lamentaciones y ruegos de Castle por que le dejara conducir.

Durante todo el trayecto en el que Castle había conducido, él había puesto la radio y se dedico a tararear la música, de vez en cuando miraba a Kate, pero la veía como si estuviera en otro mundo. Ella no paro de darle vueltas, del por qué abrían los asesinos de su madre, hecho que parecieran que estaban muertos, no llegaba a entender el por qué de esa decisión.

-Sabes Castle, no lo entiendo.-Castle iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que al oír la voz de Kate dio un pequeño salto, como si se hubiera asustado. La miro y se puso una mano en el pecho.

-Por dios Kate, casi me matas de un infarto. Pensé que tu mente te había abandonado, no me esperaba que regresaras.-Kate miró a Castle y vio que estaba pálido, en realidad se había asustado.

-Lo siento Castle, no era mi intención asustarte. –Kate puso su mano encima de la pierna de Castle, para intentar que se tranquilizara.

-Bueno ya paso, Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Por que nos han dado por muertos. Que sacan con ello.-Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás quieran que pensemos que podemos bajar la guardia, y nos dejemos ver, así alguien no pueda reconocer, para poder encontrarnos.

-No sé, puede ser pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

-¿Kate has llamado a Gates?

-Oh mierda, no se me olvido llamarla, debe estar que echa humo, hace unas cuantas horas que debería haberla llamado, pensara que nos ha pasado algo.-Kate empezó a marcar el numero pero Castle, se lo impidió.

-Espera Kate, tienes que ser convincente con lo que dices.

-¿De qué me hablas Castle?

-Kate llevamos exactamente 7 horas y 10 minutos conduciendo, desde que salimos de Ballinger. Voy a parar en Hope, y pasaremos la noche en un motel, allí miraremos donde podríamos estar exactamente si hubiéramos tomado el camino a florida.

-Yo todavía puedo conducir unas horas.

-No Kate, esta anocheciendo y los dos estamos cansados, no hemos parado ni siquiera a comer algo, y la verdad, yo necesito una ducha, no puedo ya mas. Podemos descansar unas horas, salir antes de que amanezca, pero te pongas como te pongas esta noche la pasaremos en Hope.-Kate iba a rebatir lo que Castle estaba diciendo, mientras el tomaba el desvió para entrar en Hope.-Kate cuando llames a Gates, deberás decirla más o menos donde estamos, así que de todas formas tenemos que parar para mirar donde deberíamos estar, y también tenemos que repostar, se acaba de encender el piloto de la reserva.

-Está bien Castle, tú ganas.-Dijo Kate con resignación, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con eso, y la verdad es que ella también necesitaba descansar.

Una vez que entraron a Hope, vieron la gasolinera y pararon a repostar. Kate se había puesto de nuevo la peluca, no quería que nadie pudiera reconocerla, y Castle no se había quitado la gorra desde el primer momento que se la había puesto. Ella bajo del coche y pregunto por sitios donde alojarse y donde poder comer un par de hamburguesas.

El dependiente de la gasolinera le dijo que había unos cuantos sitios para poder pasar la noche, pero que el más cercano al restaurante de hamburguesas y a la gasolinera era el "Days Inn Hope". Así que una vez que lleno el depósito y pago, se dirigieron a donde el dependiente le había dicho que estaba el Motel.

Una vez en la puerta vieron que el restaurante de hamburguesas estaba justo al lado, Kate miro a Castle.

-¿Cómo quieres la hamburguesa?

-¿No podemos comérnosla en el restaurante?- Castle puso cara de cachorrito.

-Castle no podemos arriesgarnos. Así que será mejor que la pidamos por teléfono.-Kate abrió la puerta del coche y se fue a la parte trasera para coger su bolsa.-Ahora vamos a pillar una habitación.

-Está bien, pero me pido el mando de la televisión.-Kate se volvió, y le paro con un dedo, en el pecho.

-Ahí dentro déjame hablar a mí. No hagas el tonto.-Castle sonrió la cogió de la muñeca.-Intenta no levantar sospechas.

-¿Y si lo hago, podre hacer eso que me dijiste esta mañana?-Kate sonrió, sabía que a Castle eso no se le había olvidado.

-Bueno ya veremos, todo depende de tu actuación.-Los dos pasaron dentro del Motel, cada uno con su bolsa.

-Hola bienvenidos al Hotel "Days Inn Hope". ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, queríamos saber si podríamos alquilar una habitación para esta noche.-El recepcionista mira en el libro y poco después responde.

-Han tenido suerte, nos queda una solo habitación con cama de matrimonio. El precio de la habitación….-Kate le corto al recepcionista.

-Está bien, nos la quedamos. Pagaremos en efectivo ya que mañana saldremos pronto. ¿Tienen servicio de llamada?

-Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora quieren que les llamemos?

-A las 6 estará bien, gracias.-El recepcionista les entrega la llave, donde viene el numero de habitación, Kate la coge. -Perdone que le moleste, ¿tienen servicio de internet y ordenador? Me gustaría mirar unas cosas.

-Si claro que lo tenemos, está en esa sala.-El recepcionista señala la primera sala que hay en el pasillo. -También disponemos de un servicio especial. Por 20 dólares puede disponer de un portátil toda la noche en su habitación.

-Pues si no le importa, nos gustaría tener ese servicio. Y podríamos pedirle un último favor, venimos muy cansados del viaje y no queremos salir a cenar, ¿podría decirnos, si podemos comer unas hamburguesas en la misma habitación?

-Por supuesto, mire aquí tenemos la carta del restaurante que está justo al lado del hotel, si me dicen lo que quieren yo mismo hare el pedido y se lo traerán a su habitación.

Kate y Castle cogieron la carta del Restaurante y le dijeron al recepcionista que era lo que querían. Este les entrego el portátil, les indico donde se encontraba su habitación y antes de que desaparecieran, ya estaba llamando al restaurante para hacer el pedido. Al oírlo, Castle se volvió y le dio un par de billetes.

-Esta es la propina para el repartidor, y estos 20 son para ti, por las molestias que te estamos causando.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Los dos entraron en la habitación, no era un hotel de 5 estrellas pero para descansar les valdría. Castle inmediatamente se puso con el ordenador, necesitaba ver todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que habían estado incomunicados. Kate después de preparar todo lo necesario para el baño se acerco a Castle.

-Castle mientras tú recopilas la información que necesitamos para llamar a Gates y llega nuestra cena, yo voy a darme una ducha.

-Está bien, después lo hare yo.-Castle no aparto la vista del ordenador.

Media hora después Kate salía del baño, ya estaba lista, solo necesitaba algo de comer, llamar a Gates. Para poder meterse a la cama, y dormir.

-Castle tengo que llamar a Gates, ya puedo llamarla o todavía no necesitas más tiempo.

-No ya esta, según he mirado, ahora mismo deberíamos estar en Beaumont. Por el tiempo que hemos tardado, desde que salimos de la granja a hasta ahora. Si en algún caso te pregunta donde nos alojamos, no se lo digas, ya que pueden llamar para averiguar si es verdad, así que dila que para evitar que nos reconozcan dormiremos en el "Babe Zaharias Park" dentro de bosque y muy cerca de la 10 que nos lleva hasta florida directos.

Kate está muy sorprendida por el trabajo que había hecho Castle, no esperaba ni la mitad de su trabajo. Pero se lo agradeció dándole un beso en los labios.

-Buen trabajo, chico escritor.-Dijo Kate mientras le ponía sus manos en los glúteos.

-Creo que he dejado demostrado que es hombre, hombre escritor. –Dijo Castle cogiéndola de la cintura y apretándola contra ella.-Y si tienes alguna duda aun, puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras, incluso ahora mismo.-Castle empezó a besarla, y pronto sus manos estaban dentro de la ropa de Kate, tocando su piel.

Kate no podía resistirse ante las caricias de Castle, pero de repente se oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Kate se separo un poco de Castle.

-Castle, están llamando a la puerta, seguro que son nuestras hamburguesas, deberíamos abrir.- Pero Castle, está muy entretenido, besando el cuello de Kate. -Castle para.-Kate separo totalmente a Castle, y fue a colocarse la peluca para abrir la puerta.-Ya voy espere un momento.- Una vez que estaba preparada, ella abrió la puerta y sonrió al recepcionista, mientras recogía el pedido de comida. –Muchas gracias, no sabe cómo le agradecemos mi novio y yo este detalle.

-No importa Señorita, cualquier cosa que necesiten, descuelguen el teléfono y marquen el 0. Y ahí estaré para atenderles.

-Muchas gracias, espero no molestarle más.-Kate entro con la comida mientras Castle asomo por la puerta del baño.

-¿Es nuestra cena?

-Sí, y date prisa en ducharte, mientras llamare yo a Gates.-Dijo ella.

-No, me muero de hambre, me duchare después de cenar, si no me comeré la hamburguesa fría. Tú llama a Gates mientras saco toda la comida en la mesa.

Kate hizo caso a Castle y llamo a Gates, después de unos 5 minutos hablando, disculpándose e informando de su futuro paradero. Colgó y se sentó junto a Castle.

-Dios, pensé que no iba a colgar nunca, tengo un hambre que me muero.-Kate cogió su hamburguesa y dio el bocado más grande que pudo. Haciendo que las salsas se le salieran por los lados de la boca. -Umm… esta buenísima.-Dijo con la boca llena.

-Ya veo que tienes un hambre que lo devoras, es la primera vez en cuatro años que te veo con boceras. -Castle la cogió por la barbilla, la atrajo hasta él, y con la lengua la limpio una parte de la cara donde tenía salsa.-Y debo decir que me encanta.

-Castle, ¿Desde cuándo tienes complejo de servilleta?-Kate bromeo, con él por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Por ti, sería lo que tú quisieras que fuera.

-Sabes Castle lo único que quiero ahora mismo es terminarme esta hamburguesa y sus patatas, y meterme a la cama, así que en ti esta el poder hacer de almohada.-Kate levanto una ceja.

-¿Solo de almohada, no quieres que te haga de hombre objeto? –Castle sonreía.

-De momento no, pero ya te avisare si cambio de opinión.

Los dos terminaron de cenar, y metieron los restos y la basura en la bolsa donde habían venido media hora antes sus hamburguesas y sus bebidas. Castle se metió al baño para darse una ducha, y Kate se metió en la cama, mientras esperaba a Castle cogió un libro, que llevaba en la mochila, y se puso a leer.

Castle salió unos 20 minutos más tarde y vio como Kate se había quedado dormida con el libro encima. Se lo quito de las manos, lo puso en la mesilla, y se metió en la cama. Antes de apagar la luz, le dio un beso a Kate en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches, Castle.-Kate parecía que lo decía en sueños, pero al apagar la luz ella se movió para quedar su cabeza encima del pecho de Castle y abrazarlo. Poco después los dos se quedaron totalmente dormidos.


	22. Chapter 22

**PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y NO LES CUESTA NADA COMENTAR.**

CAPITULO 22

El teléfono de la habitación sonó, y Kate empezó a despertar. Estaba un poco descentrada no sabía dónde se encontraba, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la habitación del hotel. Inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Si?

-Buenos días señorita Pastón, le llamo desde recepción, son las 6 de la mañana. -Kate se quedo en silencio, ese nombre no le sonaba de nada, hasta que vio la peluca tirada en la silla y se dio cuenta de que era su nueva identidad.

-Oh. Si, muchas gracias, una pregunta.

-Si dígame.

-Tienen en el hotel donde desayunar, para no tener que salir del hotel.

-Si por supuesto, tenemos un salón donde tiene todo para el desayuno. Esta justo al lado de la sale de los ordenadores.

-Ok muchas gracias.-Kate colgó el teléfono y miro hacia donde esta Castle, vio que estaba profundamente dormido, y que todavía era de noche. Así que decidió que mejor iría a por unos cafés y el periódico, después se ducharía y saldrían de nuevo a la carretera.

Kate salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía la sala que el recepcionista le había dicho, cogió el periódico y después se sirvió un café. Se sentó en una mesa apartada y donde sabia que nadie la molestaría, mientras bebía su café y leía el periódico. Fue pasando las páginas hasta que casi en la mitad del periódico una noticia llamo su atención.

"Retrasado el funeral de la Detective Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle"

"El funeral ha sido retrasado, debido a que la familia a pedido una segunda autopsia. La familia no está de acuerdo con lo que la forense y ayudante de la policía Lannie Parish, ha dado como causa de la muerte. Ya que las pruebas de ADN no son concluyentes."

Kate sintió pena por Lannie, debía estar destrozada, tenía que hacerla saber que ella estaba bien, pero sabía que se arriesgaba a que la pillaran y la podría meter en problemas, a ella y a su familia.

-Familia.-Dijo Kate en voz alta. Ella miro alrededor y vio que ella estaba aun sola, cogió el periódico se preparo dos cafés para llevar y se fue directa a la habitación. Intento que nadie la viera.

Entro en la habitación y Castle todavía estaba dormido, esta empezó a recoger todo y llamo a Castle

-Castle despierta, tenemos que irnos.- Castle empezaba a moverse, y a espabilarse.-¡Castle! Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Nueva York.

-¿De repente te han entrado las prisas por que todos sepan lo nuestro?-Castle intento bromear.-Ya sé que soy irresistible.-Kate le miro y le dio una vuelta de ojos.

-Castle se por qué nos han dado por muertos, quieren a nuestra familia.

-¡¿Cómo?-Castle se levanto de un salto de la cama y se acercó a ella.

-Mira toma y lee, pagina 32.-Castle coge el periódico se frota los ojos y lee.

-Pues sigo sin entender lo que quieres decirme, será que necesito una dosis de café para que mis neuronas funcionen.

-Castle, no saben dónde estamos, es una trampa, si nos dan por muertos, los federales llevaran al funeral a tu hija, tu madre y mi padre, entonces los secuestraran y harán que salgamos de nuestro escondite. Serán la moneda de cambio.

-Y cuando se supone que nos enterraran, por que aquí no pone nada.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Nueva York, tenemos que averiguarlo y preparar un plan.

-¿Cuanto se supone que tardaremos en llegar a Nueva York?

-Si conducimos sin parar a dormir en ningún hotel.-Kate le decía con tono de reproche a Castle.-Estaremos ahí mañana a esta hora.

Castle había notado ese tono de reproche y prefirió hacer como que no lo había escuchado. Se acercó a ella la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

-Buenos días Detective, ¿no piensa darme el beso de buenos días?-Castle estaba sonriendo y levantando la ceja.

-Castle no podemos perder tiempo, cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos.-Intento separarse, pero Castle no estaba dispuesto, y la apretó mas contra él. Metiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella para besar su punto débil.

-Podemos recuperarlo en la ducha.-Castle empezó a meter sus manos por dentro de la camisa de Kate, esta intentaba sacarle las manos, mientras Castle subía con sus besos hacia la mandíbula para llegar a la boca de Kate.

-Umm…. Castle, de verdad… no podemos…. –Castle cayó a Kate con un beso en su boca, mientras la llevaba camino hacia la cama. Una vez que llegaron a la cama la tumbo lentamente. Castle dejo de besarla para intentar quitarle la camisa. Momento en el que aprovecho Kate para hacer un rápido movimiento, y quedarse arriba, mientras Castle estaba abajo, ella lo beso de nuevo, sujetando sus manos por las muñecas, cuando se hacía necesario respirar, se separo.-Castle, lo digo muy en serio, tenemos que salir de aquí. Te prometo que una vez que lleguemos a Nueva York, te recompensare por esto. Pero ahora es mejor que salgamos de aquí, nuestras caras vuelven a salir en los periódicos.

-Oh, vamos Kate necesito estar contigo, sé que cuando lleguemos a Nueva York tendremos unos días muy duros, y tu lo que quieres es engañarme.

-Castle no quiero engañarte, yo también necesito estar contigo, pero ahora no es el momento.

-Yo creo que nuestros cuerpos dicen todo lo contrario, Kate.-Castle miro hacia su parte baja.

-Lo sé, pero tendremos que decirles que no, mira Castle, ¿cómo te quedarías, si cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, hubieran raptado a tu madre o tu hija, si por solo este tiempo que quieres que perdamos ahora haciendo lo que más tarde podremos hacer, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo de que no hubiera ocurrido?-Castle pensó por un momento en lo que Kate le decía, y sabia que ella llevaba toda la razón, pero le fastidiaba tener que dársela.

-Si llevas razón. –Kate lo beso en los labios y lo soltó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha antes de salir.

Una hora después abandonaban el hotel y se metían en el coche, para tomar rumbo a Nueva York. Kate había cogido las llaves del coche, y se había puesto en el primer turno para conducir. Después de media hora de silencio en el coche, Castle no aguantaba más.

-Cuando se supone ¿que yo tendré que conducir? ¿Y cómo lo haremos, cuando pararemos?-Kate sabía que iba a ser un largo camino junto a él.

-Castle solo llevo 30 minutos conduciendo, yo había pensado que podíamos conducir unas 4 horas cada uno, así podemos descansar, y pararemos solo por necesidad.

-¿Necesidad?

-Si necesidad, solo para estirar las piernas o ir al baño. No me digas que ya necesitas que paremos.-Kate le mira con una mirada de querer matarlo. Lo que hizo que Castle se estremeciera y se hundiera un poco en su asiento

-Bueno creo que podre aguantar un poco más.

-Pues me parece que tendrás que aguantar más, por que no pienso parar hasta que mis piernas aguanten, así que si te haces pipi.-Kate coge su vaso en el que antes había café y se lo da.-Lo haces aquí.

-Oh, vamos Kate, un hombre tiene que tener intimidad.-Dijo él bromeando, al escuchar eso, Kate le da una vuelta de ojos, y sonríe sin que él lo pueda ver.

-Bueno pues ya que necesitas intimidad, cuando necesites otro tipo de intimidad, lo tendré en cuenta.-Kate le miro sonriendo mientras le guiña un ojo.

-Oh, eso es…-Castle aprieta sus cejas en señal de enfado.-Eres cruel detective, ¿Serias capaz de hacerme eso?

-De eso y de mucho más, creo que ya te lo he demostrado.-Castle se queda fijamente mirándola, mientras empieza a recordar los momentos más calientes de ellos.

-Oh sí, lo recuerdo.

-¡Castle!-Kate le da un pequeño manotazo en el hombro para que el vuelva y deje sus pensamientos.-Deja de fantasear, no te hace ningún bien. Ahora céntrate y hablemos del caso, cuéntame todo, lo que tú sabes.

-¡Ay! Eso ha dolido, bueno no es que me haga ningún mal, hay alguien que se alegra de recordarlo.-Castle mira hacia abajo para que ella lo siga con la mirada y ver que se ha excitado de solo pensar en lo que habían hecho días anteriores.

-Por dios Castle, ¿tú de verdad que no desayunas viagra?-Kate se lo dice riendo.-No me extraña que tengas esa fama de mujeriego.-Castle que estaba sonriendo, no pudo evitar contestar.

-Bueno se hace lo que se puede, ya que otras no me dejan.-Lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo por lo que había pasado esa misma mañana

Kate lo mira, y ve que hay una salida cerca, sin decir nada, sale hacia ella, y cuando están en zona segura, para el coche, se quita el cinturón y sin que Castle espere lo que va hacer, ella le coge de la oreja y se la retuerce.

-¡Ay, ay manzanas, manzanas!- Castle la coge de la muñeca, para intentar soltarse, pero Kate le retuerce más la oreja.-¡Kate, manzanas, ay!

-¿Cómo que se hace lo que se puede? ¿Con cuantas te has acostado este ultimo año?

-¡Ay, suelta, yo te lo digo pero suéltame!- Kate afloja un poco pero no lo suelta del todo.-Eso es injusto, yo te hice la misma pregunta y tú no me la quisiste contestar.

-No me hiciste esa pregunta, y no es lo mismo- Kate retuerce un poco más la oreja.- ¿dime con cuantas te has acostado?

-Está bien te lo diré, pero ahora suéltame.-Kate le suelta, Castle se frota la oreja, hasta que el dolor se alivia y la mira.-Con ninguna

Kate al oír eso, se queda un poco parada, pero luego piensa que es una mentira de Castle. Ella estira el brazo para volverle a coger de la oreja, pero él se lo impide, cogiéndola por la muñeca.

-Castle, si me mientes te juro que te disparare.

-Kate es la verdad, desde que deje a Gina no he estado con otra mujer, solo contigo.-Castle la miraba a los ojos, Kate se dio cuenta de que el no mentía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no has tenido sexo desde lo de Gina?-La cara de Kate era de incredulidad.

-En pareja no.

-¿Como que en pareja no?-Kate termino de hacer la pregunta y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir. –Oh, vamos Castle, no me hace falta esos detalles.

-Bueno entonces no te diré que me imaginaba que estabas contigo.-Castle miro riendo a Kate

-Eres un cerdo ¿sabes?-Kate le dio de nuevo en el hombro mientras le decía esto riendo también.-Bueno ya que hemos parado y tu tenias necesidad de tener intimidad, hazlo ahora y así podremos seguir el viaje.

Castle sabía que ella se refería a ir al baño, pero decidió tomarlo por el otro sentido, y se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, mientras sus manos intentaron meterse por debajo de la ropa de Kate. Esta al sentir las manos, le aparto de ella.

-¡¿Qué? Tú me diste permiso para tener intimidad.-Castle estaba sonriendo.

-Castle sabes perfectamente que no me refería a esa intimidad. Así que o vas a mear o sigo el camino y no parare hasta que mis piernas no aguanten mas.

-Está bien, pero tengo que decirte que no eres nada divertida.-Castle abría la puerta del coche, mientras sacaba sus labios a modo de enfado.

-Lo sé Castle, y por eso te vuelvo loco.- Kate sonreía.

Castle había tardado un poco hasta volver a entrar de nuevo en el coche, después se pusieron en marcha, y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Así que Castle cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre el caso de mi madre y por qué McCain te llamo y para qué.

-¿Seguro que no te enfadaras, cuando sepas todo?

-Seguro Castle, ya se me paso, y entiendo que lo hiciste por mi bien y por qué no querías perderme, así que ahora empieza.

-Está bien.- Castle se acomodó en el sillón del coche para comenzar hablar.-No se mucho más de lo que nos explico aquel día McCain, por lo que yo he investigado y he podidos averiguar….

-¿Cómo que tú has investigado? –Kate le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-Kate recuerda que dijiste que no te enfadarías.

-Lo sé, solo me ha sorprendido saber que tú has seguido investigando a mis espaldas.-Dijo Kate

-No lo he hecho a tus espaldas, pensaba decírtelo una vez que encontrara algo con lo que seguir, pero tampoco encontré mucho, apareció McCain y me recordó que tenía que mantenerte alejada de esto.-Castle se cayó durante unos segundos.-Y con lo que había descubierto, entendí por qué tu tenias que estar fuera de esto, al menos hasta el momento.-Kate se giro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-Descubrí, que no vamos detrás de un policía que gano dinero chantajeando a mafiosos, hay algo mas, y es muy gordo Kate, he descubierto que la persona que está detrás de todo esto tiene mucho poder, no va a dejar que tu le pilles y le descubras, él quiere matarte y creo que ahora también quiere matarme a mí.

-Ya lo ha intentado.-Dijo Kate

-No Kate, lo del cementerio fue por qué a McCain no le habían llegado los informes que Montgomery le mando, y no pudo protegerte a tiempo. Pero después se encargaron ellos de protegerte, y de saber si tu seguías investigando.-Kate le miro mientras levantaba las cejas con asombro, Castle se encogió de hombros.-Lo siento lo hice para protegerte.

Durante unos minutos Kate miro a la carretera sin decir nada, a Castle esos minutos se le hicieron eternos, no dijo nada, espero que ella hablara, Kate suspiro fuertemente y se giro hacia Castle de nuevo.

-¿Y que eran esos informes que Montgomery le mando? ¿Dónde estás?

-No sé lo que contienen esos informes, ni donde están, solo sé que McCain los tenía y los había leído.

-Si los que van detrás de nosotros sabían que McCain tiene esa información podrían haberle matado y torturado para sacarle información sobre lo que sabía o donde los tenia.

-Podrían pero entonces no les hubiera hecho falta que nos dieran por muertos. Nos habrían dejado en paz, por que esa era la ficha que McCain tenía para protegernos, y estando en el programa de protección de testigos, ya no podríamos volver a nuestras vidas.-Dijo Castle, Kate pensó durante un momento.

-Supongo que llevas razón. Entonces si lo que dices es cierto tenemos que averiguar donde esta esa información.

-¿y dónde podría tenerla? ¿En su casa? No sabemos donde vive, ¿en el trabajo? No creo que nos dejen entrar tan siquiera

-No lo sé Castle, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-Dijo Kate con esperanza.-Y ahora ¿porqué no intentas dormir un rato, para que estés descansado cuando te toque a ti conducir?

-Creo que por esta vez te hare caso.-Castle reclino el asiento todo lo que pudo y se tubo, cerró los ojos, y pronto se quedo dormido.

Kate condujo durante más tiempo del que habían dicho, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en idear un plan para intentar averiguar dónde puede estar la información que Montgomery le mando a McCain. Y como iba a intentar averiguar todo, pensó en sí debería pedir ayuda a Gates y contarle todo en cuanto estuvieran en Nueva York.

Cuando Kate empezó a sentirse cansada y las piernas empezaban a quedarse entumecida por la falta de estiramiento en ellas, decidió que era hora dejar a Castle, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado 4 horas desde que ella había parado para que Castle pudiera ir al baño. Así que decidió que era hora de despertar a Castle y de parar en la primera estación de servicio para pedir unos cafés y algo de comer y poder seguir el camino.

-Castle despierta, vamos a parar en un área de descanso para comer algo y nos cambiamos.

-No lo nuestro no puede ser.-Kate miro a Castle inquieta.

-¿Castle de que hablas?

-No Clotilde esto no se va volver a repetir, si Kate se entera me matara.-decía Castle, estaba inquieto y movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-¡Castle!-Kate se dio cuenta que él estaba soñando, al oír lo que decía no pudo evitar reír y pensar que la vaca le estaba atormentando.-Castle cuéntame que paso.

-No, no volveré a besarte, yo quiero a Kate, lo nuestro no puede ser.

Kate soltó una carcajada al oír lo que acaba de decir Castle, mientras entraba en un área de descanso, aparco el coche, se coloco la peluca y decidió que se vengaría de él.

Se soltó el cinturón, ella se acercó hasta llegar a los labios de Castle y lo beso en la boca, al principio empezó a darle tiernos besos y decía su nombre. Pero él no reaccionaba, entonces puso su mano en su sexo y masajeo. Ella se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle.

-Castle despierta, tengo ganas de usarte como hombre objeto.-Kate volvió a su boca y noto que Castle se había despertado por que empezó a corresponderla al beso, y sus manos, fueron directas una a la nuca para atraerla hacia él y profundizar el beso y la otra hacia donde ella estaba masajeando, para apartar su mano. Entre besos el hablo.

-Kate si no dejas tus manos quietas, te juro que esta vez no pienso parar. –Kate rio dentro de su boca, sabía que él estaba deseando en el fondo que ella no parara, pero era mejor terminar ahí. Ella termino el beso y se apartó.

-Castle necesito parar, tengo hambre, llevo cuatro horas seguidas conduciendo, ¿qué te parece si comemos en esta área de descanso y después conduces tu?

-Me parece perfecto, yo también tengo hambre, y necesito ir al baño.

-Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo.-Kate salió del coche y Castle fue detrás de ella, mientras se colocaba la gorra.

Entraron en el restaurante que había y fueron directos a la barra, Castle se excuso para ir al baño ya que no podía aguantar más, mientras Kate pedía unos cafés y algo para comer. El camarero le sirvió los cafés y le dijo que pronto estaría su comida. Castle salió del baño y fue a sentarse junto a ella. Unos minutos después, fue el turno de Kate. Cuando los dos estaba ya sentados de nuevo en la barra y con la comida en la barra.

-Podemos salir a las mesas de fuera a comer?-Pregunto Kate al camarero.

-Mientras me paguen antes de que salgan por esa puerta, pueden comer donde quieran.

-Ok. Aquí tiene.-Kate saco un billete de 20 dólares.- quédese con el cambio.-Ella coge su comida y su café, para salir de allí.

Castle sin decir nada hace lo mismo, y va detrás de ella. Kate mira alrededor y decide que va ha comer debajo del árbol, es la última mesa y es la que menos se ve.

Una vez sentados, los dos se ponen a comer, no dicen nada, a Castle le resulta muy raro que ella no haya dicho nada desde que salieron del coche. Solo había hablado para pedir la comida.

Castle termino su comida y la miro, pero ella estaba distraída terminando su último bocado. Él no quería molestarla así que cogió su café y empezó a beber. Ella hizo lo mismo pero esta vez lo miro a él a los ojos

-Kate ¿te pasa algo?

Kate se quedo mirándole durante unos minutos sin decir nada, y bebiendo su café.

-¿Castle que hay entre tú y Clotilde?-Castle que justo estaba dando un trajo de su café, lo escupió por la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué? –Kate intento ni sonreír, quería parecer enfadada y ofendida.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que entre tú y Clotilde ha pasado algo.

-Kate que va a pasar entre una vaca y yo. ¿Tan desesperado crees que estoy? –Kate se acercó hacia él y le sonrió, mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa para acercarle a ella. Cuando Castle pensaba que ella le iba a dar un beso, cerró los ojos, y no vio que Kate sonrió y lo solto para ir hacia su oreja.-¡Ay, manzanas, manzanas!

-Castle dime que paso entre la vaca y tú, o te arrancare la oreja de cuajo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo te lo cuento, pero suéltame.-Kate afloja pero no suelta la oreja.-Nos besamos.-Kate soltó a Castle, y lo miro con los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Me estas diciendo que besaste a la vaca?

-Si, pero te juro que fue por la emoción.-Castle intentaba justificarse.- Fue el día que pensé que estabas embarazada, me puse a pensar y de repente llegue a la conclusión que estabas embarazada, y me hizo tanta ilusión que me puse a saltar y en un acto reflejo cogí la cabeza de Clotilde y la di un beso en la boca.

-¡Dios, Castle! –Kate puso cara de repugnancia. Pero no pudo evitar reír. –Besaste a la vaca en la boca, dios. –Kate se levanto y se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Me lo tengo que tomar como tu primera infidelidad?-Ella intentaba estar todo lo seria que podía, ya que estaba apunto de soltar una gran carcajada.

-No Kate, solo fue un impulso, por la felicidad.-Castle se levanta y se acerca a ella, la coge de la cintura y la sujeta de barbilla, obligando a que ella le mire.-Te juro que en ningún momento sentí placer.

-Me has puesto los cuernos Castle, y lo peor de todo es que ha sido con una vaca.-Kate ya no puede aguantar mas la risa, y suelta una gran carcajada.

-Kate tu sabes que seria incapaz de serte infiel, por que te quiero ¡Muuuuuuucho!-Los dos rieron. –Castle se acercó para besar a Kate. Pero ella le separo.

-De eso nada Castle, me acabas de decir que diste a la vaca un beso en la boca, y ahora quieres besarme a mí, lo siento pero no lo harás mas hasta que se me olvide o te laves la boca con lejía si hace falta

-Pero Kate ya lo hice aquel día, ya te he dicho que no sentí precisamente placer, y me tire todo el día lavándome la boca.

-Me da igual Castle, pero estoy ¡Muuuuuy! Enfadada contigo, te has ido con la primera que has visto.-Decía bromeando. Mientras iba hacia el coche.

-Oh vamos Kate.-Castle la seguía.

Los dos se metieron en el coche, Castle en el asiento del conductor y Kate en el del copiloto. Se pusieron los cinturones y pusieron rumbo a la carretera.

Kate se había quedado recostada en el asiento, según como lo había dejado Castle. Cuando habían pasado unos quince minutos, Castle la miro para ver si se había dormido. Pero ella no estaba dormida, solo estaba mirándole a el como conducía.

-¿Qué?

-Nada solo recordé, que llevas dos días sin vomitar. Desde que salimos de la granja.

-Ya te dije que era por estrés, me estresaba verme encerrada allí, y sin saber nada del exterior. -Kate bostezo.

-Si supongo que será eso. Ahora por que no te duermes, te ves cansada, y después te toca conducir de nuevo. –Dijo Castle posando una mano en su pierna.

-Si creo que lo haré.- Kate le cogió la mano y se la beso. Después se coloco bien en el asiento y cerro los ojos. Mientras Castle se dedico a tararear una canción.-¡Castle!

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Poco después Castle iba haciendo música con los dedos en el volante, mientras ella dormía plácidamente en su asiento.


	23. Chapter 23

**SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, BUENOS Y MANOS, ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE MEJORAR**

CAPITULO 23

Había amanecido hacía ya tiempo y estaban a la entrada de Nueva York. Castle estaba profundamente dormido, mientras que Kate estaba conduciendo, ya estaban cruzando el Holland Túnel, una vez que lo cruzaran estarían en la gran ciudad.

Kate iba muy cansada, había conducido más de lo previsto y sobre todo en la noche. Así que decidió que era hora de despertar a Castle, y que le cambiara durante un rato, o al menos meterse en un café para tomar uno y despejarse.

-Castle despierta, ya estamos llegando, en menos de cinco minutos estaremos.

Castle empezó a removerse en el asiento, sin muchas ganas de despertarse.

-Umm, podía quedarme esos cinco minutos más.- Dijo él mientras se daba media vuelta.

Kate como pudo le cogió de la oreja y se la retorció.

-¡ Ay, manzanas, manzanas!- Castle inmediatamente abrió los ojos e intento agarrar de la muñeca a Kate para que le soltara.-Ya me despierto, ya, ya, pero suelta mi oreja. –Kate le soltó y sonrió al ver que había conseguido su propósito.-Detective tiene una forma extraña de despertar a su novio. Me gustaba más la forma en que lo hacía cuando estábamos en el rancho.-Castle levantaba las cejas sonriendo a Kate.

-Si a mí también, eso fue antes de que me enterara que te vas besando con la primera pelambrusca que te encuentras.-Kate le miro arrugando los labios en señal de protesta y haciéndole ver que estaba muy enfadada.

-Oh vamos Kate, cariño, no bese a nadie, era una vaca y ya te explique que fue por la efusividad del momento.-Castle puso cara de perrito triste. –Ya te dije que no lo volvería hacer mas, y te pedí perdón.-Castle se incorporo en el asiento y se lo coloco.

-Dejemos esta conversación y pasemos a lo que es verdaderamente importante, me muero por un café recién echo y algo de comer.-Dijo Kate.

-Yo me muero por una hamburguesa en Remy, podríamos ir allí.

-Si claro Castle y si quieres podemos poner un anuncio en el que diga que estamos en Nueva York.-Kate salió del túnel y en el primer semáforo se le encontraron en rojo.-Vamos a parar en cualquier cafetería y vamos a pensar lo que vamos hacer.

-Está bien como usted mande Detective, ya veo que sin su dosis de café es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-¿Tentar a la suerte?-Kate no entendía por que decía eso Castle.

-Sí, tentar a la suerte de que me de mi beso de buenos días.-Castle sonrió.

Kate se quito el cinto un momento, se giro hacia Castle, y le cogió de las mejillas, le atrajo hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios, en un principio fue suave, pero a medida que iba paso el tiempo empezó a ser más apasionado, hasta que oyó como Castle gimió, y poco después los pitidos de los coches sonaban, puesto que el semáforo se había puesto en verde.

-Dios, Kate no sé como lo haces, pero despiertas en mi, todo lo que un hombre necesita, solo con un beso.-Kate le miro, y Castle le señalaba hacia abajo.

-Joder Castle, tu de verdad, que no tienes remedio.

-Eso le demuestra detective que no desayuno viagra.-Castle se reía, y Kate no puedo evitar hacerlo tampoco.- Y tendrá que decir a su amiga Lannie que no soy para nada Chico-escritor, sino más bien Hombre-escritor.

-No pienso decir nada a Lannie, y recuerda lo que hablamos, nada de decirles nada todavía a ninguno de ellos. ¿Te queda claro? O podría dispararte, total ya se supone que estás muerto y no tendría ningún problema por ello.-Castle trago ruidosamente saliva

-Alto y claro, detective. Ya veo que solo me quiere como hombre objeto, solo me utiliza para saciar su sed de sexo.-Dijo en broma, mientras que ella le hizo una vuelta de ojos.

Entraron en Nueva York, y decidieron parar en una cafetería donde sabían que les sería difícil reconocer y en la que más bien parecía un tugurio, los dos se pusieron su peluca y su gorra para intentar no ser reconocidos, y una vez dentro se sentaron en el sitio más arrinconado del lugar, para evitar que desde fuera pudieran ser vistos. Pidieron a la camarera, sus cafés y algo de comer. Mientras les llegaba la comida habían ido al baño por turnos. Una vez la comida estaba servida pagaron de inmediato, por si tenían que salir a toda prisa. Y así evitar que la camarera les volviera a molestar.

-¿Y entonces que vamos hacer ahora? Deberíamos ir a un hotel y coger una habitación.- Dijo Castle.

-Creo que sería una opción, pero creo que tengo un mejor plan.

-Y lo vas a compartir conmigo o es una sorpresa. También podríamos ir a tu apartamento o a mi loft.

-Castle olvídate de ir a nuestras casas, si nos están buscando será el primer sitio que tengan vigilado. He estado pensando que necesitamos ayuda, y la verdad, yo no confió en mucha gente. Así que he pensado que vamos a ir a casa de Lannie, y allí esperaremos hasta que se vaya a trabajar, y veremos si la tienen vigilada a ella.

-Pero sí la tienen vigilada también vigilaran si entramos en su casa.-Dijo Castle.

-Lo sé, pero yo sé por dónde podemos entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta. La esperaremos en su casa hasta que ella vuelva del trabajo, entonces hablaremos con ella y con esposito para que nos ayuden.

-Ya veo que mientras yo dormía, tu tenias la mente muy ocupada. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en escribir?

-Castle por favor, céntrate.

-Está bien. Y mientras estamos en casa de Lannie, ¿has pensado que la podrían haber puesto micrófonos?

-Castle no empieces con tus conspiraciones sobre la CIA.

-Kate esta vez te lo digo muy en serio, no sabemos con quien nos enfrentamos, lo único que sabemos es que el que está haciendo esto tiene mucho poder, y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que no le descubramos. Podrían tener pinchados los teléfonos de ellos, la casa con micrófonos, cualquier precaución que tengamos seria poca, los vamos a poner en grave peligro y son nuestros amigos.

Kate durante un largo rato se quedo callada mirando su taza de café, y poco después, miro a los ojos a Castle y dijo.

-Puede que lleves razón, pero entonces no sé donde podemos ir.

-Yo sí, se dé un sitio donde puedes comprar aparatos para detectar micrófonos y cámaras ocultas, e incluso nos harán un buen precio por comprar unos móviles de tarjeta para que no nos puedan rastrear las llamadas. Y no nos hará falta documentación, incluso tenemos dinero en efectivo y no harán ninguna pregunta.

-Entonces vamos allí, dentro de una hora Lannie saldrá hacia el trabajo.

Los dos se levantaron, y se fueron a comprar lo necesario que habían planeado, aparte de cuatro móviles de tarjeta, el aparato para detectar micrófonos y cámaras, un pincho para tener internet y un portátil que Castle se empeño en comprar alegando que lo iban a necesitar. Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia casa de Lannie.

A tan solo unos 200 metros de la puerta de Lannie aparcaron unos quince minutos antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. Esperaron a que ella saliera, cuando vieron que ella salía y se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos, ya que su coche estaba a tan solo unos 50 metros de donde ella había aparcado, Kate se quedo paralizada al ver la cara de tristeza que su amiga llevaba, ella no sabía que le podía haber afectado tanto su perdida. Por si les podía ver, ellos se agazaparon en sus asientos, hasta que Lannie salió con su coche, y esperaron un tiempo, entonces vieron que estaban en lo cierto, un coche siguió a su amiga.

-Y bien, ya sabemos que la están siguiendo, ¿ahora cual es el siguiente paso detective?-Kate se quedo callada, estaba absorta en su pensamiento, no sabía si era buena idea mezclar a su amiga.

-No se Castle, creo que es mejor no meterlos en esto.

-Kate, tu lo has visto como yo, Lannie está sufriendo por qué piensa que estamos muertos, si ella se entera de que hemos estado aquí y no la hemos dicho nada, creo que entonces será cuando ella misma se encargue de descuartizarnos.

-Está bien, entonces pasemos al plan de colarnos en su casa.- Kate arranco el coche, y se fue dando vueltas a la manzana hasta ver donde podía dejar el coche sin que pudiera levantar ninguna sospecha.

Una vez que aparcaron recogieron las cosas que tenían en el coche y se fueron hacia un callejón, donde estaba la escalera de incendios y una puerta medio derrumbada. Kate forcejeo un poco y la abrió, entro y espero que Castle la siguiera, cerró la puerta como la había encontrado y después fueron por un pasillo angosto y sucio, hasta llegar a la sala de calderas del edificio. Había una puerta que daba al edificio de Lannie, ella lo abrió con cuidado e intento no hacer ruido y cuando se cercioro de que no había nadie, salieron hacia las escaleras, al pasar por el ascensor, Castle lo llamo.

-¿Qué haces Castle?

-¿Llamar al ascensor?

-No vamos a subir por el ascensor, subiremos por las escaleras.

-Pero Lannie vive en el noveno.

-Por eso mismo subiremos por las escaleras, todo el mundo coge el ascensor, y si no queremos que nos vean será mejor que subamos por ellas.-Castle soplo, pero sigue a Kate hacia las escaleras. Una vez en la puerta de Lannie, Kate miro a Castle.-Castle, Lannie tiene alarma para entrar en la casa, así que tú prepara el aparato para los micros mientras yo voy directa a quitar la alarma. No se te ocurra hablar nada hasta que no estemos seguros de que no hay micrófonos ni cámaras que nos vigilen. Y no se te ocurra encender ninguna luz. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo he entendido, nada de hablar hasta que no estemos seguros, nada de luces.

Kate abrió la puerta con la llave que sabía que Lannie guardaba encima del marco de la puerta, y entro directa hacia donde estaba la alarma, para quitarla, Castle la siguió mientras pasaba el detector de micrófonos por los rincones de la primera habitación. Después pasaron por toda la casa para estar seguros. Una vez que descartaron que podían hablar, Castle dejo el detector en una mesa que había en el pasillo y se fue directo a Kate para cogerla por la cintura con una mano y con la otra por el cuello y la beso.

Kate no esperaba que Castle la diera ese beso y en un principio empezó a intentar retirarse de él, pero poco después se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentarlo más, ella también necesitaba sentirle. Se besaron hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno les hizo separarse.

-Me moría de ganas por hacer esto.-Dijo Castle con su frente apoyada a la de Kate.

-Yo también, pero será mejor que descansemos un rato, llevamos un día entero durmiendo en el coche, y la verdad no es que sea muy cómodo.-Kate tenia a Castle agarrado por los hombros.

-Sí creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, necesito una cama.-Castle fue directo al cuello de Kate y empezó a besarla, y a darla pequeños mordiscos en el. Kate movió su cuello para dejar que él tuviera más acceso a su cuello, empezó a dejarse llevar mientras Castle empezó a caminar para dejarla contra la pared.

-Castle…. No me refería…. a esto.- Kate estaba empezando a sentir su propia excitación. Y decidió que tenía que parar, o terminaría haciéndolo en la cama de su propia amiga. –Castle para… no es el momento.- Pero Castle no quería, seguía juagando con ella.

-¿Que pasa detective no te gusta lo que te hago?

-Oh, sí, ese es el problema, que me gusta demasiado, y no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar.-Castle succiono entonces el cuello de Kate, y ella supo que eso le había dejado marca, entonces tuvo lo fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él. Y haciéndole ver que estaba muy molesta por la señal que le iba a quedar en su cuello, se separo.-Castle basta, esto me costara tener que dar alguna explicación a Lannie.

-Siempre puedes contarle la verdad. –Sonrió Castle. Pero Kate le miro de tal forma a Castle que la sonrisa de su rostro se le borro al instante.

-Necesito descansar, no he dormido en horas, así que será mejor que durmamos un poco, hasta que Lannie llegue de trabajar. –Kate se dirigió hacia la habitación de Lannie, y Castle la siguió, esta al llegar a la puerta y ver que Castle la seguía se dio la vuelta, y puso su mano en el pecho de él.- ¿Donde pretendes ir?

-A dormir, como hemos dicho.

-Sí, pero separados Castle, no pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama, la habitación de invitados es esa. Y es en la que tu vas a dormir.

-Pero….-Kate le corta

-No hay ningún pero, no pienso dormir en la misma cama contigo, además recuerda que ellos no saben que estamos juntos.

-Y no tienen por qué enterarse, aun.-Castle casi que suplicaba con la mirada.

-Si por alguna razón, Lannie entrara en su habitación y nos viera en su cama a los dos juntos, tendría que darla muchas explicaciones, y ahora no puedo dárselas. Así que tú a la habitación de invitados y yo a la cama de Lannie.

-Está bien, pero quiero dejar muy claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esta opción.- Castle intentaba dar lastima a Kate.-Me gusta más la opción de dormir abrazado a ti.

-A mi también, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo.-Kate le cogió del cuello de la camisa a Castle le atrajo hasta ella y le dio un beso en la boca.-Nos vemos en unas horas. Te quiero.

-Si me echas de menos ya sabes dónde estoy. –Castle beso a Kate y después se separo para ir hacia la habitación de invitados.-Te quiero.

Los dos entraron en las habitaciones y aunque estaban extraños, por no estar en su propia casa, y no estar juntos, el cansancio del viaje, les hizo que pronto se quedaran dormidos.


	24. Chapter 24

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA, Y COMO NO VI COMENTARIOS PUES TAMPOCO ME ANIMABA HA SEGUIR SUBIENDO, PERO SE QUE HAY TRES PERSONAS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN COMENTAR SIEMPRE QUE PUEDEN Y POR ELLAS SUBIRÉ.**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER. **

CAPITULO 24

Kate se había despertado unas siete horas después de haberse metido en la cama, en cuanto se espabilo, se metió a la ducha. Viendo que Castle no daba señales de vida, prefirió dejarle dormir un rato mientras ella recogía, para dejar como estaba la habitación de su amiga. Una vez que había terminado, se miro el reloj y vio que su amiga no tardaría en llegar, y sería mejor que Castle estuviera despierto, para ayudarla.

Kate fue hasta la puerta de la habitación y llamo, pero no había respuesta. Entonces decidió pasar.

-Castle, despierta, dentro de poco estará aquí Lannie. Necesito que estés despierto, para ayudarme.

-Umm, ¿qué horas es?- Castle empezó a frotarse los ojos.

-Es tarde si no pasa nada, Lannie estará aquí dentro de una media hora más o menos. Así que es mejor que te levantes, y estemos preparados para cuando ella llegue.

-Está bien ya me levanto, ¿pero donde esta?-Castle se pone a buscar desesperadamente por debajo de la almohada, debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Qué buscas Castle?- Pregunta Kate mientras se acerca hasta él.

-Mi beso, no me has dado, mi beso.-Él la coge de la muñeca y mientras se acerca a ella sonriéndole. Kate le sonríe y le da su beso.

-Castle, vamos levántate. –Ella sale lo antes posible de la habitación, sabe que junto a Castle tiene demasiado peligro, y ella tiene tantas ganas como él de volver a estar juntos.

Lannie estaba tardado más de la cuenta en llegar, y eso a Kate le estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, no podía parar de ir de un lado para otro, cada vez que sentía que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, ella se escondía detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Era la quinceava vez que Kate se escondía, cuando oyó que las llaves de la puerta, entraban en la cerradura. Su amiga entro y se fue directa a la caja donde estaba la alarma, al ver que la alarma no estaba puesta, se saco un bote de pimienta, que llevaba en el bolso y el móvil, para empezar a llamar. Se giro y entonces en la oscuridad del pasillo, vio una silueta frente a ella. Lannie extendió su brazo y fue a decir algo, cuando sintió que una mano por detrás la tapaba la boca, y la cara del agresor la tenía justo en su oído, la inercia hizo que ella apretara el spray, pronto se oyó como la voz de un hombre, intentando no gritar, pero ella puedo ver como se había llevado las manos a la cara.

-Lannie, tranquila soy yo, Kate. –Dijo, sin quitarle la mano de la boca, para que su amiga no chillara por el susto.- Tranquila Lannie, somos nosotros, Castle enciende la luz del pasillo.-Ordeno Kate.

-Dios, esto escuece, espera que no sé donde esta.-Castle intentaba palpar la llave.

-Lannie te voy a soltar, pero por el amor de dios, ni se te ocurra chillar. Te juro que después te cuento todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Lannie, movió la cabeza para hacer un gesto afirmativo con ella. Kate la soltó, y entonces, Castle había llegado hasta la llave de la luz, y la encendió. Lannie se quedo mirando a Castle y después se volvió hacia Kate. Durante unos segundos, Lannie no podía decir ni hacer nada, solo se quedo ahí mirando a su amiga y a Castle, hasta que Kate vio como las lágrimas de su amiga le corrían por las mejillas. Entonces Kate se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Dios mío Katie, estas viva.-Lannie aprieta fuertemente a Kate en un abrazo, hasta el punto que Kate casi necesita oxigeno.

-Si Lannie, pero no lo estaré si no aflojas un poco.- Lannie se dio cuenta de que a su amiga le estaba costando respirar, y aflojo. Se quedo mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Poco después fue directa hasta donde Castle todavía estaba frotándose los ojos, por el spray que ella le había echado.

-Y tu chico escritor, ¿te has vuelto loco? Como se te ocurre ponerte frente a mí, cuando sabes que llevo un spray de pimienta en el bolso. –Lannie le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para recriminarle.

-Si bueno, yo solo pensé que Kate…. Digo Beckett te iba a parar antes de que tu lo usaras contra mí.

-Lo siento de verdad, vamos entremos en la cocina, te echare unas gotas para que se pase antes el efecto.-Lannie también da un abrazo a Castle y este la sonríen y la abraza también.-Me alegro de verte chico escritor, y ya me contaras a que vino lo de ¿Kate?- Lannie mientras dirigía a Castle hasta la cocina, miro a su amiga con una sonrisa picara.

Cuando ya se habían tranquilizado, Castle ya veía mejor, y Kate había preparado unas tazas de café. Lannie se dio cuenta de que era la única que sabía que sus amigos estaban vivos, entonces cogió el teléfono y se puso a marcar. Kate lo vio, y corriendo la quito el teléfono.

-¿Katie qué haces?

-Espera Lannie, necesito hablar contigo antes de que llames a Esposito, ¿Por qué es eso lo que ibas hacer no?- Lannie, la dijo que si con la cabeza.- Lannie, siéntate, llevamos en tu casa desde que tú te fuiste a trabajar, te hemos visto esta mañana como te ibas, y sabemos que te siguen, nos están buscando y estoy segura que tienen pinchado vuestros teléfonos, así que si llamas a Espo y le dices que estamos aquí, en menos de cinco minutos, el que sea que nos quiere muertos, estará en la puerta de tu casa, y no pedirá permiso para entrar.

-Pero que es lo que está pasando, no entiendo nada, de repente un día desaparecéis, y un mes después encuentran dos cuerpos, y dicen que son los vuestros, cosa que yo no puedo ni afirmar ni desmentir, por que lo único que me dejan ver son dos cuerpos irreconocibles.

-Lannie, solo escúchame un momento, hemos venido a tu casa, por que necesitábamos que supierais que estamos vivos, que alguien nos busca para matarnos, y está relacionado con el caso de mi madre, entiendo que no quieras ayudarnos. Pero si decides hacerlo, quiero que entiendas que puedes correr riesgos, y que pondrás tu vida en peligro. –Lannie miraba fijamente a Kate, no decía nada. De pronto volvió a coger el móvil y intento marcar de nuevo. Pero Kate se lo impidió.

-Katie, tu eres lo más parecido a una hermana que tengo, y sé que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tu no dudarías ni un minuto en ayudarme, aunque pusieras tu vida en peligro, y sé que Javier hará lo mismo, y si no le digo nada, será él quien se encargue de matarnos a las dos.

Kate sonrió al ver que lo que decía su amiga, sabía que ella y cualquiera de los chicos harían eso por ella e incluso aun a riesgo de morir.

-Está bien, Lannie, entonces, llama a Espo, pero no se te ocurra decirle que estamos aquí, no nos menciones, hazle que venga al apartamento, y cuando este aquí, os explicaremos todo lo que está sucediendo y la ayuda que necesitamos.

Lannie cogió su móvil, y entonces marco el teléfono de Esposito, durante un rato, solo se oía los tonos de la llamada, sin respuesta. Cuando se oyó que respondían al otro lado del teléfono, Lannie respiro hondo, y empezó hablar.

-Hola Javi, ¿estás ocupado?

-No, solo que me pillaste saliendo de la ducha y por eso tarde en responder, ¿Te ocurre algo, necesitas algo?- Espo pregunto la voz de Lannie sonaba de distinta forma a estos días.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor.- Lannie estaba deseando contarle quien tenía frente a ella, pero sabía que no podía.

-Dime Lannie, que necesitas.

-Podrías venir a casa, hoy no he tenido un día muy bueno y no me gustaría estar sola.

-En menos de 20 minutos estoy allí. ¿Quieres que lleve algo para comer?

-No, si después tenemos hambre podemos pedir algo y nos lo traerán.

-Pues estoy de camino chica. Espérame en un rato.

-Gracias Javi.

Veinte minutos más tarde Esposito estaba llamando a la puerta de Lannie. Ella le abrió y le dejo entrar, llevándole directamente a la cocina. Le hizo que se sentara y le puso un vaso de agua, sabía que lo iba a necesitar.

Esposito no entendía muy bien la situación por la que estaba Lannie, esta mañana la había visto muy abatida y ahora parecía estar incluso feliz. Ella se sentó cerca de él y empezó hablar.

-Javier gracias por venir, es un detalle por tu parte.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo Lannie. Sé que Kate era tu mejor amiga, y aunque ella ya no este, sabes que me tienes a mí y a Ryan. Sé que no es lo mismo…..- Lannie cogió de la muñeca a Esposito, y le corto.

-Javi tengo que contarte algo, pero prométeme que no vas a chillar, ni a montar ningún escándalo.- Esposito miro a Lannie, abriendo mas los ojos, no entendía por qué Lannie se estaba comportando así. -¿Prometido?

-Prometido. Dime que es lo que tienes que decirme.

Lannie carraspeo, eso fue la señal para que Kate y Castle aparecieran por la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostros.

-¿Qué pasa Espo, me dan por muerta y tu no esperas ni a que me entierren para quitarme a mi mejor amiga?- Kate estaba cruzada de brazos, simulando estar enfadada.

-¿Y yo, que pasa Tío? Pensé que me tenías algo de aprecio, pensé que me echarías de menos.

Esposito al ver a los dos, solo pudo abrir la boca, y se quedo pálido. No sabía si hablar, gritar, ir a darles un abrazo. Hasta que Lannie, le paso la mano por delante de sus ojos

-¿Javi estas bien?- Castle y Kate se estaban acercando a él, no esperaban esa reacción.

Esposito se levanto de la silla y fue a abrazarlos a los dos. Kate nunca había visto así de efusivo a Espo y le dio por reír.

-Hey Espo, yo que de ti me soltaba, la cara que tiene Lannie no es precisamente de amistad. –Dijo Castle, al ver que Esposito no soltaba a Kate. Poco después fue a él a quien se abrazo.

-Primero intentas robarme a mi amiga y ahora intentas aprovecharte de mí. Dijo Kate siguiendo la broma.

-Dios estáis vivos, esto tiene que saberlo Ryan.-Esposito saca su móvil del bolsillo y intenta marcar, pero Kate se lo impide.

-Espo espera, primero debemos hablar.

Todos se van al salón de Lannie, y se sientan, Kate les explica desde el principio, lo que ha pasado, sobre por qué tuvieron que desaparecer, por que no les dijeron nada, y después de que todo ha quedado claro. Le advierten de que los teléfonos están pinchados, de que les están siguiendo. Y les dicen que necesitan ayuda, Lannie ya había aceptado anteriormente, pero Esposito no duda ni un momento.

-Kate tanto tú como Castle sois como mi familia, y no pienso dejaros tiraros, y sé que Ryan cuando lo sepa hará lo mismo. Pero se lo contare mañana. Creo que todavía tengo el corazón exaltado y no creo que pueda decírselo de una formar tranquila.

-Espo, se que Ryan y tu sois como mis hermanos, pero creo que esta vez Ryan no debería saber nada, el acaba de casarse, y pondríamos en riesgo su vida.-Dijo Kate.

-Mira hermanita, si Ryan se enterara, nos mataría, y como tú has dicho, eres nuestra hermana pequeña. Y haremos lo que sea por ayudarte. Además, si necesitamos algo de la comisaria, que este en la base de datos Ryan es el experto.

-Está bien.- Dijo Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que necesitas que hagamos?- Pregunto Esposito.

-Necesito el informe que sobre la muerte de McCain, todo lo que podáis sacar sobre nuestras supuestas muertes.

-Eso está hecho, pero como os voy a dar esa información, yo no puedo sacar la información de la comisaria sin que nadie se entere.- Dijo Esposito.

-Ahí bien la ayuda que necesitamos de Ryan.- Empezó hablar Castle.-Nos la mandareis por e-mail. Y para que no puedan rastrearnos, crearemos una cuenta de correo todos sabremos la contraseña, y lo único que tenéis que hacer es auto mandar la información, y nosotros desde donde estemos, abriremos el correo para verla.-Todos miraron a Castle, ninguno había pensado en eso.- Hemos comprado cuatro teléfonos de prepago para que no nos rastreen las llamadas y poder hablar todos los días.

-Lannie si no te importa, nos quedaremos esta noche en tu casa, ya que sabemos que os tienen vigilados, y es mejor que no salgamos hasta que mañana te vayas a trabajar, saldremos de la misma forma que hemos entrado hoy, y buscaremos un sitio donde alojarnos sin dejar rastro. –Dijo Kate mirando a su amiga

-Claro que no me importa Katie, lo único que ya sabes que yo solo tengo una habitación de invitados, y el sofá no es que sea muy cómodo. Así que tendrás que dormir conmigo, o los dos en la misma cama.- Lannie, levanto las cejas sonriendo, ella había visto que Kate tenía un chupetón en el cuello, y quería sacar información.

-Yo podría hacer ese sacrificio.- Dijo Castle mirando a Kate, sabía que ella no dormiría con él, para no tener que dar explicaciones a su amiga.

-En tus sueños Castle, no pienso dormir contigo.- Kate le sonrió, y le tiro la servilleta que había encima de la mesa.

Castle puso cara de niño enfadado, mientras los demás se reían.

-Buen intento hermano.-Esposito levanto su mano en señal de chocar los cinco con Castle.-Pero Beckett es un hueso duro de roer.

-Tenía que intentarlo. –Dijo Castle.- No pienso desesperar

-Sabes Castle, dicen que el que sigue la consigue.- Bromeo Lannie.

-¿Sabéis que sigo aquí no? Así que os importaría dejar de hablar como si no estuviera.- Kate se hacia la ofendida.

Todos se echaron a reír, y durante un rato bromearon. Hasta que el estomago de Castle sonó como si tuviera un tigre dentro.

-Creo que será mejor que cenemos algo, ¿qué os parece si pedimos algo de comer?-Dijo Lannie.

- No estaría mal, pero no podemos pedir cena para cuatro. –Di9jo Kate.

-Bueno que os parece si preparamos entonces algo y después cenamos.- Dijo Lannie.

-De acuerdos.- Dijeron los tres al unisonó.

-Pues entonces, pongamos a ello. –Lannie se levanto, mirando a Kate, ella esperaba que los chicos no la siguieran, quería tener una conversación con su amiga.

- Kate, con respecto a donde alojaros creo que tengo el sitio perfecto.-Dijo Esposito.- Tengo una casa de un tío de mi madre que esta a las afueras de Nueva York. Y aunque me investigaran, no me relacionaría con ella, ya que mi madre fue adoptada cuando era niña, ella lo averiguo cuando ese tío murió y la dejo la casa como herencia. Y mi madre nunca llego a cambiar las escrituras. –Esposito esperaba una respuesta de Kate.- Además tengo aquí mismo las llaves, podéis ir allí mañana mismo.

-Es perfecto Espo, muchas gracias.

-Pues mientras que las chicas preparamos la cena, que tal si los chicos se ponen a crear el correo. ¿Y Javier le dice al chico escritor dónde esta la casa?- Dijo Lannie, era la perfecta forma de poder estar a solas con su amiga.

-Por mi está bien.- Dijo Castle, Kate le echo una mirada asesina entonces, sabia las intenciones de Lannie, y no podría ocultarle nada de lo que había pasado. Castle al ver la mirada de Kate trago saliva y entonces intento salir del atolladero en el que se había metido.- Aunque si queréis puedo ayudar hacer la cena.

Lannie miro a Castle, y después a Kate, sabía que ella quería esquivar las preguntas que tenia. Así que cogió del brazo a Kate y la hizo que se levantara tirando de ella y llevándosela a la cocina.

-No gracias, creo que sabremos arreglárnoslas sin ti chico escritor.


	25. Chapter 25

**No quiero hacer esperar mucho, aquí tenéis nuevo capi, espero que os guste, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

CAPITULO 25

Las chicas entraron en la cocina, y Kate se fue directamente a la nevera para ver lo que había en ella, era una forma de evitar que Lannie la hiciera preguntas, pero Lannie no estaba dispuesta a dejar esa oportunidad, y quería saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Algo que compartir con la clase, Katie?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una ensalada y unas pizzas de esas que tienes en el congelador?- Kate saco la cabeza de la nevera mirando a su amiga.

Lannie no contesto, su respuesta fue cruzarse de brazos, y girar la cabeza intentando que Kate hablara sobre lo que ella le había preguntado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kate intentando hacer como que no sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

-Katie, sabes que no puedes engañarme, así que tienes la forma fácil de contarme lo que está sucediendo o la difícil. Tú eliges.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Lannie. –Kate volvió a meter la cabeza en la nevera.

Lannie suspiro y entonces fue hasta donde estaba Kate. La cogió del hombro para que sacara la cabeza y con la otra mano cerró la puerta del frigorífico. La dejo encerrada entre ella y el frigorífico.

-Está bien, tu lo has querido.- La señalo amenazante Lannie.- ¿Qué ha pasado en estos casi dos meses que no te he visto, con el chico escritor?

-Nada.-Dijo Kate mientras intentaba salir de esta.

-Katie, te lo volveré a preguntar de otro modo. ¿Quién te ha hecho ese chupetón en el cuello?- Lannie la toco donde llevaba la señal. Kate intento esconderlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Nadie.

-Katie, se que habéis estado encerrados en un rancho, los dos solos.-Lannie hizo hincapié en esas últimas palabras.- Así que a no ser que haya sido el anciano que me dijiste que os ayudo, está muy claro quién te hizo esto.

-Pues si está claro quién me lo hizo, para que preguntas.- Lannie al escuchar eso se quedo en shock, y dejo que Kate saliera de donde estaba andando hacia el salón. Pero le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cogió a su amiga del brazo para pararla.

-¿Me estas admitiendo que ha pasado algo con el chico escritor?- Lannie miraba a Kate, esta no pudo engañar a su amiga y sonriendo le dijo que si con la cabeza.-Y pretendes marcharte de esta habitación, ¿sin darme detalles?

-Sí, no hay nada que contar.

-¡ ¿Qué no hay nada que contar? – Lannie casi lo dijo gritando. A lo que Kate hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz.- Desapareces casi dos meses, y te dan por muerta, me dices que todo este tiempo has estado con Castle, los dos solos, en un rancho, sin contacto con la humanidad, apareces en mi apartamento con él. Llevas un gran chupetón en el cuello, él te llama por tu nombre y no le matas, me admites que ha pasado algo entre los dos y me dices ¿Qué no hay nada que contar?- Lannie se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y mirando muy seria a Kate vuelve a hablar.- O me cuentas con todo lujo de detalles, o salgo ahí fuera y se lo pregunto directamente al chico escritor. Tú decides.

Kate mira a Lannie durante un largo rato, sabe que su amiga es capaz de hacerlo, así que decide que es mejor contárselo, y podrá pedirle que no se lo contara a Esposito por el momento.

-Está bien, que quieres que te cuente.

-Todo. –Lannie la hace un gesto para que ella se siente en una de las banquetas de la cocina y empiece a hablar. Kate se sienta y ella la sigue.-¿desde cuándo lleváis, estáis juntos o solo ha sido sexo?

-Si estamos juntos, a la semana de estar en el rancho. Todo empezó el día que Castle descubrió….- Kate empezó a contarle todo a su amiga, como se habían enterado de sus secretos y de cómo terminaron perdonándose y decidieron darse una oportunidad como pareja. Como Castle la había cuidado mientras estaba enferma

-Wow amiga me alegro de que estéis bien, ya era hora de que pudierais estar juntos.- Lannie abrazo a su amiga y Kate hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía. Cuando se separaron, Kate miro a Lannie.

-Lannie, me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotras, todavía no me gustaría que los chicos sepan. Ya sabes que ellos pueden ser muy toca pelotas con ciertos temas, y más si se refieren a mí y Castle.-Kate miraba fijamente a Lannie.-Y no me gustaría ser la comidilla de toda la comisaria, al menos hasta ver cómo nos va a los dos como pareja.

-No te preocupes Katie, mis labios están sellados.- Lannie apretó la mano de Kate, ella sabía que Kate había dado un gran paso. Pero no le gustaba nada estar en boca de todos.- ¿Y bien, que tal el chico escritor, es como dicen las revistas?

-¿Un mujeriego? ¿Sabes que no ha estado con nadie desde que dejo a Gina?

-No, pero me lo imaginaba. Se le nota a mil leguas que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y si a mí me pasara eso, sería incapaz de acostarme con otra persona.-Dijo Lannie.-Pero yo no me refería a eso. Sino a lo que dicen, que es un portento en la cama.- Kate abrió los ojos, a la vez que se ruborizaba, y intento bajar la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. – Oh vamos Katie, ahora te va a dar vergüenza contarme, o es que todavía no….

-Sí, si habido sexo, solo que me da un poco de corte. Hace dos meses te negaba mis sentimientos hacia él, y ahora estamos aquí hablando de cómo es en la cama.- Kate se le estaba pasando el rubor.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Lannie impaciente.- Solo quiero que me digas sí o no.

-Oh, Lannie, no sabes cuánto.-Dijo sonriendo y con cara de picardía Kate.-No sabes lo que me hace sentir. Con tan solo susurrarme al oído, ya estoy preparada para él. Tengo que hacerme la fuerte y pararle, por que si fuera por él, estaríamos todavía de camino a Nueva York.- Kate se levanto y empezó a andar por la cocina.- Si estoy lejos de él, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Y cuando estoy cerca, tengo que controlarme y no tirarme a su cuello.

-Chica ya veo que es adictivo, te dejare entonces que duermas hoy en mi cama con él. –Dijo riendo Lannie.- No vaya ser que pienses que soy yo él y en mitad de la noche me violes.

Las dos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, por el comentario de de Lannie. Pero cuando se les paso Kate dijo:

-Gracias Lannie, pero prefiero dormir contigo. Esto…-Señalándose el chupetón.-Me lo hizo hoy, mientras esperábamos que tú vinieras. Llevamos tres días haciendo voto de castidad, y no creo que resista mucho más. Así que mejor que cada uno se acueste en camas diferentes.-Dijo Kate riéndose.

- ¿Puedo ponerle un poco nervioso a Castle, sabes que me encanta cuando le pongo en un compromiso y mas contigo?

-Está bien, pero no le hagas pensar a Castle que tú lo sabes- Kate se puso seria.- Yo le pedí a Castle que no contara nada todavía a los chicos, tuvimos una gran discusión por ello. Y si se entera de que tú lo sabes, el querrá contárselo a ellos. Además de que se enfadara conmigo.

-¿Pensabas no decirme nada?-Dijo Lannie con tono enfadado.

-Sí, pero estaba segura de que tú te darías cuenta de que había pasado algo, y me lo sacarías.-Dijo Kate sonriendo.-No es lo mismo que yo te lo cuente, que tú me saques la información.

-Chica lista.- Las dos se echaron a reír.-Así que yo no sé nada.

-Eso es, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos hacer la cena, o al final vendrán a buscarnos.

Las dos empezaron a preparar algo de comer, mientras se reían, y Kate le contaba cosas de las que le había pasado en la granja, recordando a Maggie, Clotilde, etc.

Quince minutos más tarde las dos salían de la cocina con toda la comida, los chicos ya habían terminado y al verlas se levantaron para ayudarlas. Entre todos pusieron la mesa y después se sentaron a cenar.

Cuando casi estaban terminando Esposito se dio cuenta de que Kate tenía un gran chupetón en el cuello.

-Hey jefa, creo que deberías controlar a Castle, y no dejar que te haga esas marcas en el cuello, o todos pensaran que vosotros…..- Esposito hacia un gesto con los dedos, para simular que estaban liados.

La cara de Castle se quedo blanca, al ver que Kate le estaba echando una mirada asesina, Kate reacciono y empezó hablar.

-¿Castle, qué le has dicho? –Su mirada decía claramente que más tarde le mataría.

-Te juro que no le he dicho nada.-Castle estaba intentando hacerla comprender que era la verdad, el no había abierto la boca.-Beckett, te lo juro, yo no he dicho nada.- Castle miro a Esposito intentando pedir ayuda.

-Tranquila jefa, Castle no me ha dicho nada, solo quería gastarte una broma.-Kate entonces respiro tranquila, y Castle suspiro aliviado.

-Bueno, Espo en realidad, esto si me lo hizo él, pero pensé que te había contado alguna de sus historias, y que había pasado a ser una más en su lista de conquistas.

-¿Te lo hizo Castle? –Esposito estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Castle.- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

-Por eso mismo, por que si te lo hubiera contado, ella me hubiera matado.- Castle miro y haciendo como que tragaba saliva.

-Estáis…..- Kate le corto antes de que Esposito hiciera la pregunta.

-No es lo que piensas Espo. Esto fue para que el médico no dudara de que fuéramos un matrimonio.- Kate volvió a mirar a Castle y le hizo un gesto con los ojos, intentando que el siguiera con la historia.

-Bueno, como os hemos dicho, Jack nos ayudo mucho, pero Bex cayó enferma hace unos días, y tuvo que venir un medico a verla.

-¿Bex?- Pregunto extrañado Esposito y Lannie.

-Si Bex, era su nombre y el mío Cal.

-Entonces el médico empezó hacerme preguntas, de tipo personal, ya sabéis.

-Y hace tres días que el médico vino a reconocer de nuevo a Beckett, entonces decidimos hacernos una marca, para que se pensaran que habíamos pasado una noche movidita.- Castle miraba a Kate, mientras sonreía.

-Eso es todo. No hay nada mas.- Dijo Kate zanjando el tema. Mientras que Castle respiraba hondo, se había salvado de una muerte segura.

-¿Hace tres días, que te hizo esto?- Lannie miro fijamente a Castle.- Yo diría que tuvo que ser muy grande, por que incluso diría que parece recién hecho, como si fuera de hoy mismo.

Castle miro a Kate y trago saliva, mientras Kate por debajo de la mesa dio una patada a su amiga, y disimuladamente la miro con un gesto de "cierra la boca".

Esposito se había marchado, Lannie y Kate estaban terminando de recoger la cocina, mientras Castle había pedido permiso a Lannie para ducharse. Ya estaban las dos terminando cuando Lannie, dijo

-Katie, tienes media hora para estar con él.

-¿Cómo?-Kate no entendía.

-Es el tiempo que yo tardare en ducharme, y así poder estar un rato a solas con él, sin que yo me entere de nada. Y por si lo necesitas, están en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche.-Dijo Lannie riendo.

-¡ Lannie!- Intento protestar Kate, aunque tenía una sonrisa. –Gracias de todas formas.

Castle apareció duchado en la cocina, momento en el que Lannie aprovecho para decir que necesitaba una ducha y se despidió de Castle, a Kate la vería en un rato.

Los dos se quedaron solos, y cuando oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Lannie, Castle no pudo aguantar más y se acerco hasta donde Kate estaba, cogiéndola por la cintura y poniéndola frente a él, para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Kate no se resistió al beso, cuando la necesidad de oxigeno les hizo separarse. Castle apoyo su frente en la de Kate.

-No creo que pueda dormir esta noche. Es nuestra primera noche en Nueva York y no puedo dormir contigo.

-Castle no puedo mentirte.-Castle la miro sorprendido.-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, pero piensa que será solo esta noche, mañana ya estaremos en la casa del tío de Espo y podremos volver a dormir juntos.

-Sí. Y podremos recuperar estos días. -Sonrió Castle con picardía.

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo Kate intentando ponerse seria. -Todavía no me he olvidado de lo tuyo con Clotilde.-Kate intentaba no reírse.

-Oh, vamos Kate. Si me dejas yo hare que se te olvide.-Dijo el levantando las cejas.

-Eso será mañana, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, estoy cansada y necesito descansar.-Kate le agarro por el cuello a Castle, le dio un beso largo y apasionado. Para ellos parecía que habían pasado segundos, pero Kate necesito respirar y Castle había empezado a notar que se estaba excitando.

-Sera mejor que paremos, o tendré que pedir a Lannie que me deje dormir con vosotras.-Kate le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Kate entro Lannie estaba ya metida en la cama leyendo un libro, y Kate no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que Lannie tenía. Kate se metió en la cama y apagaron la luz.

Una hora después Lannie se había quedado profundamente dormida, y Kate no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, era incapaz de dormir, necesitaba dormir abrazada a Castle, de repente sintió ruido fuera en el pasillo. Se levanto muy despacio para no despertar a su amiga y sin dar la luz salió al pasillo. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de Castle se cerraba y decidió ir allí.

Toco en la puerta y sin esperar a que la dijeran que entrara entro.

-Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir. Llevo dando vueltas una hora. Y he oído que estabas levantado.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo dormir, decidí ir a por un libro.

Kate se empezó a acercar a la cama donde Castle estaba metido.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no puede dormir, chico escritor? –Pregunto Kate con una sonrisa.

-Necesito dormir abrazado a ti, y te intente sustituir por la almohada, pero ella no huele a cerezas como tu.-Castle puso cara de fastidio.- ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir, Detective?

Kate se metido en la cama con Castle, lo abrazo como lo había hecho durante todos los días que habían estado en el rancho.

-Aunque sé que estoy alimentando tu ego, tengo que reconocer que a mí me pasa lo mismo.-Castle la abrazo fuerte y sonrió.-Y yo no puedo abrazarme a Lannie.

-¿Y qué pasa con Lannie?

-Ella tiene puesto el despertador a las 7 de la mañana, si tú le pones antes, me levantare y me cambiare de cama sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-¿Y si se despierta en mitad de la noche y ve que no estás?

Kate beso a Castle en los labios y se subió encima de él. Cuando se separaron, las manos de Kate estaban metidas por dentro de la camiseta de Castle, acariciándolo. Le miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio. Se acerco al oído de él y muy sensual le dijo.

-Siempre puedo decirle que me entraron unas ganas locas de tener sexo, y mis opciones eran despertarla a ella o usarte a ti como hombre objeto. -Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.- Y decidí usarte a ti.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-Castle la separa para mirarla a los ojos.

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Lannie me conoce, y ella me lo saco mientras estábamos en la cocina, además con esto que me hiciste.- señalando el chupetón.- no es que ayudara mucho a ocultarlo, por eso se que en el segundo cajón hay algo que vamos a necesitar.

-¿A sí y que es?- Kate se movió, para ir directa al cajón, y saco un preservativo, se lo enseño a Castle mientras se reía.

-¿Qué me dices chico escritor?- Castle rio y cogió a Kate y la beso.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido, lástima que solo tengamos uno.-Dijo entre besos.

Los dos terminaron haciendo el amor varias veces, después se durmieron abrazados como lo habían hecho durante estos últimos meses.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

La alarma del teléfono sonó, eran las 6:30 de la madrugada. Castle se movió para poder apagar la alarma, eso hizo que Kate se despertara. Se desperezo y se quedo mirando fijamente a Castle, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días, Detective.-Dijo Castle sonriéndola y dándola un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, chico escritor.

-Creo que me gusta más, lo de hombre objeto.-Levanto las cejas Castle. Y fue directamente a besar el cuello de Kate.

-Mmmmm…. a mí también.- Castle empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Kate, y sus manos empezaron a bajar peligrosamente. –Castle creo que será mejor que no hagas eso, tengo que irme, no quiero hacer tan evidente a Lannie que hemos dormido juntos.

Castle paro y saco su cabeza del cuello de Kate para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Tú crees que no se dará cuenta de lo evidente cuando vea que le faltan preservativos en el cajón?- Dijo sonriendo

Kate se quedo pensando, se mordió el labio, y le dio una palmada en el culo a Castle.

-Claro que se dará cuenta, además de que fue ella la que me dijo donde estaban, pero tampoco quiero que luego me este vacilando con sus bromitas. Así que lo dejamos en uno.

-¿Uno?- Castle la miro extrañado, no había sido uno, habían sido varios.- Si mal no recuerdo fueron varios.

-Si Castle fueron varios, pero los otros preservativos los tenía yo. Cuando Lannie me dijo que lo que necesitaba estaba en el segundo cajón, recordé que en la mochila, yo tenía de los que nos habían sobrado en el rancho, así que cuando fui al baño, los cogí, y los metí en el segundo cajón, por si tenía la necesidad imperiosa de utilizarte.- Kate se mordía el labio.

-Y por qué no la tienes ahora, por que yo la tengo. Podríamos dejarlo en dos para Lannie.

-No Castle, no es que no tenga ganas, es que dentro de 20 minutos Lannie estará levantada, así que lo dejaremos para cuando estemos nosotros solos.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Mirándola a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo, y también te prometo que te dejare que fantasees con mi yo rubia.- Se acerco a Castle y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Mmmmm… me excita solo pensarlo.-La dijo mientras la besaba.

Kate separo a Castle, y salió de la cama buscando su ropa, se vistió y antes de salir de la habitación volvió a besar a Castle.

-Castle, deja todo recogido, que Lannie sepa que somos buenos invitados.- Se fue hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giro.-Hasta la próxima hombre objeto.- Le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Kate entro sin intentar hacer ruido, para que Lannie no se despertara, y cuando llego a la cama.

-Tranquila, que estoy despierta, me desperté con la alarma del móvil de Castle.-Lannie enciendo la luz. Y miro con una gran sonrisa a Kate.

-¿Qué? Solo me levante para ir al…..-Lannie se cruzo de brazos y corto a Kate.

-¿Al baño? Que yo sepa la puerta del baño, es esa.-Señalando al lado contrario desde el que venía Kate.- Vamos Katie, reconoce que vienes de dormir con Castle.-Lannie espero respuesta pero esta no dijo nada. Ella extendió la mano donde se supone que Kate había estado durmiendo a su lado. –Además, las sabanas están frías, lo que quiere decir, que al menos llevas una hora fuera de ella.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Sonrió Kate intentando volver a meterse en la cama.

-¿Ah no? Y si te digo que me desperté en la noche, para ir al baño, y tú ya no estabas.- Lannie casi estaba a punto de reírse, cuando Kate miro a Lannie echándola una mirada de odio.

-Está bien Lannie, si lo reconozco, fui a dormir con Castle. ¿Contenta?- Sonrió Kate mirando a su amiga.

-No, ahora quiero los detalles.

-Vamos Lannie, no pienso contártelos, solo te diré que no podía dormir, y oí que Castle estaba pululando por la casa, tu no parabas de roncar, y decidí ir a verle, nos pusimos hablar y al final nos quedamos dormidos.

Lannie miro fijamente a su amiga, levanto las cejas en señal de que no se estaba creyendo nada de lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kate.

-¿Pero bueno chica, tú te crees que nací ayer?

-No, y no sé por qué lo dices.

-Lo digo por el simple hecho de que me has querido engañar, y sabes que te conozco demasiado, si hubiera sido cierto eso, el chico escritor no hubiera puesto la alarma para que tu volvieras antes de que la mía sonara.- Lannie retorció sus labios, esperando una respuesta coherente de su amiga.

-La puso por que quería hacer el desayuno para nosotras.-Kate no sabía que inventar.

-¿Y como sabe Castle a la hora que yo me levanto? Por que te recuerdo que tanto tú como yo no tenemos horario fijo de entrada en el trabajo. –Lannie miraba la cara de Kate, empezaba a cambiar de color.- Y la única que sabia a la hora que había puesto yo anoche la alarma, eras tú. Así que Katie, cuando me vayas a mentir, intentan que por lo menos sea algo más creíble.

-Dios Lannie, hay veces en las que te odio, y ahora mismo es una de ellas.-Rio Kate, sabía que su amiga la había pillado.

-¿Y entonces, te hizo falta lo que había en el segundo cajón?- Lannie tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí.

-Tengo que encargarme de reponer o me dejaron alguno?

- No hace falta solo utilizamos uno.

-¡¿Uno nada mas?- Lannie intentaba parecer decepcionada y escandalizada. -Pensé que después de vuestros tres días de celibato iba a tener que reponer la caja.- Lannie no podía parar de chinchar a su amiga.-Katie, eres una sosa.-Hizo un gesto como que se había enfadado y se levanto de la cama.

-Lo que tú digas Lannie. –Kate quería zanjar ese tema y decidió que era mejor cambiar de conversación.- Lannie anoche le dije a Castle que tú lo sabes, que me sacaste la información, pero espero que no se lo cuentes a Espo. Hace una semana yo le pedía a el que no le contara nada a su hija y a su madre y casi nos cuesta nuestra relación. Me gustaría que al menos el tenga la oportunidad de contárselo a su familia antes de que los demás se entere.

-Katie como te dije anoche, mis labios están sellados, no les diré nada a los chicos. Pero pienso burlarme de él todo lo que pueda. – Mientras Lannie se metía en el baño, Kate movía la cabeza y pensando "ahora sé lo que quiere decir Alexis, cuando dice que es la única adulta en la familia".

Unos tres cuartos de hora de después Lannie y Kate salieron hacia la cocina. El aroma a café recién hecho era como una llamada de atención.

-Buenos días, Doctora Parish.-Saludo Castle, mientras se volvía para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que Kate también venia. –Buenos días a ti también, Detective Beckett. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlas?-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso por quien lo dices Castle, por mi?- Dijo Lannie, a lo que Castle miro a Kate.

-Lo digo por ambas

-Déjalo Castle, no te molestes, me pillo entrando en la habitación.- Kate fue directa hacia Castle para darle un beso en los labios.-La alarma de tu móvil, suena demasiado y la despertó.

-Ah…-Castle miro a Lannie y se encogió de hombros.- Lo siento, la idea era no despertarte.-Dijo casi riendo Castle. El cogió por la cintura a Kate y la atrajo contra él y mirando a Lannie dijo.-Entonces no te importara que le dé un beso en condiciones, a la mujer que amo.-Y sin que Lannie o Kate pudieran decir algo, Castle poso una mano en el cuello de Kate y le dio un beso apasionado.

Kate al principio intento separarse pero después sucumbió a los encantos de Castle, durante unos segundos se olvidaron de que estaban con más gente, hasta que Lannie hablo.

-Sois tan patéticamente amorosos, que da asco. –Los dos se separaron Y Castle sonriendo la miro.

-¿Noto cierto tono de envidia?-Dijo Castle con tono.

-¿Envidia? Envidia seria si hubierais estado toda la noche fo…..- Kate sabía lo que Lannie iba a decir, así que la corto.

-¡Lannie!-Dándola una mirada asesina.-Tengamos un desayuno tranquilo, dentro de un rato tienes que irte y nosotros.

-Te libraste chico escritor, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Todos se sentaron desayunaron mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, de lo que había sucedido en estos últimos meses en el mundo o en Nueva York. Castle recogió todo y limpio todo mientras Kate fue a recoger y ayudar a su amiga. Una vez que los tres estaban de nuevo en la cocina. Castle se acorde de que no tenían lo que necesitaban para continuar con el caso de la madre de Kate.

-Lannie, tengo que pedirte un favor, necesito que vayas a mi loft, y en la pantalla que hay en el escritorio saques una copia del informe que tengo sobre el caso de la madre de Beckett.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a entrar, yo no tengo llave? No creo que sea buena idea llamar a un cerrajero, y sobre todo cuando ni el portero me dejara entrar.

-Mi portero te conoce, no es la primera vez que has ido a mi casa.

-Si lo sé, pero se supone que en tu casa no hay nadie, para que me dejaría entrar si no hay gente.

Castle se quedo pensando, Lannie tenía razón, tendrían que entran ellos, sin que nadie los viera. Entonces Kate hablo.

-Ves a mi apartamento, tú tienes llaves y podrás entrar sin ningún problema. En la ventana que hay en la habitación de invitados, esta toda la información, saca una foto de ella, nos la mandas y nosotros nos encargamos.

-Pero tu misma me has dicho que me siguen. ¿No crees que será un poco sospechoso que salga y entre a tu casa?

-Recoge algunos objetos personales, los álbumes de fotos, pon en cajas los libros, como si fueras a desalojar el apartamento. Si me he muerto para que seguir pagando ese alquiler, tu eres mi única amiga y mi padre no sabemos donde esta. Así que tú te encargas de todo. En caso de que te siguieran no levantarías sospechas. Incluso puedes comentar a los vecinos que pronto sacaras todo y se podrá alquilar el apartamento.-Castle la miro con gran sorpresa y una sonrisa. Kate asumió lo que Castle estaba pensando.- Castle no te emociones, eso no quiere decir que vaya a ir a vivir contigo, es solo para no levantar sospechas.- Castle automáticamente quito su sonrisa del rostro.

-Aguafiestas.-Dijo entre dientes, intentando que no le oyeran, pero las dos lo habían oído, Kate le mira con una vuelta de ojos y Lannie sonríe a Kate dando la una mirada.

-¿Qué?- Dice Kate a su amiga

-No nada….- Lannie intentan no hablar, pero decide que es mejor decírselo.- Solo que si la noche pasada era la primera vez que ibais a dormir separados y no pudiste resistir, ¿crees que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad podrás?- Lannie estaba a punto de la carcajada.

-Bueno tengo que decir en su defensa…- Empezó hablar Castle.- Que si ella me dijo que me usa como hombre objeto, así que yo podría haber terminado despertando en la cama con vosotras.- Kate y Lannie miraron sorprendidas. Castle empezó a reírse. Kate le da una colleja.-¡Ay, solo era una broma! Ya sé que eres egoísta y me quieres para ti solita.

-Castle si quieres mantener tu integridad masculina, dejaría de hacer esos comentarios. O me veré obligada a usar el bisturí que tengo escondido en casa.- Dijo Lannie haciendo un gesto como de corte seco. Mientras que Castle tragaba saliva.

-Bueno podemos centrarnos en el caso, o si queréis me voy y os dejo solos para que habléis sobre mi vida sexual.-Dijo Kate un poco mosqueada.

-Pues necesitaríamos unas cuantas horas entonces.-Kate mira de nuevo a Castle y va a darle otra colleja, pero él se retira a tiempo.-Esta bien, no te preocupes Lannie ya tendremos esta conversación en otro momento.- Lannie y Castle se ríen, mientras que Kate le da una vuelta de ojos.

-Está claro que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a tener una conversación seria, así que me voy.- Kate hace el amago de levantarse, pero Castle la coge de la muñeca y tira de ya para que no pueda irse.

-Una vez que tengamos la documentación que tú tienes en tu apartamento, yo podre decirte lo que avance por mi cuenta en el caso.-Dijo Castle ya serio.

-Eso es, necesitamos saber por qué mataron a tanta gente para ocultar los secuestros. Por que quieren nuestras cabezas y sobre todo, quien está detrás de todo esto.

-Está bien, entonces iré esta misma tarde a tu apartamento, le diré a Esposito que me acompañe, una vez que lo tenga os llamare y os mandare la documentación.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha, nosotros tendremos que parar a comprar comida.-Dijo Castle levantándose de su silla.

Media hora más tarde de que Lannie hubiera salido por la puerta, Castle y Beckett, habían recogido toda la casa, incluso Castle había puesto una lavadora con las sabanas y había hecho la cama donde los dos habían dormido juntos. Poco después salían por el mismo lugar que habían entrado el día anterior. Llegando hasta el coche y dirigiéndose hacia la casa del tío de esposito.

Antes de llegar al lugar, se pararon a comprar lo necesario para poder estar unos días, en la casa sin tener que salir. Cuando llegaron a la casa, colocaron todo y limpiaron la casa, ya que sentaba que estaba cerrada.

La casa estaba a las afueras de Nueva York, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido habitada, ya que el jardín que la rodeaba estaba en desastrosas condiciones, pero le daba un punto de ventaja, desde fuera no les verían si salían a la calle, y podrían tener las persianas abiertas sin tener que preocuparse de los mirones que pasaran por delante. Era un barrio casi desolado así que estarían tranquilos ya que no tenían vecinos.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde habían estado limpiando y adecentando la casa para poder estar en ella.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde el teléfono de Beckett sonó, ella vio que era Lannie con el número del teléfono que le habían dado para que no les rastrearan. Kate cogió su móvil, para sentarse en el sofá.

-Dime Lannie.

-Hola chica, te llamo para decirte que hemos mandado lo que nos pediste, además de los informes de las autopsias de todos.

-Gracias Lannie, ¿has ido al apartamento?

-No, estoy esperando a Esposito a que termine e iremos los dos juntos. –En cuanto lo tengamos te los envió y te aviso.

-Esta bien, mientras organizaremos y miraremos esta información. –Dijo Kate.

-O podéis mientras recuperar el tiempo perdido durante estos cuatro años.-Dijo Lannie con una risita.

-Lannie, ¿no crees que es ya suficiente con lo que tuve que aguantar en tu casa?-Dijo Kate un poco enfadada.- Tenemos que averiguar quién viene detrás de nosotros, para poder resolver el caso y volver a nuestras vidas.

-Hey que solo era una broma, además yo no tengo la culpa de que te chico, me robe la caja de condones que había en la mesilla.

-¿Qué ha hecho que?- Kate dijo sorprendida mientras miro hacia Castle y le lanzo una mirada asesina.-Te juro que yo lo mato.

-No te preocupes, es precavido el chico, no como otras.- Dijo Lannie con un tono de reproche gracioso.

-¿Lannie estas intentando decirme algo? Porque si es así suéltalo ya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-No solo que tu chico hizo bien en no dejar evidencia de lo que paso anoche, creo que la descuidada fuiste tú. Y entiendo que el chico escritor me robara la caja. Aunque si solo lo hacéis "una vez" tendréis con los que se llevo hasta que esto se solucione.- Las palabras "una vez" las dijo con un tono de ironía.

-Lannie, no sé de qué me hablas, ¿Por qué dices que yo soy la descuidada?- Kate no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Katie, encontré el envoltorio del condón debajo de la cama.-Lannie hizo un silencio para que Kate lo procesara. Y sabía que aunque no estaba viendo a su amiga, en estos momentos ella estaría como un tomate, y más que se iba a poner aun.- Además de otros dos que me imagino que los tendríais vosotros. –Lannie soltó una risita por qué sabía que su amiga esta ahora mismo intentando matar a Castle.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio. Kate miraba a Castle con ganas de asesinarle, Castle se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, y tenía que ver con él. Así que solo pudo tragar saliva y esperar a que ella colgara. Kate estaba ruborizada.

-¿Lannie tienes algo más que sea referente al caso o puedo colgar?

-Chica no eres nada divertida, no tengo nada más, bueno si, si necesitas más solo tienes que pedírmelos y yo me encargare de que te lleguen.- Bromeo Lannie de nuevo.

-Aaaaahhhh Lannie.-Kate estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad.- Te dejo si tienes algo interesante que contarme sobre el caso me llamas.- La colgó. Tiro el móvil al sofá y se levanto directamente hacia Castle.

-Sea lo que sea, soy inocente lo juro.-Dijo Castle

-Castle enciende el ordenador, nos han mandado información.-Kate le dijo seria, prefería no decirle nada ahora, ya que sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, decidió que era más importante él caso, ya tendría tiempo de tirarle de la oreja por haber robado los condones a su amiga, aunque por otra parte ella pensaba que había sido buena idea.

Castle miro extrañado a Kate, sabía que había pasado algo, y que más tarde o más temprano se ganaría una reprimenda.

-Está bien, ¿quién te llamo?-Castle se sentó y abrió el portátil

-Lannie.-Dijo Kate secamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que nos ha mandado la información que le pedimos.

-¿Nada mas? –Castle miraba a Kate, sabía que había algo más. Y sabía que era sobre él.

-Sí, me dijo que le robaste la caja de condones. Que si necesitamos más se los pidamos.

Castle miro fijamente Kate, era extraño su comportamiento, mientras se encendía el ordenador, el fue a darla un beso mientras la decía

-Bueno pues ya sabemos que si necesitamos….- Kate se aparto.

-No creo. –Kate estaba seria.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo ni si quiera que necesitemos los que le has robado.-Kate le miraba muy seria. A lo que Castle levanto sus cejas en señal de no comprenderla. -Así aprenderás a no coger lo que no es tuyo, y hacer que me muera de la vergüenza por ello.

-Pero…-Kate le hecho una mirada fulminante.

-Castle podemos seguir con el caso, o podemos tener una gran pelea, tú eliges.- Castle durante un segundo pensó en que prefería la pelea, siempre se dice que lo mejor son las reconciliaciones, pero sabía que ella le mataría si lo dijera.

-Está bien, pero no es justo. Yo solo….

-Castle por favor.

Durante las siguientes horas habían estado haciendo una especie de pizarra en una de las paredes de una de las habitaciones. Lo habían partido en tres partes, una para el caso de su madre, otra para sus muertes y otras para la muerte de McCain.

Por más que miraban y intentaban relacionar o sacar algo en claro, no podían, había algo que se les escaba. El teléfono de Kate sonó.

-Dime.- Sabia que era Lannie.

-Tengo malas noticias chica.

-¿Cómo?-Kate no entendía lo que quería decir.

-Estamos en el apartamento, y nuestras sorpresa ha sido al entrar.-Lannie hizo un silencio.

-Lannie quieres dejarte de misterios y contarme de una vez.

-Pues que a no ser que tú dejaras la casa echa un Cristo, han entrado en tu casa.

-¡¿Cómo? –Kate casi grito. -¿Me han robado?

-No que nosotros sepamos, pero tienes la casa toda revuelta, el que entro iba buscando algo, te han destrozado hasta los cajones, por si tenían doble fondo.-Lannie espero para que su amiga lo procesara.- Creo que buscaban algo y tiene que ver con el caso de tu madre, ya que han estado mirando el mural que tú tienes en la ventana. Además se nota que han robado un par de fotos.

-¿Que fotos?

-No sé, yo nunca supe que tú tenías esto en casa, así que lo tendrás que averiguar tú.

-Está bien, haz la foto y envíamela, mas tarde te llamo y te cuento.

Cuando colgaron Kate le conto lo que Lannie le había dicho, y lo que había pasado en su casa. Minutos después recibieron las fotos que Lannie habían hecho, los dos miraron detenidamente la foto.

-Faltan las fotos del Callejón.-Dijeron los dos al unisonó, y después pues se miraron sonriendo.

-¿Para qué querían las fotos del callejón?

-En ellas solo salía tu madre, y las fotos del asesinato de Bob Armen. –Dijo Castle.- ¿Hay debe de haber algo, si no para que se las iban a llevar?

-¿Y como lo sabremos si no las tenemos? –Castle miro con una gran sonrisa a Kate.-Yo las tengo en mi casa. Tendremos que ir a por ellas.

-Castle, no podemos ir. Se lo diremos a Esposito y a Ryan para que vayan. Por una vez creo que me alegro de que no me hicieras caso cuando te digo que no puedes llevarte pruebas a casa.- Kate le sonreía. Se acerco a darle un beso. Pero antes de que ella llegara Castle hablo.

-Eso quiere decir, que tendré premio esta noche? –Castle levanto las cejas sonriendo, pero Kate le miro, encogió sus cejas y retrocedió.

-No. Además te has quedado sin beso.-Castle saco morritos a modo de enfado.

Kate cogió el teléfono y llamo a Esposito.

-Esposito.

-Soy yo, necesitamos que vayáis al loft de Castle, ya sabemos lo que se llevaron.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?

-Unas fotos que había del día del asesinato de mi madre y del asesinato de Bob Armen, si se las han llevado es por qué hay algo en ellas.

-Está bien, y donde tenemos que buscarlas.-Dijo Esposito, Kate miro a Castle.

-Espera, te paso con Castle y el te dirá donde tienes que ir.

Kate le pasó el teléfono a Castle, este lo cogió y se puso hablar.

-Hola bro, necesito que vayáis a mi casa, en mi estudio hay un mando dentro del cajón, Izquierdo de mi escritorio, sácalo y dale al encendido, ya verás que chulada de pantalla aparecerá. Es lo último en tec…..

-Castle quieres ir al grano por favor.-Kate le corto cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien. Ahí están las fotos, solo tienes que hacer una copia de seguridad y mandárnosla.

-Está bien hermano, te lo mando lo antes posible. Pero como vamos a entrar en tu loft.- Dijo Esposito.

-Bueno eso no es ningún problema, en la comisaria, en el cajón del escritorio de Beckett, al fondo hay unas llaves, son las de mi loft.-Kate le miro sorprendida, no sabía que habían estado ahí las llaves.

-¿Desde cuando la Detective Beckett tiene las llaves de tu loft, pillín?-Dijo con tono de broma Esposito.

-No es lo que tú piensas Esposito, ella se acaba de enterar de que las llaves estaban allí. –Dijo Castle mirando a Kate.-Las deje por qué un día en uno de los casos perdí la mías, y me toco esperar a que mi madre viniera de una noche de juerga en el pasillo. Así siempre tendría una copia de seguridad. –Castle se lo explicaba a Esposito, pero también iba para Kate.

-Esta bien, pues entonces hablamos en un rato.

Esposito colgó, y Castle fue a dejar el móvil en la mesa. Mientras Kate aprovecho el momento y le cogió de la oreja.

-¡ Ay, Manzanas, manzanas!- Castle, intentaba sujetar por la muñeca a Kate para que dejara de retorcer su oreja.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hurgar en mis cajones?

-Nadie, nadie, pero es que si te lo decía, hubieras dicho que no, además, tampoco le metí en el cajón privado.

Kate le soltó de la oreja, y le miro como si estuviera muy enfadado con el.

-¿Cajón privado?- Pregunto Kate

-Si ese en el que tienes la llave echada, y guardas tus cosas para tus reglas, tu perfume…-Kate le volvió a coger de la oreja.-¡ Ay!

-Has abierto mi cajón, ese que tiene llave para que nade husme en donde no le llaman.

-No un día te lo dejaste abierto, y mi curiosidad me mato. Pero te juro que solo lo mire por encima.-Kate le vuelve a soltar y ella intenta levantarse, pero él la coge por la muñeca y tira de ella, Kate se queda sentada en las piernas de Castle. –Sabes vivo con dos mujeres, y he tenido dos esposas, no creo que me fuera a escandalizar por lo que tú tienes en ese cajón. –Castle la coge por el cuello e intenta besarla, pero Kate es más rápida y se levanta, dejando a Castle solo con cara de bobo.

-Sera mejor que sigamos con el caso, ya te he dicho antes, que te are pagar por robar a Lannie.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

Esposito, Ryan y Lannie

Los tres se encuentran en las puertas del bloque de pisos donde está el loft de Castle, se acercan hacia el portero, no sabes que van a decirle para que les deje entrar y no levantar sospechas.

Los tres están frente al portero y cuando Esposito va hablar, es el portero el que empieza.

-Hola, siento mucho lo de su amiga y lo del señor Castle. Es una gran tragedia. Suban, la pequeña Castle está destrozada, creo que la vendrá bien un poco de apoyo moral.-Los tres al oír eso se miran extrañados, no entienden lo que el portero les dice, pero es mejor aprovechar esa oportunidad y entrar sin tener que dar más explicaciones.

Los tres pasan y van directos al ascensor. Antes de que este llegue, Lannie se vuelve y le dice al portero.

-Muchas gracias señor, es un palo para nuestras vidas que ellos nos hayan dejado.

Los tres subieron al ascensor, y una vez que las puertas se cerraron Lannie hablo.

-Esto es muy raro.

-Si, que quiso decirnos con que la pequeña Castle está destrozada.-Dijo Ryan.-¿No se supone que ella también está fuera de la ciudad?

-Creo que ya no, algo está pasando.-Dijo Esposito.-Debemos estar preparados y alerta.

-Chicos, pase lo que pase ahí arriba, tenemos que tener cuidado, y actuar como que no sabemos nada, si Alexis está ahí, intentare hablar con ella para que me cuente. Y nosotros ya podemos poner cara de pena.

-Pero deberíamos decirles la verdad.-Dijo Ryan

-No.-Dijo tajante Lannie.-Si le decimos la verdad, Alexis y Martha actuaran de distinta forma. Y ya sabemos que Martha podría sobre actuar. -Los dos detectives afirmaron con la cabeza.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta. Tocaron el timbre y después de unos largos minutos, se abrió la puerta. Apareció Alexis, con los ojos hinchados. Esta al ver a los tres no puedo hacer nada más que ponerse de nuevo a llorar y abrazarse a Lannie. Los chicos se quedaron destrozados, encima no podían decirle nada. Alexis cuando se tranquilizo un poco, les dejo para que pasaran.

Dentro de la casa estaban Martha, Jim y dos hombres que parecían dos gorilas. Estos se acercaron hacia Alexis, y esta al ver las intenciones que tenían dijo.

-Son amigos de mi padre y compañeros de la Detective Beckett.- Los dos se pusieron frente a Ryan y Esposito.

-Tenemos que cachearlos.-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Soy policía lo que quiere decir que llevo arma.- Dijo Esposito, mientras se levantaba un poco la chaqueta para enseñar su arma, ya que la placa la llevaba colgando del cuello y estaba a la vista.

-¿Y ustedes son? – Pregunto Lannie.

-Agentes del FBI.

-¿Me podrían enseñar su placa?- Replico Ryan, cada vez las cosas le cuadraban menos.

Los gorilas sonrieron y se miraron entre ellos, para después sacar su placa.

-Tenemos órdenes directas de proteger a esta familia. –Dijo uno de ellos.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Lannie. Ella se acerco a Martha y a Jim para darles un abrazo, cuando todos estaban más tranquilos, Lannie decidió que era hora de coger lo que necesitaban.

-Alexis, podemos entrar en el estudio de tu padre, me gustaría poder hablar contigo, sobre el funeral y si tenéis algo pensado.-Lannie necesitaba entrar en el estudio y quedarse a solas con ella. Necesitaba tranquilizarla.

-No hemos pensado nada, ya que no puedo salir de esta casa, y todo me recuerda a él. Así que te pediría que te encargaras tú de todo.

-Por mi está bien, sé que esto es duro.- Las dos se encaminaron al estudio cuando Lannie se dio cuenta que uno de los gorilas le seguía. Se volvió.- Me gustaría que pudiéramos tener privacidad.

-Tengo que protegerla.

-Yo no voy armada, puede registrarme. –Ella abrió sus brazos, para dejar que el gorila la cacheara. Pero este se quedo pensando.-Puedes mirar que no hay salida, y no nos vamos a ir a ningún sitio. – El gorila miro a su compañero y este hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Está bien, pero no tarden.

Las dos entraron en el estudio y Lannie cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvo segura de que el gorila no se había quedado detrás de la puerta cogió a Alexis y la hizo que se sentara mientras ella sacaba el pendrive y el mando de donde había dicho Castle.

-¿Qué haces Lannie?

-Necesito coger unos documentos que tu padre tiene en la pantalla.

-Pero…- Alexis no entendía nada.

-Espera que termino y ahora hablamos.

Lannie consiguió la documentación y después se sentó y mirando a la chica respiro hondo, para preparase a decirla lo que ella misma había dicho a los demás que no haría.

-Alexis, tengo que decirte algo, pero prométeme que no vas a salir corriendo o chillar.- Alexis abrió los ojos mas de los que ya los tenia abiertos.

-Lo prometo.

- Tu padre y Kate no están muertos.- Lannie se preparo por si ella intentaba hacer algo imprevisto.

-Lannie si es una broma, no tiene gracia y te digo que es de mal gusto.- Alexis estaba enfadada.

-Alexis nunca bromearía con esto. No pensaba decirte nada, lo que pasa que te veo destrozada, tu padre está vivo. Ayer aparecieron en mi apartamento él y Kate. ¿Por que te crees si no que voy a saber que esconde tu padre el mando y la documentación que hemos venido a buscar?

-Pero si está vivo, por que no ha venido a casa, o me ha llamado para avisarme, llevamos dos meses sin saber lo que ha pasado, de repente un día desaparecieron y no sabemos más de ellos.- Mientras a la pelirroja le brotaban lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Lannie empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese mismo momento en el que habían entrado por la puerta.

-¿Entonces ellos piensan que estamos fuera de Nueva York?

-Sí. – Dijo rotundamente Lannie.- Ahora tienes que contarme que paso el día que desaparecieron.

-Al día siguiente de que mi padre no apareciera, se presentaron tres hombres, y nos dijeron que mi padre y la detective habían desaparecido. Que nosotras corríamos peligro y debíamos quedarnos aquí encerradas sin salir, ellos se han encargado de las compras de todo, unas horas más tarde Jim apareció con otro hombre. Y nos dijeron que era más seguro que estuviéramos los tres juntos. Hace unos días, uno de los que está ahí fuera estaba leyendo el periódico, con la noticia de que mi padre y Beckett los habían encontrado muertos. Desde entonces no he parado de llorar, intente que me dejaran salir para ir a verlos, pero no nos dejan.

-Habéis tenido visitas.

-No, bueno nosotras no.- Dijo Alexis.- Ellos recibieron a otro hombre, y nos hicieron de meternos en las habitaciones, pero yo no quería estar sola y fui hacia la habitación mi abuela. Entonces oí que ellos hablaban.

- ¿Que oíste?

Alexis empezó a contar lo que había oído.

_**Flashback**_

_Hombre: McCain y sus compañeros no nos han ayudado mucho._

_Gorila 1: Han dicho donde están._

_Hombre: No, solo que no conseguiremos parar esto, y que se había encargado de que la documentación las recibieran._

_Gorila 2: Y los otros dos dijeron algo._

_Hombre: Uno de ellos murió con el pico cerrado, pero el otro era una nenaza y canto donde estaban._

_Gorila 1: ¿Y entonces?_

_Hombre: Cuando llegamos no estaba, nos encontramos con un viejo, y le hicimos cantar._

_Gorila 1: ¿Qué dijo?_

_Hombre: que habían salido hacia un día, pero no sabía el lugar, justo llego su pequeña nietecita, y después de amenazarle, nos dijo hacia donde se dirigieron. Le preguntamos por los documentos y nos dijo que él no sabía nada. Que podía ser que los tuviera la otra persona que vino con ellos._

_Gorila 1 y 2: ¿Sabemos quién es? _

_Hombre: El viejo solo pudo decirnos que era una mujer, después se desmayo por el dolor, y nos fuimos. Estamos investigando quien puede ser. Hemos registrado las casas, de todos y no hay nada, estamos intentando encontrarlos pero de momento no sabemos donde están. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Buscan los documentos que McCain recibió de Montgomery. Y buscan a la persona que les falta. Si la encuentran la mataran.

-¿Y tú sabes quién es?

-No, pero tu padre y Kate sí. Tengo que irme. – Lannie se levanto, pero Alexis la cogió del brazo.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto casi suplicando la pelirroja.

-Están bien Alexis, solo te pido que no les digas nada a tu abuela y a Jim.

-Pero ellos tienen que saberlo, ellos están sufriendo como yo. El padre de Beckett, está destrozado, y el otro día, casi vuelve a caer en la bebida.

-Alexis, no podemos contarles nada de momento, actuaríais de otra forma, y esos dos que están ahí fuera se darían cuenta. Tu solo encárgate de que Jim no vuelva a beber.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?-Preguntó Alexis.

- Cuando veas que tiene uno de esos momentos. Solo hazle pensar en lo que le costó a Kate ayudarle, y lo mal que se sentiría si ella estuviera viva y pudiera saber lo que está a punto de hacer.

-Y si eso no funciona.

-Pues coges la botella y le dices que te eche a ti también.-Dijo Lannie con una sonrisa, Pero Alexis se sorprendió de esa respuesta. –Tranquila no te estoy incitando a que bebas, se como es Jim y sé que no se le ocurriría hacerlo, además le hará pensar en que tiene que cuidarte y se olvidara de beber.

-Está bien, espero que funcione.

-Alexis pase lo que pase, prométeme que no se lo dirás.

-Lo prometo.

Lannie hizo el amago de salir, pero Alexis volvió hablar.

-Dales un beso, y di a mi padre que le quiero, que espero que esto termine pronto.

Las dos salieron del estudio de Castle y se unieron a los demás.

-Abuela, necesito saber que día quieres que sea el funeral.

Martha estaba como ida, se notaba que había estado tomando pastillas para dormir, incluso más de la cuenta. Lannie miro a Jim y vio que el también estaba como ausente.

-Creo que será mejor que de momento tomes tú las decisiones Alexis, no veo que los adultos estén en condiciones de decidir nada.

-Pues entonces será mejor que lo hagamos dentro de dos días, llevamos mucho esperando para velar su cuerpo.- Alexis miro a los gorilas esperando que ellos dieran el visto bueno.-Sino hay ningún impedimento

-Tendremos que comunicarlo a la central, y si ellos están de acuerdo, por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

Después de que los chicos y Lannie estuvieron hablando un poco. Era hora de marcharse, Lannie estaba deseando poder contar todo lo que había averiguando a los chicos y a sus amigos. Además de que tenía que cerciorarse de que la otra mujer que el viejo había dicho era Gates. Si era ella estaba también en peligro.

Los tres salieron de los apartamentos donde Castle vivía. Los chicos miraban a Lannie muy expectantes, ella en todo el camino en el ascensor había hablado. Lo que no sabían es que ella había estado planeando algo para que sus amigos se pudieran encontrar.

Lannie cogió el teléfono de prepago y llamo a Kate.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

Mientras todo eso había ocurrido en el loft de Castle. Kate y él habían estado intentando investigar más, aunque no les había servido de mucho. Ya que les faltaban pruebas. Por mas que miraban y Castle intentaba acordarse de cosas que el tenia en su loft, no había mucho donde poder agarrarse.

Kate estaba inquieta, no paraba de ir de un lado para el otro de la habitación, cada vez dos por tres miraba al móvil para ver si le llegaba una llamada.

Castle vio que ella no podía seguir mucho tiempo así, y decidió que era mejor dejar por un rato ese lado del caso y centrarse en la documentación que McCain tenia, o donde podía haberla tenido.

-Kate deberíamos ponernos a investigar sobre la documentación que Montgomery mando a McCain. Donde puede estar, si es lo que quieren debemos tenerla antes que ellos la consigan.-Castle se levanto para ponerse frente a Kate y evitar que diera mas vueltas por la habitación.

-Castle donde se supone que podría estar esa documentación, o que tan importante es para que el asesino la busque.

-No se lo que tiene Kate, lo único que se, es que McCain me dijo que si esa documentación llegara a las manos equivocadas seria tu sentencia de muerte, es lo que ha estado haciendo que te proteja durante tanto tiempo.

- Y por que ahora han decidió ir a por ella? Yo deje de investigar como ellos querían.-Kate no entendía nada.-Castle algo debiste de descubrir cuando ellos decidieron volver a por mi.

-Kate te juro que no descubrí nada mas de lo que te he contado, y yo tampoco entiendo porque van a por ti.- Castle la cogió por la cintura, y levantando su barbilla la miro a los ojos.- Vamos hacer lo que siempre nos funciono.

-Castle no es el momento.-Kate se fue esta vez por el lado equivocado.

-Kate no estoy hablando de sexo ahora.- Castle miraba muy serio a Beckett.- Estoy hablando de ponernos en la piel de asesino o del asesinado.- Kate miro a Castle con una cara de disculpa. –Pero si a ti te ayuda a pensar, podemos.- Dijo bromeando Castle.

-Esta bien,¿ y en que piel nos ponemos entonces?

-Pues como no sabemos mucho del asesino y si de los asesinados, pongámonos en la piel de McCain.

-Tampoco es que sepamos mucho sobre la vida de McCain.- dijo Kate

-Bueno ya, pero pensemos por un momento como si fuéramos el. – Castle miro esperando que Kate diera su aprobación. Ella movió su cabeza afirmando.- Yo soy McCain, y recibo esa documentación, algo pasa que me hace que te esconda a ti y a mi. Él sabe que es alguien importante el que esta detrás de todo esto, y sabe que tarde o temprano él puede morir, si esa documentación la pilla el asesino, todos moriremos. Así que decide mandarla a alguien en el que confía, y quien puede ser?

-Castle si yo tuviera esa documentación yo te la mandaría a ti, es en el que confió que pueda seguir con todo esto.

-Kate eso seria muy obvio, y por eso mismo fueron a buscarnos al rancho, así que pensemos en otra persona.- Durante un rato los dos pensaron, pero no les venia a nadie a la cabeza.

El teléfono de Kate sonó y ella corrió a cogerlo, durante unos minutos Kate y la otra persona hablaron, hasta que Kate quedo pálida y miro a Castle, este vio que la cara de Kate y se preocupo. Cuando se acercó a ella para escuchar esta dijo.

-Espera un momento Lanie.-Kate tapo el teléfono para que no escucharan al otro lado. –Castle podrías ir a la cocina y preparar algo de picar, me muero de hambre.

-Pero Kate yo quiero enterarme de lo que hablan.- Castle era como un cachorro.

-Castle son cosas de chicas, así que por favor, ¿puedes dejarme sola?–Castle saco morrito como un niño enfadado y se fue hacia la cocina. Kate se aseguro de que Castle no podía oírla y entonces hablo de nuevo.- Lanie lo siento, Castle quería meter la oreja y es mejor que de momento no se entere, ya puedes hablar.

Durante una media hora, Kate y Lanie hablaron, como Kate sabia que durante tanto tiempo era imposible tener a Castle entretenido sin que cotilleara, hablaba bajito, para que no pudiera oírla.

Castle durante los primeros cinco minutos había estado haciendo unos sándwiches , pero sabia que no podía entrar a la habitación donde Kate estaba mientras ella no le llamara, pero la espera le estaba matando, el no saber de que estaban hablando, así que puso el oído detrás de la puerta, y aunque no oía nada mas que los pasos de Beckett recorrer la habitación, y alguna vez soltar a un improperio. Poco después desistió de estar mas tiempo pegado en la puerta y no saber nada mas. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se puso a pensar en quien podría ser la otra persona a la que McCain habría mandado los documentos.

En la otra habitación, Kate estaba prácticamente al borde de la histeria, quería salir corriendo de donde estaba, pero necesitaba pensar en algo. Ahora sabia que su padre y la familia de Castle estaban secuestrados por el asesino de su madre, y debía contárselo a Castle. Después de que Lanie la contara todo y la tranquilizara un poco, termino de hablar.

-Esta bien Lanie, necesito pensar en como contárselo a Castle, y sobre todo evitar lo que yo misma tengo ganas de hacer.

-Kate, tomate tu tiempo, si hacéis cualquier tontería, esto podría tener graves consecuencias, espera a que te envié la documentación que Castle tenia en su loft y después hablamos.

-Esta bien, Lanie pero tengo que contárselo, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado y de los secretos, él nunca me perdonaría que no le contara que su hija esta en peligro.

-Katie por favor, espera a ver la documentación, ver lo que él puede decirte y nosotros intentaremos averiguar quien es esa persona que ellos están buscando, por que su vida también esta en peligro.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kate con resignación, a ella no le gustaba tener que ocultarle lo que estaba pasando a Castle, pero era por el propio bien de su hija.

Cuando las dos habían colgado, Kate dio un gran suspiro y cerro los ojos, antes de dirigirse a la cocina entre dientes dijo, "Espero que lo entiendas Castle". Y durante unos segundos tomo aire, para después empujar la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba Castle muy pensativo.

Kate se acercó por detrás y lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras le dio un beso en el cuello, a lo que Castle al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos hicieron que diera un saltito.

-Tranquilo tigre, no te asustes, que soy yo.-Intento bromear Kate.

-No me asusto, solo que estaba metido en mi cabeza, y no te oí entrar.- Castle giro su cabeza para ver a Kate, y noto que ella estaba extraña.- ¿Todo bien?

-Si, ¿porque tiene que ir mal?-Kate cada vez se sentía peor, pero en su cabeza solo le hablaba una vocecita, "Es por su bien, solo aguanta un poco". Kate se soltó de Castle y se sentó junto a el para coger su sándwiches y empezar a comerlo.

-No por nada, pero como en mitad de una investigación, donde nos dan por muertos, tu y Lanie se ponen hablar de cosas de chicas.- Castle miro a Kate, y esta se sintió incomoda por el comentario, pero intento que no se le notara.-Es raro en ti detective.

-Castle, que tu no me hayas visto hablar de cosas de chicas en mitad de los casos, no quiere decir que nunca lo haya hecho.- Kate miro a Castle y con una sonrisa picara y le dijo.-¿ Por que crees que te decía que tenia que ir yo sola a la morgue?

-O sea que ibas para hablar de lo que te pasaba. O sea ¿hablabais de mi?.- Dijo Castle con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-No seas tan creído Castle, no hablábamos de ti.-Dijo Kate intentando parecer seria.

Castle se acercó a Kate y la giro, para el quedarse entre sus piernas, la agarro de la cintura y mirándola a la cara con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-Sé que me estas mintiendo.

Kate se quedo pálida, no sabia si se refería a lo que acaba de decir, o todo lo que estaba pasando. Durante un rato se quedo callada. Castle de repente se quedo serio y viendo como se había quedado ella, prefirió no saber de lo que hablaban ya que podría también ser de Josh, y él no estaba preparado para oír ciertas cosas de la relación de ellos.

-¿Bueno y entonces me vas a contar todo lo que Lanie te ha contado?- Castle giro la cabeza como suplicando.

-¿Castle que parte de "cosas de chicas" no has entendido?-Dijo Kate con sarcasmo.

-Entendí todo, pero digo yo que también hablarían del caso. Además tengo curiosidad por lo que Lanie te ha dicho que te ha dejado, blanca y sin palabras, antes de que me echaras de la habitación.- Los ojos de Kate se abrieron por la sorpresa.-Vale ya se, cosas de chicas, pero debió ser muy gordo. Por un momento pensé que Lanie te había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero cuando después me miraste a mi, supe que eso no podía ser, por que yo y Lanie nunca…-Castle hizo un gesto con los dedos, indicando que se habían unido.- Y te juro que yo no he hecho nada mas que robarle una caja de condones.- Sonrió él.

-Castle deja de ser cotilla, no pienso contarte nada de lo que hablamos nosotras.- Kate se estaba sintiendo muy mal, su promesa de no mas mentiras, la estaba incumpliendo y se sentía como una falsa.- Ahora me mandara Lanie los documentos que tu tenias en tu loft y podremos ver lo que hay de nuevo.

-¿Y como llegaron a entrar?-Kate de repente se dio cuenta de que no se había preparado nada, para este momento. Y no podía decirle la verdad.

-La verdad Castle que se me olvido preguntarle a Lanie como han conseguido entrar.- Kate mientras lo decía, sin que ella se diera cuenta, giro sus ojos, para mirar por encima del hombro de Castle, este lo noto.

-Kate, ¿Todo bien?- Castle miro extrañado a Kate, sabia que estaba pasando algo, y que ella no le estaba contando.

-Si Castle, todo bien. – Volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, pero Este la cogió la cara entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Kate tengo la sensación de que no esta todo bien, sé que me estas mintiendo en algo, y prometimos no mas secretos ni mentiras.- Castle miro a los ojos a Kate, esperando que ella hablara.-Así que por favor, sea lo que sea, dímelo.

Kate estuvo tentada de decirle la verdad, pero sabia que el saldría corriendo y pondría sus vidas en peligro. Así que decidió no ocultarle que había algo, pero tenia que comprender que ahora no era el momento de contárselo.

-Castle, hay algo que no puedo contarte hasta que Lanie me mande la información y estemos seguros de lo que esta pasando.- Castle fue hablar, pero esta puso una mano en su boca, para evitar que él lo hiciera.-Solo puedo decirte que confíes en mi. Te juro que te lo contare en cuanto este segura de lo que esta pasando.-Kate miro a los ojos a Castle y este hizo un gesto afirmativo. Esta se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.- Confía en mi Castle.

-Ya lo hago, pero tengo la sensación de que esta pasando algo y no me gusta.- Castle volvió a besar a Kate, y la atrajo mas hacia él. Kate rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de él y disfruto durante unos minutos de su beso. Hasta que ya no pudieron respirar.

-Ahora chico escritor, ¿me deja que termine el sándwiches que me ha preparado?

-Encantado, pero me gustaría ser mas su hombre objeto.- Dijo mientras le robaba un beso y después se separo de ella.

-Eso no será posible.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.-Te recuerdo que los ladrones deben pagar por sus delitos.

-Oh vamos Kate, solo fue un préstamo, prometo devolvérselos.- la cara de Kate fue de asco.

-Pretendes usarlos y después devolverlos, dios Castle eso es aaajjjj…- Kate estaba vacilando a Castle.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, detective. Ya veo que tendré que cumplir mi condena..- Dijo Castle con resignación sentándose al lado de ella.

-¡Enterita Castle, enterita! –Se rio Kate mientras dio un mordisco a su sándwiches. –Bueno ¿ y que te tenia tan distraído en tus pensamientos cuando entre?

-Estaba pensando sobre a quien le podía haber mandado McCain los documentos y solo se me ocurrió una persona que nosotros conozcamos.

-¿A quien y porque? –Dijo Kate como si no le interesara mucho lo que estaba diciendo Castle, y eran las preguntas adecuadas, para que el siguiera hablando.

-Se me ocurrió que la única que seguiría con todo esto seria Gates, es la única que nos conoce y podría arriesgar un poco.

Kate según oyó el nombre que Castle había dicho, se giro a mirar a Castle, este al ver su reacción la miro, y vio como ella se estaba prácticamente ahogando con la comida que tenia en la boca. Él se levanto de un salto y fue directa a ella.

-Kate, que pasa,¿ estas bien?-dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

Cuando Kate dejo de toser y termino expulsando la comida de la boca, respiro y se levanto corriendo, casi empujando a Castle para quitarle de su camino. Mientras iba hacia la sala donde había dejado el móvil, ella solo decía.

-¡Mierda, mierda es ella!

Castle estaba estupefacto, no sabia que pasaba, la reacción de Kate era exagerada con lo que acaba de pasar. Así que decidió seguirla hasta la habitación. Vio como Kate llamaba por teléfono y espero a que le cogieran al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Lanie, dime que te dijo exactamente Alexis sobre la mujer que buscaban!-Kate no sabia que detrás de ella estaba Castle escuchando toda la conversación.- ¡Se a quien buscan, están buscando a Gates, la mujer a la que se refería Alexis, es Gates, ella esta en peligro al igual que todos, debéis ayudarla, es nuestra única salvación!

Castle al oír el nombre de su hija no puedo evitar tener un vuelco en el estomago, ahora entendía mucho de la sensación de la que le había hablado a Kate hacia unos minutos. El solo pudo quedarse en shock, paralizado y con la boca abierta, solo puedo escuchar lo que Kate le decía a Lanie.

-No, no podemos ir a tu casa, nos arriesgaríamos demasiado.- Kate pensó durante unos segundos. –Ya se, ir a "the old haunt" podéis decir que es en honor a la memoria de Castle.

-¿Y vosotros como entrareis?-Pregunto Lanie.

-No se, iremos disfrazados, esperaremos a que no haya nadie, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- Kate en ese mismo momento se giro, y vio que Castle estaba ahí, vio y entendió que Castle había oído toda la conversación, por la cara que tenia.

-Entraremos por los pasadizos, como hizo el asesino, aun no los he cerrado. Siempre pensé que me servirían para poder esconderme de la prensa.- Dijo Castle mientras miraba a Kate con odio.

Kate solo pudo tragar saliva y mírale con arrepentimiento.

-Lanie, nosotros salimos ya. Intentar que Gates vaya con vosotros, y si no tendréis que obligarla. Cuando estés allí, convencer al Brian de que os deje bajar a la oficina de Castle, decirle que es para una fiesta en su honor y quieres privacidad. Sé que es os dejara. Una vez allí, solo tienes que llamarme para que hagamos nuestra aparición.

-De acuerdo, espero que salga bien, y que estés segura de que Gates es una victima más, y no es un topo en esta investigación.

-Esperemos que no, si fuera un topo, ya estaríamos muertos.

Las dos colgaron y cuando Kate se dio la vuelta vio a un Castle cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos y esperando una respuesta.

-Castle yo….- Kate intento acercarse a él. Pero este dio un paso a tras y dijo.

-Quiero que me expliques como Lanie ha hablado con Alexis, y no quiero más mentiras.

**TANTO LES CUESTA COMENTAR, SE ADMITEN CRITICAS TAMBIEN**


	30. Chapter 30

AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO. NO LES CUESTA NADA COMENTAR

CAPITULO 30

-Castle yo….- Kate dio un paso hacía él, pero este solo puso una mano estirada haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-No Kate, te juro que si no me dices lo que esta pasando, me va importar muy poco que nuestra vida peligre, nuestra relación e incluso tu propia vida. Hay algo que es intocable para mí. Y tú sabes lo que es. –Castle estaba lleno de rabia, en este momento seria capaz de matar a Kate con sus propias manos.

-Está bien Castle, yo te lo cuento, pero tienes que prometerme que no saldrás corriendo.- Castle se acercó a Kate y la cogió de un brazo apretando con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro.

-Kate no puedo prometerte nada, así que dime que coño esta pasando con mi hija. ¿Por qué Lanie ha hablado con ella y donde?

-Castle suéltame, yo te lo cuento- Kate intento soltarse de la mano de Castle, realmente la estaba haciendo daño. Pero este la apretó mas.-Castle suéltame, me estas haciendo daño.

-Kate cuéntame lo que esta pasando.- Castle miro a la cara de Kate y vio su cara de dolor, entonces aflojo y después la soltó.

-Castle siéntate.

-Kate no quiero sentarme, deja de demorar lo que me tienes que contar.

-Esta bien. Castle Lanie cuando estuvo en el loft con los chicos.- Castle dio un soplido tan fuerte que hasta Kate se asusto.

-Kate estas acabando con mi paciencia, quieres ir de una vez al grano.-Castle no podía con la incertidumbre

-Estoy acortando todo lo que puedo- dijo con voz de enfado Kate.-Así que los chicos al llegar a donde estaba el portero, se sorprendieron al saber que tu hija estaba dentro del loft.- Kate miro la reacción de Castle, pero no es la que esperaba, era como que no había oído nada. – Una vez dentro Lanie hablo con Alexis dentro de tu estudio. Y….- La reacción de Castle fue una sorpresa para Kate, él se agacho hasta donde estaba ella y la volvió a coger de los brazos, esta vez zarandeándola.

-Dime que mi hija esta bien. Dime que no tiene nada.-Cuando Castle paro de mover el cuerpo de Kate, ella vio como le caían las lagrimas.-Dime que no la han hecho nada…..- Castle se derrumbo y Kate aprovecho para soltarse y abrazarle para poderle consolar.

-Castle yo se lo mismo que tu, no la he visto, no solo tu hija esta en el loft, tu madre y mi padre están con ella, así que estará bien, sé que ninguno de los dos dejara que le hagan daño a tu hija.- Kate le abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Castle paro un momento de llorar, y miro a Kate a los ojos.

-Kate si le pasa algo a mi hija, yo me moriría. No podría soportarlo. –Las lágrimas de Castle eran como puñales en el corazón de Kate, era la primera vez que le había visto perdiendo el control por su hija.

-Shhhh, tranquilo Castle, lo se, ella esta bien, tu madre y mi padre también, los han tratado bien. Ahora tranquilízate, tenemos que irnos, cuanto antes se termine esto antes podremos ir a ver a nuestra familia.- Kate vio como Castle se estaba tranquilizando, y ella lo abrazo, mientras le daba besos en la cabeza.

-Kate por que no me lo dijiste antes.-Castle volvió a mirarla.- Sabes que….- Kate le corto.

-Castle lo siento, tuve miedo de tu reacción, cuando yo lo supe, mi reacción fue coger mi pistola e ir a tu loft. Pensé que tú tendrías la misma y no podría pararte.

-Esa seria mi reacción si mi hija estuviera secuestrada, pero no lo esta.- Castle miro a Kate. Entonces vio la cara que ella había puesto.-¿Por qué no lo esta verdad?

-Castle no lo has entendido ¿verdad?

-Que debo entender, que mi hija esta sana en mi loft.-Castle estaba perdido, no comprendía lo que Kate le decía.

-Castle, tu hija, tu madre y mi padre, nunca llegaron a salir de Nueva York, nunca han estado en protección de testigos, McCain nunca llego a llevarlos a ningún sitio.- Kate miraba atentamente a Castle, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces?

-El asesino de mi madre y sus secuaces los tienen retenidos desde el día que nosotros salimos de Nueva York. –Castle se levanto como si tuviera un resorte.

-¿Y por que Gates no nos dijo nada cuando la llamamos, y la carta que recibimos el día de mi cumpleaños?-La ira de Castle iba en aumento, además de que le estaba cegando, y solo veía como culpable a la capitana. Ella tenía que estar metida en todo esto.

-No lo se Castle, pero no creo que Gates sepa nada de esto, y si lo sabe sé que lo ha hecho por algún motivo. Ella podría habernos matado el mismo día que llegamos a Texas. Nadie hubiera sabido que ella estaba allí.

-No estoy muy seguro.- dijo Castle.

-Castle por lo que tu hija le dijo a Lanie el asesino de mi madre esta buscando a la única persona que queda, que nos acompañó ese día. Esa es Gates. Creen que ella tiene los documentos. Y han puesto precio a su cabeza también.

-Está bien. Entonces vayamos a por ellos

-¿Dónde y a por quien?

-A mi loft, a por nuestra familia.

-¡¿Estas loco? Y que se supone que haremos los dos, llamar a la puerta y decir, ¡Hola chicos, estamos vivos, venimos a por vosotros!- Dijo Kate con sarcasmo.

-Pues claro.

-Castle en tu loft hay dos gorilas custodiando tu casa, y a nuestra familia. Fuera habrá más. Esperando eso mismo, que nos presentemos en tu casa. Y no llegaríamos ni a la puerta del ascensor cuando nos habrían matado de verdad.

- ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Usar la cabeza, no vamos a ir al loft, no de momento. Ahora iremos a tu bar como había quedado con Lanie. Ellos van ha intentar llevar a la capitana allí, y ella nos podrá explicar lo que sepa, y así sabremos de cierto si ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto.- Kate se había levantado y se había puesto frente a Castle. –Más tarde tú nos dirás como podemos entrar en el loft sin que los gorilas se percaten, o como podemos despistarlos y hacerlos salir del loft. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Seguro que esta bien?-Volvió a preguntar Castle.

-Castle no te voy a mentir, yo no la he visto, y estoy tan preocupada como tu, pero confió en Lanie, y ella me ha dicho que esta perfectamente. Así que si nos vamos, serás tu mismo el que pueda preguntarle a Lanie por ella.

-Esta bien, vayámonos entonces.

Kate soltó el aire que tenía acumulado por toda la tensión vivida en estos últimos minutos y antes de que proseguir con lo que tenían que hacer se acercó a Castle y mirándole fijamente a los ojos dijo.

-Lo siento mucho Castle, haberte tenido que ocultar esto.

-Está bien.-Dijo Castle acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por la cintura.- Perdóname tú a mi por haberte hecho daño, perdí los papeles.

-Lo se, no importa, yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Kate le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- Ahora vayámonos, que tenemos que entrar por los pasadizos antes de que los chicos lleguen al bar.

Una hora después estaban en la entrada de la oficina del bar de Castle, estaban esperando a que Lanie abriera la puerta del pasadizo. Castle estaba nervioso, no paraba de mirar el reloj, de dar paseos de allá para acá. Pronto se oyeron voces al otro lado de la puerta. Los chicos habían llegado y con ellos iba Gates.

-Se puede saber a que me traen aquí, no creo que al Sr Castle le gustara que estuviéramos celebrando su muerte.- Dijo Gates.

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirle, y este es el sitio mas seguro.- Dijo Lanie.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que no me han podido decir en comisaria. O en cualquier otro lugar? –La paciencia de Gates se estaba agotando.

-Sabemos que Beckett y Castle no están muertos.-Dijo Ryan sin esperar mas tiempo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y donde se supone que están?-Gates no quería descubrir lo que ella sabia.

Esposito fue directo hacía la estantería que ocultaba la puerta de entrada de los pasadizos, la retiro y abrió la puerta mientras decía.

-Aquí, ellos están aquí.

La cara de Gates al ver a Castle y Beckett era de sorpresa, nunca se hubiera esperado encontrarlos allí, ella pensaba que estaban en florida.

-¿Qué….. hacen….. aquí? – solo dijo esto, Castle fue directamente a ella, su cara era de ira.

-¿Qué pasa Gates, se pensaba que no íbamos a descubrir lo que esta haciendo?- Esposito al ver la cara que Castle llevaba, se puso en medio de ellos dos, para parar a Castle.

-Bro tranquilo, primero tenemos que hablar.

-Solo quiero que me diga a la cara que ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Quiero saber si sabe donde esta mi hija.

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere Sr, Castle, yo no se nada de su hija, y llevo buscándola desde que los dos…- Gates señalo con el dedo a Kate y a Castle.- Salieron del rancho, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que no sabes donde se llevaron a mi madre y a mi hija?- Castle dio un empujón a Esposito 0ara quedar frente a Gates.

-Le juro que no se donde puede estar, al igual que yo 0pensaba que ustedes dos estaban en Florida.- Gates com0prendio que estaba en el punto de mira de todos.- Pero ya veo que me han juzgado, antes de poder contar todo lo que se.

Castle miraba fijamente a Gates, la mirada era de reto, Kate le cogió del brazo y le hizo girar hacia ella.

-Castle, por favor, siéntate y dejemos que nos explique.

-Está bien.- Dijo Castle.- Pero le juro que como le pase algo a mi hija, y tenga la menor duda de que usted esta metida en todo esto, la matare y no me importara ir a la cárcel.

Gates dio un paso al frente retando a Castle, mirándole a los ojos.

-Le juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que esta pasando, y solo con lo que ha dicho, podría meterle ahora mismo en la cárcel.-Gates y Castle se miraron durante unos segundos.- ¿Ahora Sr. Castle podríamos dejarnos de estupideces y hablar de lo que nos ha traído aquí?

Castle hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se retiro, se sentó en su silla y espero a que todos se sentaran. Una vez que todos estaban mas tranquilos, el miro a Gates de nuevo y dijo.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas, sobre el caso.

Gates suspiro fuertemente y se preparo para hablar.

-Hace unos años, cuando yo empecé en Asuntos Internos….

-¿Pretende contarnos su vida?-Dijo Castle con sarcasmo.- Creo que no es el momento para que nos la cuente.

-Sr. Castle, si se callara y me dejara hablar entendería que no le estoy contando mi vida, sino que le estoy contado todo lo que se, y por qué lo se. Entonces entenderá que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que esta pasando.- Gates miro a Castle esperando que le dejara hablar de nuevo. Castle miro a Kate y vio como le hacia un movimiento de ojos. Él miro a Gates

-Está bien, siga.

-Bueno como les decía, cuando entre en Asuntos Internos, vino mi padre, que como ya saben fue policía. Él me conto que había policías corruptos en la comisaria donde él trabajaba, pero no tenia pruebas. Así que yo puse mucho hincapié en averiguar quien era.- Gates paro un momento esperando que alguno hablara, pero vio que estaban todos muy concentrados en sus palabras.- Yo era novata y no podía hacer mucho, así que deje de investigar, y me dedique a mi trabajo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con el caso de Johanna Beckett? –Pregunto Castle.

-Hace como un año mi padre volvió a hablarme de aquello, esa noche había estado con un gran amigo, y entre copas de mas, él le conto todo lo que sabia del caso de su madre.- Gates miro a Kate.- Ellos habían sido compañeros después de la academia de policía, y aunque su amigo había ascendido y mi padre se había quedado como policía, aun tenían esa amistad.

-¿Montgomery?- Pregunto un poco incrédula Kate.

-Si, el Capitán Montgomery.-Dijo Gates.- Aquella noche fue cuando tú disparaste a Dick Cunan. Montgomery después de todo se fue a un bar donde siempre estaba lleno de policías y entonces le conto a mi padre todo.

-¿Todo? –Kate estaba sorprendida, Montgomery, nunca le conto y saber que se lo conto al primero que conocía no le estaba gustando.

-Si. Todo.- Gates hizo un silencio y espero a que alguno de los que estaban en la oficina hablara, pero ninguno lo hizo.-Todo empezó la noche en que te conoció en los archivos. Como todos ya sabéis, Raglan y los demás hacían chantaje y extorsionaban a los capos de la mafia, y sacaban dinero.

-¿Y que tengo que ver en todo esto?-volvió a preguntar Kate

-Cuando Montgomery se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya fue demasiado tarde, los extorsionadores eran extorsionados, él y los demás recibieron cartas amenazando con contar todo lo que sabían, a cambio de dinero. –Gates veía como todos la escuchaban, como si fuera el mismo Castle el que estaba contando alguna de sus teorías.- Una noche el decidido que ya no podía con la presión, y decidió ir a contárselo a su capitán, cuando llego a comisaria, descubrió que un policía que había estado en todos los asesinatos, estaba hablando con el fotógrafo que hacia todas las fotos para las pruebas forenses. El oyó como los dos estaban planeando el próximo paso para chantajearle.

-Pero sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver todo esto con el caso.- Dijo Castle

-Montgomery esa noche descubrió quien le chantajeaba, y decidió que era mejor callar y seguir pagando, además de conseguir pruebas de todo lo que estaban haciendo.- Gates siguió como si Castle no hubiera hablado.- La noche que la conoció en los archivos, supo que tú corrías peligro, ya que ese policía y el fotógrafo, habían llegado a lo mas alto, gracias a extorsionar y chantajear a políticos, policías, etc. Así que decidió que la mejor forma de que no te pasara nada era haciendo que tu fueras detective, y así tenerte el mismo vigilada.

-Por eso insistió tanto hasta que decidí acceder a su petición.- Dijo Kate con tristeza, Roy sabia todo desde el principio y nunca se lo dijo, siempre intento protegerla.

-Cuando tu volviste a investigar, y Dick Kunan apareció, el sabia que irían detrás de ti, Montgomery hizo llegar a las personas que van detrás de ti, una copia de toda la información que el había recopilado desde hacia casi 20 años, hasta ahora. – Todos estaban expectantes.- Su forma de protegerte era que tu no investigaras y descubrieras nada, y él no sacaría a la luz esos documentos.

-Pero una vez que mataron a Montgomery, yo no tenía ningún respaldo y podrían haberme matado. Como lo intentaron hacer en el funeral del Capitán.

- Ellos sabían que la documentación había desaparecido y que Montgomery la había mandado a otra persona.-Dijo Gates.

-A McCain.- Dijo Castle

-Si, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la noche en que tu mataste a Dick Kunan, Montgomery se lo conto a mi padre, y este investigo por su lado, sin levantar sospechas. Cuando mi padre tuvo suficientes pruebas, vino a mí y me dio la documentación que había conseguido, no era mucho, pero por ahí pude empezar con todo. –Gates miro hacia el suelo, y moviéndose el anillo que llevaba, se callo durante unos largos segundos.- Yo no fui tan sutil a la hora de investigar y se dieron cuenta de que mi padre sabia mas de la cuenta, así que fueron a por él.

-¿También lo mataron?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-No, el llego a entrar en el programa de protección de testigos, a cambio de la información, mi padre consiguió llegar a despedirse de mi, y fue entonces cuando conocí a McCain, él era el agente que se encargaba de llevar a mi padre a buen recaudo. – Dijo Gates.- Yo no podía soportar no poder ver mas a mi padre, y mi jefe de Asuntos internos era como un padre para mi, así que le conté todo lo que había pasado, el conocía al presidente de los Estados Unidos y con toda la información que teníamos, se lo llevamos, él fue el que me dio la orden de seguir con esto, y tuve la posibilidad de llegar hasta donde estamos ahora.

-¿El presidente de los Estados Unidos?-Castle estaba alucinando.- ¡Wow! Yo nunca pensé que esto era tan gordo, sabia que era gente importante, pero tanto.

-Cuando mataron a Montgomery, tuvimos la oportunidad de infíltrame como la nueva Capitana, y así averiguar hasta que punto sabíais del caso. Y poder seguir protegiendo a Beckett.

-Pues casi no lo consigue.- Dijo irónicamente Kate.

-Eso fue un error gravísimo, lo se. Pero hasta que pudimos infiltrarnos sin levantar sospechas, usted corrió peligro, y lo siento. Pero no había otra forma.- Gates miraba con cara de pedir perdón a Kate.- yo seguí investigando hasta que un buen día, mi jefe me llamo para decirme que Castle seguía investigando por su cuenta, y por eso mismo yo amenazaba con echarle de la comisaria.

-¿Tu sabias que yo estaba investigando?

-Si y me di cuenta el día que intentaron inculpar al alcalde, ellos querían quitarte de la comisaria, por que pensaban que eras tu el que tenia la información, y si a ti te quitaban de aquí, ellos podrían tener a Beckett en bandeja de plata.

-Wow.- Castle estaba perplejo, él nunca pensó que le habían descubierto.

-Así que el día que apareció McCain en la oficina y me conto todo, yo no dije la verdad, ya que no podía fiarme de nadie. Yo accedí a todo lo que McCain me pidió, con la condición de saber donde estabais.

Kate se levanto de repente y empezó andar por toda la oficina, estaba alterada, no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y por qué Montgomery no fue con todo y los denuncio? Se habrían evitado muchas muertes, incluso la suya propia.- Kate hablaba alterada.

-Por que eso significaba que el también iría a la cárcel, y no valdría ante un jurado, ya que el había extorsionado a mafiosos. Además de que fue con su arma con la que mataron al mafioso.-Dijo Gates

-Entonces de que me sirve tener esa información, que tanto ha ocultado Montgomery. Mi madre esta muerta por su cobardía.- Kate tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Castle se levanto para ir a abrazar a Beckett, pero antes llego Gates y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Esa fue su gran carga del Capitán, la muerte de tu madre hizo que el fuera un buen policía. Para que tú algún día le perdonaras por los errores que había cometido en el pasado.

-¿Porqué tuvieron que matarla a ella, por que no la protegió como lo hizo conmigo?

-Por que él no conocía a tu madre, cuando él supo que tu madre había muerto por lo que había echo el años atrás, decidió que haría todo lo posible por protegerte, él se entero el día que tu le contaste en la sala de archivos, él no sabia nada. Nunca hubiera permitido que mataran a tu madre.- Gates la miraba, intentaba que ella entendiera y no le guardar ningún rencor a Montgomery. – El día que mi padre tuvo que entrar en protección de testigos, me dijo algo que el Capitán dijo sobre ti.- Gates espero a que Kate se calmara y la mirara a los ojos.- Él le dijo a mi padre, que estaba muy orgulloso de ti, de tu fuerza, de las ganas de saber toda la verdad y de impartir justicia. Pero sabía que eso mismo te llevaría a tu propia muerte, como le paso a tu madre.

-Pero el no conoció a mi madre.- Dijo Kate.

-Él no la conoció, pero te conoció a ti, igual que yo. Y por todo lo que he investigado, sé que tu madre descubrió todo. Tu eres igual que ella, y serias capaz de morir por saber la verdad, y detener a los que lo hicieron. Y no solo hablo del caso de tu madre. Desde que llegue te has enfrentado a mí, aun sabiendo que yo era "Iron Gates"-Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que ella sabia como la llamaban en la comisaria.- tú has defendido lo que era justo y has hecho todo por averiguar la verdad, aunque eso te conllevara una suspensión o incluso la retirada de la policía.

-Era mi trabajo, e hice un juramento por ello.

-No me refiero solo al juramento.- Gates miro a Castle, y después miro a Kate.- Me refiero a él. Cuando llegue a comisaria, pensé que él era un grano en el culo, una distracción para ti, y pensé que era un capricho tuyo, un tío rico que solo hacia monerías y a ti te gustaba, pensé que era un estorbo y que lo único que haría seria distraerte del trabajo y de tu vida personal.- esto ultimo lo dijo con toda la intención.

-Hey, ¿sabe que estoy aquí?- Dijo Castle mirando a Esposito y Ryan.

-Pero tu misma luchaste contra mi, para hacerme ver que Castle era uno mas del equipo, y que el daría la vida por todos nosotros, - Dijo Gates mirando ahora a Castle.- Bueno, por la mía no, ya me quedo claro. Pero aun así lo hiciste.

-Él nunca fue un distracción en el trabajo, al contrario fue de gran ayuda, y en lo personal , no creo que le importe mucho mi vida privada, además de que no es el momento de hablar de ello.- Dijo Kate muy seria. Estaba harta de que pensaran que era un polvo mas en la lista de Castle, ella ahora sabia que no era así, y en el trabajo nunca dio motivos para que se pensaran algo que no fuera nada más que profesional.-Así que si no le importa siga contándonos sobre el caso de mi madre. ¿Qué ha pasado con los documentos? ¿Quién es el asesino de mi madre?

-De acuerdo, llevas razón, lo siento.- Se disculpo Gates, sabia que Kate no le gustaba hablar de su vida.- El día que os llevamos al rancho, a la vuelta, McCain y yo volvimos juntos en el coche, y en el camino, el me conto todo lo que tu habías averiguado.- Mirando a Castle.- Yo nunca llegue a contarle que estaba infiltrada, pero no puede evitar preguntar por mi padre, entonces el recordó todo. – Gates miro hacia el suelo estaba triste. – Entonces antes de subir al avión, en un momento en el quedamos solos, él me dijo "Esto es mas gordo de lo que parece, sé que mi vida corre peligro, y que dentro de la agencia hay topos, si me ocurriera algo, tu padre tendrá todas las respuestas". Y me dio una foto de él cuando era niño, donde había un lago y una cabaña.

-Esto me parece una película de ciencia ficción, no entiendo nada.- Dijo Kate.

-El día que salió la noticia de que McCain había muerto, yo empecé a pensar sobre lo que el me había dicho, y el porqué de esa foto. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que quería decirme, y entonces investigue sobre la infancia de él, y encontré a mi padre en esa cabaña, con toda la documentación que me faltaba.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?- Dijo Kate desesperada.

-A bueno recaudo no te preocupes, además de que tengo copia de todos los documentos.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Castle.

-Aquí mismo.- Gates se rebusco en el bolso y saco su labial, en el que llevaba escondido una tarjeta miniSD.- Los originales los tengo guardados, todo esta mandado a mi jefe y al presidente.

-¿Y a que esperan para detener a esos hijos de puta?-Dijo Castle.

-Tienen secuestrada a su hija, a su madre y al padre de Beckett, y por lo que sabemos, hay órdenes de que los maten si hacemos algo en contra de ellos. –Dijo Gates, esperando que la reacción de Castle no fuera buena.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- Dijo Esposito.

-Tenemos que hacer que salgan del loft, ya que fuera hay cuatro gorilas, esperando a que vosotros aparezcáis, y mas desde que vosotros habéis estado allí.-Miro a los chicos y Lanie.

-¿Y como sabes eso?- Castle se levanto, estaba muy alterado y veía como un topo a Gates.

-Por que yo también tengo vigilado el loft. Tengo dos agentes las 24 horas del día.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que están allí?

-Desde él día que me llamasteis para decirme que os ibais a florida. Esa noche, había quedado con alguien para ir a cenar, cerca del loft de Castle, y no se si por casualidad o no, me dio por ir andando y pasar por la misma puerta de tu loft.- Gates mira fijamente a Castle.- Cuando estaba casi llegando, vi como uno de los agentes que os llevaron al Rancho, estaba en la puerta hablando con un tipo que parecía otro agente. Y me extraño muchísimo, así que me escondí como pude y escuche algo de la conversación, Ellos hablaban de que cuando llegaron ya no estaban, y que no tenían que haber matado a McCain, ya que ahora no sabrían donde iríais. Él era el topo, así que yo mire hacia arriba y vi que en tu loft había luz, entonces comprendí que tu hija nunca salió de Nueva York. Desde aquel día tengo dos agentes las 24 horas esperando que me digan si hay movimientos o si dejan salir a tu familia.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras mi hija y mi madre están en peligro.- Dijo Castle intentando marcharse. Pero Kate se puso frente a él.

-Castle, recuerda lo que hablamos antes de venir, si aparecimos por el loft estamos muertos, y nuestra familia lo estaría antes. Así que tranquilízate y pensemos como sacarlos de allí.- Kate miro fijamente a Castle, este al ver que Kate llevaba razón, se tranquilizo y asintió con la cabeza. Kate al ver que Castle estaba más tranquilo se volvió hacia Gates y dijo.- Y ahora quiero que me digas quien es el hijo de puta que mato a mi madre, que tiene a mi familia y que me quiere muerta.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

-¿Tu familiaaaa?- Dijo Esposito burlándose de Kate.- Creo que hay algo que no nos has contado Detective Beckett.

Kate miro a Esposito, y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Cállate Javi. –Este solo trago saliva y dijo que si con la cabeza.- Y entonces, ¿me vas ha decir quien es el hijo de puta que va detrás de mi?

-Si por supuesto que lo hare, pero cuando sea el momento. Ahora nuestra prioridad es sacar a "Tu familia"- Dijo Gates, levantando los ojos, en señal de que ella había también pillado ese mismo sentido.- Del loft, y si puede ser, sanos y salvos, ya que si no Castle me matara a mí.

-La única forma en que los sacaran es el día del funeral. O si ellos aparecen antes. – Dijo Lanie.

-Al funeral no los llevaran, ya que ellos saben que es una farsa. Y no creo que piensen que Beckett y Castle se vayan a presentar. – Dijo Gates.- Solo hay una formar de que ellos sepan que estáis aquí en Nueva York, y que sabéis todo. Para que intenten sacar a vuestra familia de allí.

-¿Ellos?- Dijo Ryan.- ¿No hablamos de solo uno?

-No Detective Ryan, Hablamos de dos, de dos personas, importantes en nuestro país.

-¿Y que es lo que sugieres?-Dijo Castle

-La única forma de que salgan del loft, es que ellos crean que vamos a ir a tu loft, como policías, a investigar por vuestros asesinatos o que crean que vosotros estáis aquí en Nueva York.

-O sea que la opción mas convincente es ser el conejillo de indias, para que saquen de ahí a las personas que queremos.- Dijo Kate mirando a Castle.- Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, si eso hace que ellos salgan de allí y podamos tener la oportunidad de salvarlos.

Castle miraba fijamente a Kate, sabia que si se ponía en el punto de mira de los asesinos de su madre, era muy probable que ella terminara igual, y él no la dejaría sola, aunque fuera el mismo resultado para los dos.

-Si mi compañera esta dispuesta arriesgar su vida por mi familia, yo lo estoy por la suya. –Dijo muy orgulloso Castle, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Beckett.- ¿Cuándo empezamos, y cual es el plan?

-El plan es que yo reciba una llamada vuestra a la comisaria, donde deis a entender que estáis en Nueva York y que sabéis quienes son los asesinos, y que vais a por ellos. Eso hará que ellos se pongan sobre alerta y quieran sacar del loft a vuestra familia.

-¿Y que haremos cuando estén fuera?-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Los seguiremos, y averiguaremos donde los esconden, con suerte podremos planear un ataque para rescatarlos.

-¿Y una vez que estén libres, como podremos lograr detenerlos?- Pregunto muy intrigado Ryan,

-Ahí viene la parte mas difícil, y en la que solo implica a la Detective.- Kate miro extrañada no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir.- Te pondrás en contacto con ellos y les ofrecerás, un acuerdo, la documentación a cambio de tu vida, todo se olvidara, y cada uno seguirá con su vida.

-Y tu crees que lo harán. –Dijo casi ofendido Castle.

-No, aunque a ella la harán pensar que si, y después la tenderán una trampa, pero estaremos preparados, y ahí será donde los cojamos por el intento de asesinato de la detective, por el secuestro de sus familias, y por todo lo que tenemos con la documentación que Montgomery nos dio. Sera cadena perpetua.

-¿Y si no sale como esperamos?- Volvió a preguntar Castle, no le estaba gustando nada el plan de tener que poner en la diana a su querida Detective.

Todos hicieron un silencio, miraron a Beckett, y esperaron su respuesta. Kate miro a Castle, después a Gates.

-Es su decisión Detective, yo no puedo obligarla, al igual que entenderé que no lo quiera hacer.

-Esta bien, lo hare.

-¡¿Cómo?- Dijo Castle casi en un grito. Todos lo miraron, no entendían esa reacción.- Habrá otra forma de pillarlos.- Gates negó con la cabeza, Castle miro a Kate y le dijo muy serio.-¿Podemos hablar un momento? A solas, por favor.-Hizo un gesto con el brazo extendido invitándola a ir a otra parte. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en la oficina del bar, y no había otro sitio donde ir. –Podéis dejarnos solos un momentos, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella.

Ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación hizo un gesto, solo salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al bar.

Una vez solos los dos, Castle se puso frente a Kate y la cogió por la cintura.

-Kate sé que esto es muy importante para ti, pero quiero que pienses si merece la pena dar tu vida, por ello. Yo estoy dispuesto por salvar la vida de mi hija, de mi madre y de mi futuro suegro, pero no lo estaría por vengar la muerte de alguien.

-Castle era mi madre, yo soy policía por ello.- Dijo Kate en tono de enfado.

-Kate y cuando todo termine, ¿que harás, dejaras la policía? Has pensado que si esto no sale bien, no habrá valido la pena, que pasara con tu padre, perdió a la mujer de su vida, y ahora puede perder lo único que le hace mantenerse en pie.

-Castle eres un egoísta, tu no estas pensando en mi padre, tu estas pensando en ti.

-Claro que soy un egoísta, y si estoy pensando en tu padre. Ninguno de los dos queremos que hagas esto.

-Tu me conociste así, además fuiste tu el que reabrió el caso de mi madre.- Dijo en tono de reproche Kate.

-Lo se, y no sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de haberlo echo. Pero por favor, no lo hagas. Sabes que es ir a una muerte segura.- Castle casi estaba a punto de llorar.- Te quiero y no quiero perderte de esta manera.

-Lo siento Castle, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo también te quiero, pero tienes que entender que si no hago esto, nunca podre ser feliz, ni contigo, ni con nadie. Y si me matan al menos moriré con la sensación de haberlo intentado.- Kate miro a los ojos a Castle y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Castle sabia que podía ser el último beso que se dieran, así que la atrajo hacia el de nuevo y la beso con pasión, mientras la quito la pistola, una vez que se separaron dijo.

-Esta bien, entonces tienes que entender que yo iré contigo, si muero, moriré con la sensación de haberlo intentado.- Kate vio que Castle tenia su pistola.

-Castle devuélveme ahora mismo mi arma. Tú no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Lo se Kate, pero necesito hacerlo. Y digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, ahora llamemos a los chicos y empecemos de una vez con todo esto.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvieron organizando un plan para que sacaran a sus familiares del loft de Castle. Todo ese plan empezaría a partir del día siguiente.

**Espero que les guste, no pierden nada por comentar y así podre saber si les gusta o no.**


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

En la calle solo se oían las sirenas, esas sirenas estaban tan cerca que podría decirse que estaban en la misma puerta de su casa.

Alexis despertó y fue hacia la cocina, pero no le dio tiempo a llegar cuando los gorilas que llevaban viviendo con ella y su abuela estaban subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Vamos deprisa! despierta a tu abuela y a Jim, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntado Alexis un poco desorientada.

-Tu solo haz lo que te digo.- Dijo uno de los gorilas.

-Ok, pero podrías por lo menos decirme que esta ocurriendo.

-Hay fuego en el edificio y tenemos que desalojar, ¡Vamos! Coge lo imprescindible, yo mientras despertare a tu abuela y a Jim.

Alexis dejo de preguntar, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Mientras gritaba llamando a su abuela para que despertara.

Quince minutos más tarde, todos los vecinos del edificio estaban en la calle, que estaba llena de coches de bomberos, ambulancias, policía, etc.

Una vez en la calle, los gorilas hicieron que los tres se metieran en un coche y este empezó su marcha.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto Alexis.

-Aun lugar más seguro.

-Podemos ir a un hotel, o incluso esperar a ver si podemos volver al loft, yo quiero estar en mi casa.

Martha vio como su nieta estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía dejar de pensar en que si el loft se quemaba, no quedaría nada de su hijo para recordar. Ese loft tenía toda la vida de ellos tres y no podrían recuperar nada.

-Yo creo que mi nieta tiene razón, deberíamos esperar a ver si nos dejan volver al loft.

-No es lo que tu pienses, si no lo que nosotros digamos.- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así, creo que no hace falta que sea mal educado con las señoritas.- Dijo Jim en un intento de calmar la situación.

-¡Pare! Quiero bajarme del coche, quiero quedarme aquí.- Alexis intentaba abrir la puerta para bajarse en marcha pero la puerta estaba cerrada.- ¡Déjenme bajar!

-No se bajara nadie hasta que yo lo diga, así que deja de lloriquear niñata estúpida.-El hombre miraba muy enfadado hacia la parte trasera donde estaban los tres.

-Estoy dispuesta a meterle un puñetazo en la cara, si no retira lo que ha dicho a mi nieta. –Dijo marta muy cabreada.

-Mire señora, me da igual como se ponga su nieta, como se ponga usted o el caballero, de aquí no se baja nadie, estamos protegiéndolos y no voy a dejar que les pase nada.

-Eso es mentira.- Soltó Alexis de repente.- Nos tienen secuestrados.

Tanto los gorilas como Martha y Jim miraron ha Alexis. Ella al ver que todos estaban esperando a que hablara miro uno por uno y dijo.

-Lo se todo.

-¿Y que es lo que sabes?- Dijo uno de los gorilas retándola.

-Sé que no son del FBI, y no es que estemos en peligro por que mataron a mi padre, sino por que lo estáis buscando para matarlos.

-¡¿Cómo? –Dijeron al unísono, Jim y Martha.

-Si, ni la detective ni mi padre están muertos, los han dado por muertos, pero en realidad están vivos, nos tienen retenidos, por que esperan que vengan a salvarnos, y así poder matarnos a todos.

Todos miraban incrédulos a la pelirroja.

-Hija sé que es duro, hacerse a la idea de que no volverás a ver a tu padre, pero estos señores miran por nuestra seguridad.- Dijo Martha, intentaba que su nieta se calmara.

-Abuela, tu crees que de verdad si mi padre estuviera muerto, estos hombres nos protegerían, ¿y por qué no nos dejan salir del loft, o por que no habido todavía un entierro?

Martha se quedo con la boca abierta, miro a Jim y después a los gorilas, esperaba una explicación.

-Señora su nieta necesita ayuda.- Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el impacto de un puño en la cara del gorila y un frenazo.-¡Ay! Esta bien, ya estoy harto de esto. –El gorila se saco una pistola y los apunto.- Su nieta lleva razón, y como soy yo el que lleva la pipa, soy yo el que mando. Así que todos calladitos, o no me cortare en dispararlos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, Martha agarro la mano a su nieta y a Jim apretándoles para darles apoyo. Sabían que podía ser la ultima vez que se vieran.

El otro hombre hizo una llamada. Cuando obtuvo respuesta del otro lado del teléfono hablo.

-Tenemos un problema, tuvimos que salir del loft, y hemos descubierto que la hija sabe todo. No podemos ir al otro apartamento. Puede que nos estén esperando allí.- Durante unos minutos al otro lado del teléfono habían hablado.-De acuerdo, estaremos allí en diez minutos, tendremos todo preparado.

Los dos gorilas se miraron y después asintieron entre si. Miraron al conductor y le dijeron.

-Nuevo destino, comenzamos con el plan B.

Durante unos minutos nadie hablo. Hasta que Alexis no pudo más.

-¿Dónde nos llevan, quiero saberlo?

-Ya lo veras, no es el loft pero seguro que te gustara.- Dijo un gorila riendo.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?-Pregunto esta vez Jim.

-Vaya si el viejo habla, y se le ve con miedo, no se parece para nada a su hija. Se nota a quien salió la Detective.

Jim sintió rabia por el comentario que el gorila había hecho, y apretó la mano de Martha con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Jim, todo saldrá bien, si tu hija y mi hijo están vivos, estoy segura que darán con nosotros.- Dijo Martha entre dientes para que los gorilas no lo oyeran.

Durante varios minutos el coche empezó a dar vueltas por las calles de Nueva York. Tenían que asegurarse de que nadie les seguía. Una vez que se habían asegurado, uno de los gorilas les dio unas bolsas de tela negra.

-Pónganse esto, no queremos que sepan nuestro destino.

-No pienso ponerme nada.- Alexis se relevaba contra los matones.

-Mira niña mal criada, o te pones el trapo o…..- Él puso su arma lo más cerca posible de la cara de esta.-No te hará falta el trapo para no saber donde estamos.

-Me da igual no pienso ponérmelo.

El gorila soplo fuertemente, y cambio la dirección de la pistola apuntando a Martha.

-Esta bien, si tu no quieres ponértelo, será tu abuelita la que reciba el disparo.

Alexis cogió el trapo y se lo puso en la cara, sin decir nada más. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Pasaron minutos, largos minutos para los que no veían, hasta que el coche paro de nuevo y se oyó como se abría una gran puerta. El coche volvió a andar y poco después, el conductor y los gorilas se bajaron del coche.

-Vamos bajen ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el conductor.

Les ayudaron a bajar y sin quitarse los trapos los dirigieron hasta llegar donde querían que estuvieran. Una vez que llegaron les quitaron los trapos para que pudieran ver donde estaban.

En un principio no veían, sus ojos tenían que acostumbrarse a la luz. Poco después, Alexis miro a su abuela y a Jim. Se quedo con la boca abierta al ver donde estaban y lo que tenían pensado para ellos.

Era una habitación dentro de un almacén, las paredes estaban echas de cajas de cartón, y se podía ver perfectamente el exterior. Había tres sillas y una mesa con aparatos que no parecían muy divertidos, eran aparatos de tortura.

Alexis empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que el gorila la empujaba hacia la silla más cercana a la mesa de tortura.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!- Chillaba Alexis.

Martha intento ayudar a su hija pero el hombre que la dirigía hacia otra silla la sujeto impidiendo que esta pudiera hacer nada. A Jim le cogió el otro gorila, pero él tenia fuerza y se movió de tal forma que pudo escapar de los brazos del hombre, Corrió hacia donde estaba Alexis, y le propino un puñetazo en el lado del hígado al gorila, este se quedo privado de aire y soltó a la pelirroja, que le dio una patada en sus partes al hombre, haciendo que este se doblara de dolor.

Alexis fue a coger la pistola del hombre que se había caído pero de repente oyó un disparo y un alarido de dolor. Entonces miro y vio Jim caía al suelo.

-¡AAAAAyyyy!- Se quejo Jim.

-Ya estoy harto de tanta tontería.- Dijo el gorila que se levantaba cogiendo su pistola, se quedo frente a Alexis, y sin pensárselo dos veces la soltó un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que la pelirroja callera al suelo.-Esto te hará entender que no tienes que ser tan imbécil.- Después se volvió hacia Jim y le miro con odio, le dio una patada en el estomago y después con la culata de la pistola le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que Jim quedara inconsciente.- Los héroes no existen y menos un viejo, va ha poder conmigo.

Martha estaba tan asustada que solo pudo hacer lo que los gorilas le decían. La sentaron en la silla, la esposaron y la amordazaron para que no pudiera moverse, ni gritar. Lo mismo hicieron con Alexis y con Jim entre los tres hombre lo cogieron y lo sentaron en la silla, estaba inconsciente y les costó bastante sentarle en la silla.

A Jim le sangraba la pierna, el disparo que recibió había sido limpio, pero no paraba de sangrar.

-Joder por que le disparaste, vamos a tener problemas con los jefes, ya sabes que nos dijeron que los quería intactos.

-Me da igual, yo responderé antes ellos, estoy hasta los mismos huevos de la niñata y del viejo. Además todos sabemos que final tendrán los tres.

PERDON POR EL RETRASO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, NO OS OLVIDEIS DE COMENTAR


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa donde Castle y Beckett habían pasado la noche para intentar descansar, los dos estaban metidos en la cama sin poder hacer nada, hasta que sus compañeros les dijeran que podían hacer algo.

Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, y para no molestar al otro habían estado tan quietos, pensando que al otro le despertaría.

Castle se volvió mirando hacia la espalda de Beckett, ella al ver que estaba despierto, hizo lo mismo y se quedaron mirando de frente. Castle le dio un tierno beso en la nariz, y esta paso su mano por la mejilla de él sonriendo.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido?-Pregunto Castle.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, no mas mentiras ¿recuerdas?- Castle puso cara de cachorrito

-Pues la verdad no muy bien, creo que no he dormido ni dos horas. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, no podía dormir, pensando que mi hija y mi madre están en peligro.

-Castle, de verdad no tienes que venir conmigo, puedo hacerlo sola, además, sabes que los chicos me cubrirán.

-No podría dejarte sola cariño.-La beso en los labios.-No podría perdonarme que os pase algo.

-Castle, yo tampoco podría perdonarme que te ocurra algo, y tu estas demasiado implicado.-La voz de Kate sonaba tranquila, no quería alterarse, si quería convencerle de que no lo hiciera tenia que ser de una forma tranquila, para hacerle comprender.

-¿Yo estoy demasiado implicado? ¿Y tú, que pasa contigo? Te recuerdo que tienen a tu padre.

-Lo se Castle, pero lo mio es distinto, a mi no me queda otra que ir, si queremos volver a ver a los nuestros.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, podemos hacerlo de otra forma.- Dijo Castle un poco alterado.

-SShh…..-Beckett puso un dedo en la boca de Castle.- Tranquilo Castle, no quiero pasar este tiempo, que puede ser nuestro último tiempo, discutiendo contigo.- Y lo beso con pasión.- Se que puedo hacerlo de otra forma, pero necesito que todo esto termine, quiero tener mi nueva vida lo antes posible.

-¿Tu nueva vida?-Dijo extrañado Castle.

-Si mi nueva vida, junto a mi familia y mis amigos. Y poder pasar pagina, y ser feliz como lo he sido este último tiempo.

-¿Y yo en que grupo estoy?- Pregunto un poco decepcionado Castle.- Bueno si es que estoy en alguno.

Kate sonrió, sabia que lo que le había dicho, había hecho el efecto que ella quería. Y a pesar de que ella estaba deseando decirle que pertenecía a los dos grupos, prefirió hacerle sufrir un poquito. Se movió y se quedo encima de él, sentada encima de Castle sonrió. No pensaba contestarle todavía.

-¿Estoy en el grupo de amigos? –Kate se acercó al oído. Y muy sensual le dijo

-En ese grupo llevas desde hace cuatro años.- Cogió el lóbulo de la oreja y jugo con el, con su lengua.

-Kateeee…. ¿estoy entonces en el de tu familia? –Castle intentaba separar a Kate, si seguía haciendo eso, no seria capaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

-Umm, creo que tu hija y tu madre si.-Kate empezó a mover sus manos por el torso de Castle, mientras su boca jugaba en su cuello.

-¿y yo?- Castle hizo un esfuerzo por separar a Kate y poderla mirar a la cara, mientras ponía cara de cachorrito,- ¿Y yo que soy para ti?

Kate sonrió, sabia que Castle estaba al borde, y necesitaba tenerle, era hora de parar su juego y dejar de perder el tiempo, podía ser que esta fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos, después de todo no sabían lo que les depararía el futuro.

-Tu eres…-Beso su cuello, hasta llegar a su boca.- Tu eres mi hombre objeto.- Y volvió a besarlo. Cuando se separaron por la necesidad de oxigeno.

-¿Solo me quieres por el sexo?- Dijo Castle sonriendo.

-No, no solo te quiero por el sexo, te quiero por tus masajes, por tu ….-Kate le sonreía, para que viera que era todo una broma, Castle la sonrió y la atrajo hasta él para volver a besarla.

-Ok, inspectora, entonces tendré que buscarme una mujer que me quiera por como soy y no por mi dinero. Mientras seré tu hombre objeto.

Kate se separo de él y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo ver que no le había gustado ese comentario. Mientras Castle casi estaba apunto de la carcajada.

-No tiene gracia Castle.- Él no pudo aguantar más y soltó la carcajada más grande que había oído nunca. Kate quiso quitarse de encima de Castle, pero él la sujeto.

-Vamos mi amor, era una broma.- Intentaba que la risa se le pasara, y ponerse serio para que ella dejara de poner esa cara de enfado.- Además esto lo empezaste tu, me has dicho que no me quieres nada mas como hombre objeto.

-¿Mi amor?-Beckett iba directa a la oreja de Castle, pero este pudo zafarse y agarrar la mano.

-Lo siento, se me escapo, lo siento, lo siento.- Castle no paraba de reír, sabia que lo había dicho con toda la intención.- Pero todavía no me has dicho si estoy en el grupo de familia. Y me siento muy dolido.

Kate se soltó de Castle, y le cogió de las mejillas, obligando a que la mirara a los ojos.

-Castle, perteneces a ese grupo, desde hace mucho, mis amigos son mi familia, y tu tienes un grupo especial. Solo para ti.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es ese? –Dijo con carita de niño pequeño

-El grupo de ladrón de corazones.

-¿Ladrón de corazones? –Dijo extrañado.

-Si, ladrón de mi corazón, el único hombre que ha robado verdaderamente mi corazón, el único hombre que me ha hecho llegar al cielo, el único hombre en el que confiaría mi vida y la de mi familia. Y con el único hombre que me gustaría tener un futuro.- Castle estaba boquiabierto, las palabras de Kate le estaban llenando.

-Wow, Kate nunca pensé que podría oír esas palabras de tu boca.- Se incorporo y la agarro para darla un beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Cuando se separaron él la miro a los ojos y sonrió.- Yo quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo por ti, y que tu tienes un grupo especial. Donde solo estamos tú y yo. Y que me encanta que me utilices como hombre objeto.- la volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue mas corto.- Kate puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Si, dispara.

-¿Por qué nunca me llamas Rick, siempre me llamas Castle?

-Castle, si te llamo Rick.- Castle alzo las cejas en señal de desacuerdo.- Bueno te conocí como Castle, y solo te llamo Rick cuando estoy enfadada contigo o tengo que hacerte ver que hablo muy enserio. Si cierro los ojos y oigo el nombre de Rick, pienso en ti y en mas hombres que se llamen Rick.- Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Pero por el contrario si cierro los ojos y oigo el nombre de Castle.- Kate lo hizo y le salió una gran sonrisa.- Pienso en ti, en momentos divertidos, en momentos desesperantes, en momentos como este, en como me haces sentir cuando hacemos el amor, en lo que quiero para mi. Cuando oigo Castle me imagino a los dos juntos en momentos como los que vivimos en la granja. Y me gustaría pasar millones de momentos como esos.- Kate abrió los ojos, y se quedo mirando la cara de Castle, era de asombro y felicidad.-¿Entonces te ha quedado claro por que te llamo Castle?

-Clarísimo, y puedes llamarme Castle siempre, cuando quieras. ¿Yo puedo llamarte Detective preciosa? Bueno mejor mi am…..- Castle la miro con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Rick si terminas esa palabra, te disparo, ¿queda claro? –Diciéndolo con cara de estar enfadada, aunque no podía evitar que le saliera una gran sonrisa

-Ok, me queda claro ¿Detective preciosa?-miro con una gran sonrisa Castle a Kate.

-Si, pero solo cuando estemos a solas, no en el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mi detective preciosa, lo que usted quiera.- Empezaron a besarse con pasión. Las caricias empezaron a ser necesarias, y la ropa les empezaba a estorbar, entonces el móvil sonó.- No lo cojas.- Dijo Castle entre besos.

-Castle me encetaría continuar, pero la vida de nuestra familia esta en peligro ¿recuerdas?

Castle se dio cuenta de lo que Kate decía y se separo. La miro a los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Esta me la debe detective, no piense que se me va olvidar, cuando todo esto termine me la pienso cobrar.

- Yo estaré encantada de pagártela y con intereses si hace falta.- Kate se bajo de encima de Castle y cogió el teléfono para contestar.-Dime.

-…

-Ok, os esperamos.-Kate colgó y miro a Castle.-El plan ha empezado, los chicos y Gates vienen para seguir con el plan. Estarán aquí en quince minutos.- Kate le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de la cama en dirección al baño.- Así que voy a darme una ducha.

-¿Y no necesitara compañía?

-No Rick, tenemos trabajo.- Antes de entrar se volvió para mirarle y le dijo muy sensual.-Te prometo Castle que si salimos de esta, pienso compensarte en ese gran jacuzzi que tienes en tu casa.- Ella le giño un ojo y entro en el baño.

-Si es que queda algo de mi loft.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner.

Media hora más tarde en el salón de la casa, estaban Esposito, Ryan, Gates, Castle y Beckett, sentados en la mesa y con un café en sus manos, mientras el centro de la mesa estaba lleno de documentos.

-Detective Beckett, aquí están todos los documentos que Montgomery entrego a McCain, ahí es donde sale quien fueron los asesinos de su madre. ¿Cree que esta preparada para verlo y no salir corriendo detrás de ellos?- Dijo Gates, con una mano encima de ellos.

-Señor, si mi padre y la familia de Castle no estuvieran secuestrados, le juro que lo haría, pero no quiero que les ocurra nada, y aunque les mataría con mis propias manos, no quiero que les pase nada a nuestros familiares.- Dijo Beckett con sinceridad.

-Esta bien, ¿Señor Castle? –Gates miro a Castle

-Me reitero en todas y cada una de las palabras de mi detective pre….-Kate le fulmino con la mirada, "ni se te ocurra terminarlo". Él trago saliva y volvió a decir.- Mi detective preferida y compañera.

-Entonces lean. –Gates quito la mano y empujo la carpeta con los documentos hacia ellos, para que empezaran a leer.

Durante una hora los dos leyeron todo lo que había, hasta la última hoja.

-Hijos de puta…. Espero poderos coger, y que os pudráis en la cárcel.- Dijo Kate mirando las fotografías de los dos.

-¿Si ya terminaron, podemos seguir con el plan marcado?- Dijo Gates mirando a todos.

-Si. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Pues aquí tiene el número de teléfono directo de Gordon Fox, director de la cadena informativa CNN. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- Kate cogió el numero y empezó a marcar, pero Gates la interrumpió.- No pierda los nervios, si lo hace bien, dentro de poco, esto terminara, y podrá detenerlos usted misma. Pero tiene que tener mucho tiento.- Kate afirmo con la cabeza y cuando iba a seguir marcando Castle hablo.

-Que ironía, el mismo se hace la competencia.- Todos se quedaron mirando a Castle sin comprender su comentario.- Su apellido es Fox como la cadena y él tiene una cadena que es la CNN.

-¡Rick! –Dijo secamente Beckett mientras con la mirada le asesinaba.- ¿Crees que es este, el momento?

-Ejemm, perdón, lo dije en voz alta. Lo siento.- Castle miraba a Kate, con cara de pedirle perdón.- Continua Beckett, lo siento.

Kate marco el número que había intentado marcar antes, y espero a que al otro lado respondieran.

-Gordon Fox, ¿Dígame?

-Buenos días Señor Fox, cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento.

-¿Perdón?- Fox se quito el teléfono del oído y miro para ver el identificador de llamadas. Pero era un numero oculto.- ¿Quién es, creo que no la conozco Señorita?

-¡Oh, vaya! Vaya si me conoce, yo creo que hace mucho que me conoce.

-Señorita no tengo tiempo que perder, soy un hombre de negocios y sin tiempo para sus tonterías.- Y cuando Fox estaba dispuesto a colgar.

-Y si le digo que soy Katherine Beckett. La Detective Kate Beckett. ¿ Me dirá que no me conoce?

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero sus comentarios. **


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34

El silencio se adueño durante unos segundos, los chicos, Gates y Castle miraban fijamente a cualquier movimiento de Beckett, pero esta no hacia nada, solo esperaba que al otro lado del teléfono contestaran.

Kate estaba harta de ese silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Señor Fox? Veo que le ha impactado mi llamada.

-¿Qué quiere?

-A mi padre y la familia del Señor Castle.

-No se de que me habla- Dijo Fox, por si le estaban grabando la conversación.

-Tranquilo Señor Fox, puede hablar abiertamente, ya no pertenezco a la policía, solo quiero lo que es mio, y a cambio podría tener esa documentación que tanto andan buscando usted y su amigo el Senador Carrington.-Kate hacia las pausas necesarias para que el interlocutor, procesara la información y diera el impacto necesario.- Como ve estoy al tanto de todo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo tengo a su padre? –Dijo Fox

-Señor Fox, como bien ha dicho antes, usted es un hombre ocupado, y no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo.- Kate volvió a callar esperando que lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera mas impactante.-Mandare la documentación al "The New York Times", seguro que les parece una gran información y la tendrán en exclusiva. –Kate volvió a callar durante unos segundos.- Así que no le molesto mas Señor Fox.-Kate se separo el móvil, para que se pensara que iba a colgar y de repente se oyó un gran grito.

-¡No espera! –Fox se quedo en silencio, esperando respuesta de Kate.

-Veo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Solo te diré una cosa, si se te ocurre mandar la información al "The New York Times", te juro que hare sufrir a tu padre y a la familia del Señor Castle hasta que me rueguen que los mate. Así que deja de poner condiciones! –Dijo Fox muy alterado.

-¡Mira gilipollas, si se te ocurre tocar un pelo a mi padre o a la familia de Castle, te juro que seré yo misma la que vaya a la cárcel y te saque las tripas! Y serás tu el que me ruegue que le mate. –Kate estaba empezando a alterarse, miro a Gates, y esta le hizo un gesto de "no entres en su juego".- Hagamos un trato tu suelta a mi padre y a la familia de Castle y yo misma te llevare en persona la documentación. Tienes media hora para pensarlo, y antes de nada quiero asegurarme que ellos están bien, si no serás noticia en la edición especial del mediodía.- Kate se quedo callada y antes de colgar dijo.- Sabe mi teléfono, espero su llamada en media hora. Adiós.

Kate colgó el teléfono y miro a todos, ellos estaban alucinados, con la indiferencia con la que ella estaba ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kate mirando a Castle

-Nada solo que hoy es uno de los días que me alegro de ser amigo tuyo, por que verdaderamente me has dado miedo.-Dijo Castle y se paso la mano por la frente mientras soplaba

Todos se pusieron a reír por el comentario de Castle, mientras Kate aguantaba la carcajada.

-Creo que deberían acostarse de una vez, o explotaran los dos.-Dijo de repente Gates.-Ese en el mejor de los casos, o Beckett terminara disparándole.

Lo que empezó a ser una risa normal, paso a ser una carcajada que a Kate la dejo pálida y Castle la miro a ella, esperando que fuera ella la que contestara.

-Ya lo hicimos y como veis no sirvió de mucho.-Dijo Kate muy seria, que todos se quedaron callados, Castle miro tan sorprendido a Kate que se quedo blanco. -¿Qué, no es lo que queríais que pasara?

-Beckett, nos estas diciendo que tu y Castle.- Dijo Esposito mirando a los dos, mientras con las manos hacia gestos

-¡No! Pero es la única forma que os calléis y sigamos en lo que estamos.- Rio Kate ahora.-¿Así que señor que haremos si no llaman?

Gates miro a Kate, sabia que el comentario de ella no le había gustado, y que llevaba razón.

-Lo siento Detective por el comentario, no quería ser entrometida, pero he pasado mucho tiempo con estos dos y creo que me han pegado sus paranoillas.- Gates miro a Espo y Ryan con una mirada asesina.- Si no llaman y quedan con usted, iremos donde están secuestrados vuestros familiares.

-¿Y si saben donde están por que no vamos ya?-Dijo algo indignado Castle.

-Por que si los rescatáramos antes de que ellos acepten el trato de ver a Kate, estaremos como al principio, solo podremos acusarlos por el secuestro de vuestra familia. Y con el poder que tienen los documentos no servirían para nada. Además de que peligrarían vuestras vidas, y las de todos.- Explico Gates. Castle no estaba muy convencido e iba a volver a hablar pero fue Kate la que le corto esta vez.

-Rick todavía estas a tiempo de salir de todo esto, no tienes que hacerlo, y te juro que yo hare todo por tu hija y tu madre.

-No, lo siento solo que estoy un poco nervioso.-Dijo Castle mirando a Kate

El teléfono sonó y todos miraron en dirección al sonido, Kate fue directa a por el móvil y vio que quien llamaba era Fox.

-Es él.-Dijo Kate mirando a Gates.

-Solo haz el trato con el si te deja hablar con ellos, si no déjale claro que no hay trato.

-Esta bien.-Kate descolgó el teléfono.-Veo que ha entrado en razón.

-Detective Beckett, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre nuestros intereses.

-Como ya le dije, no soy Detective, así que puede llamarme Kate o Beckett.-Kate volvió a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos.-Mi interés es que mi padre y la familia del Señor Castle salgan sanos y salvos. Si esto no es así, no me importaría lo demás.

-No se preocupe por eso Beckett, yo me encargare de que eso no ocurra.-Dijo Fox

-Eso espero, entonces solo falta que me den pruebas de que ellos están bien, y después hablaremos del intercambio.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va ha ser posible

-Entonces no se moleste en seguir hablando, por que sin eso no hay trato.-Kate seguía haciendo sus silencios.-Todavía le quedan 20 minutos para cambiar de opinión. Ya sabe como localizarme.- Kate iba a colgar, pero al otro lado la interrumpieron.

-Esta bien, pero me tiene que dar 30 minutos, tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Para que pueda hablar con su padre y la familia del Señor Castle.

-No voy a coger ningún móvil que no sea el suyo. Así que si intenta que alguien me llame, no se moleste.- Dijo Kate.

-Esta bien, yo mismo lo hare, solo deme 30 minutos para hacerlo.- Kate levanto el dedo pulgar a los chicos en señal de que había picado.

-De acuerdo tiene 30 minutos para hacerme esta llamada. Si no ya sabe cual será la consecuencia.

-No se le ocurra amenazarme.-Dijo Fox muy enfadado.

-No es ninguna amenaza, solo es lo que ocurrirá si no tengo ninguna noticia en 30 minutos.- Kate colgó el teléfono.

Gates hizo una llamada para que el próximo paso del plan. Después de ordenar varias cosas y hablar casi chillando, colgó y se volvió hacia los demás que esperaban el siguiente paso.

-Entonces, todo esta en marcha, ¿Estáis preparados?-Dijo mirando a Kate y a Castle.

-Si Señor.-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Entonces no demoremos más esto. Ustedes dos van en su coche. La Detective y el escritor vienen conmigo, les daremos instrucciones de donde situarse una vez que esté dentro del almacén, y recibamos confirmación de que ellos estén bien.

-Si Señor.-Dijeron Ryan y Esposito.

Todos salieron hacia el almacén, donde con suerte todo terminaría pronto. El camino se les hizo eterno. Iban callados por el camino, cada uno en sus pensamientos, y no se dieron cuenta que el móvil de Kate estaba sonando.

-Kate el teléfono.-Dijo Castle.

-Perdón iba pensando en mis cosas.- Cogió el teléfono y contesto.- ¿dígame?

-Señorita Beckett creo que es la llamada que estaba esperando. Tiene unos minutos para hablar con su padre, y no intente nada por que pondré el manos libres y oiré todo,

-También quiero hablar con la chica y con la señora. Sino, no hay trato.

-Tranquila señorita Beckett que hablara con ellos.- Se quito el móvil del oído y se oyó como se tocaba un botón en el móvil, y de repente se oía un sonido como de eco. -Señor Beckett, su hija quiere hablar con usted.

-¡Papá! ¿Estas bien?

-¿Katie? Cariño, me alegro tanto de oírte.

-Yo también papa, dime estas bien, las chicas están bien?

-Si cariño estamos bien, Alexis esta un poco nerviosa pero ya se le paso.

-Papa te quiero, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, solo te pido que cuides de ellas, esto pronto terminara, haz caso de lo que te digan y todo saldrá bien.

-Su tiempo termino señor Beckett.- Se oyeron pasos y después Fox dijo.-Señora Rogers alguien quiere decirle algo.

-Martha, soy Kate, tranquila os juro que os sacare de ahí, pero tienen que aguantar unas horas más.

-Kate querida, nosotros estamos bien, y mi hijo como esta.

Kate no pretendía destapar que estaba con Castle, pero sabia por lo que estaban pasando y decidió que era mejor que ellos mismo se oyeran. Así que puso el teléfono tan cerca de él para que pudiera oír y hablar. Haciendo un gesto para que hablara.

-Madre, estoy bien, por favor cuida de Alexis, Jim gracias por cuidar de ellos.

-Veo que no esta sola Señorita Beckett, y me alegro de que el Señor Castle este también en esto, así podremos terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

-Hijo de pu….-Kate le tapo la boca y le hizo un gesto de calma.-Si le haces algo a mi familia, te juro que…..- Kate le aparto totalmente el teléfono y lo tapo.

-Rick si vas a ponerte así, no nos dejaran hablar con Alexis, así que tranquilízate un poco y piensa que si tu hija te oye así, se pondrá más nerviosa. –Kate miraba seria a Castle.

-Esta bien, lo siento, pero es que….

-Lo se Castle.-Y acaricio su cara para tranquilizarle.- Piensa que dentro de poco estarás con ellas.-Kate le miro con una mirada especial, que hizo que él entendiera lo que quería decir "estaremos todos juntos".

-lo siento, de verdad.

-¿Martha estas ahí?

-Parece que su amiguito esta un pelín nervioso.-Dijo casi riendo Fox

-Lo siento, ya se le paso, podemos seguir hablando con la Señora Rogers o con su nieta por favor.

-Aquí la tienen, y dígale a su amigo que deje de amenazar si no quiere que lo pague con su preciosa hija.

Castle iba a soltar algo, pero Kate le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo, y este se callo.

-Alexis, soy Kate,¿ estas bien?

-Si Kate,¿ mi padre esta bien?

-Si calabaza estoy bien, siento lo que esta pasando, prometo que te recompensare por todo esto cariño.

.Lo se papa, solo quiero que cuando todo esto termine, juéguenos a las pistolas laser, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a quemar en la pierna.

-Lo haremos hija te lo prometo. –Dijo Castle casi apunto de llorar.

-Jugué con Jim y no es lo mismo, él esta muy cansado y se aburre muy pronto.

-Tranquila hija, todo terminara pronto, solo haz lo que te pidan, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Papá ya sabemos que el único que hace cosas estúpidas eres tu.

-Estaba bien, creo que la charla familiar ha terminado.- Dijo Fox. –Ahora hablemos de nuestro acuerdo.

-Por mi parte, dígame un sitio y un lugar. En cuanto sepa que están a salvo, yo iré con sus documentos donde me digan.

-No es tan fácil, Señorita Beckett. Yo no me fio de ti al igual que tu no te fías de mi. Haremos un intercambio.-Dijo Fox.-Ahora soy yo el que pone las condiciones.

-Le recuerdo que soy yo la que tiene la documentación que puede hundirle.-Dijo Kate

-Y yo le recuerdo que esta jugando con la vida de su padre y los familiares del Señor Castle.-Ahora Fox era el que utilizaba la psicología del silencio.- Usted decide.

-Esta bien, dígame donde y cuando.

-De momento solo quiero que sepa, que nos reuniremos los tres. Usted, el Señor Castle y yo. En algún lugar de Nueva York, pero eso se lo diré dentro de unas horas. Hasta entonces, recuerde que yo he cumplido con mi trato.- Fox colgó.

Una vez que se habían asegurado de que la llamada se había cortado, Kate miro a Gates esperando instrucciones.

Gates hablo por radio y espero respuesta.

-Se confirma que esta dentro y que hay mas gente. Alrededor de seis personas mas, tres de las cuales deben estar atadas, ya que el foco de calor no se mueve.-Dijo el que estaba al otro lado de la radio.

Gates se volvió hacia Castle y Beckett, y hablo con ellos.

-Tenemos la oportunidad de pillarle ahora, lo único que solo seria él. Pero tendremos que tener la esperanza de que él delate al Senador Carrington. Ustedes deciden.

No dio tiempo a que respondiera, Castle quito la pistola a Beckett y salió del coche corriendo, hacia el almacén.

-¡Castle, Rick para!- Gritaba Kate detrás de él.

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, no se olviden de comentar. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**


	35. Chapter 35

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LEER**

CAPITULO 35

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del almacén Kate pudo coger a Castle por el brazo antes de que él entrara. Beckett con toda la fuerza tiro de Castle, para frenarle y hacer que la mirara a la cara.

-¿Pero que coño haces, Rick?- Dijo muy enfadada Kate.- ¿Que parte no has oído, cuando tu hija te dijo que no hicieras ninguna estupidez?

-Kate no lo entendiste ¿verdad? –Dijo Castle

-¿Qué tengo que entender? –Beckett miraba atentamente a Castle.

-Mi hija nos dio un mensaje. –Castle miraba la pistola y la preparaba, estaba dispuesto a entrar, con o sin ayuda.

-¿Y que mensaje se supone que nos dio? –Beckett no entendía nada. Miraba fijamente a Castle.- El único que te dio, fue el de que no hicieras ninguna tontería, y tú vas y es lo primero que intentas.

Durante unos largos segundos Castle miro a Kate, y cuando estuvo preparado

-Kate a tu padre le han disparado en la pierna. Y esta mal.

-¡ ¿Qué? – Kate alzo la voz más de lo habitual en ella, Castle la tapo la boca con la mano, hasta que vio que se había tranquilizado.- ¿De que hablas Castle, como sabes tu eso?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones Kate, solo confía en mi, sé que lo que te he dicho es verdad. No podemos arriesgarnos a esperar y que cuando entremos sea demasiado tarde, para tu padre.- Kate se había quedado como en shock.- ¿De verdad Kate, crees que haría alguna estupidez que pusiera en riesgo la vida de mi hija?

Kate salió de su ensimismamiento moviendo la cabeza. Al oír a Castle, estas ultimas palabras ella alzo una ceja en señal de "te digo cuantas". Castle vio que no tenía otra salida y tenia que contar lo que él sabia, por que esa mujer no le dejaría entrar ahí.

-Kate el día que nos encontraron casi congelados, mi hija me hizo prometerle que siempre que saliera por algún caso le dejaría una nota o la llamaría, y después de mucho hablar con ella, llegamos a un acuerdo, para si alguna vez nos pasaba algo podríamos comunicarnos sin que los demás se enteraran.- Castle miraba para ver si Kate comprendía. Pero él se daba cuenta de que ella no entendía nada. –Kate, nuestra señal son las pistolas laser.

-¿Y que tiene que ver las pistolas laser con mi padre?

-Beckett tu has visto las pistolas laser con las que mi hija y yo hemos jugado, ¿Tu crees que podrían quemar la pierna?- Kate miro y movió la cabeza negando. –Ese es el mensaje.

-¿Que las pistolas laser han quemado la pierna de tu hija?

-No Kate, mi hija y yo tenemos un código, decir que hemos jugado con ellas, que nos han quemado en el lugar y con quien has jugado. Quemar es una metáfora para saber que han disparado. Con quien has jugado es a quien han disparado y decir que esta muy cansado es decir que esta grave. - Kate abrió los ojos. –Por eso salí corriendo con tu pistola.

-Mira Castle agradezco lo que acabas de hacer, pero si no llego apararte, puede que también te dispararan a ti, y a tu familia, vamos a contárselo a Gates, para que tengan todo preparado. Tener un plan con el que actuar.- Kate había cogido una mano de Castle, para hacer que la acompañara hasta donde estaba Gates. Castle dio unos pasos hacia delante, lo que hizo que Beckett se confiara pensando que lo había convencido. Él la freno en seco, la hizo girarse y sin pensárselo la beso con pasión. Kate no se lo esperaba y su reacción fue quedarse quieta, Castle se separo y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar a Beckett, salió corriendo dentro del almacén mientras decía.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero eso seria demasiado tarde. –Castle desapareció dentro del almacén.

Para cuando Kate reacción, Castle ya no estaba, y Gates venia corriendo hacia ellos. Ella miro y en decimas de segundo tomo una decisión. No iba a dejar a Castle solo. Salió corriendo hacia dentro del almacén. Mientras Gates decía.

-¡Katherine Beckett no se le ocurra entrar ahí sin refuerzos! –Pero no le sirvió de nada

Kate entro al almacén, este estaba totalmente a oscuras, ella no veía nada, tuvo que esperar casi agazapada donde estaba, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Ella se fue a buscar su pistola de reserva, pero se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba encima.

-Mierda.- Dijo. Entonces empezó a buscar algo con lo que poder defenderse. Pero no encuentra nada. Hasta que se dirige hacia donde empieza oír a gente hablando. Y ve que hay un palo, lo coge a modo de bate de beisbol.- No es una pistola, pero esperemos que me sirva para algo.

Sigue hacia las voces y intenta situar donde esta Castle, después de varios minutos lo ve, está detrás de unas cajas intentando ver lo que ella todavía no puede ver, sabe que ahí están todos los rehenes y los secuestradores, intenta acercarse hasta donde esta Castle, pero cuando va a llegar ve que Rick tiene un punto rojo en la frente y intenta avisarle, Castle esta tan absorto organizando un plan que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene alrededor suyo.

Kate mira hacia donde está el tirador y ve que ella no podrá hacer nada, así que decide correr hacia donde esta Castle para intentar apartarle. Cuando Castle se da cuenta de que viene alguien hacia el corriendo apunta a la persona, pero es demasiado tarde y Kate se tira encima de él. A Castle se le dispara la pistola involuntariamente, y lo siguiente que siente es un gran golpe en la cabeza, y un peso muerto encima de él.


	36. Chapter 36

**Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo y espero que no sufran mucho**

CAPITULO 36

Castle estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero pronto empezó a escuchar a los agentes de policía de Nueva York que entraban en el almacén.

-NYPD, tiren las armas. Cuidado se escapa. Tiren las armas o nos veremos obligados a disparar.

Castle vio como alguien corría en dirección hacia una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha y estaba escondida, donde los agentes no podían verla. Como pudo saco el arma de entre su cuerpo y el de Kate y disparo varias veces al hombre. Hasta que logro darle en la pierna y este callo. El hombre le miro antes de intentar seguir, entonces Castle se dio cuenta que el hombre era Fox. Y volvió a disparar, esta vez en la otra pierna.

Castle empezó a notar como su cuerpo estaba mojado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba encima de él, y se él no sentina ningún dolor por el disparo, estaba claro que la que estaba herida era Beckett.

-Kate, Kate, despierta.- Castle zarandeaba a Beckett, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Entonces empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo ayuda.-¡Llamen a una ambulancia, agente herido, agente herido!

- ¡ Aquí están, aquí ¡!-Grita Esposito, al ver a Castle y Beckett.- Tranquilo Castle ya estamos aquí, la ambulancia viene de camino.

-Es Kate esta herida ¡yo la dispare, se me disparo el arma! –Castle casi lloraba.- Ayudame a moverla.

Esposito fue hacr lo que Castle le pedia, pero entonces vio que la bala había salido y podría haber tocado la columna.

-No Bro, no la muevas, es mejor que esperemos a que venga la ambulancia.- Esposito intento que so se movieran.

-Espo, por fav0r, dime lo que pasa.- Suplico Castle

-Tranquilo Bro, la bala a salido, pero no es seguro moverla en este momento.- Esposito se levanto.- Vuelvo enseguida, voy a por los médicos, para que vengan primero a ver a Beckett.

Esposito desapareció de la visto de Castle. Él estaba llorando y abrazo a Kate.

-Kate por favor despierta, lo siento, lo siento, por favor mi amor despierta.- Castle no podía con tanta angustia y empezó de nuevo a gritar.- ¡!Una ambulancia, por favor¡.-Como podía besaba a Beckett y hablaba como si quisiera tranquilizarla, para poderse tranquilizar él.- Por favor mi amor, despierta, lo siento debería haberte hecho caso, lo siento. Mira haremos una cosa, tú despierta y me disparas.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque te estoy llamando mi amor.- Dijo Castle sin darse cuenta de que Kate le hablaba.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero no me siento nada. Creo que deberías llamar a una ambu…..- Kate volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

-Kate, Kate, mierda. ¡ Una ambulanciaaaaaa, una ambulanciaaaaaa!- Castle se estaba quedando afónico de tanto gritar. Ya ni podía ver, de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Por otro lado Gates y Ryan estaban soltando a Martha, Alexis y Jim. Los tres estaban muy nerviosos por que podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de Castle pidiendo ayuda. En el momento que a los tres los habían desatado, Martha y Alexis llevaron a Jim ayudándole, para que no plantara la pierna y fueron hacía donde estaba Castle y Beckett. Pero no se esperaban esa situación. Castle lloraba a la vez que intentaba abrazar y besar a Kate, mientras con la poca voz que le quedaba animaba a Beckett para que siguiera viviendo y aguantara. Después desesperado por no poder hacer nada mas gritaba. Castle estaba tumbado y Kate encima se podía ver el charco de sangre y como ella tena la camisa llena de ella por la espalda.

-Por favor, una ambulancia.- Castle ya no gritaba, ya lo decía entre lágrimas de resignación.

La ambulancia llego y con los médicos venia Esposito.

-Aquí, están aquí.- Dijo Espo

-Por favor, ayúdenla.- Decía suplicante Castle.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí.

El paramédico se agacho hasta donde estaba Kate, sin moverla, empezó a cortar la misa de esta.

-Hola, soy el Doctor Marrow, no se preocupe por su compañera, la atenderemos y después la llevaremos al hospital.

-Por favor dese prisa, ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Tranquilo ¿Señor?- Pregunto el Doctor.

-Castle, Richard Castle.

-De acuerdo señor Castle dígame, cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente.

-Ella estaba inconsciente, después se despertó y volvió a desmayarse.

-OK. Señor Castle, eso es buena señal, se desmayo por el dolor. Pero no se preocupe que esta en buenas manos.

Las palabras del Doctor parecían tranquilizar a Castle.

-Dígame ¿Usted esta herido?

-No, solo recibí un golpe en la cabeza al caer.

-bueno primero miraremos al os heridos por disparo y después le mirare si tiene algo.

-No hace falta, solo quiero que la salve a ella.

-Tranquilo que su compañera se recuperar.

El Doctor llamo a sus compañeros y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo brusco, movieron a Beckett hasta la camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia.

-Yo quiero ir con ella.-Dijo Castle al levantarse.

-Lo siento pero usted no puede venir.-Dijo el conductor de la ambulancia.

Alexis, Martha y Jim que habían estado en un segundo plano para no molestar a los médicos corrieron hacia Castle. Este al ver a su hija y a su madre abrió los brazos para abrazarlas. Cuando Jim llego a la altura de Castle. Este miro a Jim y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Lo siento, señor Beckett, yo la dispare.- Jim se abrazó a Castle, mientras lloraba él.-Se me disparo el arma, lo siento, lo siento. Yo la quiero, yo nunca….

-Tranquilo Señor Castle, sé que no lo haría intencionadamente, se lo que quiere a mi hija y mi hija a usted.- Jim no dejo de abrazar a Castle.

Un Doctor hizo que el abrazo terminara para poder ver la herida de Jim.

Poco después se lo llevaron en otra ambulancia.

_**Horas mas tarde**_

En la sala de espera del hospital estaban todos, incluido Jim que había pedido estar allí hasta saber algo de su hija.

Por suerte la bala que le habían disparado había pasado solo por el musculo y solo necesito puntos y unos días de reposo.

El medico que había operado a Beckett, salió para informales.

-¿Familiares de Katherine Beckett?

-Si.- Dijeron todos al unísono y se levantaron hacia el doctor.

-La operación ha sido un éxito. –Dijo el doctor.-Por suerte la bala salió, y aunque en un principio pensábamos que había tocado la columna, no fue así.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Entonces ella podrá andar?-Dijo Castle, era lo que mas le preocupaba.

-Bueno, si bien ya les he dicho que no ha tocado la columna, no podemos asegurar, si toco algún nervio, eso lo sabremos cuando ella despierte, mientras rezaremos porque no haya sido así.

La cara de todos fue de desilusión, pero había esperanza.

-Por razones estrictamente profesionales, cuando despierte, tendré que hablar con ella, antes que ninguno de ustedes.-Dijo el Doctor.

-Doctor, dígame si hay algo más. –Dijo Jim.-Soy su padre.

-Tranquilo creo que lo mejor es que eso quede en manos de su hija, yo no puedo dar cierta información. Aunque no afecta a su vida cotidiana.

-¿Cuándo podre verla?.-Pregunto Jim.

-Como le he dicho hasta que yo no hable con ella, nadie podrá verla. No se preocupe su hija esta bien.

El Doctor desapareció de la sala de espera y todos respiraron con alivio. Por lo menos estaba viva pensaron.

Durante la noche Kate despertó en al UCI. El medico hablo con ella antes de subirla a planta.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban deseosos de ver a su compañera y amiga. Fueron pasando de dos en dos y explicándole lo que había sucedido des pues de que ella se quedara inconsciente.

Lanie vio que su amiga estaba muy triste y pidió a Esposito que la dejaran hablar con ella a solas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Katie?

-Nada, solo que estoy muy cansada.-Dijo Kate, pero en realidad era que sabia que él siguiente en pasar era Castle.

-Vamos Katie, a mi no me vengas con cuentos.-Lanie puso sus brazos en jarras-¿Estas preocupada por lo de estar unos días en silla de ruedas?

-No de verdad Lanie. Eso ya me lo ha explicado el Doctor y sé que será temporal. Solo estoy cansada y preocupada por mi padre. – Intento disimular.

-Tú padre esta bien, Esposito ha ido a por él, se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa, necesita reposo.

-Lo se, muchas gracias Lanie.- De repente Kate se da cuenta que ella tendría que ir a casa de alguien.-Quería pedirte un favor.

-Dime chica.

-Hasta que pueda andar y manejarme. ¿Podríamos ir a tú casa?

-¿A mi casa?-Dijo extrañada Lanie.-¿Y que pasa con Castle? Él nos ha dicho que te cuidara.

-No, no quiero ir a su casa.

-Katie, Castle esta fatal, se siente mal por lo del disparo.

-Lanie por favor, si no quieres lo entenderé y buscaremos a alguien que nos cuide a mi padre y a mi. Pero no quiero ir a casa de Castle.

-Esta bien cabezota. Sabes que estaré encantada de que estéis en mi casa.

-Gracias Lanie.

-Bueno ahora será mejor que salga o el chico escritor, le dará un ataque por no poder verte.-

-Lanie, dele que estoy muy cansada, y que necesito descansar, no quiero ver a nadie.

Lanie se volvió antes de salir por la puerta y miro fijamente a su amiga.

-Él esta fatal, necesita verte, sabes que no lo hizo apropósito.

-Lo se, solo dile que venga dentro de unas horas.

-Como tú quieras.-Lanie salió y Kate ya no contuvo más las lágrimas.

Dos horas después Kate seguía llorando, pero se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente al oir que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –Castle asomaba la cabeza para ver si estaba despierta.

-Ya estas dentro –Dijo Kate en un tono muy secante.

Castle se acercó con un ramo de rosas para Kate y fue a besarla, pero ella retiro la cara. Castle se quedo muy parado y cuando reacciono dejo las flores en uno de los jarrones con agua, antes de hablar.

-Lo siento Kate.-Dijo sentándose lo mas cerca de ella e intentando coger su mano. Pero Beckett se la retiro.- Lo siento de verdad, yo …..

-¿Tú que Castle?- Le corto Kate, mirándolo con rabia.- ¿Tú no querías dispárame? –Castle afirma con la cabeza.- Si me hubieras hecho caso y no hubieras entrado, esto no habría pasado.

-Yo lo…..-Intento hablar de nuevo Castle.

-Pero no, tú siempre tan egoísta, tan infantil. ¿Qué querías hacerte él héroe? –Kate estaba hablando casi con desprecio y no dejaba hablar a Castle.- Pues por tu estúpido e insensato acto, yo estoy aquí postrada en esta cama y después en una silla de ruedas, no se por cuanto tiempo.

Castle no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, sabía que ella llevaba razón. Intento hablar de nuevo pero Kate volvió hablar, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te pusiste en peligro y pusiste a tu hija, a tu madre y a mi padre. Solo por tu estúpida insensatez.

-Kate levas razón, pero en ese momento…..- Kate volvió a interrumpirle.

-Castle ya me has visto, ya ves que estoy viva, así que…..- Kate miro a los ojos a Castle.- Ahora lárgate, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que estés en mi vida, ni en mi trabajo.

-Pero Kate….

-¡He dicho que te largues! .Kate lo dijo gritando. Miro a la puerta, después a Castle y con lágrimas en los ojos miro hacia otro lado.

Castle no pudo hacer nada más, tenía un dolor inmenso en el pecho, las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos como si fueran cascadas, casi no veía. Se dio la vuelta andando hacia la puerta, y cuando iba a salir dijo.

-Lo siento mucho Kate, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. –Salió de la habitación.

Kate vio como Castle salió, ella miro a la puerta y lo más bajo que puedo dijo.

-Lo siento Castle, espero que algún día llegues a perdóname, pero esto es lo mejor para ti.


	37. Chapter 37

**Siento tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, pero el trabajo me lo impide. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

CAPITULO 37

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que Castle y Kate se habían visto.

Hasta que Kate pudo andar lo había pasado en la casa de Lanie, el señor Beckett decidió que se iría a su cabaña ya que allí sus vecinos y amigos le cuidarían y no molestaría mas de lo necesario a la Dra. Parish.

Casi a los dos meses Kate decidió que ya podía estar sola en su casa y así Castle dejaría de intentar verla o hablar atreves de Lanie o de los chicos. Nada mas llegar a su apartamento, cambio de móvil, para que Castle no la molestara con las llamadas, o intentara que Alexis la llamara.

A la vuelta a comisaria, tenia una conversación pendiente con Gates, por no haber hecho caso el día que cogieron a uno de los asesinos de su madre.

Todo había salido a la luz había sido la noticia mas impactante de estos últimos meses, los dos hombres un senador y el director de la cadena CNN estaban en una prisión para el resto de sus vidas. Ya no tendría que preocuparse mas por sus amenazas, solo tendría que volver a verlos el día del juicio.

Gates como castigo a su desobediencia la había castigado con horas extras, haciendo el papeleo de sus compañeros y el de ella.

–Por tiempo indefinido.- Había dicho Gates.

Kate aprovecho esa charla para pedir a su capitana que no dejara volver a Castle, alegando que lo suyo había sido mas grave y que ponía en peligro la vida de los demás compañeros.

Kate había amenazado con su renuncia si el Señor Castle volvía a ser parte del equipo.

Gates no dijo nada al respecto, sabia que lo que había ocurrido había sido un gran erros por parte del señor Castle pero también sabia que él estaba pagando un precio muy alto por su equivocación. Así que pensó que el tiempo diría si Castle tenia que volver o no.

Kate desde el disparo, se le notaba deprimida, mas delgada y solo quiera estar en comisaria, solo trabajaba, cuando sus amigos la invitaban a salir a tomar unas cervezas ella siempre decía que no.

Por las mañanas la notaban que no dormía y que se había tirado toda la noche llorando. Estaba casi siempre de mal humor, debido a la falta de sueño.

Tanto era lo que a sus compañeros le preocupaban que Esposito y Ryan, habían pedido por favor a Castle que dejara de insistir en hablar con ella.

Lanie ve como su amiga se esta hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo, no entiende por que ahora que los asesinos de su madre están en la cárcel, ha conseguido cerrar el caso y podría estar feliz con Castle, decide tomar cartas en el asusto y sube para hablar con ella.

-hola chica, vengo a proponerte una noche de chicas.

-Hola Lanie, lo siento, no puedo, tengo que quedarme hasta tarde para hacer el papeleo, y no me apetece mucho salir por ahí.

-De acuerdo, no saldremos, llevare cena a tu casa y tu pones el vino.

-No de verdad Lanie, no tengo ganas.

-Mírame Katherine Beckett.- Lanie se sentó en la silla que todavía era de Castle. Kate la miro casi asustada, su amiga nunca la llamaba por su nombre de pila.- Me da igual si estas cansada, si tienes que hacer papeleo, horas extras o si se hunde el edificio, pero tu y yo, esta noche vamos a cenar en tu casa y tendremos una noche de chicas. – Kate fue a decir algo pero Lanie saco el dedo acusador señalándola muy seriamente.-¿Entendido?

Kate se queda callada, y en un principio intenta decir que no, pero sabe que su amiga es la mas testaruda e insistirá hasta que diga que si.

-De acuerdo, pero no lleves nada especial, una pizza o hamburguesa, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Ok, entonces a las ocho estaré en tu casa, prepara vino o cerveza en cantidades industriales, pretendo que nos emborrachemos. Hace un siglo que no lo hacemos.

Kate sonríe, y mueve la cabeza en señal de "con esta mujer no se puede".

Eran las ocho pasadas y Lanie estaba llamando a la puerta de la detective.

Kate abrió la puerta con un par de cervezas en la mano, le tendió una pero se dio cuenta que Lanie iba demasiado cargada. Traía la comida y más cerveza.

-¿Pretendes hacer una fiesta para todo el vecindario?-Dijo Kate ayudándola con las cosas que traía.

-No como te dije pretendo que nos emborrachemos, y sé que tu no abras tenido mucho tiempo de ir a comprar. Así que ya me encargue yo.

Las dos entraron, dejaron las cervezas en la nevera, y Lanie vio que no había nada de comida en ella.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas sin comer?

-Si como, lo único que no cocino, pido comida para llevar.

-Que conste que no me lo trago, pero para que yo vea que es verdad, te comerás esta hamburguesa especial que te he traído de Remy con su batido y todo.

Las dos comieron, Lanie tuvo que obligar a Kate a comer, ya que a mitad de la hamburguesa dijo que no tenía más hambre, antes la insistencia de su amiga ella se lo comió.

Después de la cena, las dos se pusieron hablar de cosas vánales, mientras bebían, Lanie sabia que era la única forma de que su amiga hablara, si podía ponerla un poco borracha.

Horas después, Lanie consiguió su propósito, y consiguió hacer hablar a Beckett sobre lo que había pasado con Castle. Ella al escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, se quedo sorprendida, pero no puedo hablar mas con ella ya que Kate se quedo dormida en el sofá, como pudo la quito los zapatos y la arropo con una manta, La dejo una nota que decía.

"No por que te duela mañana la cabeza, o digas que no te acuerdas por el alcohol, la conversación que teníamos mientras te quedaste dormida seguirá".

Salió del apartamento de Kate y se fue a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sabia que se había bebido todas las cervezas, incluso un vino que Castle le había regalado un día. No quedaba nada de alcohol en su casa.

Como pudo se ducho y después se preparo un café, se lo tomo, y aunque no le sentó muy bien, sabia que tenia que ir a trabajar, cuando fue a coger las llaves de su coche, vio la nota.

-Puff, creo que anoche alguien se aprovechó de mi estado, y hoy lo voy a pagar.

Kate llega a comisaria, en un estado aun peor que el de los últimos días, se le notaba en los ojos. Los chicos fueron hacia ella para preguntarla.

-¿Estas bien Beckett? –Pregunto Esposito.

-Si, solo que Lanie y yo tuvimos una noche de chicas y tengo una resaca del 15.-Dijo ella.

-Marchando un especial "día Castle".-Dijo Ryan sin darse cuenta, hasta que Kate le miro fijamente y Espo le dio una colleja.-Lo siento yo…

-Tranquilo Ryan, solo necesito un café.

-Marchando.-Dijo Ryan. Y se largo a la sala de descanso para hacer el café a su jefa.

-Lanie me ha dicho que tiene algo para ti.-Dijo Esposito

-Pero si no tenemos caso.-Cuando termino de decirlo, Kate se acordó de la nota.-Esta bien, en cuanto Ryan me traiga el café, bajo a ver que tiene. Aunque sé que va para largo.

Poco después Ryan salía con el café preparado para Beckett y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aquí tienes jefa, espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor.

Beckett y Esposito no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Gracias vasito de leche.-Dijo bromeando Kate.-Ahora iré a ver que es lo que tiene Lanie para mi.

Beckett bajo a la morgue, tomando su café, y esperando que Lanie no fuera muy dura con todo lo que averiguo anoche sobre lo que dios quisiera que ella le contara, no es que se acordaba demasiado de ciertas cosas. Empujo las puertas donde se supone que estaría Lanie, pero ella no se esperaba que también estuviera Alexis, desde el día que fue a verla al hospital había dejado de verla, cuando volvió al trabajo había evitado bajar cuando estaba ella. No quería verla, se sentía avergonzada.

-Hola Lanie.-Dijo en un primer momento, pero entonces vio que la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y la miro.- Hooo….la Alexis.

-Hola chica.- Dijo Lanie como por inercia sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-Hola Detective Beckett.

-Bueno Lanie si estas ocupada volveré en otro momento.

-Tranquila detective Beckett, yo solo he venido a traer estas muestras a la Dra. Parish, ya me iba.- Alexis estaba secante con Kate, y se puso de espaladas a las dos, en la mesa donde estaba el instrumental. Durante unos minutos no hubo nada más que silencio en la sala, y después Alexis al salir dijo.-Dra. Parish cuando vea los resultados avíseme, adiós Detective. – Y salió sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres que quedaban pudieran contestar.

-No te preocupes por ella, no esperaba que vinieras a verme, como desde que volviste sabe que la evitas, esta un poco molesta, pero se preocupa mucho por ti, me pregunta a diario por ti.

-Lo se, y es normal que se haya comportado así, tal y como me he comportado yo con ella y su abuela.

-¿Y que decir de Castle?

-No, por favor, no empecemos otra vez.

-¿Qué no empiece con eso? –Dijo Lanie casi enfadada.- Después de lo que soltaste anoche por esa boquita, ¿pretendes que lo olvide?

-No pretendo nada, solo que no me apetece hablar del tema.

-Katie, aunque no te apetezca vamos hablar del tema.- Lanie se cruzo de brazos, esperando que su amiga no se pusiera muy cabezota. Viendo que ella había comprendido la situación, y que no se iba a escapar de esta, volvió a hablar.- tengo varias preguntas para ti. Y espero que me las contestes.

-Veo que tendré que seguir con el tema. ¿Qué tal si quedamos a comer? –Dijo Kate

-No, no puedo, y tú ahora mismo puedes contestar a todas.

-Esta bien, dime que preguntas tienes.

-¿Porque dejaste a Castle?

-Por que no puedo estar con una persona que es tan infantil, tan egocéntrico, tan egoísta …..

-Katie, ¿Qué te dijo el medico el día que te despertaste?

-Que podría estar en la silla de ruedas y no se sabia por cuanto tiempo, todo por la estupidez de Castle.- Dijo Kate con rabia.

-Anoche me dijiste que el Doctor te dijo eso y algo más. ¿Repítemelo, o te juro que seré yo misma la que se lo cuente a Castle?

-No, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida, ni en mis decisiones personales.

-No es meterme en tu vida, ¿Sabes lo que esta sufriendo Castle, pensando que le dejaste por que te disparo? –Lanie se estaba enfadando.

-Y quien dice que no lo hice por eso.

-¡Yo! Tú hablas de que Castle es un inmaduro, un infantil, un egocéntrico. ¿Tu no te das cuenta que tu eres igual?

-¿yo?

-¡Si tú! Te has estado comportando como una niña sobre tus sentimientos respecto a él, cuando por fin te das cuenta, y empiezas a ser feliz con Castle, pasa esto y tu en vez de contarle la verdad, te buscas una escusa barata para dejarle, solo porque eres infantil, y has pensado solo en ti. Nunca has pensado en lo que él quiere, solo en lo que tú quieres.

-No, yo no pensé en mí, por eso le deje.

-¿Porqué te disparo?-Dijo Lanie totalmente cabreada.

-¡No, le deje por que el medico me dijo que por el disparo solo tendría un 10 % para quedarme embarazada! Cuando estábamos en la granja hablamos de un futuro juntos, junto a nuestros hijos.- Kate empezó a llorar.- Y después del disparo ya no podrá ser ese futuro.

-Y por eso decidiste castigarte a ti, y a él, haciéndole pensar que por su culpa tu te quedarías en la silla de ruedas.

-No yo no lo hice por eso. Yo lo hice, por que no quiero que este conmigo por compasión, yo no podre tener hijos ni con él ni con nadie. No es justo para él. Lo quiero demasiado y estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él por su felicidad. Tarde o temprano conocerá a otra y podrá tener todos los hijos que él deseo conmigo.

-¿Kate, has pensado alguna vez en que él, puede que te prefiera a ti, antes que estar rodeado de niños?- Lanie espero que su amiga contestara pero no lo hizo.- Creo que por el amor que le tienes y él te tiene, deberías hablar con él.

-No, ya es demasiado tarde.

-Vamos Kate, pasaron cuatro años hasta que asumiste a lo que sentías por Castle, nunca es demasiado tarde para hablar. Creo que le debes eso. Por lo menos se honesta con el y dile por que realmente le dejaste y no hacer que sufra pensando que fue por el disparo.

Kate lloraba y lloraba, hasta que entre sollozos pudo volver hablar.

-Tengo miedo de que sea Castle el que me diga que no me quiere por no poder tener hijos.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y apareció Castle, Kate estaba de espaldas y no vio que entraba. Castle dio un paso adelante y empezó hablar.

-Yo nunca estaría contigo, ni con nadie por compasión. Yo te quiero a ti, y me da igual no poder tener hijos, yo solo quiero estar contigo, Claro que deseo tener hijos juntos, pero no hace falta que sean biológicos si no podemos, podemos adoptar, incluso renunciaría a ello si con eso vuelves conmigo.

Kate miro a su amiga con los ojos como platos, se volvió hacia Castle y su reacción fue salir corriendo de la morgue. Castle intenta seguirla, pero Lanie lo agarra del brazo para pararle.

-No vayas, dala tiempo, espera a que ella pueda hablar de ello. O huira.

-¿Otros cuatro años? –Pregunto Castle

-Si esta noche no te ha llamado, ve a su apartamento. En la maceta que hay a la izquierda tiene una llave. Si no te abre utilízala.

Castle muy apenado, mirando al suelo, termina aceptando y sale de la morgue.


	38. Chapter 38

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR COMENTAR, AQUÍ TENÉIS OTRO NUEVO CAPITULO**

CAPITULO 38

Castle espero todo el día a que Kate le llamase, al ver que no lo hace, decide hacer lo que Lanie le ha dicho.

Castle se presenta en el apartamento de Kate. Una vez en la puerta, antes de llamar piensa si debe hacerlo. Después de unos minutos se dice a él mismo, "adelante Castle esta es la última oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. Sino, será un paso para intentar hacer tu vida".

Llama a la puerta, pero nadie responde, vuelve a llamar y oye pasos dentro. Sabe que ella esta dentro. Lo intenta de nuevo y ésta vez habla a la puerta.

- Kate abre, sé que estas ahí. -Espero un momento para volver hablar.- Kate abre o utilizare la llave que tienes escondida.

Después de unos segundos, que para Castle sE le hacen eternos, Kate aparece tras la puerta.

- Te deje bien claro que no quería volver a verte.- Dijo secamente Beckett.

- Si lo se, pero ahora se el porque lo hiciste y creo que nos debemos una charla.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que lárgate.

Castle estaba al borde de la desesperación incluso se le paso por la cabeza empujar a Kate hacía dentro y entrar, pero eso pondría aún peor las cosas. Cogió aire y lo soltó con un soplido fuerte.

- Mira Kate solo te pido que hablemos, hazlo por lo que hemos vivido juntos. Después de aclarar las cosas y hablar, si tú decides no querer verme más, lo respetare y saldré de tú vida para siempre.- Castle hizo una pausa.- Lo juro.

- Kate miro a los ojos a Castle y entonces recordó lo que su amiga le dijo "Él tiene derecho a saber la verdad". Ella se apartó de la puerta y lo dejo entrar.

Castle entro y fue directo al sofá, se sentó esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero Kate no estaba muy dispuesta y se quedo de pie frente a él cruzada de brazos.

- Habla Rick no tengo mucho tiempo, yo mañana trabajo.

- Quiero que me cuentes lo que realmente paso. Porque me has estado ocultando lo que te dijo el Doctor. Porque no me lo dijiste, y sobre todo porque me hiciste pensar durante todo este tiempo que fue por mi insensatez.

- Ya lo oíste cuando se lo conté a Lanie. Por cierto, ¿fue ella la que te aviso que estaría allí?

- No, fue Alexis, yo estaba cerca de la comisaria. Voy todas las mañanas paseando y me siento frente a ella para verte.

A Kate se le abrieron los ojos como a los búhos, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

- ¿Sabes que eso es acoso?

- Si, pero era mi forma de aliviar mi dolor. - Castle estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- Cada mañana me siento en el banco, para ver como llegas, te veo triste y apagada y veo como te secas las lágrimas antes de entrar. Después vuelvo a casa paseando. Pero todavía no has respondido a mis preguntas. Quiero oírlo de tu boca diciéndomelo a mí a la cara.

Kate parecía un poco más relajada y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá.

-Cuando desperté, el Doctor me dijo que por el disparo que recibí casi a bocajarro, mis trompas se habían visto dañadas. –Kate tenia la cara triste.- Y que mis posibilidades para ser madre se habían reducido un 90%. Así que lo más probable era que nunca pudiera tener hijos.- A Kate le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Lo siento yo nunca quise…..- Castle también lloraba.

-Lo se Rick, pero como habíamos hablado de niños, yo me sentí una total inútil. Y pensé que lo mejor era dejarte y que tú pudieras encontrar a otra persona que te diera lo que yo nunca podre darte.

-Kate hay un 10% de probabilidades de que si puedes. Pero aún así no es lo que realmente me importa. Sino estoy contigo no seré feliz nunca, ya sabes que Alexis es mi debilidad y durante estos meses, he estado ausente con ella, lo que más me importaba era ver como podía recuperarte.- Castle intento acercarse para tocar a Kate, pero esta se levanto como un resorte.

-Te hice pensar que estaba enfadada contigo por el disparo, para no contarte la verdad. Sabia que tú me dirías algo como lo que acabas de decir, y para mi eso es compasión.

-No Kate, no es compasión. Eso es lo que de verdad siento.- Castle se levanto para ir hacía Kate y abrazarla, pero ella puso una mano para pararle.

-Rick no, lo siento. Ya te he contado todo, ahora necesito que te vayas, quiero estar sola.

Castle se freno en seco, no era la reacción que esperaba de ella. Soltó un suspiro y dijo;

-De acuerdo, pero solo déjame hacer una ultima cosa por favor.- La miraba con cara de autentica lastima.

Kate afirmo con la cabeza y después dijo:

-Si te dejo, ¿te iras?

-Si, lo he jurado.

-Esta bien, dime entonces.

Castle no espero ni un segundo para acercarse a ella, coger su cara y besarla en la boca. En un principio Kate se quedo en shock, poco después respondió al beso, el beso estaba cargado de amor, pero pronto Kate puso sus manos en el pecho y separo a Castle.

-Castle por favor, no lo pongas más difícil.

Lo dos se habían quedado mirando a los ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Castle todavía tenia la cara de Kate entres sus manos, y entonces obligo a que le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya me voy, solo quería darte un beso para que recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero. Y te querré siempre.- Espero unos segundos, la volvió a besar, esta vez un beso corto en los labios, y se fue hasta la puerta. Una vez allí se volvió para decirla.- Yo sé que me quieres, deja de luchar contra tus sentimientos y tus miedos, yo he jurado no volver a molestarte. Pero tú sabes donde encontrarme.- Salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Durante toda la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Los dos pensaban en ese beso, en sus sentimientos. Kate pensó en lo último que le dijo Castle.

A la hora que el despertador de Beckett sonó, ella ya estaba preparada para salir. Cogió su coche y pidió permiso a la capitana para tomarse el día libre.

Gates sabía que ella lo necesitaba y acepto.

Kate se dirigió hacía el loft de Castle y espero para verle salir. Una vez que vio que estaba fuera fue hacía el loft.

Llego a la puerta y llamo. Una sorprendida Alexis abrió la puerta.

-Hola Detective Beckett, si vienes buscando a mi padre, acaba de marcharse.

-Lo se, espere a que se fuera, con quien quiero hablar es contigo y con Martha. –Martha se asomo al oír quien era. –Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a presentarme así, pero necesito hablar con las dos y pedirlas perdón.

Alexis miro a su abuela y esta dijo:

-Vamos pasa querida, somos toda oídos.

Kate entro y vio que Alexis cogió el móvil.

-Alexis si vas a avisar a tú padre, por favor solo dile que llegare más tarde. Se donde ha ido y quisiera darle una sorpresa.

Alexis miro a Kate afirmo con la cabeza y le mando el mensaje a su padre.

Las tres se sentaron para hablar en el sofá. Durante más de una hora, Kate conto todo lo sucedido a las dos, las pidió perdón por su comportamiento hacía ellas y por como trato a Castle.

Casi dos horas después, Kate llego por detrás de donde Castle estaba sentado, dejo un café a su lado y dijo:

-Juraste no volver hacerlo, te puedo denunciar por acoso.- Dijo Kate con voz seria.

Castle se volvió como un rayo, su cara estaba desencajada, no esperaba que ella le pillara. Pero Kate puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hizo que él se relajara.

-¿Puedo sentarme y tomarme el café contigo o esperas a alguien? –Dijo Kate

Castle miro el café, lo cogió e hizo sito para dejar a Beckett sentarse.

-Lo siento solo quería hacerlo por ultima vez, ahora que lo sabías, tenia la esperanza de que al menos miraras al banco.

-Bueno pues no mire, lo siento.-Dijo Kate.-Esperaba sorprenderte.

-Pues lo has conseguido.-Sonrió Castle y le dio un trago al café.- ¿Esto es tu forma de decirme adiós?

-Esta es mi forma de tomar café con un amigo.- Castle intento hablar pero Kate le tapo la boca con la mano.- Mi forma de pedirle perdón a la persona que quiero por haberme comportado como una estúpida y no haber afrontado mis problemas y miedos. Y de hacer daño a esa persona.

-¿Y crees que con un café se solucionará?-Dijo Castle algo molesto.

-No, pero sé que será un paso, será como fumar la pipa de la paz.

-¿Y ese amigo, tu crees que va aceptar?-Castle estaba bromeando.

-Pues eso espero, ya que su hija y su madre me han perdonado.

-¿Cuándo?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Hace unas horas, fui a tú casa, quería hablar con ellas en persona y pedirlas perdón.

-Yo ya no estaba.

-Espere hasta que te vi salir, estaba segura que hoy harías lo mismo.-Dijo Kate refiriéndose a ese momento.- Le pedí Alexis que te enviara un sms diciendo que llegaría más tarde.

-Traidora.- Dijo Castle refiriéndose a su propia hija.

-¿Entonces? –Kate miro a Castle levantando las cejas.

-Entonces de momento hemos firmado la paz, pero me gustaría saber que vamos a ser a partir de ahora.

Kate dejo su café en el banco, miro a Castle, poso sus manos en las mejillas de él y lo atrajo para darle un beso en los labios. Cuando se separa dijo:

-Castle te quiero y me encantaría estar contigo.-Se quedo mirando a Castle esperando una respuesta.

.-Lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

A Kate le cambio la cara, se quedo pálida, muy seria y sin palabras.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser, por que estoy enamorado de una Detective y daría mi vida por estar con ella.- Castle sonrió.-Además si se entera de que le he sido infiel me pegara un tiro.-Castle puso una mano en la nuca de Kate y la beso con todo el amor que sentía.

Cuando se separaron, Kate le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, para vengarse de lo que el había hecho.

-Técnicamente Castle ya me has sido infiel.

-¿Yo? Te juro que nunca te he sido….- Beckett le tapo la boca.

-Entonces lo tuyo con Clotilde ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?- Kate estaba apunto de la carcajada.

-Oh vamos, no se te va olvidar ¿No?- Castle reía

Kate se levanto del banco, y miro a Castle.

-Castle ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Ninguno.

-Pues vayamos a mi apartamento

-Wow detective ya veo que tiene ganas de estar a solas conmigo.- Castle levantaba las dejas y sonreía.- Pero tú deberías trabajar hoy.

-Castle si te refieres a estar a solas contigo de esa forma obscena, recuerda que me gusta mas usarte como hombre objeto, y si tengo ganas de estar contigo, pero también debemos hablar y pedí el día liebre, como es viernes quiere decir que hasta el lunes no vuelvo por aquí. –Alzo las cejas Kate ahora.- Así que tenemos Muuuuuuucho tiempo.-Dijo imitando el mugido de una vaca. Y se rio.

-Ok, pero entonces vámonos los dos solos a los Hamptons. Solo tendremos que recoger ropa y si salimos pronto podremos estar allí en unas horas.

-Pero…..

-No hay peros, los dos necesitamos estar solos, si que nadie nos moleste, como cuando estábamos en la granja.- Castle lo tenía clarísimo.-Por favor, lo necesitamos.

Kate se lo pensó durante un rato, después sonrió y dijo:

-De acuerdo vayámonos antes de que cambie de opinión. – Tendiéndole la mano para ir juntos.

Castle la dio su mano y sin que ella lo esperara tiro de Kate la beso de nuevo y cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo necesario la miro a los ojos y dijo

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Castle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Pues aquí esta el nuevo capi, ya solo queda otro y todo terminara. Espero que os guste, y no os olvidéis de comentar por favor, para los que escribimos es importante y sobre todo que nos digan la verdad, si gusta o no.**

CAPITULO 39

A la hora de comer llegaron a los Hamptons.

Durante todo el trayecto habían estado hablando de muchas cosas que ellos mismos necesitaban saber.

Se bajaron del coche y Castle la condujo hasta dentro de su casa, se la enseño habitación por habitación, cuando llegaron a la de invitados.

-Esta será tú habitación. –Dijo Castle. Él estaba bromeando, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que ella quisiera compartir con él la misma cama todavía.

Kate lo miro levantando una ceja muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Castle.

-No, nada pensaba que te había quedado claro, que quiero estar contigo, y eso implica compartir la habitación y la cama.

-Bueno solo me ha quedado claro que me quieres como hombre objeto, y pensé que después volverías a querer estar sola.- Castle intentaba no reírse.

-Rick si quisiera hacer eso, no habría hecho el viaje hasta aquí.- Kate miraba fijamente a Castle, para que le quedara claro.- Nos hubiéramos quedado en mi apartamento, te hubiera utilizado y después te hubiera mandado al Welcome a dormir.

-¿Al Welcome? –Pregunto Castle no tenia ni idea de que era eso.

-Si Castle el Welcome, la alfombra que hay en la puerta de mi apartamento, antes de entrar.- Ahora era Kate la que intentaba no reírse.

-Pero tú no tienes Welcome.

-Ups, que lastima.- Kate se encogió de hombros.- Entonces tendrás que ir al de la Señora Morgan, creo que es la única que tiene en todo el edificio y tendrás que compartirlo con sus gatitos. –Kate levanto las cejas y se giro para quedar frente a Castle.

-¿Serias capaz de hacerme eso Detective? – Castle la agarro por la cintura, para atraerla hacía él y la dio un beso sensual en el cuello.

-Oh si, si que lo haré, si tú me haces dormir en esta habitación.- Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que resignarme y dormir en mi cama los dos, además de dejarte que me utilices como hombre objeto.- Castle levantaba las cejas sonriendo.

-¿Si? –Kate empezó a besar el cuello de Castle hasta llegar a su oído, dijo con voz sensual.- ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora mismo? – Y con sus labios mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Umm, por mi encantado.- Castle apretó más su cadera contra la de Kate, para que ella sintiera él efecto que hacían sus palabras.

Cuando las manos de ellos viajaban por sus cuerpos, el ruido de sus estómagos empezaron a ser más fuerte que sus gemidos. Castle se separo a Kate, muy a su pesar.

-Cariño creo que deberíamos comer algo. No creo que pueda concentrarme mucho con el ruido de mi estomago.

-Si será mejor, yo estoy apunto de desmayarme, solo he tomado el café de esta mañana y el que pedimos en la gasolinera, no comí nada.

Así los dos bajaron cogidos de la mano a la cocina, prepararon la comida entre los dos. Después decidieron dar un paseo por la playa y por el puerto. Castle propuso a Kate que para el día siguiente podrían navegar a alta mar, y así poderse bañar con los delfines. Kate dijo que le encantaría, pero que no se había traído ropa de baño. Entonces Castle decidió que era hora de ir de compras y preparar todo para el día siguiente.

Llegaron a casa ya cenados, habían decidido cenar en un restaurante del puerto, y así solo tendrían que ducharse y relajarse hasta irse a dormir.

Mientras que Kate sacaba la ropa de las maletas y de las bolsas con lo que habían comprado, Castle había preparado el Jacuzzi para que Kate lo utilizara. Pensó en todo, la copa de vino, música relajante y un libro, la esperaban. Castle cuando supo que había terminado fue a por ella y la llevo al baño.

A Kate le encanto el detalle y le pidió a Castle que compartiera con ella, pero Castle muy a su pesar tuvo que negarse alegando que tenia que llamar Alexis. Lo que no sabía Kate, era que le esperaba el masaje más especial que le había dando en su vida.

Una hora después Kate salió del Jacuzzi, entro en la habitación y se quedo asombrada. La habitación tenía una luz tenue, se podía oír una música relajante y un aroma especial, en mitad de la habitación había una camilla especial para masajes, a su lado una mesa con varios botes de aceite para masajes.

-Castle ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bienvenida al salón de relax de los Castle.- Él hizo una reverencia y la invito a entrar hasta la camilla.-Túmbese boca abajo y disfrute.

Kate se acercó hasta la camilla y se fue a tumbar, pero Castle la paro.

-Señorita, el masaje requiere que este completamente desnuda.- Kate alzo una ceja, Castle sonrió.- Disfrutara de un masaje muy especial.

Kate desato el nudo del albornoz y dejo que callera al suelo, después se tumbo como dijo Castle.

Castle se unto las manos de aceite con aroma a cerezas y después roció un poco en la espalda de Kate. Sus manos empezaron a masajear sus hombros y el cuello. De vez en cuando bajaba sus manos hasta las caderas. Poco después bajo de sus caderas y comenzó a masajear los glúteos, bajaba por los muslos hasta llegar a los pies, volviendo a subir.

Kate estaba en un estado tan relajado que se sentía como en una nube.

Castle se quedo masajeando las piernas de Kate, cuando subió hacia arriba, las manos fueron a masajear su sexo. Esto hizo que Kate se estremeciera.

-Dios Castle, no hagas eso o no respondo de mis actos.

-Shhhh. Solo disfruta.-Dijo Castle.

-Uff, ya lo creo que lo hago, pero…- Castle introdujo un dedo en su sexo, e hizo que Kate casi se levantara, le estaba haciendo retorcerse de placer.-Cas…. Tle.- Beckett como pudo estiro una mano para coger a Castle por el pantalón y tirar de él hacia ella, cuando le tuvo a su lado se dio la vuelta y se lanzo a su cuello para atraerlo hasta ella y besarlo con pasión. Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se separaron y ella puedo hablar.-Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama.

A Castle no le hizo falta mas, cogió a Kate por las piernas y los brazos y mientras la besaba la llevo hasta la cama, la poso con cuidado en ella, e intento seguir con su masaje.

-Dios Castle, te necesito ya.- Kate con toda la prisa que ella tenia, intentaba quitar la ropa a Castle.- Por favor Castle ayúdame con tu ropa.

Y como los deseos de Kate eran ordenes para Castle, él se separo y tiro de su camisa rompiendo los botones, hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Mientras Kate le mostraba una sonrisa lasciva.

-Castle hazme el amor, necesito sentirte.- Castle se puso encima de ella y después de acariciarla de nuevo todo el cuerpo con las manos y la boca, la hizo el amor como Kate le había pedido. Poco después se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente fue Castle el que se despertó el primero. Se intento levantar sin despertar a Kate, pero esta se volvió.

-Tranquilo Castle, el ruido de tu estomago hace tiempo que me despertó.-Sonrió ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-Buenos días.

-Podías haberme despertado.- Dijo Castle casi pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.- ¿Y por qué no te levantaste e hiciste el desayuno?- Esta vez sonreía, y después le devolvió el beso.-Buenos días, mi amor.

Kate arrugo su frente y las cejas, mientras su mano fue directa a la oreja de Castle.

-¡Aaaayyyyy Manzanas, manzanas! –Castle se retorcía de dolor, pero a la vez se reía.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre el apelativo "Mi amor" Rick?-Beckett intentaba no reírse, a la vez que no paraba de moverse por que Castle intentaba hacerla cosquillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero suéltame, intentare no decírtelo mas.-Kate le soltó, mientras ella intentaba agarrarle las manos para que parara de hacerla cosquillas.- ¿Que te pasa Detective? Porque no para de moverse.

-Castle para, por favor, Jajajaja.- Kate consiguió atrapar las muñecas de Castle y que este parara. Le miro fijamente. Durante unos minutos los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.- No quería despertarte, solo quería estar así, sentir tus brazos como me abrazaban. Y podía haberte hecho el desayuno, pero te recuerdo que soy tu invitada y deberías ser tu el que me le hiciera.

-Esta bien, yo lo hare. ¿Pero puedo preguntarte algo antes? –Kate afirmo con la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te diga "Mi amor"? –Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, ¿y por qué a ti te gusta tanto decírmelo?

-Por que es lo que realmente siento, eres mi amor, a mis otras parejas siempre las llamaba cariño, no sentía decirles ese apelativo, como le siento contigo.-Castle beso rápidamente a Kate.-Pero ya sé que no te gusta, así que intentare no decírtelo.

-Hagamos un trato, me lo puedes llamar pero solo en privado, nada de hacerlo cuando estén los chicos, ni Lanie, y mucho menos en comisaria.

-Trato hecho. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Y la dio un beso con pasión. – ¿Puedo preguntarte una ultima cosa?

-Si Castle dispara.-Kate le dio una vuelta de ojos.

Al oír eso Castle, abrió mas los ojos, no esperaba oír eso. Y se quedo mirando a Kate con sorpresa.

-Rick es en sentido figurado, no literal.-Sonrió ella.-Tranquilízate ya hablamos sobre aquello y esta clasismo que no lo hiciste apropósito, y que cuando te digo dispara, no es para hacerte sentir mal. ¿De acuerdo?- Castle apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.-Entonces dispara.

-¿Por qué anoche, cuando hacíamos el amor, me apartabas cuando mis labios se posaban en las heridas de los disparo? ¿Te duele?

-No, no me duelen, alguna vez me pican, pero nada más. Te aparto por que como mujer, me parecen que afean mi cuerpo, me hacen sentir mal.-Kate se callo un momento.-No por lo que paso, si no por la cicatrices que se quedaron. Parezco un colador.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Castle.

-Si

-Bueno si lo miras por el lado positivo.- intento bromear para animarla.-Ya no podrán decir nunca que me case con una mujer florero. Si alguna vez me lo dicen podre decir," No señores, me case con una mujer colador".- Castle empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero cuando vio la cara de Kate...- ¿Qué? Tú podrás decir que te casaste con un hombre objeto.

-Hey, hey ¿quien dijo algo de casarse?-Dijo ella muy seria, eso hizo que Castle la mirara casi con desilusión.

-Yo… pensaba…..- Kate no pudo aguantar más la risa. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió de la cama, mientras hablaba.

-¡Dios Castle eres tan fácil!

Castle soltó un gran soplido, casi se había quedado sin respiración cuando Kate le había contestado eso.

-Serás….- Y se levanto de la cama para ir detrás de ella.

Kate ya se había puesto una camisa que había encontrado en el armario de Castle y su ropa interior y al ver las intenciones de Castle corrió hacia la cocina.

-Castle no se te ocurra bajar desnudo a la cocina, tenemos que desayunar y prepáranos para ir a navegar ¿Recuerdas?- decía mientras ella huía.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero que sepas que esta me la guardo.- Dijo Castle mientras se ponía su bóxer.

Estaban en alta mar a la hora de la comida, hacia calor y los dos estaban tirados en el barco, en unas tumbonas con unas copas de vino en la mano. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho durante esa ultima hora, solo disfrutaban el uno del otro. Hasta que el capitán se acercó a Castle

-Señor Castle ya estamos en la zona que nos ha pedido y me ha dicho el camarero que esta todo preparado.

-Esta bien muchas gracias, dígale al camarero que antes de comer nos gustaría darnos un baño con los delfines.-El capitán asintió y se retiro.

-Castle no pienso meterme en el agua.

-Vamos Kate, solo son delfines, y están acostumbrados a los humanos. – Castle se levanto y cogió una mano de ella para tirar y hacer que se levantara. –Confía en mí, por favor.

-Esta bien, pero te curo que si me hacen algo, espero que sepas nadar bien, por que iras a nado hasta la orilla.- Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Te prometo que no hacen nada, son inofensivos, y podrás tocarlos solo si tu quieres.

Media hora después, Kate estaba contentísima de que haber hecho caso a Castle, le encantaba, como los delfines se acercaban a ella, y podía tocarlos.

Castle vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan, entonces hizo un gesto con la mano al capitán. Y este, puso su dedo pulgar en alto como la señal de OK.

Minutos más tarde, un delfín apareció y no paro de dar vueltas alrededor de Kate, para llamar su atención.

-Oh ven aquí, tú eres nuevo, ven precioso. –Kate sonreía feliz al delfín mientras le llamaba.

El delfín durante unos minutos jugaba con ella, y cuando se acercó para que Kate le acariciara, este abrió la boca. Kate vio que dentro de su boca había una pequeña caja con una tarjetita, que ponía. "Para mi amor". Beckett miro al delfín y después miro a Castle.

-Hey a mi no me mires, yo no soy "Mi amor".

-Rick no pienso meter la mano en su boca.-Dijo Kate.

-Vamos por favor, no te hará nada. Y sino ya sabes que yo volveré nadando.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Castle

Kate le dio una vuelta de ojos a Castle, y con mucho cuidado y con miedo fue metiendo la mano en la boca del delfín.

-Por favor no cierres la boca.-Decía al delfín. Cogió la caja y la abrió. En ella había otra tarjeta.

"No necesito una respuesta inmediata, solo necesito que sepas que lo que mas deseo en este mundo es casarme contigo, cuando estés preparada solo dime "SI QUIERO" y me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo."

Kate se quedo sorprendida y cuando pudo reaccionar, sonrió. Dio un beso al delfín y le dio las gracias por no haber cerrado la boca. Y después fue hasta donde estaba Castle. Lo beso, y cuando necesito aire lo miro a los ojos, para hablarle.

-Castle ha sido lo mas bonito que nadie ha hecho por mi. Tengo que ser sincera contigo, Te quiero y me encanta estar contigo. Pero ahora mismo es demasiado pronto para darte una respuesta afirmativa, necesitamos vivir esto. Te prometo que cuando este preparada te lo diré.

Castle no dijo nada, solo sonrió y atrapo la cara de Kate con sus manos y la beso con mucho amor. Después se separo y empezó a salpicar y a jugar con el agua como un niño pequeño

-Castle ¿Por qué estas tan contento? No te he dicho que Si.

-Si, si, si, por eso mismo.

-¿Cómo?- Kate no entendía nada.- ¿Se supone que eso debería ser motivo de tristeza? A no ser de que realmente solo lo hicieras por compromiso.

Castle paro de repente, se puso serio y como pudo llevo hasta la pared del barco a Kate, para poder sujetarse a la escalinata. La miro a los ojos

-Que te quede muy claro, que nunca, jamás de los jamases te pediría, que te casaras conmigo por compromiso.- Hizo una pausa.- Estoy feliz, por que no me has dicho que Si inmediatamente, pero tus palabras me han sugerido que tu respuesta no será No. Solo necesitamos tiempo.-Castle volvió a sonreír y alzo varias veces sus cejas.- ¿O es que yo he entendido mal tus palabras?

Kate sonrió y lo beso. Sus besos y caricias, hicieron que Castle se soltara y las olas del mar los alejaran del barco, pronto la pasión les hizo de no acordarse de donde y quien les podía estar viendo. Los dos estaban muy excitados y necesitaban más el uno del otro. Pero uno de los delfines les hizo volver a la realidad. Y empezaron a escuchar como el capitán chillaba desde el barco.

-Sera mejor que volvamos al barco o tendremos que volver de verdad a nado.- Dijo Kate casi sonriendo.

-Si será mejor, aunque yo tardare algo en subir, necesito mi tiempo.- Dijo Castle mientras hacia una mueca con los labios.

-Lo siento hombre objeto.- Dijo Kate casi riendo, por la situación.

-Claro mujer colador, tú ese problema no le tienes. –Kate dio una vuelta de ojos y se dio media vuelta para nadar hacia el barco.

El día había pasado muy deprisa y cuando llegaron a la casa, prefirieron quedarse por los alrededores, dieron un largo paseo por la playa, cenaron y como estaban cansados, decidieron irse a dormir pronto ya que al día siguiente deberían volver pronto, pero antes de dormir hicieron el amor en el jacuzzi, en la cocina, y varias veces en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó con los rayos que entraban por la ventana, y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, se levanto, busco a Castle dentro del baño, y vio que no estaba, así que decidió bajar a la cocina, y ver si estaba allí, se puso la camisa que Castle había llevado la noche anterior, un bikini debajo y salió camino de la concina.

Castle estaba allí, con el café y el desayuno preparado, mientras leía el periódico.

-Buenos días Castle.-Se acercó a él y lo beso, como si llevara años sin verlo.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- Dijo Castle con una gran sonrisa, Kate puso una mirada de advertencia.- Hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? Y que yo sepa estamos en privado.

-Si, esta bien, solo que me cuesta un poco oír esas palabras.

.De verdad que si no quieres….

-Te quiero, y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo necesito acostumbrarme a que me trates tan bien. "Mi amor".- Dijo Kate, sonriéndole y dándole un beso rápido. Para después ir directa a por su café. Mientras que a Castle le sorprendió esa palabra en su boca.

-Yo también te quiero, y se a lo que te refieres, tu también puedes decírmelo cuando quieras.

Kate se sentó frente a Castle para beber su café, y comer sus panqueques que tenia, mientras que Castle estaba atengo al periódico y a su café. De repente pasó una hoja y empezó a leer mientras se estaba echando un trago de café a la boca, que rápidamente escupió directamente a Kate en la cara.

-¿Pero que haces?- Dijo Kate muy enfadada.

-Lo siento, mi amor, solo que …- Castle miro al periódico y se dio cuenta de que era mejor que Kate no lo viera, al menos de momento, así que cerro el periódico y cogió un trapo para ayudar a Kate a limpiarse.- Lo siento, de verdad.

-Tranquilo, al fin de al cabo la camisa es tuya.- Dijo sonriendo Kate, en ese mismo momento entro un mensaje en su móvil, ella miro y vio que era de Lanie.

"Gracias por compartirlo antes con tus amigos, me debes una charla. Felicidades de parte de los chicos, esperamos que seáis felices por fin. Mira el "The New York Times", en sociedad pagina 53."

-Castle pásame el periódico.- Dijo Kate extendiendo la mano.

-No hace falta, yo te digo, no hay nada interesante en el. Las mismas noticias de siempre.-Dijo Castle intentando convencerla.

-¿A no?, y se puede saber entonces por que me has bañado con el café, además de recibir un sms de Lanie diciendo que lea la pagina 53.

-Pues no se, la verdad que no he…..- Kate le corto

-Rick o me pasas el periódico o me voy ahora mismo a comprar otro.- Dijo ella todo lo seria que podía.

-Esta bien, pero antes de que lo leas, te juro que yo no sabia nada y que si quieres puedo hacer un comunicado desmintiendo…..- Kate se cruzo de brazos, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Castle el periódico, ¡Ya!- Castle trago ruidosamente y le entrego el periódico, Kate busco la pagina directamente y al abrirlo vio su cara y la de Castle en una foto dentro del agua. Con un titular. "El soltero de oro pillado por su musa". Durante un rato leyó el articulo y miro todas y cada una de las fotos, que se podían ver, era del momento en el que Castle había pedido a Kate que se casara con ella. -¡Joder, lo que me faltaba!- Dijo, tirando el periódico que casi da en la cara de Castle. Y levantándose de la silla.

-Kate sé que ha sido uno de los dos que nos acompañaron, y siento que no nos diéramos cuenta de ello, pero como te he dicho puedo mandar un comunicado y decir que todo es una equivocación y que no se…- Castle no sabia si enfadarse con Kate por su reacción o enfadarse por no haber previsto que le traicionaran por unos cuantos dólares.

-No Castle, que vas ha decir, que no era lo que parece, además no estoy enfadada por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Joder Castle que mi padre se va ha enterar que a su hija le han pedido la mano, por la prensa y ni siquiera sabia que estábamos juntos. ¿Sabes? Nunca llegue a contarle lo que paso entre nosotros en la granja, así que él no tiene ni idea que yo te había dejado y que he vuelto contigo, pensaba hacerlo cuando volviéramos a Nueva York mañana.

En ese mismo momento el móvil de Kate sonó y apareció la cara de Jim en el. Castle lo cogió y fue a llevárselo hasta donde estaba Kate. Se lo entrego, y la agarro la cintura dándole un tierno beso.

-Puede que todavía no haya visto el periódico y le puedas contar algo aunque sea por teléfono.- Dijo Castle levantando una ceja.

-Y por eso me llama un domingo temprano, sabiendo que es mi único día para dormir hasta tarde.- Kate le dio un beso y se retiro para contestar.- Hola papá, ¿Qué pasa?

-…..- Kate daba vueltas por la cocina. Y Castle la seguía con la mirada mientras sonreía, le encantaba verla tan nerviosa.

-Si papá, es verdad, siento no haberte contado nada, pensaba hacerlo mañana.

-.,….

-Si te contare todo, si quieres quedamos a comer o a cenar y yo te cuento.

-…..

-Claro no creo que haya ningún problema, creo que Castle estará encantado de cenar con nosotros.

-Sera todo un honor, cenar con mi futuro suegro.-Dijo Castle tan fuerte como pudo para que Jim lo oyera.

-…

-Técnicamente ni hay un anillo, ni una respuesta. Así que…..- Kate saco la lengua como una niña pequeña a Castle.- Así que ni tu papá, eres su futuro suegro, ni Castle es tu futuro yerno.- Kate sonrió, sin que Castle la viera, ya que sabia que eso le había picado, mientras a su padre también.

-….

-Esta bien papá, solo era una broma.-Ahora era Castle el que sonreía, mientras Kate daba una vuelta de ojos.

-.,….

-Ok. Nos vemos entonces mañana para cenar en mi apartamento. Te quiero papá.

Cuando Kate colgó, se volvió para ver donde estaba Castle, pero él no estaba en la cocina, empezó a llamarle pero este tardo unos minutos en aparecer.

-¿Dónde fuiste?

-A por una cosa que se me había olvidado darte.- Castle cogió la mano izquierda de Kate y deslizo el anillo que el había comprado para ella. Era un anillo con tres delfines, uno de cada color del oro (Blanco, cobre y amarillo) con 18 diamantes pequeños engarzados. Kate fue a decir algo, pero él no la dejo.-Lo se, no puedes darme una respuesta. Pero me gustaría que lo llevaras, intente que no pareciera un anillo oficial de pedida, y que fuera un recuerdo de este maravilloso fin de semana que hemos pasado juntos. Por favor, acéptalo.

images/products/189/159708-4-1-99.222-16%28500x500% **FOTO DEL ANILLO**

-Esta bien mi amor.- Dijo sonriendo con la cara llena de felicidad, y miro hacia al anillo, al verlo solo abrió la boca, le parecía hermoso.-Es precioso Castle,

-No tanto como tu. Dentro lleva nuestra palabra.

-¡ALWAYS! –Dijeron los dos riendo, y después se besaron.

-Mi amor ¿Sobre lo del periódico?- Dijo Castle.

-Castle me hubiera gustado llevarlo mas privado, por lo menos al principio y que mi padre y mis amigos se enteraran por mi, sé que los chicos y Lanie se alegran por nosotros, aunque sé que también tendré que pagarlo muy caro, el no haber dicho nada a Lanie. Pero por lo demás, mientras los dos estemos juntos, no me importa lo que digan, así dejaran de llamarte el soltero de oro.

-¿Sabes que ahora nos seguirán e intentaran saber mas de ti y de mi los periodistas?- Pregunto Castle

-No es que me encante la idea, pero es parte de tu trabajo. Así que tendré que acostúmbrame, igual que me acostumbre a tus locuras y mira al final me enamore de ti.- Dijo Kate subiendo las cejas.

Castle la beso, sabia que a ella no le gustaba nada esa idea, pero también sabia que haría todo lo posible por acostumbrase a ello.

-Por Lannie y los chicos no te preocupes, a los chicos les dejo un fin de semana el Ferrari y se les pasa el enfado. Respecto a Lanie, puedo darla una sesión de masaje y….- Castle no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Kate le había cogido la oreja.-¡Aaayyy, manzanas, manzanas! ¿Y ahora que?

-¿Que ahora que? ¿Pretendes darle el mismo masaje que a mí?

-No, no, perdón, lo dije mal.-Kate soltó la oreja, y Castle empezó a frotársela.- Me refería a invitarla a un balneario con sesiones de masaje, spa, incluso puedes ir con ella. Seguro que con eso nos perdona.

-Creo que acepto la idea.- Dijo sonriendo ella.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que empecemos a recoger antes de que se nos haga tarde para salir, si no se nos hará tarde para volver, y nos pillara caravana en la entrada a Nueva York. –Dijo Castle.

-Si, llevas toda la razón.- Kate paso muy cerca de Castle y justo antes de separarse de él, se acercó a su oído, y dijo- Si nos da tiempo, podríamos darnos un ultimo baño en la playa, y bueno, terminar lo que nos interrumpieron ayer.- Kate dos segundos después desapareció de la habitación donde estaba Castle.

-Ya lo creo que nos dará tiempo.- Dijo él corriendo detrás de ella.


	40. Chapter 40

**Me gustaría dedicar el ultimo capitulo a todos y cada una de las personas que se han molestado en leer y después comentar el fi. **

**GRACIAS **

CAPITULO 40

Habían pasado meses desde aquel fin de semana que habían pasado en los Hamptons, hoy era el cumpleaños de Castle, y habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

El juicio por lo asesinos de la madre de Beckett había sido, y durante ese tiempo, tanto Castle como Kate habían estado muy unidos, los dos tuvieron que ir a declar, por fin Kate consiguió ponerse frente a los asesinos de su madre, y el día de la sentencia que había sido hacia ya casi dos meses, todos se fueron a celebrar que los asesinos, no volverían a pisar la calle, y pasarían el resto de su vida en una celda de alto riesgo incomunicados con el mundo. Ya no podrían maquinar nada encontra de nadie.

Kate fue al cementerio para poner flores a su madre y contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que Castle y ella se habían dado la oportunidad de ser felices.

Después de aquel fin de semana, no se separaban en las noches, cuando no estaban en el apartamento de Beckett, pasaban las noches en el loft de Castle, desde que Alexis se había marchado a la universidad, Martha había decidido dejarlos solos para que aprovecharan, Las noches que ellos se quedaban en el loft.

Castle había vuelto a la comisaria, después de hacer un curso intensivo y le permitieron llevar un arma para que cubriera las espaldas de sus compañeros, aunque nunca había tenido que sacarla.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Castle y Kate llevaba extraña unos días, lo que no sabia Castle es que le tenía preparado una gran fiesta en su bar. Con ayuda de sus amigos, organizo todo para que el no supiera nada, y sobre todo la prensa, últimamente los tenían muy agobiados por el tema de la futura boda. Kate intentaba no responder o hacer como que no estaban cuando algunos periodistas la esperaban a las puertas del loft o de su apartamento. Por este motivo, decidieron que la fiesta seria a puerta cerrada. Para evitar que algún paparazi se metiera en el bar y los fastidiara la gran fiesta.

Estaban en la comisaria y no tenían ningún caso, así que Kate miro a Castle y le dijo.

-Castle creo que deberías irte a casa, y podrías preparar algo para cenar o pedir unas pizzas e invitar a los chicos, es tu cumpleaños y ellos lo saben. Te dirán roñoso si no les invitas a unas cervezas.

-Podemos hacerlo los dos a la vuelta, no quiero dejarte sola.

-Castle, no hay caso, solo papeleo, las ultimas 48 horas hemos estados juntos, solo me has dejado sola para ir al baño.-Dijo Kate algo molesta, aunque en realidad estaba encantada.

-Bueno y no todas, te recuerdo.- Dijo Castle levantando las cejas y sonriendo, al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas en el vestuario de mujeres.

-Lo recuerdo, imposible olvidarlo.-Dijo Kate, mientras se bajo un poco el cuello de su jersey para que el viera el chupetón que le había hecho.- Pero necesitamos tener tiempo solos, hoy Lanie me pidió audiencia para verme, según ella desde que estamos juntos, es imposible quedar conmigo. Así que si tú vas a tu casa…

-Nuestra casa.- La interrumpió Castle.

-De acuerdo, si tu vas a nuestra casa y preparas algo, yo terminare y podre tomarme algo con ella, antes de ir a cambiarme al apartamento, para esta noche.

-Esta bien, lo haré, todo sea por que la Dra. Parish no utilice el bisturí en mi contra.-Dijo con cara de terror Castle.- Pero mi amor no tardes en volver.

-Castle, recuerda el trato.- Kate puso su dedo índice señalándole.

-Perdón, se me escapo.- Castle se levanto para irse.- Pero déjame que te haga antes de irme un café.- Dijo levantando las cejas.

-Esta bien. Ve.

Castle se fue a la sala de descanso y unos minutos después apareció Kate cerrando la puerta, él se giro y la agarro por la cintura atrayendo lo hacía él, para después besarla en la boca.

-¿Me echaras de menos?

-Castle, van ha ser un par de horas.

-Lo se, pero yo si te echare de menos.- puso cara de cachorro.

-Si, te echare de menos, pero te echaría mas de menos si no pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos.- Dijo ella. Lo que a Castle le pareció extraño.

-¿Kate estas intentando decirme que quieres espacio?

-No, pero creo que podríamos hablar de ello, no ahora.- Ella le agarro por el cuello y lo beso.-Te quiero mi amor, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas.

-Esta bien, me voy. –Castle la dio un beso rápido y se separa de ella, pero antes volvió hablar.- Pero esa conversación será esta noche. – Volvió a besarla rápidamente.- Yo también te quiero mi amor.- Estas ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono burlón. Cuando se cruzo con Kate, ella le dio una palmada en el culo.

-Te echare de menos.- Dijo Kate sonriendo.

Una vez que Castle se había ido, Kate llamo a Lanie y a los chicos, para salir de la comisaria e ir al bar de Castle para terminar todo lo que habían planeado. Poco después Kate se fue a su apartamento para cambiarse y darse una ducha rápida. En una hora habían quedado de nuevo allí, y empezar con el plan.

Una hora después todos los invitados estaban en el bar. Kate llego y vio que todos estaban esperándola.

-Esta bien, lo siento, tarde más de la cuenta. Pero tuve que hablar con Castle.-Dijo Kate, mientras los demás la miraban con una sonrisa.- Me llamo y tuve que hacer como que seguía en comisaria, casi me tuvo media hora al teléfono. Y no podía colgarle. Además no se por qué os doy explicaciones.- Les dio una vuelta de ojos a todos, mientras los demás sonreían.- Alexis y Martha me han enviado un mensaje para decirme que están de camino. ¿Así que ya podemos empezar con el plan?

-Si y cuanto antes. – Dijo Esposito.

-Entonces empecemos.- Kate se saco el móvil, y se separo de ellos, marco el numero de Castle y se puso lo mas seria que pudo. Cuando al otro lado del teléfono oyó como la contestaban carraspeo y después hablo.- Castle, siento llamarte, pero creo que no podrás celebrar hoy tu cumpleaños. Tenemos un caso.

-Bueno lo haremos en el fin de semana. Ya tenia todo preparado iba a llamar ahora a los chicos. Dime donde es la dirección.

-Puf, eso es lo que no se como decirte.-Kate intentaba hacerse la interesante.

-¿Kate que pasa?

-Castle, el asesinato ha sido en "La vieja guarida". –Kate hizo un silencio, esperando la respuesta de Castle.

-¿Quién ha sido, le ha pasado algo a Brian? ¿Él esta bien?

-Si Castle, Brian esta bien, tranquilo.- Kate se sentía mal, por hacerle esto.- Tienes que venir por ser el dueño, te tenemos que prestar declaración, y podrás tranquilizar a Brian, esta algo nervioso.

-Esta bien, salgo ahora mismo para allá, en menos de 20 minutos estaré allí. –Castle ya había salido del loft.

-Castle cógete un Taxi, no vengas en tu coche. Hay un agente fuera para dejarte pasar.

-De acuerdo. No vemos pronto.- Castle colgó el teléfono.

-Chicos, me siento fatal, Castle ya esta de camino.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Castle apareció dentro de la vieja guarida, todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad, al bajar Castle se extraño, y empezó a llamar a Kate y a los chicos. De repente se hizo la luz en el local.

-¡Sorpresaaaa! –Dijeron todos los invitados.

Castle estaba tan sorprendido que al principio no entendía nada. Hasta que Kate llego junto a él y le dio un beso en los labios, y después, todos le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz.

Durante horas todos bebieron, bailaron, rieron y disfrutaron de la gran fiesta que habían organizado para Castle. Poco a poco la gente empezó a despedirse, ya que al día siguiente todos tenían que trabajar. Todos menos Kate y Castle, pero eso no lo sabia todavía el.

Castle se despidió uno a uno y agradeció la sorpresa que le habían preparado, ahora entendía por que Kate estaba tan rara los últimos días.

La fiesta termino, Martha y Alexis se despidieron, sabían por Kate que hoy pasarían la noche en el apartamento de ella. Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, Castle la cogió por la cintura y la dio un beso en la boca para agradecerla por esa sorpresa.

-¿Y esto?- Dijo Kate.

-Por que te quiero, por que me ha encantado la sorpresa y por qué si me vuelves a dar un susto así, te juro que me pensare que quieres matarme de un infarto.

-Lo siento, pero era la única forma de que no sospecharas nada. Yo también lo he pasado mal, cuando vi tu reacción por teléfono. –Dijo Kate y le beso.-Pero vamos al apartamento que tengo mi regalo allí, además es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Una vez en el apartamento, Castle estaba nervioso por que quería saber exactamente cual era su regalo. No había visto a Kate ir de compras. Pero nunca se espero que seria ese regalo.

Kate desapareció del salón y en pocos minutos, Castle oyó como le llamaba.

-Castle mi amor, tu regalo esta en la habitación ven a buscarlo.

Castle fue lo mas deprisa que podía hacía la habitación, cuando entro, vio como Kate llevaba un camisón de encaje negro que constaba de una pequeña tela que le cubría el pecho y la espalda, y la parte de abajo era un tanga a juego. Castle abrió tanto los ojos que Kate casi se pone a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa Castle, nunca has visto a una mujer casi desnuda?- Castle trago saliva.

-Si, pero me encanta como te queda a ti.-Castle se mordió el labio.- Y no sabes lo que me esta pasando por esta cabeza.

-¿Si? Y por que no me demuestras lo que tu cabeza piensa.- Kate se acercó hasta llegar donde él estaba.-O tendré que fantasear yo.

-Lo siento Detective, pero este es mi regalo, y ya sabes que tus deseos son ordenes para mi.- Castle no dejo que Kate hablara mas, se abalanzo sobre ella e hicieron el amor según las fantasías de Castle, varias veces.

Una vez los dos abrazados en la cama desnudos, solo arropados por la sabana, Kate se dio la vuelta para mirar a Castle de frente.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?

-Oh si, me encanto, y creo que deberías hacerme mas regalos de estos.

-Aun tengo mas regalos.-Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kate se sentó y se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama. –Pero los que quedan no son de ese tipo.

Castle hizo lo mismo que Kate, se sentó lo mas cerca que ella que podía.

Kate se giro para coger algo de la mesita de noche.

-No es nada material, no me ha costado nada de dinero conseguirlo. Y creo que te alegrara tenerlo.

Kate le pasó un sobre, este miro y lo cogió, empezó abrir el sobre y saco lo que habia dentro. Era una foto de Maggie, Clotilde y un ternero.

-Es Maggie.-Dijo Clotilde.

-Si lee por detrás. –Castle giro la foto y leyó "Felicidades Cal, espero que nos veamos pronto, Clotilde tuvo un bebe y se llama Bexca. Besos".- Le pusieron el nombre por nuestros falsos nombres, ya que Maggie cuando nos fuimos lo paso mal.

-Oh que guapa esta Maggie, y que grande.- Dijo Castle con emoción.- Y Clotilde tuvo un ternerito.

-¿No crees que se parece al padre?- Castle miro a Kate con cara de no entender nada.- Tiene tu misma mirada. Y bueno después de lo que paso entre tu y Clotilde, pues…- Kate ya no aguantaba mas y empezó a reírse.

-Para tu información, el parto de una vaca dura lo que los humanos 9 meses y es matemáticamente improbable, puesto que nosotros hace un año que estuvimos allí. Además de que nunca tuvimos nada. Solo fue un beso, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento, ya que te acordaras toda la vida de ello y disfrutas haciéndome sufrir.

-Si Muuuuuuucho.-Dijo Kate echándose a reír. Se le paso y se puso un poco mas seria.-Bueno ahora hablemos en serio. Tengo otros dos regalos para ti.

-¿Mas?

-Si, dos mas. Pero esta vez serás tu el que elija. Hay uno en una caja pequeña y otra en el una caja un poco mas grande. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-Cual me recomiendas. –Pregunto Castle.

-A mi me gustaría darte el ultimo en de la cama mas grande.

-Pues quiero primero el que esta en la caja pequeña.- Dijo Castle.

Kate volvió al cajón de su mesilla y saco una caja que a Castle le sonaba demasiado, era la caja donde el anillo habia estado guardado hasta que se lo dio a ella. Kate se lo dio y este lo cogió y como pudo miro si ella llevaba el anillo. Beckett se habia dado cuenta y levanto la mano y la movió.

-No me lo he quitado tranquilo. Solo abre la cajita.- Castle lo hizo, habia una tarjeta doblada. Lo saco y miro a Kate.-Léelo en alto.

-SI QUIERO.- Castle miro de nuevo a Kate, como si no entendiera.

-Tu me dijiste que cuando estuviera preparada dijera solo "SI QUIERO".- Kate se encogió de hombros.-Y ya lo estoy.

Castle sonrió, poso sus manos en las mejillas de Kate y la beso.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, el mejor regalo que podía tener.

-Me alegro, y sé que no es el momento pero quiero casarme en los Hamptons, me encantaría casarme en el mismo lugar donde me pediste que me casara contigo.

-¿Con los delfines?

-No dentro del agua pero en un barco.

-¿Y que pasa con los periodistas?- Dijo Castle, intentando hacerla recordar lo que habia pasado la otra vez.

-Lo se, y no me importa. Además no quiero que sea una gran boda, solo nuestra familia y amigos mas íntimos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ya lo sabes, tus deseos son ordenes, pero si que me gustaría insistir en el tema de los periodistas, después que sepan que nos hemos casado, empezaran con el tema de los hijos.- Castle paro un momento y miro a los ojos de Kate.- Y bueno, no quiero que te incomoden con preguntas de ese tipo.

-Tranquilo Castle. No hay problema.-Dijo Kate.

-¿De verdad Kate creo que entonces tendremos que…..- Kate tapo la boca a Castle y con la cabeza le dijo que no.

-Creo que aquí viene mi tercer y ultimo regalo.-Cate se separa para volver a la mesita de noche. Y cogió la caja más grande. Se la entrego a Castle.- Ábrelo, espero que sea la mayor sorpresa y lo que mas te guste.

Castle empezó a desenvolver la caja, y vio su contendió. Era una prueba de embarazo. Castle ahora si que no entendía nada.

-Kate que es esto?

-Castle esto es una prueba de embarazo.

-Si lo se, pero…

-Abre y mira lo que hay dentro.

Castle abrió la solapa y saco la prueba, miro y dijo.

-Positivo.- Y volvió a mirar a Kate.

-Castle positivo, ¿no te alegras?- Por un momento Kate entro en pánico.- Vamos a ser padres.

-¿Cómo?- No entendía.

-Bueno Castle creo que ya eres bastante grandecito para explicar como se hacen los niños. – Kate no sabía si sonreír o salir corriendo a llorar

Durante unos largos segundos, los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Castle reacciono.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebe?- Castle ya sonreía. Casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la felicidad.

-Si, ¿te alegras?

-¿Que si me alegro?- Soltó la prueba, y volvió a coger la cara de Kate, empezó a darla besos, se reía, lloraba.-Me alegro tanto por ti, por mi y por qué al final tendremos ese futuro que soñamos tanto. Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no del universo, no del ….

-Vale Castle ya lo he pillado.

-Pero…- Castle miro a Kate.- ¿Tú no tomabas la píldora?

-Si, pero no por no querer quedarme embarazada, sino por que el medico me lo recomendó hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrar al cambio por el disparo.

-¿Entonces?

-El mes del juicio ya sabes que estábamos muy estresados y se me olvido un par de días tomarla, así que no funcionaba como anticonceptivo, y bueno te recuerdo que el día de la sentencia lo celebramos demasiadas veces.

-Desde cuando lo sabes-Pregunto Castle.- Empecé a sentirme mal por las mañanas hace unas semanas, y se lo comente a Lanie. Ella me sugirió que podía haber ocurrido el milagro. Y ocurrió. Hace dos días que me hice la prueba y mañana tengo cita con mi ginecólogo. Así que no tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Castle fue entonces cuando termino de creérselo y se levanto de la cama, dando saltos de alegría, encima de la cama. Y gritando.

-¡ Vamos a tener un bebé, Vamos a tener un bebé. Vamos a tener un bebé, Vamos a tener un bebé!

Kate reía a carcajadas, mientras pensaba, creo que ya tenemos uno.

FIN

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**


End file.
